Strong Blood
by CooLibrarian
Summary: Harry and Dudley learn about their muggle grandparents, and the struggles they faced while facing challenges of their own.
1. In Memory

In Memory

2017

"Mr. Dursley, you have a phone call on line seven," The secretary, Alison Brooks, informed Dudley as he sat at his office desk, finishing off on paper work. He finally finished the Brandon case and with a victory. He was now getting material he needed from the Grim case, looking over the Kay v Lambeth LBC; Price v Leeds CC ruling to see if that would be helpful before Grim's tenants came flocking into his office.

"Who is it?" Dudley asked peevishly, upset that he had been interrupted just after he just got down to his work.

"A woman from the Suffolk Historical Society, calling in concern of some memorial." Alison explained. Dudley picked up the phone, moved the arrow forward and placed it on speaker. He couldn't help but become confused to why they would be contacting him. What did it have to do with him? He didn't think that he had any connections with Suffolk, personal or business.

"Hello, may I speak to Mr. Dudley Dursley?" A woman asked urgently.

"Speaking," Dudley answered politely.

"Good. Mr. Dursley, this is Mrs. Wavney, and I am calling in concern of a memorial in memory of Sergeant Harry Evans, which is to be dedicated to him this coming summer," The woman explained crisply, speaking with a tone of high honor. "We were hoping to have some of his family here to help dedicate it…. A simply splendid idea, if you ask me."

"It is," Dudley answered sarcastically. "So why are you calling _me_ about it?"

"You _are_ the son of Petunia Evans Dursley?" Mrs. Wavney asked.

"Yes," Dudley responded slowly.

"Do you have an Aunt Lily?"

"Yes," Dudley answered wearily, wondering how this woman found out so much information about him.

"Then you _are_ the right Dudley… I am talking about Harry Evans…during World War II, he and his crew of the Royal Air Force went into battle with the Nazis. He chased them out, his plane was bombed and then crashed, but he survived anyway. He saved many lives. I'm surprised to be telling you this, considering he is your grandfather," the woman said, stunned. "He certainly saved this place, I can tell you that."

"Yes," Dudley agreed with a calm voice, not wanting to sound clueless on the phone. A confident voice has been something he has been able to master over the years.

"Well, good, I hope you can come, as this is in honor of your grandfather," the woman said. "I will send you an invitation. We are trying to contact your cousin. Do you mind forwarding it to him? We can't find his address anywhere."

"Sure," Dudley answered.

~X~

"Hello, Dudley," Petunia answered, recognizing the caller ID on her mobile as she sat outside on a lawn chair of her home.

"Hi, Mum. I just got a call from the Suffolk Historical Society, concerning a memorial," Dudley brought up. "It was about your father."

"What about him?" Petunia asked, surprised. She hadn't brought up the subject of her father in decades, neither with her son or nephew. Her childhood wasn't something worth mentioning. It was rather anxious, thinking about him. In other ways it was rather calming as the image of his calloused hands and his musky working man smell came back to her.

"Out of curiosity, what happened to the medals?" Dudley asked.

"Well… I expressed my complaint about it after he died. Your aunt, for some odd reason, still found it just as amazing as she did when she was a child. She took the medals and claimed it would have a special place in her house." Petunia explained as she rolled her eyes at the last memory.

"Marge?" Dudley asked, confused.

"No… your other aunt," Petunia explained quickly. "Even after seven years of going to that school, the medal still fascinated her. She did something to it, so nothing would happen to it. Then she said that when you and Harry were old enough, she was going to tell both of you how Harry Evans, your grandfather, was a self-sacrificing hero."

"She planned to include _me_?" Dudley asked. He had never heard much of Harry's mother. Then again, it was probably because he'd never asked. He'd always assume Harry's parents would have resented them the same way his parents resented Harry.

"Yes," Petunia answered. "We sort of lost touch after that; _they_ sent you that birthday card when you were one. I think she wanted you and Harry to get along."

"Oh," Dudley responded, not quite knowing what to say. "Well, Mum, I have to go now. I'll talk about this...later."

Dudley let out a sigh. His cousin was clearly more successful than him. Dudley was divorced, his ex-wife had remarried and he only saw his two children, Violet and Vernon, during the holidays and sometimes during the weekends of the summer months. Talking to his thirteen year old, Violet was like talking to a brick wall. Vernon was always reluctant to go back to his mother's house. He wished he could provide more for his children, but he simply couldn't, due to custody agreements which he didn't agree with. He still did the best he could. So finding some information about his family tree may be good, maybe it would be something that would interest his children, make them want to spend time with their father. Dudley barely saw them. They hardly saw their grandmother, and saw his cousin as some guy related to Dad.

~X~

"Afternoon, Honey," Ginny greeted as Harry entered the room to see his wife doing her work in the kitchen, next to their daughter Lily, who was drawing.

"Afternoon." Harry leaned over to kiss her, and then put his briefcases down to observe what Lily was drawing.

"Guess what?" Lily said happily.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You got something in the Muggle mail," she said with an interested grinned.

"Really?" Harry questioned, surprised.

"Yes, you got a letter from your aunt," Ginny said quietly as she handed it to Harry. They tried to keep it quiet to prevent Lily's questions. He opened it and was surprised by what it had to say:

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know how you will react to this request, but keep in mind it is not about me. As you already know, I am approaching old age. I now realize that I need to tell you and Dudley about your family history. I should have done this when you were teenagers, but things were complicated back then. Your mother planned to be the family historian, as I had no interest in it at that time. So I now have the responsibility of making sure the Evans history is passed down._

_So I would like to make arrangements for your family and Dudley's children to meet with me, so I can show an old photo album of my parents. I have just recently found it after decades in storage. There are stories and lessons within these pictures that can't be lost. This will most likely take place over the summer holidays._

_First, I would like to get together with you and Dudley to tell you about my father. I am considering this coming Saturday. It will take more than one afternoon, and has to be told orally, a letter simply can't explain the grandfather your mother admired so much. She named you after him. I feel that I owe it to her, to tell you about him and the legacy he left inside us Evans', in person. I don't want the next generation not to forget that we have roots of nobility. A count from Russia is still a count, and his grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and now great-great grandchildren have that blood line in us._

_Please contact me, you know my number._

_Thank you,_

_Petunia Dursley_

"What did she write to you about?" Ginny asked curiously.

"She wants Dudley and me to meet with her, so she can tell us our family history." Harry answered, unsure if this was the reason he wanted to meet with her.

"Sounds interesting... What made her decide this?" Ginny pondered, considering it was a random request.

"I don't know," Harry answered slowly.

"I guess we'll find out," Ginny said with a shrug. It wouldn't hurt to at least hear what she has to say.

~X~

1979

_Eileen Snape, you are truly one of the most annoying people I have ever met in my entire life._

Harry Evans dealt with his fair share of annoying people, but Eileen Snape seemed to top them all. The woman just came to his house with a plate of food, pretending he would need some cheering up after his last treatment. Harry should have figured her true motive was to find someone she could force to listen to her never ending gossip. The woman blabbed endlessly about who was doing what in Cokeworth. He truly couldn't care less about his neighbors, or other such nonsense. He always had a theory: people like you or they don't like you. He told his daughters time and time again_, 'It's better to be hated for who you are than to be loved for someone you're not.'_

Harry knew he was of a tougher lot than most people; he became that way by accident. Even before his years with dealing teenaged daughters…but that was just a whole other test for him. Not every father has to go out in the middle of the night and head to a party to hunt down a girl in the too-short dress to drag her home. Not every father had to get up in the wee morning hours to send an owl in order to solve the crisis of a young girl forgetting her make-up case at home.

Eileen was going on about what's-her-name, someone living at Spinner's End, when Harry interrupted about someone who mattered. "How is that son of yours?"

"Severus. I do not know. I haven't had a really good talk with him in a while." Eileen sighed. "He has been awfully distant lately, not telling us much about what's going on-which worries me a little, considering whom he might be involved with…" She then trailed off nervously.

_He probably knows you will blab it to every person you run into at the grocery store_, Harry thought to himself.

"I'm sure he's not dumb enough to get mixed in with the wrong crowd, but if he does, he'll pull through and get himself back on the right track." Harry let out another huff. "He just needs to get back on his feet and keep going."

"I'm sure," Eileen said, not mentioning her heartbreak when he didn't show up at the last Yom Kippur. She wasn't going to buy the lie that he had nothing to atone for. She didn't want to nag her son, but it was going to get to that point.

Harry liked Severus, even after he and Lily broke off their friendship, for whatever reason. Harry still took an interest in Severus. He was the kind of kid that needed a strong, tough, role model in his life growing up, the kind that wouldn't put up with excuses for failure. Harry got away with being tough on him.

"I did inform him of your illness and he said he would give his sympathies, but you wouldn't want that." Eileen sighed as the two let out light laughter.

"He knows me well," Harry chuckled. He made that clear to the young neighbor boy that the Evans's didn't expect pity from others, and didn't like getting special treatment for any reason. They knew how to overcome obstacles without others feeling sorry for them. He learned that growing up as a poor orphan boy: others' sympathies wouldn't change their situation.

"Anyway, how about you? Are you doing alright?" Eileen had asked that about ten times in the past hour.

"Oh, I'm doing fine," he responded both merrily and sarcastically at the same time. "Just a tumor in my lungs, liver, heart, and kidney … but, besides that, everything is just bright as day."

"You are very strong-willed, for a Muggle," she remarked as he got out a cigarette. She lit it for him, making her the preferable caretaker. Eileen could do whatever she pleased in his house, except mow the lawn. That one, Harry liked to save for James, out of entertainment purposes. He had to admit it was nice of her to stop by with lunch, and then offer to tidy up the place for him. He lowered his pride enough to take in the company of a kind heart.

"I'm just not use to being taken care of," Harry explained. That was what annoyed him the most. He wasn't used to having to rely on someone for help. "I've been on my own since I was a boy. Let me tell you one thing though. No matter how impossible it may seem, there has been one thing that we Evans's tend to be, normally not by our own fault."

"What's that?" Eileen asked, letting out a puff of smoke into the air.

"We're survivors."


	2. 1924: Cost of A Life

1924

Colleen Moore was born into a family that was beyond the luck of the draw. She had a father who was a lawyer and a mother that took care of her every desire. Her father was John Moore, a man who was deeply in love with a woman named Celia at one point in time. The sad thing was Celia was unable to have children because of a carriage accident as a child.

So John had to leave her and instead married a young proper gentlewoman from the country by the name of Elizabeth. She was the sister of another lawyer that needed a social boost. In 1907, England it was rare for a country girl like her to be offered such a fine hand, so she accepted without a second thought. Elizabeth wouldn't have had much of a choice, anyway, with her family's ambition and their new money.

It was a less than a year after their marriage when Elizabeth gave John a daughter. John named her Colleen after the _Colleen Class_, a Dublin race boat that he won a bet on, increasing his fortune greatly. When John's green eyes first saw Colleen, he knew that she was worth giving up the woman he loved.

Colleen had all opportunities set before her and was raised in the ways of being a lady. She came down each morning with her dress clean and her blonde hair up. She curtsied to everyone, including the servants, and said, "Good day" to each person she passed, even the shopkeepers.

Colleen never raised her voice above a conversational level and never spoke without being spoken to. She never ran and was always thoughtful of others.

The road was paved for a happy life. Her father gave his legal service to high society, and had several suitors arranged for her to meet when she came of age. She grew up reading all the classics, practicing her stitchery, and she spoke French daily. Colleen was accomplished at the piano. She always did what was expected of her and never questioned her place. She went to an all-girls school and studied very hard in every subject. Colleen lived the life of a well-respected British lady. She knew what was expected of her and never questioned her place.

That was until a very handsome delivery boy started coming to the academy. His name was Paul Evans and he was from Wales. He was a handsome man, almost too charming to resist, with blond hair and a bony stallion face. He had a smile that would make Colleen do anything for him. Colleen was touched that he found her attractive.

Colleen wasn't at all attractive; she would be the first to admit to that fact. She was far too thin and much too pale, with an unusually long neck. She was often told she had the appearance of a horse with her parched, crackling lips and equestrian-like teeth.

The only time any male suitor approached her was at parties when her enchanting green eyes shimmered. Paul would take notice of those almond shaped green eyes, watching from a distance. They were hard to resist. It wasn't long until he invited Colleen for simple joy rides on his bicycle, which she gladly accepted, and she in return gave him much more. The more she knew about Paul, the more she liked him. He was a man with ambitions. She didn't care about his status, she only wanted to be with him.

Colleen soon realized that her only desire was to live her life with Paul and she started to skip school to be with him. Everyone noticed the change in her personality: she slurped her tea, argued with her chaperone, and started speaking her mind. There were a couple of times when she even cursed. She would come back to school drunk, but her friends would hide it. The only rumors flying through the academy were about the rich and prosperous Mores girl spending so much time with a delivery boy. It was a scandal among the London upper middle class families.

John was surprised when he first saw Colleen as she strode into his home that late March day. She didn't have the anger and rage in her she had had the last couple of times. Instead, she came in terrified. Her fear was apparent by the way she walked in with her face tightened, and with tension in her shoulders. John was hopeful the fear of God had been put into his disobedient child.

"Colleen, your father and I are very concerned for your reputation. We have been hearing unpleasant rumors," Elizabeth started as her daughter sat down. Colleen poured herself a cup of hot tea and put an unusual amount of sugar in it without saying a word.

"Yes, it seems a girl who looks like you has developed a courtship with some _delivery boy_," her father said as his green eyes pierced through her.

"Paul Evans," she said as she trembled, sipping at the tea and spilling it all over herself.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, properly. "Now, listen to me dear daughter, you are to never see that boy again."

"I can't," Colleen shook her head.

"Have we taught you disobedience?" John snarled.

"I'm having his baby," Colleen blurted out, clutching herself, as they noticed the roundness developing in her abdomen and her fingers rounding over the curve.

"What kind of joke is this?" her father asked in an instant rage. He had sacrificed so much to bring her into this world, and she was letting it go to ruin. Elizabeth's mouth clamped shut at the shock with her right hand covering her lips. This was far worse than what she had expected. Her daughter was still a baby herself, how could she be with child? John's face filled with anger towards his troubled daughter. How could she be so foolish and immoral? He would absolutely forbid such an abomination under his roof.

"It is no joke. I'm going to be a mother soon, and I don't want to be," Colleen answered frantically, with every bone trembling. It couldn't kick yet, but she could still sense it. There was something inside her, waiting for a chance at life. It caused absolute terror in Colleen to give birth, much less be a mother.

"Not with him, you're not," her mother slurred at the words almost chocking. She didn't deserve the life Paul had to offer her; she could do better. She didn't deserve to be one of those women on the street begging for food. Colleen deserved the life of wealth and find pleasure in giving into her every desire. Elizabeth always dreamed of marrying a man who would love her above all others and view her as the greatest treasure.

"I suggest you retire to your room," Elizabeth said right away, her mind blank with shock. "Your father and I will discuss how to handle the situation."

"You're not going to disown me?" Colleen asked in surprise.

"Of course not." Her father shook his head. "We'll think of something, but for now you'd better keep hidden from the public eye. Go to your room. The maid will bring you a tray until something can be done. I promise that this secret will be taken care of."

Two Weeks Later

Colleen was a prisoner in her childhood home. How badly she longed to go outside and embrace the raindrops that touched her window making a gentle tap. She felt her child growing and knew Paul Evans was somewhere out there, waiting for her to return. She cried a lot during that time, but it was then that she made her decision; this beautiful life inside of her needed a chance. It was her only company. She couldn't live without it. Once one falls in love with something so small, one never stops loving it. Her baby was all she thought about, the fear of it slowly melted into longing for him.

Colleen's father came back with a man caring a small black bag. She had never seen him before. He had a rather grungy appearance. He wore a tattered cloak and a worn-out suit. He was unlike any man her father had done business with before. Yet John paid him when he came in.

"Colleen, this man is a doctor. He is going to solve your problem," John explained to his daughter. He didn't look like a doctor she had ever seen before, and his hands were filthy. The maid came in with a water basin for him to clean his hands as he pulled out a set of rusty tools. She felt a sharp, painful sting causing a cringe.

"What?" Colleen asked, confused as she sat up pulling her legs together and to the side, backing into the corner. An instinct arose in her, a heat rising up and burning inside of her. If this man came near her with that rusty fishhook on a stick she would use it to scar his face. She still didn't know what he was here to do. A fire burst inside of her to protect her baby.

"Just lie down, my dear. Your reputation will be saved in no time," The doctor said cheerfully, as her father left, shutting the door. "I have done the same procedure for other girls at your school that found themselves in trouble, I'm not allowed to mention their names." The man explained as he lit a lantern at the end of the bed, and closed the curtains to prevent anyone from seeing this illegal activity. "It won't take long, I promise. As soon as it is detached, your troubles are over."

Colleen then instantly figured out what was going on as he approached her. He was here to take the baby from her. He was out for the life of her child. He entered the room, with that as his only intention. Colleen wasn't going to let that happen. He was here to claim the life of her child that had yet to begin. It was her choice to keep it. He stood there holding the tool he planned to use to rip her child from her and started to approach the bed.

"Get the hell away from me!" Colleen screeched as John came into the room in less than a second.

"Colleen, be reasonable," her father begged.

"He isn't going to hurt my baby." Colleen moved her hands to her abdomen in a protective manner and backed away in from him. "This is my child; my choice, I won't let you harm him. God gave me this life to protect, and I will protect him until my very death. I am the one carrying him and I will carry him until the very end. I am the one who has the right to protect him. This is my child, Daddy, and I would protect him even if death was right in front of me!"

"Colleen, think of our reputation. What will people say about us?" John tried to reason with her.

"Is that all you can think about? What will they say? What about this child, what about his life? This is my baby; I'm its mother. I will protect him from the womb until the crib and forever forward. This life inside of me has much more to offer than that knife, and I will let him go and live his destiny, as those who descend from him will," Colleen yelled at her father, not letting her guard down.

"Well." Her father shook his head, seeing no way to reason with the girl. He was going to offer the other option: disownment for her to comply with his will.

"I am not performing this procedure against the girl's will, it would be wrong. She has made her choice clear." the doctor said. He then packed up his things and left. The child would live and grow, but now Colleen wondered at what price. Her father's dropped jaw terrified her into thinking about what would happen next.

"Colleen, if you insist on having this baby, then you won't have it here," John said sternly, grabbing her by the hair so tightly that Colleen felt strands coming from her scalp. "No daughter of mine is going to give me a blasted illegitimate grand-baby!" He said as he dragged her down the stairs so fast Colleen had a hard time keeping up. Her ankles scraped against the wooden stairs. He yanked her through the upstairs hall. The maids stared at them in confusion but continued dusting and tried not to gossip in front of the master.

"Mum!" Colleen said in panic as Elizabeth came out of the drawing room hearing the commotion. She felt herself cringe at seeing the sight. Elizabeth raced towards her husband in hopes to release the prisoner.

"John, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked coming to Colleen's aid with her heart racing to save her daughter.

"Stay out of this, woman," John ordered, pushing her aside. "She refused to get rid of the child so we'll get ride of her."

"There are plenty of barren couples who want children, we can give-" Elizabeth started.

"Let it go," John ordered.

"Where are you taking my daughter?" Elizabeth demanded trying to keep up with John's fast steps.

"She's not your daughter, as she is no longer mine!" John explained as he dragged Colleen down another staircase to the downstairs hallway. "She is dead to us both."

"Where are you taking me?" Colleen asked fearfully as thunder rolled through the city. Colleen saw her mother trailing her husband in a frenzy trying to think of something.

"Please!" Elizabeth begged. "We can think of another solution! There are plenty of loving barren couples."

"If you don't shut up, you'll join her!" John offered. Elizabeth became silent. She was raised to be obedient to her husband.

Colleen had made up her mind. This life deserved a chance at whatever was in store for him. She wasn't going to let anyone take that away, there was a plan for this child and she was going to let that happen. If it were just her, then she would have this baby alone. This was the start of something new.

John forced Colleen to the door and then pushed her out on the street. Colleen felt the harsh pavement from her on cheek her face when she hit the hard brick sidewalks. She noticed the blood the scrape of her cheek hit the pavement. John slammed the door shut as Colleen struggle to get up. She was being tossed to the tigers of London.

"Daddy, please, let me in." She raced towards the door and pounded on it for her dear life as water started to pour form the sky. John had locked it, and was going to keep it locked until Coleen agreed to follow his wishes. John didn't want his daughter to leave, he just wanted her to agree to the abortion.

"Please, father." Colleen raced to the window. She saw her mother coming to the front, trying to open it. John yanked her away and drew the curtains. He then ordered the servants to lock the shutters.

They locked the door. She saw her mother coming towards another window. She went to it and but John pushed Elizabeth, this time throwing her against the wall. He then shut the blinds. Colleen was trapped outside; she stood on the street staring at the house now closed to her. She knew its gates would never open to again.

It was then that the baby kicked, letting her know that it was there and here for her. He was growing inside her, depending on her. She felt such a grace from this child's kick, knowing this child was still with her. Any doubt of this sacrifice she had made for him disappeared with the kick. She was going to carry him for the rest of her life, through the long road ahead of her. She felt no greater love than the one that was inside her to him at that very moment.

Colleen ran as a car honked for her to get out of the way. She ran out of the neighborhood, cold and alone. She had sacrificed her education, money, status and family for its life. She wondered what she could have done to cause this cruel fate. She knew something was in store for this child, and the generations that proceeded. Colleen went to the subway for shelter; she rode on it leaving the higher parts of London for good. She needed to find Paul, and inform him that she was carrying his child. She needed him. This child deserved a family.

First a visit was made to Paul's flat to only find it empty. Colleen went to the icehouse and she was informed he had gotten a job by the docks. She went there, ignoring the whistles of the scowling sailors. She had to fight one who thought she was a prostitute. Colleen learned that becoming a mother was learning to be a fighter. She discovered that Paul had gotten a job transporting and selling goods to New York. He wouldn't be back for a year.

The decision was made to wait for him. She found out the day of Paul's return and planned to greet him with their child. She only had her child now. She could only hope there was a reason she was chosen for these strange events. She flightily continued on her own. Despite having never been so scared in all her life, Colleen put her fear aside in order to tend to the needs of her baby.

The next thing Colleen did was attempt to find a job and that's how she learned the world was made of stone. Not only the streets and the buildings, but also human hearts made it difficult for everyone. No one would hire an expecting woman, especially one out of wedlock. A respectable job was out of question for a woman in her condition. They locked the door not only for her, but her baby too. Some men did offer her work with their women, but she refused to comply, she wasn't going to sacrifice her dignity. She stayed at poor houses for the rest of her pregnancy; she ate at church missions, not letting the nuns know of her condition. The months wore on as she became rounder, her hair lost its shine, and her delicate skin became a rough red tone.

One night the poor house was full and couldn't take her in. Colleen was forced to take residence squatting in the ally of an abandoned factory for shelter, which she had done before. She squatted below the rusted tin roof, trying to sleep with her back against the old brick wall, while settling on a rotting board. She tried to sleep with the sound of the summer rain hitting the metal and the chill coming through the building. It was that night, on July 28th, 1924 that Colleen felt her baby pushing, in a way he had never pushed before. She grabbed onto a dumpster for support and stood, seeing water pooled below her old brown dress. She prayed for strength in knowing the time of motherhood was near.

Home or no home, her baby was making his entrance. She needed to find a place, any place that would offer her shelter and not call child services. She had no one by her side. Colleen ran out to the alleyway, knowing he would come on the streets. She felt another contraction and continued walking. The hours passed, as she approached stranger after stranger, someone willing to house her so she could at least say he was born under a roof. No one showed sympathy or compassion to her weary soul. They just passed her. She didn't panic; she needed to stay together for him.

Colleen cried for help, begging someone to give her a place for her child to be born. She ran around the entire day, not being aware of the time it then got later, and darker. All the stores and factories were closed. The workers saw Colleen, but most continued walking without a second thought.

No one heard her plea. The pain became too sharp for her to bear standing; she was getting ready to duck down in another building. She had another contraction, she wanted to sit but she felt stinging pain on her bare feet. Colleen felt the blood flow from her pierced vein. She was standing on glass. Colleen came out of the ally way, with blood stained footprints as a car drove by splashing the mud onto her.

"Someone help me!" Colleen cried. She ran scantily, searching for strangers as she tried to fight another contraction. Then she felt an umbrella over her head. Colleen looked up to see a man appear from nowhere, holding the umbrella above her. He was a rather strange man, wearing strange robes she never seen on a person before. He was tall with red hair and freckles.

"Do you need help?" The man asked.

"Yes," Colleen said. Another contraction came again, Colleen bare down trying not to scream as he held her back arms preventing her from falling. He then picked Colleen up, protecting her in strong arms.

Colleen didn't know who this man was, but she was in need of a kind stranger. He took her to a place she never seen before, despite how many times she had been through this part of London in the past couple months. The man forced her to put her face against his soft clothes as he tapped on the bricks in a certain pattern. He pressed Colleen's face against his chest, and she heard rocks falling from the building, none hitting her. He then took a few steps, Colleen turned her head, and she was in a tiny kitchen.

There was a woman sitting by the table, tending to her red haired children. She turned, surprised to see her husband holding the homeless girl.

"Why bring her here?" She asked. "We will be deemed blood traitors! Our family name will be ruined!"

Colleen noticed the place was warm, despite no fireplace. The family was rather unusually dressed. In an instant she snapped her fingers: the table cleared and a mattress floated down on to wooden table. The man placed her down to the most comfortable mattress she had ever laid in. The months of being denied adequate accommodations made it the softest her back had ever felt.

"Tell me, Wife, we've been watching this poor Muggle girl for months, knowing the condition she is in. Hasn't your heart flown to her?" the man asked. The woman closed her eyes and shook her head.

"She is having a baby," she sighed. "Without any place to go, or a roof for her child to be born under." Colleen felt another contraction, her head pressed against the mattress with her fingers and palms clutching to the side. Colleen let out a groan, hoping that would finally be able to bring the baby out. The woman went to Colleen's legs, and forced them open to check her dilation. "It will be a while; Miss. Childbirth isn't an easy task. Labor is too light of a word."

"Is that your answer?" the man asked.

"Weasley is just a name, I'm sure it will be forgotten in time. If we are deemed blood traitors we would be able to say that Weasleys arise to the occasion when others need us," the woman agreed. She then looked up towards her children who were peeking over the banister. "Friends or strangers, wizards or Muggles. That is what we should be best known for."

"What?" Colleen asked, confused. In this memory, she never figured what they were talking about, or why they were so scared to help her. Family status was an idea inbreded in her, but these people were so odd, that couldn't possibly be something they cared about.

"Nothing. Let's get you into more comfortable clothes. Children, go to your rooms. This is women's work," Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Don't worry, Dear, your child is coming out soon," the woman explained, as she poured a vase of hot water. Colleen felt relaxed as she heard a small chant from the Weasley's as she pushed with all her might, and prayed for the pain to end. She was there in the early hours that morning, and was still there late into the evening.

"I see the head. It's almost over, one more, dear," Mrs. Weasley assured her.

Colleen pushed hard. She tried not to scream, as she saw the light shone into her face from the window above. She grabbed Mr. Weasley's hand as he supported her. She sat up with her legs spread apart, and Mrs. Weasley checking. "The head's out, now. Colleen, you'll have to push harder for me to pull the shoulders." Colleen's lips tightened. Her hair was soaked with sweat. She wanted her to just get it out.

Using every bit of strength left inside of her, she felt more pain than she had ever felt before. When she heard a cry that echoed the room as Mrs. Weasley held him up, she knew it was all over.

"It's a boy," Mrs. Weasley announced.

Sweat ran down Colleen's face as the woman held him up for her. He was the most beautiful sight her green eyes had ever seen, and nothing could ever hold up to this moment. Colleen felt her heart warm as she stared at her son, who was screaming at the top of his lungs at the new coldness that surrounded him. He had his father's stallion face, and a full head of sandy blond hair. They took the baby to the hot water vase by the fire place and she saw Mr. Weasley waving some stick for the cord to break. The couple cleaned the baby, wrapped him in a fleece blanket for her and sat him in Colleen's arms. She never thought she could love anything more, seeing him for a few short seconds. Colleen's life was dedicated to him. She needed him.

"He's my son," was all she could whisper as he calmed staring at her. He was comforted in her arms. He had only been in this world for a few minutes he had in this world and all he could stare at was his mother. She thought of how she gave up everything in exchange for his life. Those calm almond-shape eyes, which went silent when he stared into her eyes, recognizing his mother. This sweet baby boy was worth it. He would be worth all the pain she had to endure. Colleen saw far more value in him than herself. He was a much greater treasure.

"There he is, a healthy baby with a full head of hair," Mr. Weasley said as Colleen stared into her child's eyes for the first time. He had her eyes and his father's handsome features. Colleen just wanted to cradle him.

"Yes, he is very hairy," she commented, feeling the palm of her hands against his hair. Her eyes couldn't get away from that face: small and round, with a head full of blood-stained gold hair. 'A very hairy fellow,' she thought. "Harry," she breathed. "Harry Evans."

Colleen embraced her son as he calmed down, feeling the rhythm of her chest, and in the next moment she was suddenly back on the street. The infant boy was wrapped in a new blanket, and a basket of food and baby clothes was next to her. She never found the house again, and never figured out who those Weasley's were nor ever saw them again. All Colleen had was her new son.

Colleen thought of the life she would have to live now, because she refused to let her father take this special moment from her. Colleen knew it was going to be hard; for she had already sacrificed her status, her money, her family, and all she had just so Harry Evans could be born to this world. She knew that being a mother required giving a lot of oneself; she knew she would have a grim life so her son would have a better one. Colleen knew from that very face, that he was worth it. He was worth more than all the wealth of the King and Queen.

He was worth the years of hardship and poverty ahead of her. The dark future she had ahead was well worth the bright future laid before this little one. Whatever road Harry took from now on would was worth more than all the treasures in Hampton palace. Whatever he and his descendants would bring would be because of Colleen's sacrifice.

His life, the life of his children, and the life of his children's children and so on would be worth it. She only hoped that it would be appreciated one day.


	3. Petunia's Father

Chapter 3

"What do you want?" Violet answered her mobile phone, irritated. She wondered why her father thought she had nothing better to do.

It annoyed her that he chose to call her in the middle of a Saturday afternoon. She knew he got her this mobile, and was paying the bill for it, but still… Her classmates didn't need to be reminded that her father was a little different from most of their fathers. She didn't let him in on that secret, they were told to try and conceal the magical world from Muggles, her mother and stepfather insisted that meant Dudley. She was unsure if her father would believe that her world existed.

"Nothing," He answered politely. Dudley was more interested in her apps bill, what all was she getting lately. It wasn't much of a financial burden, and he didn't want them on the Winter's plan. "I was wondering if you needed money or something."

"I don't," She answered annoyed. "Sam put one hundred pounds in my account yesterday." _And I'm sure the trolls converted it by now._

"Alright, I assumed you got the charger I sent you?" Dudley asked,

"Yeah, but I haven't had a chance to open it," Violet answered, unsure how her friends would react to whatever muggle objects her father thought she would need or if there was a plug in her common room.

"Alright, well when you have time," Dudley assured her. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," She answered shortly. "Not much is going on really."

"Violet, Quidditch," Dudley heard a voice say in the background.

"What's Quidditch?" he asked as Petunia opened the door, not saying much, knowing Dudley was taking to his daughter.

"A new card game," Violet answered quickly. "Don't worry, it's not gambling."

"I made plans for you this summer. I plan to tell you about it in person," Dudley went on.

"What about what I want to do? " She asked sternly as Petunia put her hand out to speak to her granddaughter.

""I am with your grandmother. She would like to talk to you," Dudley said irritated.

"I have places to-" Violet rolled her eyes, as Petunia took the phone before she hung up.

"Hi, Villy dear, how's school going?" Petunia asked knowing full well that Violet was lying about the school she was attending. She wasn't as bothered about her granddaughter being a witch as she thought it would. Violet was of her own blood, she loved Violet no matter what and would die for her. There was a lot more that bothered Petunia.

It hurt Petunia that Violet had been lying about what she was and not telling her own father. Violet hurt her for the distrust. Petunia wondered if this was karma, a magical granddaughter ashamed of Petunia for being normal. How the foolish girl took advantage of family members who cared for her, and ignored those who loved her. Petunia learned that such a resource was in short supply the hard way. Violet had a lot more in common with her grandmother than she allowed herself to know.

"Good, Grandma," Violate answered, wondering what the lady wanted. She thought Petunia as rather boring, nothing was interesting about her. She found that a little too odd to be around. Last thing she wanted her companions to know was she had a boring Muggle grandmother. It embarrassed her to even talk to her on the phone. She knew that she had somewhat of a magical background and was far from the ordinary Muggle-born. She would prefer that people think she had no connections. Her father and his family would blow that cover.

"What's your favorite subject, dear?" Petunia asked, maybe finding a clue. Petunia debated on just telling her she knew.

She was silent for a moment, as if she was trying to think of something finally she stuttered out, "Biology."

"And who's the teacher?" Petunia demanded, knowing it wasn't a normal teacher.

"Professor Longbottom," Violet muttered.

"That's nice. What are you learning about?" Petunia asked her pleasantly, being polite as possible, not wanting to beg.

"Gardening," she answered, hesitant. "Listen, Grandmother, I've got to go," Violet then hung up.

"She's a witch," Petunia said straightly.

"I know," Dudley answered, speculating the same thing since she was a child. "How did you figure it out?"

"Remember when you and Anne where having problems, and I would babysit her while you tried to work things out with her?" Petunia asked, not wanting to think of her dreadful former daughter-in-law.

"Yes," Dudley answered. He and his ex-wife certainly put the girl through a lot growing up. It made him feel guilty just thinking about it. Maybe that was why she didn't want anything to do with him now.

"Well, remember when I grew a flower with her?" Petunia asked.

"Somewhat. You mentioned you and your grandmother did the same thing," Dudley said.

"She did so," Petunia said in three simple words, remembering her grandparents, Konstantin and Margaritka Ossupov, both refugees of the Russian Revolution. Margaritka didn't have a very good education. So instead of reading to her children, she would garden with them. Margaritka then did the same with her grandchildren when they came to visit. Petunia adored them, especially her Grandpa Konstantin. She loved listening to the stories of being a count, the years he spent in St. Petersburg and Moscow as a high rank military officer, and how his family was trusted by the Tsar himself. He even danced with the Romanov princesses.

Petunia never understood why she loved the former Russian count and the servant girl that escaped with him during the revolution so much. She used to say it was because her grandfather favored her over Lily. She remembered Lily's green eyes become even greener that Christmas Petunia was sixteen. Konstantin had a beautiful gold locket with a ruby chip. It was part of his mother's dowry. He chose Petunia to have it, she remembered him putting it around her neck and saying he wanted to pass it down to her. All the witch got from them that year was a garden kit.

Petunia still had that locket, remembering what her family once was, and how her ancestors were far from an ordinary family tree. They were nobility, descendants of Russian Tsars. She kept that locket away in a jewelry box and wore it on special occasions. Vernon thought it was ugly, so she never wore it except for then. She used to wear it every day as a teenager. She stopped after her grandfather died. She used it as her something old on her wedding, had it on her at Dudley's christening. When they fled to hide from Hogwarts, she made sure it was somewhere safe. When they fled Privet Drive, she kept it with her. She wanted it to be the something borrowed for Anne but her family said no. She wore it to her son's weddings, and at the christening of her grandchildren. It was the one thing she would grab if her flat was on fire. It was something that made her unique; the one thing that made her different from everyone else.

"Anyway, she showed me something that she could do, and well….When Harry comes, I think it would be necessary to have him see if your daughter is studying at his alma mater," Petunia suggested.

"I am aware that Anne is keeping the fact that our daughter being a witch from me," Dudley shook his head. "I am trying to get it out of her."

"I disagree," Petunia said to herself, aware that Dudley was still in love with that selfish woman. It would seem as though she and Harry had united in their high dislike for her. "I invited Harry to see if he could investigate."

"I thought you invited him to inform us of our family history." Dudley looked over. "Anyway, I shouldn't have to go to a relative to find out where my daughter is attending school."

"I really hate Anne," Petunia shook her head. So did Harry. He would have no problem believing Anne would do such a scheme.

"Anyway, what did you need fixed again?" Dudley asked coming into her flat, ignoring that comment.

"The radiator isn't working," Petunia explained. That was why she invited him over.

Dudley examined it for about twenty minutes. "It needs to be tightened. Where are your wrenches and screws?" he asked.

"I don't have any," she answered.

"I will run to the hardware store and be back on time," Dudley said making a list of other things his mother would need. Petunia couldn't help but to be reminded by Dudley's behavior as being like her father's: not offering to sit down and eat or complimenting the place, but making sure everything was in right condition. She remembered how her father would come over with his disappearing blond hair, invading Privet Drive, and forcing Vernon to hold the flash light while he checked the sink and the wiring of the house at least twenty times before dinner. She didn't know much about James and Lily's home, but she was sure they were the only people in their world that had a middle age normal person come to do repairs just for the sake of pleasing him. She still had the amusing picture in her mind of James Potter, a wizard, being dragged to the hardware store with a long list written by Harry Evans of what they 'needed'.

Vernon was offended when they bought a new car and her father insisted on looking under the hood and doing his own work.

"Well, if you insist," Petunia nodded as Dudley made his list and left. She had to prepare for Harry to come. She had a list of what Lily had with her: her father's medal, and Margaritka's memoirs that Lily asked her to record. Her sister followed her grandmother's wishes and didn't translate them until she died. Petunia was too young and foolish to ask for the English copy.

Now Petunia wished she had. The woman had a relatively sad life. She had Konstantin's memoirs, he wanted to give them Petunia. It left many holes in what Petunia knew about her grandmother's life. She was raised in the same house as her grandfather, but in entirely different world. She researched enough to know that poverty was prevalent among Russian peasants, but what could have caused them to sell their own child at seven. Lily said that it had the answers and it has to do with her world. Petunia denied knowing the secret because of that.

Petunia got out the boxes; mainly of photo albums of her childhood, pictures of her parents, and other family members. She truly didn't know where to start. She opened one album and found some old love letters between her mother and father before and during the war. Some of them were missing from the time of November 1940 to July 1941. Neither Iris nor Harry ever figured out what happened to them. It was still a mystery today. The others were in Godric's Hallow.

Petunia then came across another box, almost scared to touch it. It was given to her by the Magical Law Enforcement Restitutions Department in the mid-eighties. Vernon was at work and the boys were in school when the wizard came. She feared he was there to take Harry away. She didn't know why, but she remembered her mind coming up with hundreds of reasons for him to not take Harry from her. She had only let him in because she was scared of what he would do if she denied him.

The man explained that the magical world had wrongfully confiscated the box from Iris Ossupov and were going to take advantage of the fact that her surviving daughter knew of their existence. Petunia was tempted to point out the dreams and hopes a woman has for her child to live a long life can't be replaced, much less fit in a box, but instead Petunia listened to him out of fear. He then gave her the box and said he realized that there was a wizard in the family that will acquire the magic to use it. When he did he would be able to connect the dots and tell her. She never saw the man again.

Petunia hid it from Vernon knowing he would want to destroy it. It had something to do with her mother; she wanted to keep it safe. Yet, Petunia was too afraid to touch it- not to mention open it. Her mother wasn't a witch. Why would the magical world have a debt to pay to her? She was already gone when Lily died. Petunia sat it on the table, scared to open it, determined that Harry and Ginny weren't leaving without it.

~X~

"Daddy, where are we going?" Lily asked, as the car landed on a dirt road and they soon drove on the normal Muggle route.

"We are going to see your great-aunt," Ginny answered, as she looked towards Harry, who was still unsure about this visit.

"If she shows one side of rudeness, we're leaving," Harry informed her, as Ginny shook her head.

"She seemed sincere in the letter. She probably just wants to pass on your family history, just like she said." Ginny shrugged.

"But why did she wait until now, this is the same woman who wouldn't even tell me about my parents not much less the rest of my family," Harry mumbled to his wife softly, so Lily wouldn't hear.

"She's most likely changed her mind," Ginny suggested. "You two did sort of unite against one enemy."

"Anne Fisher," Harry agreed, thinking of the heartless bitch that his cousin once married. Harry never got to know her that much, he didn't know how they met, or what attracted her to him. Harry met her once, when she was Dudley's girlfriend but it was brief. Harry was invited to the wedding but didn't attend. Harry could tell that Anne was good for him, she got him to a normal weight and inspired him to become a lawyer. Harry was shocked when Anne **threw**Dudley out of the house. It was shocking considering Dudley's father just died, and she was divorcing him for another man.

"She is something else," Ginny agreed as Harry turned the road heading into Weymouth, the Dorsey town Petunia chose to relocate to after Vernon's death. She rented a flat until some cottage she owned was repaired. Harry didn't pay much attention to it. He only wondered who gave her the cottage she inherited.

"I could ask the question Ron thought I should ask," Harry suggested still wondering about that topic.

"'Do we have baldness in the family?' is not a respectful family question." Ginny pointed out.

"But it's something I would really like to know. That gene normally comes from the mother's side." Harry reminded her in a joking manner. Harry then drove into the retirement community.

"Who's the one who went through his parent's old photo album making list of his Evans relatives," Ginny asked, "evaluating them through description."

"Well, there are some people I've been wondering about," Harry admitted. The letter already revealed one of them. Such as the tall, blonde hair man with green eyes that stood next to his mother before she was married. Harry knew he was a Muggle, due to the fact that he didn't move in less a witch or wizard in the picture touched him. He seemed so strong, yet coughed nonstop. That man had to be his grandfather, Harry Evans.

Another was a skinny feeble woman in her seventies, that seemed to be skin wrapped bones with pale ghost-like complexion and grey shaded hair. She did move, yet he was told that she was his great- grandmother a long time ago. That one always confused him. If this elderly woman was his mother's grandmother, then she would be a Muggle and shouldn't be moving. There was also a chubby brunette woman, and a stalky middle aged man in a black suit wearing a strange green tie.

"Alright, here it is." Harry parked the car and they got out. Harry went to the back seat and let Lily out.

"They are all the same. How are we going to know which one is which?" Ginny said staring at the white building with green doors.

"It's that one," Harry said, pointing to a small porch with a growing phlox. He knew this was only temporary; he was just as surprised as Dudley to learn she owned an ocean front cottage that was in dire need of repairs. Neither of the two knew how she inherited it, or how long she had it, but Harry had no problem in wishing her the best of luck in restoring it. He had no obligation to help this woman.

"How do you know this is it?" Ginny asked.

"The one with the phlox flower pot on the door. The woman is obsessed with gardening-always has been," Harry answered as he went to knock on the door. Petunia came out. She was rather different from when she was younger. She had actually aged well. She aged well though she still had a horse-like face with large teeth and dark pointy pale eyes, had gained a couple of wrinkles, and her blonde hair also had a touch of white; yet she still looked like the same woman that had somewhat raised him.

"Petunia," Harry greeted politely. "I believe you met my wife, Ginny, and this is our daughter Lily." He had sent her a card announcing the birth of each of his children. James and Albus's announcements went without response. She did send money and a card when Lily was born. That was also when they started getting Christmas cards from her as well. Ginny came to a theory that being free of Vernon Dursley's influence had allowed Petunia to keep in contact with her blood relatives without feeling ashamed of them.

Harry thought it may because they reached common ground in their hatred for Anne Dursley (who later went back to Anne Fisher and now it's whatever her new husband's name may be). Harry didn't care if he ran into the woman again for the rest of his life. Petunia must have seen his value when that mole started growing on Anne's chin afterwards.

"Oh." She stared at the girl for a short minute. "She looks like my mother. Please come in."

They came into the flat. It was a rather unusual place for them, with a dark green rug and bright white walls with family pictures and strange paintings throughout the place. He noticed Lily staring at the pictures, wondering why they weren't moving. They were Muggle pictures, which stood still like stone. So solid in their posture with the clear emotions frozen in time were the members of his mother's family.

"Would you like some tea?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Ginny answered politely as Petunia went to the kitchen connected with the living room.

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," she said, lighting the stove placing a kettle on it. Petunia sat down with the two, as Lily just stared at her.

"How old are you?" Petunia asked the girl.

"Nine," Lily answered.

"That is a rather lovely age, would you like to color?" She asked, as she brought out a Muggle paint-by-number kit for her. Lily shrugged and accepted the gift. Petunia then laid out newspaper on the living room floor for Lily to get started.

Shortly after that the kettle whistled. Petunia quickly attended to it and came out of the kitchen when Dudley walked in with the packages he'd picked up. As soon as they greeted each other, he got some things fixed and was able to sit down and talk.

"So how's work?" Harry asked Dudley, as Petunia went back into the kitchen to get some sort of baked goods.

"Fine, I was able to make a plea bargain with the junior client, so we won't have to go to court," Dudley answered. That required a lot of secret dealings with the client. Dudley was determined to keep this child out of more trouble.

"What did he do?" Ginny asked.

"He stole a car and wrecked it," Dudley answered, casually. Being a lawyer it was a very small case in his line of work. "He's a good kid, just not from a good home." The child did need a strong role model in life; someone needed to give him a break. He'd been in and out of juvenile since he was thirteen, been in and out of foster care since he was seven. He was born addicted to drugs and was raised by a woman who was high most of his life, beating him frequently. The kid needed a break.

"So that's an excuse to break the law?" Harry blurted out.

"No, but there's no reason a sixteen-year-old should be locked up," Dudley answered as Petunia listened. It was rather strange how they both became involved with the law. Harry was some kind of head of a wizard police force and Dudley was the one who defended people in his world, much to his father's disapproval. Dudley helped the delinquents and the accused get second chances in life.

"How does the car owner feel about this plea bargain?" Harry asked. He didn't go easy on any dark witch or wizard; he didn't put up with excuse for breaking magical laws and had no problem with cracking down hard on them when their case was presented. He wanted to round up his or her accomplices and ship them to Azkaban.

"After much convincing and a little help from the insurance company, I got him to agree," Dudley answered. "How's work going for you?"

"Usual," Harry answered as Ginny shook her head. Harry didn't like explaining his world to Dudley and Petunia. They both had a hard time following along. "Anyway, when are we going to get to why we came here?"

"Your family history," Petunia answered, coming out with a rather large photo album.

"Yes, you said you wanted to talk about your father," Ginny looked over to her as Petunia sat down with some old things neither Harry nor Dudley had ever seen before.

"Yes," Petunia answered. She closed her eyes wondering what could she say about the man who been her father, the grandfather to the two men in the room. She took out his earliest photo. It was a small wrinkled picture of Harry Evans, at the age of ten, with his brother Anthony, who was eight. The two boys stood next to each other, both scared out of their minds. They were clutching hands in their uniforms on their way to Wool's Orphanage.

"Do you mind me asking why you never told me that I was named after him?" Harry asked. That part was still a shock. Ginny stared at her, wanting an answer as well. They understood why she didn't tell him about being a wizard, but this was up with the lie of his parents' death.

"There were a lot of things I didn't tell you that I should have," Petunia snapped, wondering how long she would have to live with regret over the way she treated Harry. Petunia wondered if he knew that there were days that she could hardly look at herself in the mirror for how heartless she was towards her sister's son. She didn't expect him to forgive her, Petunia could barely forgive herself. She distanced him in fear of a curse, and as a result she put herself under the curse through that fear. "But let me make it up to you by telling you the things that you don't know already, things that she would have wanted you to know." Petunia sighed to herself.

"Things that Lily would've told you, that I am very knowledgeable in." Harry fell silent. Petunia had actually said his mother's name. She now had both him and his wife's ears.

Dudley was shocked that she had admitted that Harry's upbringing was wrong. He once got into an argument with his father during his undergrad when he described his family as dysfunctional. It is better than other words to describe people who put children in closets to sleep. It disgusted him the way his parents used him and spoiled him just to oppress Harry. He would never understand his father's hatred for Harry, as Vernon never understood why Dudley thought of himself as in debt to Harry. Being a father alone, Dudley couldn't understand how a man could hate a child that much.

From his line of work, Dudley was glad Harry grew up to be normal. He had seen firsthand what that kind of treatment does to a person. He'd met a lot of adults who grew up as children that weren't fortunate enough to be accepted by a magical school, and found other ways out. His father hated that Dudley chose to deal with 'those people' as he called them. That was the Dursley family legacy: sons disappointing their fathers.

"Well, why don't you start?" Ginny asked.

Petunia sat and was silent for a long time. "Your mother, the family historian, wrote about our father to give you her perspective," she explained as she looked at Harry. "I'm not her, so I am going to have to give you my version." She closed her eyes and opened them, thinking of what she could say about the man that came from the scared little boy in the picture.

~X~

"My father was born in 1926 London, at a time when the sun never set upon the British Empire. When I was a child, I wished my father was born in the part of London that was considered the center of the world. Surely the glories of the British Empire would have been taken in on him at his first breath.

Harry Evans, however, was completely unaware of the wealth in London or even Great Brittan had at the time of his childhood. He wasn't born into that part of London, that England wasn't his world. My grandmother, Colleen, was disowned for carrying him without a husband. He was born on the streets and forgotten by her family. Colleen gave birth to him in the dark alleys after months of being force to live as a beggar woman. She would've gone to a hospital but it was still common for the baby to be taken from unwed mothers, so she took her chances to keep my father.

Colleen Moore was in no doubt a brave woman and she found a job at a textile factory. It was hard for an unwed mother to find a sitter. Like most of the woman at that time, she took her baby to work. My father spent his early months in a basket below a sewing machine, breathing the fumes of the factory. He was born for factory life and never escaped it, no matter how hard he tried.

The early memoirs of Harry Evans were not of green fields or the playful gardens; his childhood wasn't filled with games and happy memories. Worries were always part of his life and fear was instilled in him early. He was an honest man, so I know this part about him was true. The way he would push my sister and me to do our best proved that he was from a home that lacking in opportunities. He worked for us to get out of the London ghettos.

Harry Evans lived in a flat shanty building with a leaky roof. It was an oven in the summer and a freezer in the winter. He grew up with home being a small dark place and the stench of garbage was everywhere.

Bare cabinets were the norm. In his early world, hunger was a common thing and rags were what people wore. He ate food cooked over an open fire of burnt trash, often raided from the trash of restaurants. In some cases their friends would share the leftovers the rich gave to their maid after a dinner party. It didn't matter to him; to a child with a hungry belly anything looks appealing. He eventually learned to ignore his growling stomach at school and would often focus his attention from his growling stomach to take care of his younger brother, Anthony.

Harry told us tales of playing cricket barefoot on the streets, sometimes watching out for the broken glass or the needles of drug users. He witnessed women selling themselves in order to support their families, some of them being the mothers of his school mates.

Colleen didn't do that. She would rather work in a mill for much less than sell herself for a profitable gain. She had her dignity and she was determined to help her deadbeat husband and children survive their hardships. Colleen would take them to a school were some children had to sit on the floor, and make them stay in the windowless buildings with frustrated men and women that barely remembered their names. There were many graduates who couldn't even read. Colleen wouldn't let her boys be one of them; they would not be a statistic. She wanted them to have better. She would make them learn despite no one else caring if they did. When they were tucked into their cots on the floor, she told her sons to count their blessings. It was in knowing her blessings that helped Colleen go to the mill each day. He would always say that one's greatest blessings are the reasons for one's survival and making it out of his childhood misery.

My father mentioned his poverty only a few times. It was normally when we were ungrateful. There was no sense in dwelling on it, when he'd already made his way out of there. This made him the toughest man I have ever known, my husband or brother-in-law couldn't hold a candle to him, my sister would agree with me on that. He had a soul of steal, but a heart perfect for raising two girls.

He learned to be grateful despite how bad things may seem. An impoverished childhood is a survival of the will. Those who find something to look forward to are better at making it than the hopeless. So when my grandmother was killed, my father was able to find it grateful to have his little brother and the determination that his daughters would never go through what he did. That was what created him.

Though we had little growing up, my father was strangely optimistic. When my sister complained about having to wear my old clothes, he would tell her she should be happy to have clothes. When I complained about rain hitting the roof, he would say at least we had a roof to hide from it. My father made sure we never forget how lucky we were to have what he provided for us. I never understood his hardness, or what made him so tough. Yet, I think he wanted it that way. He wanted my sister and me to never go through what he survived.

~X~

Petunia sat, staring at her son and nephew. Neither of the two men had interrupted the entire time she spoke of her father. Petunia didn't expect to bring up Lily, she just did. She was part of her life and her past, Petunia learned to accept it. That was what shocked them.

They looked again at the picture of Harry and Anthony Evans in their uniforms at Wools Orphanage. She handed the picture to them. "Dudley, did you bring it?"

"Bring what?" Harry asked.

"A woman from the historical society called the office. There is a memorial being set up in Suffolk for our grandfather," Dudley explained. "They don't know your address, so I'll forward it to you." Harry and Ginny nodded towards him, both surprised to hear it, but both wanting to know about it.

"What did he do there?" Harry asked.

"Something with the Second World War," Dudley answered.

"The family historian was able to get the full story from him. She wrote it down in a journal and placed it with the letters. The medal is with it." Petunia answered. "I still have some family artifacts, the rest your mother took."

"Like what?" Dudley asked interested.

"I have the necklace my grandfather gave me." Petunia explained holding it from her neck.

"The one from Russia?" Ginny asked. Harry knew that much about his mother's family history. Remus pointed that out to him when he asked about the bony, white-haired Muggle woman. Harry was told that she was his mother's grandmother, she was from Russia.

"Yes," Petunia answered, and then looked directly at Harry. "My grandfather wrote me a letter with his story. I will show it to you later. Your great-grandmother wrote a letter to Lily. She saved it along with the rest of our family history."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked.

"Your mother took the medal given to my father after the Second World War, the letters he and my mother exchanged at that time, and the letter my grandmother wrote to her on her wedding and preserved them," Petunia explained; "as well as some pictures and articles on the strike that took place at the factory he worked."

"So they are in Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked, wondering if they would have survived in those ruins.

"Yes, that is where they lived," Petunia explained.

'_So that's why I'm included' _Harry thought to himself. She just wanted him to get her family artifacts to keep for herself.

"That's all I am going to tell you for the day," Petunia sighed. "I do have this for you." She went and got the box placing it directly between Harry and Ginny.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, noticing a cloud of dust flying from it.

"Take it," Petunia answered. "It's yours."

"Thanks?" Harry questioned, staring at it wondering how he should pick it up without dust flying all over him.

"So, what time can you make it next Saturday?" Petunia asked.

"Oh, we can't," Ginny said.

"Why not?" Petunia asked.

"My in-laws are moving," Harry answered. "We plan to help them."

"They are moving to a resort in Dover, beach front, and a lot smaller," Ginny answered. Now that her father had finally retired, they decided to sell the Burrow and move to a smaller place with easier up-keep. Her mother had been complaining about how empty and big the Burrow was for years.

"I can't make it either, Vernon wants to go on a camping trip," Dudley explained. His son was the outdoors type. He liked to explore and observed rocks, climb trees, care for animals and enjoyed nature. London was a burden on him, not that Annie and Sam noticed**. **Annie thought he should be happy with all the money his stepfather provided. Sam didn't pay attention to anything besides his mobile. Dudley, of course, was more than happy to fulfill his son's need of outdoor adventure.

"Alright, the following weekend?" Petunia asked.

"Fine, we can make it," Harry promised her. Everyone was going to the Burrow next weekend, except for maybe Ron and Hermione. He didn't know if Mrs. Granger had another appointment or not**. **He heard they were going to take her to a specialist at the Women's Health Center in Dublin but Harry didn't know for sure.

"See you in a couple weeks then," Petunia said, nodding to them as they nodded back.


	4. Friends Troubles

Chapter 4

2017

"Alright, everything goes!" Mr. Weasley shouted as Harry and George came out with a box of dishes. Harry and Ginny moved the sitting room furniture out to the yard for an engaged couple to pick up later.

"Are you sure you want to sell the dishes?" Angelina asked as she and her sister-in-laws began raiding the cabinets.

"I'm not cooking another meal unless absolutely necessary," Molly answered.

Audrey let out a chuckle. "Should we ask why they're getting rid of the vacuum?" she asked, coming down with another box.

"They have house elves at the resort," Fleur explained, not understanding Audrey's sense of humor.

"Then it truly is retirement," Ginny said, coming in with her gossiping sister-in-laws.

"Yes, they have house elves, they have beaches, and they have tons of restaurants and stores. We could spend the day on the beach, or spend the evening at piers and boardwalks," Molly said happily.

"Except, of course, when the grandchildren visit," Arthur added, happily looking at the back window to see young Molly, Lucy, and Lily playing outside. It was then they heard the crack of apparition.

"Who's arriving, my dear?" Molly asked as Harry peered out the kitchen window.

"Ron and Hermione," he answered, a little surprised. They all let their guard down. The couple stopped to have a conversion before heading in; the others paused, worrying their reason for coming was to bring them bad news.

"Stay here," Molly said, noticing the pink ribbon pinned to Hermione's robe as she rushed out to hug her son and daughter-in-law. "I'm glad you could make it, after all."

"We figured this is where we needed to be," said Ron briefly. "Hugo is with Hermione's parents."

"I see." Molly was waiting for that subject to come up as Ron left and went to Harry.

"How's your mother, Hermione?" Molly asked her at first chance.

"She's fine," Hermione answered solemnly. "She's actually boating today; my parents invited Hugo to come along with them. I hope that's alright."

"Yes, it's perfectly understandable. He needs to spend time with his grandmother," Molly assured her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said.

"How's she holding up?" Harry asked Ron.

"Who, my wife or mother-in-law?"

"Both," Harry answered.

"Well, Hermione is a little upset with her mother," Ron explained.

"Only because the woman has gone totally bonkers," Hermione interrupted. "I always respected my parents for living their adventurous lifestyle. Remember when we tracked them down, out of all the places they could have gone in Australia they went to live with the natives and camp in the outback.

"They went to Africa to give dental treatments to village children for their honeymoon. I have been to all British National Parks, as well as France, and grew up being exposed to as much theater and art that London has to offer. My parents are the most intellectual people I know, but don't listen to common sense.

I was in the same room with her when the specialist gave her specific directions to take it easy. To them that meant taking a boat trip across the English channel!" Hermione shook her head.

"I, of course, protested this. I tried hard not to call them mad, just point out the dangers that it would involve in her state.

That is when my mother said, 'Hermione, just because I'm carrying around a lump doesn't mean I have to live in a slump.' The support group gave her that slogan. I said she should take it easy though, she's needs to accept she's sick. My father argues that she's still breathing - and she has cancer, not malaria."

Hermione stood still, calming herself down. She seemed glad to vent. "Then they invited Hugo to go. I was forced to say yes. We aren't going to mention that the days with his grandmother may or may not be numbered." She took a deep breath, filled with fear.

"Hermione, your parents aren't exactly the kind who sit around and do nothing," Mr. Weasley comforted her as they came in. That one Harry agreed with, the Grangers were a bit different from most Muggles.

They were the kind that hung African masks and put Native American vases on display around their house. The kind that copied traditions and ceremonies held in Asia and constantly quoted dead writers. They studied other cultures, and tended to view things intellectually. They took pride in knowing and seeing different perspectives. They had friends from all around the world and were able to pronounce their very difficult names. Unlike the Dursleys, they tried to enrich themselves with knowledge of people different form them. They were far from sitting around and moping.

"True," Hermione answered, remembering the number of people from around the world who sent her wedding invitations with the strangest names. They had a passion for the exotic and tended to have many references in their opinions. "Anyway, speaking of Muggles, what did you learn from your family history?" All eyes turned to Harry.

"I was named after my Muggle grandfather," Harry answered.

"Really?" Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then looked back at him.

"Hermione is named after two of her grandparents," Ron said.

"My middle name comes from my father's father," Hermione explained.

"Ze one from France?" Fleur asked. "Oo was a flying mechanic during ze war?"

"Yes, my first name comes from my mum's mum, Hermione Talbot. Strong woman, she taught me how to read." Hermione smiled, and then frowned. "She died from breast cancer."

"That won't happen to your mother," Ron assured her.

~X~

Vernon Dursley Jr. was returning from his camping trip.

He regretted the ending of it a great deal. He wasn't fond of home. To him, it was more like the place he had to go to everyday and be with his step-family that was forced to put up with him. He would complain to Dudley, but then he would say something to his step-father and then he would have to put up with his stepfather's harsh reprimands.

"Thank you, Dad," Vernon said as he got out of the car. Dudley saw Anne waiting for him. She looked at her watch. His time was up and she was upset about it. Vernon got out of the car, greeted his mother, and then went inside. He couldn't help but be happy his stepfather hadn't returned.

"Listen, he wanted to stop and…" Dudley explained.

"I don't care about that, I'm running late for a luncheon," Anne interrupted. "I need you to take him next weekend."

"Of course," Dudley answered. "May I ask why?"

"Sam's family is coming in next weekend," Anne explained, "and they aren't too fond of the boy; they prefer for him not to be around."

"So your in-laws are embarrassed by your son?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, a little," Anne explained, not wanting to go into detail on why she can't have her children around the in-laws. "Be sure to pick him up Friday evening."

"I will," Dudley promised. "May, I ask you a question?"

"Yes," Anne answered.

"What school is Violet attending?" Dudley asked.

"That is not your concern," Anne answered.

"She's my daughter, it is my concern," Dudley said instantly. "If you don't tell me, I will send my own investigation."

"You won't believe it," Anne said, walking away. She truly thought Violet got the magic from her side, his family was too ordinary to have that gene.

"Trust me, I will," Dudley answered. "Do you want me to bring this up with the custody judge?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Anne argued. "Now, I'm going, and if you stop me, I'll put up a restraining order. My word is enough to ruin your reputation. I can make it so you never see your son again," Anne explained.

"What proof do you have, I never hurt you and we have been divorced for seven years." Dudley pointed out. "I could bring up a few things about that husband of yours."

Vernon snuck away from his parents, leaving them to battle it out. He use to think they only got into these arguments on holidays, not anymore. He went to his room to feed the little friend he had left behind.

He found the shoe box he kept it in and opened it, but found it was missing.

Vernon panicked and started searching for Fly. He searched and searched his room when he heard an ear-shattering shouting coming from his step-sisters, Abby and Claudia.

"Gross, disgusting, get it out, get it away!" Abby shouted to the top of her lungs as Vernon ran out and captured the frog before she stepped on it.

"Is that thing yours?" Claudia screeched.

"Yes," Vernon answered. "And it's not a thing, it's a frog and his name is Fly."

"I should have known you would be the one bringing something disgusting into the house; your presence alone is enough," Abby whined. Vernon rolled his eyes as Sam came in. Sam was on his phone, talking, when he came out to greet his daughters.

"Daddy, that awful boy let a frog loose in the house, spreading god knows how many diseases. He wants to kill us all!" Claudia cried as her father ignored her.

"What's the problem?" Sam asked.

"He let a frog loose on us," Abby screeched.

"Phone," Sam responded. "Alright, where is it?" There was a pause, unsure if Sam was on the phone or talking to them. "The frog," he added.

"Ask him," Abby's sister, Claudia hissed.

"Should have known you were behind this," Sam said as Vernon shook his head.

He was used to being treated like a waste of space by his stepfather. He was walking silently through the kitchen when the frog jumped out of nowhere, causing screams from his step-family.

"I have to go," Sam said and hung up. Sam grabbed the frog and threw it out the window onto a busy street.

"Was that necessary?" Vernon asked, quaveringly, as he looked at the window. The frog was gone.

"I feed you. I put a roof over your head. Now, you are asking me if it's necessary to get rid of the nasty creatures you bring into my house?" Sam asked, pushing the boy to the ground.

"Don't touch me!" Vernon stood up angrily as the lights flickered.

"You're lucky I don't lock you in your room. You'll be locked up eventually. I should just –" then as Sam yelled thunder cracked through the air and Claudia's hair dryer busted into flames, at the same time Abby's straightener melted. Sam grabbed the fire extinguisher and put the flames out.

"Go to your room! How dare you try to harm my daughters?" Sam accused the boy.

"I didn't harm anyone," Vernon fought back; he could care less about those pixy snobs.

"You liar, you set my hair dryer on fire," Claudia argued. "I know it was you, you did that 'thing'." Claudia said shaking, not being able to describe the powerlessness she felt around the Dursley children.

"Go to your room and stay out of my sight until your mother returns," Sam ordered. "Its one thing that your sister attends that freak school, another that you bring it under my roof."

Vernon obeyed his stepfather. He didn't know why weird things happened whenever he became angry with Sam or his step-sisters. He hated them though. They treated him as if he was nothing but an unnecessary burden. He didn't know what he did to deserve this punishment. That's what it felt like some days, like he was being punished for someone else's crimes. It felt as if some strange karma Vernon Dursley faced, which is why he took the ostracism his step-family give him for his magical abilities in strife being careful that his father never knew of Sam's treatment. At least that's what Violet explained, they are facing karma.

He went to his room and heard a tap on the window. It was a letter from his sister.

She had a tiny owl, called Gidget, who had delicate, bright orange-brown feathers. He let Gidget in. He liked to keep the owl for a couple of days for company. He would stay away from Sam. His mother had made it firm to her husband that the owl stays despite how unglamorous Gidget may seem to them. When there were guests over, if Vernon called any attention to himself, Sam would tell them Vernon was emotionally disturbed. Violet was concerned, knowing their stepfather tended to single Vernon out. Sam tended to fear anything unordinary so much that he would refer to the Dursley siblings magic as 'it', like they were some kind of freaks.

He wondered if one day he would go to the school she attended. He liked hearing about the different houses and their funny names. Vernon, of course, picked up on the animals. His sister was in the one that had a snake, and given him a silver and green flag for a gift last year on his birthday. She told him when he was sorted, he is to go to that house hopefully. His Dad had given him a book on animals that Vernon picked out on Amazon. His mum gave him some kind of electronic toy that wasn't interesting. Sam had forgotten about it that year, again.

Vernon just hoped to get out and away from his stepfather. He didn't know how, he just didn't like living here. He already knew however, that he just needed to wait it out for two more years.

1979

"He does… Yes, he does, he's just busy! I don't know," Eileen Snape shouted. "Well, quit being a stubborn ox– No, yes, no, yes. Fine, I'll be home in a minute, just keep the hell away from my stove… I don't doubt your ability, it's a thing called common sense! Well, tomorrow when he comes over… It's Friday, his hamper is always is filled by Tuesday, so when he comes tomorrow with his laundry, you can ask him about it then. I have some questions for him too… I love you too, bye." Eileen hushed with the tension coming from her voice. "Factory workers are so stubborn," Eileen spat out as soon as she hung up the phone.

"Tell me about it," Harry Evans said with irony.

"He wants to make dinner, and I told him he's a bad cook and couldn't handle it, not to mention his arthritis," Eileen rolled her eyes. "The worst part is: his son is exactly like him. That was what we were also arguing about, Tobias thinks he's being stuck up, and I think he's hiding something. He comes home with every other weekend with a load of laundry, and I, of course, do it for him. And then there are girls he brings with him."

"What was last week's catch?" Harry asked trying not to laugh.

"He's dating one of those 'modern women' you know. Charming, hazelnut hair, ivory skin, pomegranate lips, and chocolate eyes. She's the kind of girl that walks around with her face clobbered in make-up and spraying perfume that glitters her skin and sends a thick odor through the house. She dresses like she is still hunting for a man. She is the kind that go around bragging about being all liberated because they don't have a brazier and insisted my son take the luggage up to 'our room' . I made it very clear to her that there will be none of that under my roof. She attends university like my son, yet she won't know the difference between Dickens and Shakespeare. I pointed all these flaws to my son and he says he hadn't notice. An anger burned into me knowing the only reason for him to want this girl around."

"Good for him," Harry said as Eileen rolled her eyes-typical of a male, she figured. "How is he doing at University?"

"Some ways good," Eileen said quickly. "He changed his major, again, and is really into some kind of education class for adolescents. He seemed to enjoy it. I asked him if he was taking he class, I asked if this was going to lead to another major change and he said no."

"Then I start asking questions and he tells me not to pry. I say, I'm your mother, I have a right to pry, and he better not be-"Thud. The sound of brooms landing came from the back yard.

"Shit, it's James," Harry said, putting out his cigarette.

"Stole the words right out of my mouth," Eileen said. She clicked her tongue. "What's he doing here?" she asked in a cold manner.

"Coming to visit," Harry answered as a knock came from the door. "You can stay if you like."

"We can invite my husband's boss and my snotty client as well - that would be a party," Eileen hissed to herself.

A second knock came from the door.

"Door's open, you know how to use it," Harry yelled. James strolled in with his friend. Harry couldn't think of his name… Sirius, was it?

"Hello, ma'am," James greeted the woman who was normally rude to him for some reason.

"James Potter, Sirius Black," Eileen said coldly. She stared at them for a minute, giving them her beady eyes, and then looked back towards Harry. "I think I'm going to go, I'll see you later," she said to him and then left quickly.

"Who was that?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, some neighbor that's always rude to me," James answered. "I can't figure out why, she won't tell me her name. She has a very cold demeanor. I ran into her and her husband when I was drug—er…we happily went to the hardware store and we ran into her and her husband. He asked her loudly, just so I would hear, if I was 'that one asshole' and she said yes. Anyway, moving on, you can't hide that someone was smoking in here."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Harry responded.

James shook his head. "I could wave my wand and get rid of any evidence, or I could wait until Lily comes."

Harry thought about it. He sort of liked James's offer, despite having to fear his own daughter. She was too much like her mother not to, sweet and unpredictable. "Fine, get rid of it while I get tea for the guest. Sirius, you're always welcome here, like a son of my own," Harry said, looking at Sirius as James got rid of the smell. The son-of-my-own bit was clearly just to annoy James.

Harry sort of liked James, but wouldn't admit it.

The son-in-law should fear the father-in-law, even if he was a wizard.

It was rather strange how James was the better choice than Vernon. It was the exact opposite when they both started dating their future spouses. Vernon had a lot of things going for him; James had a lot of things against him. Vernon was actually above Petunia's other boyfriends. He didn't have tattoos, he didn't have strange piercings, he didn't arrive to pick up Petunia drunk, he didn't bring her home drunk, and he referred to Harry as 'Sir', and he didn't have a criminal record.

Harry had liked him up until Vernon expressed his narrow views on the world. Many concerning Vernon's wife's very existence, such as 'these young girls popping out kids right in life, they lack total common sense, the child is honestly better off in an orphanage'. Would Petunia be there if Colleen hadn't 'lacked common sense'? Harry wanted to tell him right off that the home his mother provided was a heck of a lot better than that orphanage, Wools.

Another was 'They got foreigners trampling the UK left and right, Britain should've closed its borders a long time ago. Now our tax dollars are going to teach their children. They should just learn English like true Brits, which they are not'.

Would Vernon's wife be there if Britain had 'closed its borders' to her grandparents? It was a lot harder for Iris to 'just learn English' and her parents certainly didn't have the means for private tutoring. Vernon's mother-in-law was born here, grew up here, and raised her children here. She was just as true a Brit as Harry who fought for Vernon's voice. Vernon wasn't a thinker; he wondered why Petunia didn't find these remarks offensive as the rest of the family did. It was a good thing Petunia didn't translate what some of her cousins said to him in Russian.

James on the other hand had a lot of things going against him. He wasn't Severus and he was dating Harry's younger daughter who never had a boyfriend before. So hearing of his existence was two strikes against James. Yet, he was very loyal to his family, from arranging for his friend Remus to work for her grandmother to taking care of him now. James was a better son-in-law.

Harry chose to ignore whatever Tobias rambled about in the break room about James a long time ago. The first impression James made on him was rather good. A tall, handsome, black-haired boy sitting with his friends in the lobby of their selected restaurant. Harry spoke with him, and he decided he liked him right away. He even liked how James called Harry 'Sir', being polite and respectable to the father of his girlfriend. Harry was even more impressed when the lad held the door for a woman who was coming inside. Harry knew then he was very admirable, with a good upbringing.

Then Harry went to the restroom and ran into another black-haired hair boy, but with glasses. While washing hands, the boy who got water all over Harry. They got into argument on who got who wet and then Harry heard him whisper "Annoying Muggles." Then he left.

Harry went out and saw the black-haired boy with glasses approach the group of boys standing with James. Harry went to greet James by his name, but the boy then explained that his name wasn't James. He was his friend, Sirius, the one who had gotten Harry wet was James.

They then went and sat in the lobby, and Harry stared at them as they waited for Lily. After about fifteen minutes James's squeamish friend Peter left without saying a word. They let him go. Harry continued giving them a look; it was nothing but a look of pure fear and making them feel every bit uncomfortable. I loved every second of it.

Harry just stared at the three until he finally asked, "Which one's the werewolf?" They all pointed to Remus, who confirmed that it was him. Harry told him a story about his friend who liked wolves. The next day this friend's plane exploded across the English Channel.

After that, Remus explained it was a full moon and he was leaving. James pointed out it was only noon. Remus said he needed to get a head start and left. A couple minutes later the hostess handed me a note: Lily had called the restaurant from a pay phone saying she missed the subway and would be another half hour. James held on to Sirius's arm tightly and informed him he wasn't leaving. Later after the sunset, they said something about it being a three-quarter moon. For a moment, Harry wondered if he could offer his other daughter to Sirius, all he needed to say was Lily had a sister if you think his daughters are attractive. Unfortunately, Petunia was still engaged and Lily was already thinking of her single cousins.

Harry made James meet his Russian in-laws alone. He figured if James could survive an old Russian woman force feeding him stroganoff and making constant comments that he was too skinny while an elderly man kept cleaning a rather large knife and informing James about the training he received from the Page Corps and his military service in the old country after mentioning Lily was his youngest vnuchka ten times in an hour… then Harry would know James was meant for this family. It was better than Vernon's visit. Konstantin had actually threatened him, saying, 'You hurt my Petuniya, I will hunt you'; Along with Margaritka being unable to pronounce Vernon's name and calling him 'Vermin.' She didn't offer to feed him.

Harry found it amusing that his godson Ivan Jr., who was Konstantin and Margaritka's ward played the same joke on both of them. Vernon and James both asked Ivan Jr. how to say 'thank you' in Russian. Instead the twelve year old told them how to say 'nice breasts'. Margaritka responded by smacking Ivan on the back of the head both times. Lily let the incident slide when I told her that his father did the same thing to me. Petunia, being the more dramatic one, made it seem bigger than the joke of a pre-teen boy.

Unfortunately, Konstantin died shortly after Petunia's wedding. It would be interesting to see his reactions to the recent remarks Vernon had been saying.

James looked around. "You know, as a man with many forms of cancer, you'd think you would change some of your habits."

"You know, I've been smoking since before I was twelve. Been working in a factory most of my life, and fought in a war; so perhaps my problems aren't my fault." Harry Evans sighed. "Besides what are you going to do about it, turn me into the headmaster and get me expelled?" Harry then noticed Sirius letting out snickers in the background.

"Very funny," James responded. "Now - anything that you need done?"

"The lawn," Harry Evans answered, as his eyes drifted to the outside garden that was scattered with leaves.

"Lily will want to take care of the indoor plants," James stated, and looked back towards Sirius. "The woman is obsessed with gardening. How about we get this done? Lily plans to stop at the store on her way." He then looked back at his father-in-law. "She wants to make you dinner. We are going to sit and eat it together."

"Well, it would be unkind to let my guest do my work for me," Harry said looking at Sirius. "I don't want him in the garden. You can manage alone, James."

"Of course," James answered. "Let me use my wand to fix your hose for you. Sirius was curious about you, anyway."

James left Harry alone with Sirius.

"I'm going to get the lawn taken care of before Lily comes, she'll want to water the flowers," Harry said. "So Sirius, what do you like in your tea? Sugar, milk, or rum?"

"You put rum in tea?" Sirius questioned as James shook his head not surprised.

"If you lived a life like mine, you would have a need for it," Harry explained to Sirius.

"How do you keep this up?" Sirius asked, unsure of the Muggle illness called cancer.

"Lily," Harry answered. "Petunia sometimes comes over." That was a lot rarer than Harry let on. The truth was, Harry never heard from his younger daughter. The teenage years had seemed to staggered their relationship to the point where she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Something about Evans women and gardening," James pointed out. Harry wanted to correct him in informing that was more of Iris's family. Her mother, sister, daughters, and nieces all had a gardening fetish.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "My late wife had a bit of a flower obsession, in case you haven't notice the names of my daughters," Harry said remembering the wife he'd lost only a couple years earlier. She was the kind that made the best of things and she came to him at the most loneliest times. When that drunk driver hit her, Harry lost both his wife and best friend that night. His poor heart was much worse than his body was from wasting away in a sick bed. Since she left, his lover, Harry couldn't take care of himself. In the physical since he was fine, but there had been times he did nothing but think of her.

It occurred on more often now since Iris's mother Margaritka, just passed last September and Harry had to settle things with his in-laws. Harry had to make sure Ivan Jr., his god-son and Margaritka's ward had a place to spend his summer months outside of Hogwarts. He also tried to find employment for Remus, James's friend hired to take care of her and was now paid to take care of him. James and Lily took in her cat, James then came out with startling news about his suspicions of Margaritka's origins being right.

Harry heard the tea howl, he went to pick it up, but felt it too hard. It was simply too hot and heavy for his weaken hands and cancer stricken body. James and Sirius watched from a distance. They could tell he had a hard time picking up the kettle. Harry let out a sigh and backed away to let James pick up the old kettle. He didn't say anything, knowing how humiliating this was for a man like his father-in-law to be so weak. Harry would never consider himself helpless.

"Lily told me you were in the war," Sirius said, changing the subject.

"She would have," Harry sighed. "What did she tell you?"

"You earned a medal," Sirius answered.

"I did," Harry answered thinking of the bronze medal in his sock drawer. Fear clouded his mind as he relived watching his captain go down in Suffolk, his plane being crashed. The images of the war, the blitz, and all the horrors that went along was something Harry didn't desire to dwell upon. The deeds that he did during the war were the deeds necessary to protect himself and others. They would've bombed the place if he had given up there. It was the strange irony that he had to take lives to save lives. Harry tried his hardest not to dwell. "It's not that big of a deal."

Harry knew more deserving heroes that remained unrecognized. Heroes who suffered greatly to defend their homes with some of the finest who gave their lives in one way or the other. He thought of Jean Granger, an airline mechanic, son of a British millionaire and his French mistress that came to the United Kingdom and saved many lives by fixing plans right on the spot and was able to use basic logic to figure them out. That man was truly the smartest person Harry had ever met even to that day.

There were some good women who should've gotten medals in his place, like Eileen Prince, who worked with a team of British witches that went to help the displaced prisoners throughout Eastern Europe, Harry somewhat wondered if her husband was one of them. Another was Dougal's girlfriend Minerva, who was a volunteer nurse. Harry always wondered what happened to the strange woman. Another deserving woman was Hermione Tabbot, a librarian that came into battle and bravely attended wounded soldiers and injured civilians in the middle of an air raid using mere book smarts.

The best was Iris Oppusov, the girl he wrote to and who later became his wife. She wanted to come to London and nurse wounded veterans. Instead her father arranged her to be the maid for some family far away from any war zone. Her letters to Harry brought more comfort to him more than she would ever know.

The thoughts of seeing Iris after the war kept him from fighting through all the battles with her pale freckled face and dark red hair come against his cheek as they kissed in the wind. To glance at the face that proved him dear with the look of her eyes. Harry missed the clear, fond voice which he was drawn to and reconciled him. When they presented Harry with the options-chemo, radiations, and other things they were testing –there were none Harry saw any use for. The solider in him carried the same heart as before and did not want Iris to wait anymore.

~X~

Harry heard a sweet voice behind him. "Afternoon, Daddy." He turned from his conversion with Sirius to see Lily. He smiled at his daughter. She looked so much like her mother it made his heart melt. She had her mother's hair, her facial features, and even stood at her height. The only part that wasn't Iris was Lily's eyes. Harry was proud to say that Lily had his green eyes. Almost everyone who met her mentioned it. Lily use to grow tired of being constantly told she had her father's eyes. Now, she was proud of it.

"There's my lovely daughter." Harry stood up with a little trouble and they exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"It is lovely to see you too. I talked to James. He said you were having some trouble lifting things," Lily explained. Harry wished James would be quiet about this stuff. He had good intentions but, still, he liked being the strong one - and having to rely on others to lift a tea pot was bothersome.

"He lies," Harry said instantly.

"Sirius?" Lily questioned, knowing her father's pride. Harry could tell Sirius was nodding in the back.

"Daddy, you need to tell us these things. There may be no potion to help you, but there are things we can do to make it easier until you get better," Lily said, not wanting to admit her father's death was on. "Why do we think we come here to garden?"

"You are your mother's child," Harry said.

"Thank you," Lily said. It was something Iris would try to do: make the situation easier. Like Harry thought earlier, Lily took after her mother. Petunia, who never visited, was more like him, which was likely why Harry was harder on Petunia. It was hard not to be. Lily would try to lighten things, Petunia would make things harder than they actually were. She was stubborn like him, even though she wouldn't admit her stubbornness. Both of his daughters had taken up this gardening obsession Iris had, as well as their need to keep everything clean.

"Now, what would you like for dinner? I got some chicken from the store," Lily said as she unloaded a bag of groceries. "The doctor said you have to eat healthy."

"Anything will do, as long as you and James stay for it… Sirius is welcome too."

"Anything I can do?" James asked coming in.

"Make sure my father gets his rest," she whispered, as Sirius led her father away from the kitchen. She thought of her father, how weak he had become, and yet he still remained the strongest man she ever knew. She thought of her father, wondering if she could handle things without him. She and James had been trying to have a child. She wanted her children to know their grandfather. To know he wasn't just a Muggle, he was a man that would give anything for his family. It broke her heart to watch her father suffer like this and still try to remain strong.

"Sirius just informed him that he also grew up in London; he's good for a while Are you alright?"

"No," Lily answered. "I have to do this you know. I owe it to him; he's done so much for me…"

~X~

"When I was little, I would look at Daddy's hands and see blisters.

"I'd asked him what they were from, and he would say he was playing. He truly didn't want me to know the hardship that was taking a toll on him. Blisters from the factory, burns on his chest from the war, scars on his ankles from the orphanage. He suffered through it so that I would have it easy.

"I don't think I would change a thing about my father's life. Don't get me wrong: if I could let him experience the safe and happy childhood he gave to me - even if it was for a second - I would. A character such as him cannot be developed in ease and quiet. The trail and suffering can make us strengthened. My family's low income is part of me, just as his poverty was engraved in him. If I hadn't spent my childhood years doing chores in the garden, deep in dirt planting vegetables, getting pricks from going out and picking berries to save on food, or being force to wear Petunia's hand-me-downs - despite how much I hated it –then the world of magic may not have been as appealing.

"I couldn't complain. It was nothing my father had gone through.

"My parents lived a life of sacrifice and work so I wouldn't have to. As long as I could remember my Dad had always had two jobs. He would arise each morning in the early hours and make a sandwich of onion, meat, and mustered as Mum would hand him an apple while he put old-spice gum into his pocket, then left in a hunchback manner. He would spend hours in the assembly line of a factory, doing the same day in and day out with little light causing his green eyes to become numb. Then each afternoon, like clockwork come home for a few hours, before he headed for an evening shift at a mechanic garage and spent hours with his head under the bonnet of a car taking in the fumes it through at him, staining his hands in grease. Then come home, late at night quietly trying not to wake us as the fumes of his day reached my room. He then arose the next day with his emerald eyes empty surrounded by onyx rings to do the same thing once again.

I would wonder why he did it, live that same drudge routine day in and day out. I was foolish to not look at my surroundings to find the answer. It was in the food I ate, the clothes I wore, the roof over my head, and at my very reflection. He didn't even get a thank you from ether of us.

"He gave so much to me, more than most parents have the opportunity to give to their children. I note that for a fact. I remember well when I learned how much my father gave to me.

"It was the summer after my second year and schoolmates' attitudes toward Muggles had gotten to me. It showed in my behavior. I complained loudly at the chores that needed to be done around the house and rolled my eyes when I was asked to help.

"One afternoon, while cleaning with my sister, I got a little lost in a conversation on how quickly I could clean it if they allowed us to use our wands outside of school. That was enough for Petunia. She lashed out at me and called me a stuck up freak. I was insulted even worse when my

parents took her side and said her outburst was natural. Thinking back, I should have been more sensitive to the problems going on with my older sister.

"I was a child who felt the mere fact that I had disappointed my parents was punishment enough, but not that summer. I got sent to my room where my mother came and told me a story. It was about my birth. I always wondered why there weren't as many pictures of me at the hospital like there was of Petunia.

"Mum showed me the picture of me after I was born; it was a baby in a respirator, depending on a machine to breath. She told me how I had almost died after coming out three months too early. The doctors predicted my life to be less than a day. After a month I showed a surprising amount of progress and signs of not giving up. A specialist came to look at me. He informed the doctors that I wasn't producing enough blood, which prevented me from leaving the machine. After the meeting, my mother went to get my sister and inform my grandparents who were watching her. When she came back, she found my father sitting with the nurse and a needle in his arm. He gave me his own blood so that I could live. That love must be stronger than any magic."


	5. 1925: A New Start

**Ipswich, Suffolk, 1925**

"Dyeĭzi," Konstantin whispered. That was what he called Margaritka sometimes. It meant the same thing.

"Dyeĭzi," he repeated as he shook her shoulder as she lay on her side with an extra cotton pillow behind her back. "Wake up."

"Yes, my husband," Margaritka responded as her eyes flickered open. She turned to him, feeling as if a thousand pounds were on top of her as the side of her stretched out stomach sunk into the cotton mattress. The baby inside of Margaritka kicked, making its presence known.

"Tea," Konstantin said before he rolled back to the other side.

Margaritka got up, despite being so tired that she felt her feet, and the rest of her entire body, were going to melt. She was sent to England with Konstantin to serve him and that was what she did. She still fulfilled his every request as she had done for his family since she was child. She sat up and put one hand on the night stand, the other on the edge of the bed. She then lifted herself up as she tried to guide her swollen feet into finding slippers. She wrapped a shawl around her shoulder and made her way across the wooden floor with the sound of the winter wind beating against the windows.

She lit a candle and made her way across the cozy, little bedroom to the kitchen. She then lit a gas lantern and blew out the candle. Margaritka had memorized the kitchen the way a servant knows their master's house. She went to the iron stove and took out the stove stoker to place crumbled newspaper and peats in it. She then lit the kindling with a match. Once she saw smoke and ember she placed the stoker back over the stove belly. Margaritka then lifted the cheap tin pot sitting on the back burner and went to the white porcelain sink, pumping the small lever watching the water flow into the kettle.

Margaritka felt the child kick hard as she felt a chill coming through the frosty place. The bitter cold was numbing her fingers and toes. She felt the child shift. How lucky it was to be inside her, where it was warm and toasty, she thought as she wrapped the shawl tighter around her shoulders and rubbed her fingers together and sat down next to the stove. These past months had been hard on her, with queasy mornings, sleepless nights, a throbbing back, and countless trips to the water house down in the garden. She was astonished by her body's ability to nourish life as the women before her had for thousands of years.

The wind hit the shutters. This was nothing like the frozen Baltic winters of their beloved Russia, but still too bitter despite the amenity of a heater and the comfort of their small home. She shivered, holding her arms tightly. Margaritka moved her fingers down abdomen, to where she felt the baby kick again, this time much lower than usual. The baby was moving around in its home. Margaritka couldn't help but smile when this happened. She liked to think the baby was trying to communicate with her by making its presence known. This gave Margaritka a since of hope.

As the water heated, Margaritka got tea from the cupboard. It was nothing like the fine loose leaf tea she had served to the Countess Ossupov during the afternoon Bridge game. The Countess was the host for her friends the finest families in Russia. This tea was nothing like that at all, but it was drinkable. She placed a thin teabag in a small cup and heard the kettle howl when an even sharper pain came, a kick harder than the child had ever kicked before. The kick was followed by a warmth that flooded her abdomen creating a curious sensation followed by a tightening so severe Margaritka had to sit down to bear it, gasping without sound followed by another spasm of discomfort. She then noticed a fresh brownish-blood stain on her night gown. It was time.

"Konstantin!" she shouted. It still felt strange calling him by his first name after referring to him as "Master" for so many years, but Russian titles meant nothing now, and since he was her husband, they should attempt to act like a couple married under normal circumstances.

"Konstantin, help!" Margaritka shrieked.

Konstantin rose reluctantly. He had just gotten back from a long day of back-breaking work at the factory, so whatever his wife wanted had better be good. Not that he minded being married to Margaritka, but it was a marriage built on convenience. He grew up being waited on his entire life, and she was terrified of being in a new country alone. Yet, after eight years, he still hadn't gotten used to being a commoner. The nights and endless days at the factory still exhausted him. He wasn't born for a life of hard labor. He made his way to the tiny, dim kitchen and saw Margaritka coming towards him as she rose from the floor.

"What's wrong?" Konstantin asked, hoping she wasn't having another craving.

"The baby's coming," Margaritka said, as he finally helped her to the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not really caring. Konstantin knew the child was going to be nothing but a mouth to feed. The child may be his, but he or she would still be a commoner. There was nothing for it to look forward too. He grew up knowing a person was nothing without titles, estates, power and wealth.

"Yes, I am sure," she answered, becoming weary as she slipped off her flannel nightgown and replaced it with a bandeaux, and then pulled on her tent like brown dress as Konstantin went to turn off the stove and shut off the lantern.

He returned to the bedroom to get dressed and helped his wife ready herself as well. He put an old winter coat on her and helped make sure she was completely bundled up even with a scarf. On their way down, they passed the landlady who was staring at the strange couple. She didn't know much about them but had suspicions of Mr. Ossupov being a man of wealth in his old life, his wife, however, certainly lacked the qualities of a well-bred lady. She was the most timid person she had ever come across. The woman never went out and after four years of living with them Mrs. Ossupov still barely spoke to anyone and never left her husband's side. She seemed to be in complete obedience to him. They were truly an odd couple.

When they first came to her, they weren't married. She refused to allow that. Nor did she buy that the woman's purpose was only to be his maid- and she already agreed to a cot in the kitchen. It was laughable that a man with his salary could afford hired help. Then the next week they came back to her as man and wife. The landlady, of course, checked in with the Immigration Office and found out the marriage saved her from deportation. The couple didn't say a word to the woman as they left her behind. The rest of the boarders always grumbled at their presence and she didn't like them being in her house. They were too unordinary for her.

The couple made their way to the maternity house set up for the wives of the factory laborers. It was a couple of blocks from their boarding house, which made for a long icy walk. He held her hand to help her pass over the ice without falling. It was a white-out that night, with snow falling so thick they could barely see two inches in front of them. They were only able to use the street lights to mark their location.

Margaritka then felt pressure in her abdomen; she slipped as a contraction came over her. Konstantin felt a yank on his arm as she fell. He caught her before her body smacked against the thin ice that sleeked over the cobblestone street, and put her gently on the ground. He paused for a minute as she waited for it to pass. The contraction was brief. Konstantin helped his wife back up, and forced her arm over his shoulder. Together they continued their way forward carefully making their way across the snow-bound streets with the sound of ice crunching below their feet, along the bitter wind coming against their faces causing such a great chill it stung their skin.

The couple drew near a small Wealden Hall house, a timber A-framed house with whitewashed walls and a thatch roof. Konstantin opened the door for Margaritka as they entered a lobby room with dark blue flowered wall paper. Konstantin let go of his wife as a blonde nurse came to Margaritka's aid instantly. He handed a suitcase of clothes to another. The blond nurse switched Margaritka into a white gown, and got a bed prepared for her. The nurse lead Margaritka to a closed off room with curtains separating the other women who were giving birth that night.

Konstantin Ossupov did not expect his first-born to come into the world this way.

A father naturally wants better for his children. This child seemed to be having it much, much worse than he did. So much of his life had changed since the Revolution. It seemed like it was yesterday that he was Count Konstantin Ivanovrich Ossupov, son of the Count Ivan and Countess Yekaterina Ossupov, an officer of the Semenovsky Guard. He was born to a father that was third cousin of the Tsar Nicholas and a mother who was the daughter of a Russian prince. He was being groomed to serve as a future advisor to Tsesarevich Alexei, and could have been a strong military leader. He wanted to help the poor and forgotten despite his parent's thoughts, but he didn't want to be the poor and forgotten himself.

Now, Konstantin was just a simple factory worker. The military training and his knowledge of Russian politics had no place in England. His children were going to be commoners born to long-lost nobility. He always thought his first-born would be born in a grand palace, on an iron cast bed with the cleanest cotton sheets and a nanny to attend the child's wants and desires. Along with the promise of power and prestige that is given to an heir. A right created through a thousand year history of blood and glory for the grandest kingdom on Earth. Perhaps the mother could have been one of the Romanov princesses, Olga and Tatiana both had eyed him when he passed. He even danced with them at the several grand parties and balls he attended back in Russia.

Instead, his child's birth was at makeshift hospital to a servant girl. This child was the heir to nothing. This would surely be a lonely child, without grandparents, aunts, or uncles to welcome him or her into this world. Even peasant children were given that.

The doctor came to check on Margaritka. Konstantin heard her explain to the man, in Russian, about how much pain she was in and begging him to take the baby out.

The doctor and the nurses clearly had no clue what she was saying. Margaritka still understood very little English, she only picked up a few key phrases such as 'He's not here,' when the landlord came to collect rent, 'No English,' when the man came to deliver a package, 'He is sick,' when Konstantin came down with something and several others to help her when she went to the market. She still couldn't carry a conversion in English and wouldn't be able to tell the doctor all of her symptoms in a way he would understand. Margaritka knew the doctor didn't understand as he stared at her, and a midwife wouldn't be any more help. Still, she was persistent.

The doctor approached Konstantin, who was educated at school and learned English long before he came to live in Britain. He had read the entire Dickens collection in the original language by the time he was fourteen. The doctor explained that he was unfamiliar with the Russian language and it was very clear his wife's English speaking skills weren't enough to understand the procedure he was about to perform. Don't they all come out the same way? At least that was what Konstantin figured. The doctor said it would be a great help if Konstantin translated for him in order to deliver the baby safely.

Konstantin had a job to attend in the early morning. Wasn't it obvious that his wife was going to deliver a baby? Shouldn't the doctor just do his job? Surely they both knew how the baby was going to come out. From his understanding, it wasn't something that complicated. Almost all humans have been coming into this world from the same place for the past thousands of years one way or the other. He was even tempted to question if the doctor was aware of that place after he asked him to translate for him. Konstantin didn't say anything and left. Margaritka was fine alone. He knew his wife was very uneducated, but surely as a woman she could figure out the simple process of childbirth on her own.

Margaritka heard her husband leave. It upset her that she couldn't please him or provide him the least bit of happiness. She sat silently as she listened to the voices coming from her neighbors beside her. She could hear the soothing tones of the husbands, along with the tiny smacks of lips kissing. She recognized the compassion in their calm voices. She imagined them expressing the love they held for their wives. That was something that she had never had nor expected to receive from her husband. She was sent to serve him and followed his every wish. This was her life, being below and having no purpose but to provide the needs of her superiors. Most of what humans received naturally, Margaritka was denied. She was a stain to the family of her birth. She was meant for a life of labor. She wondered if there was another Russian in the hospital. She felt a twitch from the baby, reminding her she wasn't alone.

Margaritka had led a lonely life being thrown out of her world as a child, and then being forced to leave her country at seventeen. She came to England in June of 1917, after the serfs rose against the family and murdered the Countess leaving all the papers and tickets for the voyage hidden in Margaritka's clothes. The only money they had was the money Konstantin was able to take find in his father's office, and the jewels Countess Katrina and her personal maid smuggle into Margaritka's clothes. Konstantin first lived in a hotel in London to get things sorted out with immigration, and then he found a two-bed room flat. Like the other White Russians, he had to settle for a job below his station but still of dignity. He planned to sort mail until the Royal family made it to England, they would show their true loyalty to the Tsar and be back in Russia in less than a year with high honors. They both wanted to leave after the Windsor family did nothing, and let their own cousins be shot to death. But by that time money was dwindled and their asylum visas were approved_._

For years they sold jewel after jewel. Margaritka, overtime, let her pay go, and started to do the housework out of loyalty as she followed him from cheaper flat, to cheaper flat. She even gave up her bed for a mattress on the floor when a one bedroom flat was all he could afford. Then Britain pulled out of the Russian civil war, shortly followed by the Red victory. Konstantin was forced to accept his new status.

Konstantin was fired from the post-office to employ a veteran who lost his legs in the Great War. By that time, it had been three years: most of the family jewels had been sold and they lived paycheck to paycheck. London became too crowded with troops returning to their families and many of the allies coming to the island to settle in London. They moved to Ipswich for a factory job.

The woman who owned the cheapest boarding house in Ipswich wouldn't let them have the same room unless they were married. The idea of being alone in this foreign place terrified her and Konstantin was used to being waited on, so it was agreed. Konstantin never even asked Margaritka if she wanted to marry him, she knew it was necessary for survival. He told her the plan, and like always she followed. Their wedding had some dignity to it, they married at the Parish of Dominion, the only Russian Orthodox church in London. Margaritka was calm through the entire ceremony. However, she felt her heart drop when the priest removed the crown from her head, tying her to Konstantin permanently. She then felt her heart drop when the priest began to give his final blessing. Her life was stone now, as the candle burned before God was blown out, she would forever belong to him. To that point part of her still clung to school girl dreams of being married for love, she should have known better to think of such silly nonsense.

Margaritka sat up. She knew that she had a while yet before the baby came out. She became tired of being in labor. The breakfast was cold porridge, and from what it seemed lunch would be skinless chicken. After she ate, Margaritka felt a need for fresh air.

"Miss!" Margaritka called to the brunette day nurse as she passed by. Margaritka wanted to know what the weather was like, and basically get out of bed. First, she moved her feet. The nurse nodded giving Margaritka permission and helped her out. She placed soft wool slippers on Margaritka's feet covering her sore ankles and then helped her stand. Margaritka pointed to the window, trying to ask the nurse if it was okay if she could go out. The nurse seemed to understand as she handed her a coat.

The nurse led Margaritka to the cottage patio. It was now mid-afternoon and the snow had passed. Margaritka had to shield her eyes from the bright light bouncing off of the diamond-like snow. The maternity house was so hot it could be mistaken for a scullery. Margaritka took off her coat and breathed in the fresh air provided by the cold. Labor was stressful, she knew that to some degree beforehand. She had never seen another woman give birth but she remembered a polar maid of the Ossupovs' that would steal vodka from the Count's privet wing and pass it onto the midwives of the local villages.

Margaritka lit a cigarette to relieve the stress of it all. She stared at her reflection in the window as a new nurse came to add more coal to the heater. She observed her reflection in the glass, wondering if that face was the core reason for her husband's resentment. Margaritka first noticed Konstantin's desire for her when she was nineteen. By that time, she had limited herself two blocks staying within two blocks from their flat and only spoke with other Russians that came to Britain for the same reasons. One evening, Margaritka was clearing the table after his meal, and noticed him watching her as her entire body reached across the table to collect the silverware. She noticed the way his eyes glared at her breast and waist, but quickly put his head back in the newspaper when he noticed. She sometimes wondered if that was what made him want to marry her.

Margaritka wasn't like the enchanting ballerinas that Konstantin kept in St. Petersburg and Moscow back in his days of nobility, nor was she like the elegant women in white gowns and spectacular jewels he danced with at the balls, but she gave whatever he asked of her. Margaritka accepted that he thought of those women as he made love and told herself she didn't care, she was far too used to being a disappointment. As Margaritka became lost in those envious thoughts, she felt the pain of another contraction. She took the pain as she sat on the cold stone, not making a sound this time. Margaritka then stamped out the cigarettes on the ground and went inside as if nothing had happened.

She was going to have to deliver this baby alone. Her family abandoned her a long time ago and his family had been killed by the Bolsheviks. They only had each other and this new life she was carrying inside of her. She breathed heavily as a painful contraction came over her. During the next contraction she tried to think of the few times when Konstantin showed that he did care. Like the nights when she felt his breath against the back of her neck, and how his hand would reach around her feeling the baby inside. That helped relieve the contraction. The nurses ignored her as she went back to her bed, and her eyes went to the pictures of the old newspaper she stole from another patient while one British woman was given medicine allowing her to pass out as they went and delivered her son.

The truth was, Margaritka hated this country just as much as her husband did and longed for him to live the life he lived before. They only came because they heard the Romanovs were being exiled to England. That obviously wasn't true. She missed Russia, the sense of belonging, the people, her friends, she missed it all. Margaritka's eyes drifted closed remembering the beautiful white kingdom of her birth.

Margaritka feared the hardships of raising a Russian child in Great Britain. The people here were very flamboyant and outspoken. Once in a while she would come across a maid who walked with her head down or a factory worker that would tip her hat to her out of politeness, besides that there was constant shouting on the streets and honking horns. Margaritka thought the children here were far too rowdy and unproductive. Like the two who lived on their floor that constantly wasted their time with play.

Margaritka thought of the group of four women, who were around her age of twenty-five, and lived below them. They tended to stink the house with their cheap perfume. They all had butchered their hair in a due called a bobbed and lived without a man. They would leave every morning with their brief cases, solid-color skirts, button shirts, ties, jackets and fur coats. They then came home, were they would talk non-stop and bang on their type-writers. On weekends these women paraded themselves in short, slinky dresses, high heels, and long strings of pearls with the sound of jazz music blasting from their flat, only to return home early hours in the morning with the smell of beer and the voices of different men. A couple of times they tried to speak with her, one of them even knew Russian and once invited her to a movie. Margaritka needed to have dinner on the table so she rejected the invitation.

This time an older gray-haired woman in a plan dress without a white coat came back to check on her. This child seemed to be one who took his or her own special time. The woman checked her dilatation and babbled in English and put her hands up at a certain length apart and then pointed to the clock. Margaritka didn't understand but nodded and smiled. She sighed as the gray-haired woman left to attend a delivery. Not to Margaritka's surprise, the woman who came in less than an hour ago was now delivering. She counted at least five women who came and went as she remained childless.

Over the hours, Margaritka grew a desire for the curtains to open, that something hidden in her genes would surface to have the power to automatically know English. That way Margaritka could have a conversation with these English ladies. Perhaps one of them had given birth before and would tell her what to expect. Konstantin did however inform Margaritka of the English term 'privacy'. A strange concept for Margaritka with no Russian word for it but, overtime while living in England, she had come to understand it. Despite the number of couples holding hands and kissing on the street, women wore their dress hems so high one could see their ankles, and their pornographic illustrated books, they felt a right to personal space. They didn't like being seen or observed by others.

Margaritka had mixed feelings about this midwife who was in charge during the day. She acted too superior and would press her hand against Margaritka's stomach without asking. She was an elderly woman that poured hot tea to all of the patents. She didn't know how to communicate in Russian, but would come over Margaritka every time she was having a contraction, write something down and move on.

Later, that night the doctor finally returned for his shift. First, he got an update from the midwife. She informed him of the births that took place during the day, and mentioned that the Russian woman still hadn't delivered yet, which the doctor had hypothesized. She had even given the young woman some raspberry tea with herbs to help her along. He went to check on her first-she had to be due soon since she was now at seven and a half centimeters verse the four almost five centimeters when he left. After briefly inspecting Mrs. Ossipov , the doctor figured two more hours. He checked to see if there was a medical reason to why the birth was taking so long. He wanted to give her Twilight Sleep, but she was already far enough along that natural childbirth was the only solution. Plus, he wouldn't be able to explain the drug.

It was close to one in the morning when Margaritka gripped onto the edge of the bed. For half a minute a band of pain wrapped around her stomach that radiated to her legs. A blonde haired nurse came and took her to another room and then helped her onto a bed while a white hair nurse rolled a vase of boiling water and a basin. The blonde put a sheet over Margaritka's wide open thighs as the doctor finally entered and reached under the sheet.

A bolt of excrement came to her in realizing that it was finally time as she stretched out her legs in an anguish. The doctor cleaned his hands and went to pull out the baby. He then stopped and pointed to her abdomen and then his feet. Margaritka looked at him confused as she heard tiny unfamiliar moans leak from herself as she breathed heavy with the prolong labor.

The sweat ran down her auburn hair and pale face as she felt an unbearable pain came to her when the man's hands left her sight. Margaritka was screaming at the doctor to get his hands away from her. He then said something about it being "almost successful". The blonde haired nurse spoke in a soothing tone, holding Margaritka's arm as she force her entire being to push, the doctor held up a finger. Again she pushed. She felt more pain now than her entire life but didn't make a sound but a sigh of relief when the pain faded and her child was born.

She heard a cry.

The pain dulled as Margaritka lifted her head enough to catch a glimpse of a tiny newborn head. She watched as the doctor handed the white-haired nurse a creature coated with a thick white paste and streaks of her own blood along the shoulders, feet and head. Margaritka felt her skin burn and her throat was parched with thirst. The blonde nurse remained and blotted a wet cloth on her forehead. The white-haired nurse cleaned the baby, preparing for the doctor's brief inspection.

For the first half-hour Margaritka trembled in a daze. She began to shiver profoundly-at first being uncovered by a blanket, and then from the feeling of emptiness inside her body, while the outside appeared misshapen. The nurse gave her a water basin to wash herself between the legs, and then handed her a fresh gown in exchanged of the blood soaked gown she was wearing. The nurse led her back to the curtained room to a bed with fresh sheets and a fresh mattress. The nurse propped Margaritka against a pillow, and then she was finally able to see her child.

She unwrapped the blanket to discover she had a daughter. The stub of her cord still was attached to the belly button. The nurses left Margaritka alone with her new daughter. The baby calmed as she lay against her mother's bosom with her eyes shut tight.

Margaritka never thought something so precious could ever exist; a new life, so innocent and perfectly flawless. Margaritka was going to let Konstantin name her. A part of her hoped he would follow her family tradition of all the daughters being named after flowers. She touched the child's sweet head, feeling the strands of red hair inherited from her mother and the still wet scalp from the various birthing fluids. Margaritka knew she wasn't useless to this sweet baby.

For a brief moment, Margaritka thought of the family she was born into.

They saw her as being lesser in value and gave her away. Margaritka couldn't imagine how her mother could do that, she would never do that. It was that act that kept her a prisoner, which she was going to save her daughter from. She vowed that no one would devalue her daughter the way she had been, because of what Margaritka couldn't do. Her daughter would be the judge for what she could do. People would see her for the possibilities and not her faults.

"Chemu byt', tomu ne minovat," Margaritka whispered. 'What is to be, can't be avoided', were the first words spoken to the new life. Margaritka vowed to herself, as her child lay in her arms that her daughter wasn't going to be seen as less than.

~X~

During the time of his wife's labor, Konstantin stayed to his normal routine. He got up, read the newspaper and stopped at a pub for breakfast since his wife wasn't there. His eyes poured over The East Anglican Daily Times, hoping to get more information on attempts to get medicine to help that epidemic in Alaska, and wondered a bit about this new Italian leader, Benito Mussolini .

Konstantin then walked to the Ransomes, Sims and Jeffries factory where he welded heavy lawn mower wheels all day. He would take iron circles and smelt the wheels to the cylinder shaped engine. He despised having to lift the heavy iron wheels, and putting them into the rail just for grounds keepers to cut grass. It was a job that was at the lowest of the low. He was now making tools for servants' work, but knowing this job was only a simple chapter in his life helped him get through it. Konstantin recognized that Britannia was ruled by machines, with its people working to the humming and twinkling, ignoring the aching of the soles on their feet. The thoughts of Margaritka, and his soon to be born child, drifted in and out of his mind throughout the day but he focused on maintaining the quality of his work.

Konstantin took the news of his wife's pregnancy in spite. It was a product of his lost status. He couldn't cook and maintain a flat on his own-and she could never make her own way. Margaritka was a good wife to him and never asked for much. She rarely spoke at all, which was what he liked. Konstantin personally found British woman too determined for him to deal with, not that he minded women who spoke their mind. He just didn't want to have to come home to one after being in a furnace all day. He couldn't imagine the headaches the girls down below would cause if they became a man's wife or mistress. He had a few outspoken mistresses back in his day, but they at least acknowledge their status and knew their purpose. He didn't stay with them long.

Konstantin never saw the concept of marriage as a union of love as the English commoners tended to view it. Being the son of pure social climbers, he was trained to see marriage as a matter of business. His father married his mother to Tsar Alexander the Second's cousin-in-law. His mother, being the favored illegitimate daughter of Grand Duke Vladimirneeded a title to be given the privileges of her half-brothers and sisters.. Their marriage was for advancement. Konstantin's marriage was for survival_._

After work, Konstantin went back to the cottage. He briefly spoke with an old woman on duty during the informed him that his wife, who was in labor went out to get fresh air. There was no reason for him to see her if she hadn't delivered yet. Konstantin continued his way home in the whited air, passing the snow covered buildings. He stopped at the pub for a soup and a sandwich, bought some kindling, and then returned home.

That evening, he sat by the fire alone as he listened to the radio as he read some of his books in solitude. Konstantin admitted to feeling lonely and went to bed. He looked at the empty cradle on Margaritka's side, wondering about the child's life. So much of his life was gone: a way of life, thousands years of history, a family of love and loss that his children would never take part.

Konstantin never knew how Margaritka became the random servant girl chosen to flee with him, but she had been good to him. Since then he had disappointment after disappointment as the world around him crumbled. As he sunk into poverty, while reading headline after headline about friends and family being killed while his servant still did everything without question. Konstantin was thirty when he heard news of the last Baron. **Baron Wargel** fled Russia leaving the White Army. That was when he knew there was no hope of ever going back to Russia. He needed to make a new life here. Shortly afterwards he took Margaritka on as his wife.

She had been a dutiful woman through these years. Konstantin even noticed her absence after one day with the dusted windows and unclean dishes. He went to bed, feeling the cold air next to him as he noticed the moon shining from behind the old lace curtains. He missed the warmth that came from lying next to her in the cold.

It was close to dawn when Konstantin woke to the sound of pounding on the door. At 4:30 AM he rise removing the newspapers scattered beside him. He wrapped himself in a flannel robe, and made his way to the door. They had a rather gloomy room; the only jewels in it were their rings and the jeweled locket he kept safe away-the one that belonged to his mother, the Faberge egg, and his father's ring. All was kept in a hidden spot only he and his wife knew. It was a completely plain, missing luxury. Margaritka had a number of houseplants she kept around but it only improved the place by a little. He open the door a crack to see the landlady who informed Konstantin that the hospital called: the child was delivered.

Konstantin thanked her and shut the door as anticipation began to set its spark. He stared at the jeweled egg that remained on the mantle place, the next generation was born. It seemed that cloudless June evening was just yesterday when Margaritka became dreadfully ill, and worried, Konstantin took her to the doctor where he confirmed it. Now, the child was here.

It was a Saturday, but Konstantin still put on his Sunday clothes. He even wore a tie for the occasion and trimmed his chestnut beard. He then put on his worn-out coat, warped a scarf around his neck, predicting there will be a light snow fall. He glanced at the flat one last time, and then left. He crunched through the snow-covered streets below the light pink skies. Morning crept its way over the rows and rows of roof tops and iron chimney as he found the maternity house once again. He was approaching the cottage as the doctor came out with his black bag.

"Congratulations on the first Brit in the family." The doctor had recognized him. "You had a beautiful daughter only a few short hours ago. Seven pounds, nine ounces, and twenty inches. It was a breech delivery but, besides that, both mother and daughter are fine. It was a long labor, but that's to be expected. I suppose an English child will have an English name?"

"I suppose," Konstantin said. "Thank you." He went inside. When the nurses saw him, one smiled and the other frowned, but they both left Konstantin alone. He came to a dark curtained room.

Konstantin went to open the shutters, letting the sun in the room, and turned to find his wife asleep. Her pale skin glowed from sweat, her dark auburn hair was drenched and sprawled behind her as if it hadn't been brushed for days. She rested against her shoulder as her right cheek pressed into her pillow. Her skin had a yellow tint and her lips lost most of their color. In her arms was the infant girl with a fresh blue cloth wrapped around her with strands of red hair and brown eyes stared up at him. He picked up the child.

Margaritka woke up instantly alert. She relaxed immediately when she realized it was only her husband. She watched for a moment as he held the baby and a smile came across his bearded face. He looked at the child with the purest delight. She could tell in a few short seconds the baby girl had her father wrapped around her fingers. Margaritka put her head down and went back to sleep in seconds.

The newborn was comfortable in his arms. It was the safest place for her. She was clearly his, they had the same brown eyes. A true miracle, and the reason he survived while the rest of his family perished. Someone once said that there is no sole survivor; the person who lived through it, because the generations that follow will exist because of that single life. Konstantin didn't believe that until he saw her. He was gentle with her, truly a beautiful baby inside and out. He saw a flower blossom on the window sill as his daughter began her life. This was a new start. For the first time in years, Konstantin was glad to be alive for this moment and knew many would follow from this day forward.

The doctor was right, she was a Brit. She was the start of something new, something that could be great. Konstantin realized that she, her children and grandchildren would look back at his downfall and rejoice that he made it. He later named her Iris Konstantinovna Ossupov with all the hope that she would make the best of this life given to her and know the price it cost. That was what her father promised: she would know who she was and where she came from. She was worth something. He opened the window to see the sunrise as Iris faced her first day of life with her both of her parent's promises.


	6. The Count's Granddaughter

2017

Harry had stood at the counter for fifteen minutes as the man tried to figure out the change for a simple purchase of honey and loose tea. It was a rather unusual store. Harry and Ginny chose to visit it simply because the store was run by a refugee family sponsored by the Society for the Support of Squibs. Harry knew this because the Society had been outside the Ministry, collecting money and passing brochures. The group had been helping squib families who were abandon by their magical families and had been living in war-torn muggle countries or in refugee camps.

The Daily Prophet was doing stories on some of the families, such as the Karmi's – which consisted of two squibs, three magical children and a dog. The reporter writing the articles on the families informed Ginny that the oldest was being privately tutored by a former Hogwarts professor, whose identity was to remain confidential, so she could be with the rest of her sixth-year classmates when she attended Hogwarts next year. They had been here for eight months so far and started a store a block from Petunia's home. It was clear neither of the two knew English nearly as well as their article made it seem.

"Honey, two pounds, tea, three pounds, that will be five," said Mr. Karmi, figuring out the English words. He knew his math, but he was having difficulty translating.

Harry nodded. "Yes that is right, do you take debit?"

"Debit?" He clearly didn't know what they were saying. "Five pounds."

Harry looked over his shoulder. Ginny was asking the store owner's wife about the variety of nuts and spices. The woman took forever to translate the use of each item. Eventually Ginny just took some and brought it up front to the register which took Mr. Karmi another ten minutes to add up. Finally, Harry paid them and was ready to leave. They walked out to find Lily, who was with the shopkeeper's younger daughter who was Lily's age. Harry watched for a moment as the two girls played with the puppies in a large play pen in the front of the store with the mother licking some of them clean.

"Free puppies," Mr. Karmi explained as he followed them out. He was hoping to make this family a regular customer. It was very difficult to keep a customer's attention. He learned English at school as a boy but all his teachers left him bitterly unprepared to live in the language's home country.

Mr. Karmi wondered if he was that one man the professor spoke so fondly of, the one who survived the killing curse. Not that he knew much about it, he was forced to leave that world behind as soon as he became an adult. He noticed the scar on his head, and saw the customer was around his age. He notice his younger daughter, Fammida, who had her russet hands in the Whelping box with dark braids sitting next to a fair-skinned red-headed English girl, and trying to show off her English skills learned from school to her new friend by pointing to the parts of the puppies.

"Your girl likes them," said the man, being polite, wondering if the two girls could be friends.

"Yes, she does," Harry nodded. "Come along, Lily."

"Have a nice day." Lily smiled to Fammida.

"Good bye to you," Fammida said politely waving her hand. She watched the girl's father her into the car, and then they drove away while Fammida was left there holding Soohn.

"I can't believe we agreed to meet her early," Harry said as they drove the rest of the way.

"She wanted to talk to us alone; and you acted concerned, not me," Ginny said as they got out.

"Yes, but you let me," Harry shot back as they went to approached Petunia's flat.

"It's very important," a voice said behind him. They turned to see Petunia with a pile of bags from variety of different food stores, including the Kami's store and numerous other stores along that street specializing in foods from around the world.

"What's it about?" Harry asked as he went over and took a bag with some sort of Asian writing on it.

"Vernon Jr. is coming," Petunia said as soon as Lily went inside. "He's a year older than her, so she will have someone to play with."

"I thought Dudley had him last week?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but his step-father's relatives are coming," Petunia said with an obviously feigned pleasant voice.

"What's-his-name's parents are still around?" Harry asked, they had to be ancient.

"His mother is still alive. I'm sure as soon as she croaks Anne will file for divorce a week later, just like she did with her first husband after he lost a parent." Petunia nodded. The two did unite in making fun of Dudley's ex-wife. "Anyway, I'm here to talk about your god-daughter."

"How's Violet doing?" Harry asked, wondering about her.

"I don't know. Anne's refusing to state the school she's attending and she won't call," Petunia said, worried. She somewhat doubted Violet was going to that school as Harry's children were. As she recalled, both Harry and her sister had colors of red and gold. Violet showed off her colors as green and silver. Dudley, however, was sure of it. He knew his ex-wife was a liar.

Petunia dropped it there. She wasn't going to bring up what happened this summer last time Sam Winter's relatives visited, when Violet and Vernon surprised Dudley by showing up in the middle of the night. Violet apparently could no longer stand their visitors and something happened. Dudley didn't question her too much; he respected the girl's privacy. He was however furious with Anne: how dare she let their thirteen-year-old wander the streets of London alone at night with their six-year old son. It was obvious that Violet didn't want to stay with Sam's mother around. Anne should've done the responsible thing and called Dudley to pick the children up, ensuring their safety.

Violet said they made it, and was upset he made a big deal about it. Dudley was upset that they were sketchy about the incident. It was something involving Violet and her step-grandmother having a misunderstanding causing her to storm out with Vernon. He could care less what happened to Mrs. Winters, his concern was for Violet. He let her do her school shopping alone and gave her the money without a care for any expenses. Dudley spent a month trying to get Violet or Vernon to spill, though neither of the two did. Dudley dropped her off at King's Cross Station with a determination to call her at least once a week.

"What are the school's colors?" Ginny asked to make it sound like they cared.

"Green and silver," Petunia said as Dudley came up the driveway. It had to be at least a couple years when Harry last saw his muggle godson, Vernon Konstantin Dursley. He came in excitedly, with sandy blond hair, lots of freckles and sapphire green eyes. He appeared to have grown a foot taller than when Harry last saw him but was still one-third the size of his father at the age of ten. He went to greet his grandmother first. Harry noticed Petunia called him Verney, which he liked. He was a year older than Lily, and a year younger than Albus. Like Vernon's sister, Violet, he didn't blend in with the Potter children that well. Harry's children got bored with the Muggles rather easily.

"Lily, your cousin's here," Harry yelled as she came out, annoyed. Ginny reminded her to be polite to Vernon and be careful not to show magic. Harry felt a little guilty for slacking in his duties as godfather to the child, but on the other hand Vernon's real father wasn't able to spend as much time to with him due to custody agreements. Not to mention the reason Harry was his godfather was because his mother admitted to cheating on Dudley around the time his son was conceived and that a paternity test was needed afterwards. Dudley wanted to ensure every way possible that no one would doubt he was his son. Dudley gave him his parental grandfather's name, and passed on his hated middle name, then had both godparents be on his father's side.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, it is nice to see you," Vernon said politely as they came out with Lily.

"Nice to see you too," Ginny said. "Lily."

"I am very happy to see you," Lily said with a fake smile, dreading this visit.

"Lily, I've got to show you something," Vernon said grabbing her hand excitedly. He loved the neighborhood that was a block from his grandmother's flat. There was were so many adventures and so many different kinds of people.

"Go on and play, Lily," Harry said as she gave him a disappointed look, making it clear she was going to be bored.

"I'm coming," she moaned.

It wasn't until he saw his father, grandmother, aunt and uncle go in that he Vernon led Lily away.

"What was in the box?" Petunia asked instantly.

"What box?" Harry asked, confused.

"That answers my question. I'll get the tea. I purchased it from those nice Pakistani people down the block. It's a rather good brew," Petunia said as she went to the kitchen

"The one she gave you last time, with the dust flying everywhere," Ginny reminded him in a whisper.

"The Department of Magic it gave to me," Petunia explained as they gave her an odd look.

"You mean the Ministry of Magic," Harry corrected.

"It was given to me years after your mother died, for re-attribution, in honor of your parents," Petunia continued.

"When was this?" Harry asked.

"I think you were around five," Petunia said. "A man came to the door, and explained the magical world was giving me this box to repay what they wrongfully stole from our family. I have never opened it, knowing you would, Harry."

"Didn't you want me not to practice magic?" Harry asked, wondering why she was giving him a guilt trip. Dudley looked towards him curiously, wondering how she was going to pull this off.

"Don't change the subject," Petunia said, knowing that would fail. If he didn't open it up next time, then she would start sending a letter through the Muggle mail daily. "Anyway, you won't believe who I ran into the other day."

"Who?" Dudley asked, wanting a chance to get off the subject.

"Zinnia Mironova," Petunia said casually as Harry glance towards Dudley who shrugged. It was obvious neither of the two had heard that name before.

"Who is Zinnia Mironova?" Dudley asked.

"My cousin," Petunia answered.

"And then what happened?" Dudley asked looking towards Harry, both wondering why she was telling them this.

"We talked for hours, had sushi together - It's Zinnia Creevey now. She informed me that her mother and my aunt, Tulip, is still alive and well." Petunia revealed excitedly. "Zinnia has a granddaughter, and her son Dennis is going to let her babysit so he and his wife can go away. Oh," And she turned to Harry, "and my cousin Ivan Oppusov Jr. has a daughter named Lilac Osspov, she's around Violet's age. My other cousin…."

"How many cousins do you have?" Ginny finally asked.

"Well, on my father's side, none. On my mother's side, my Aunt Tulip had four children, and my Uncle Ivan had one… He was the kind of uncle whose business one didn't question. He adored your mother, Harry. He visited us once after her death. Remember he had that cigar smell and gave you two a lighter to play with? I remember walking in from the living room with you fighting over the shiny toy. When I realized it was a lighter, I kicked him out. Don't you remember?"

"No," Dudley and Harry answered at the same time.

"Oh, well, anyway my closest growing up was Zinnia. She was the best photographer, would never go anywhere without a camera," Petunia explained, remembering her best girlfriend. They sort of lost touch with her after she married some milkman. Petunia didn't even remember what caused their falling out. She remembered getting cards announcing the birth of her sons, Colin and Dennis. She then went for a long period of time not hearing from her best friend. Zinnia did try to contact her nineteen years ago, saying she could really use a friend. Petunia was a little busy at that time from coming out of hiding, so she forgot to respond to Zinnia. Then the other day, she was shopping and they found each other in the next adjacent aisles at an Italian grocery on their way up to order from the deli.

"Then what happened?" Ginny asked, wondering if this story had a point.

"I told her about you, Harry, and she came to my flat and asked me to give this to you." Petunia gave him a picture. Ginny stared at it. It was an old, worn out Polaroid of what appeared to be three women. One of them he recognized, she still stood out. It was sort of strange to see Lily not moving, she was still as stone with her bright red hair gleaming as she stood to what he recognized as the elderly grandmother in the wedding albums along with a chubby middle-age woman.

"What is this?" Harry asked stunned.

"That's your mother, with our grandmother and aunt when they were sewing her veil. I didn't know it, but she let my grandmother sew her veil. Zinnia was taking the picture. She was the photographer, always wandering around with the camera," Petunia explained. Petunia was planning on attending a local gallery showing her work, despite who she might run into at the event.

"Thank you," Harry said putting the photo back in the envelope, being aware of the reason behind Petunia's affection towards Harry. "Let's get to the family history."

Petunia then took out an old envelope that was half-beaten and written in Russian. "My grandfather wrote this to me before he died. It was given to me in his will. He was a very firm believer in the birth right - my mother was the first born, and I was her first born. Anyway, they emigrated from Russia in 1918 to London, which would be a hundred years ago in January. They married in 1922 and had my mother in 1925 in Ipswich. Shortly afterward my grandfather got a job as a dock worker in Castletown, and bought a cottage in the village of Chriswell. My cousin Ivan still lives there with his family.

"When I was younger, we would go to visit our grandparents. One Christmas, when we were children, Lily and I would try to listen in to what they were saying about the upcoming Christmas. I remember a rather unique conversion: my grandmother who was aware we were listening would go off in an unfamiliar tongue, my mother would respond in English. There were several times growing up when we feared of being singled out. That was when our mother, Iris, would tell us a story…

Iris Oppusvo was excited for her first day of school, so excited she woke up before anyone else. She remembered her mother walking her to the school house in the a freshly ironed dress with a hand-sewn shawl around her cheeks, and her hair in a perfect braid. She even made sure the pencils her father bought her were kept safe in her school bag with her new notebooks. She walked with her mother and younger sister, Tulip, who begged to stay with her sister. Her mother kissed her on the head and left her there. She was then left alone at the school.

The teacher started speaking. Iris had heard the words of the people in the market and the man at church, and she understood but wasn't expected to respond to them. At school she was, and didn't know how.

She couldn't understand a word of what the teacher was saying nor could she understand the other children. She would approach them and start speaking. They would leave, not understanding her. She sometimes said English words and didn't know the meaning. When her mother picked her up from school, she was in tears ready to go home.

The teacher tried to approach her mother and explain the problem, and discovered her English was somewhat better but still limited. They suggested my grandmother talk to her in only English. Margaritka saw that as impossible, she wanted to communicate comfortably with her children. That night her father started to read to her and Tulip in English; Iris learned slowly through observing the town people, her peers and paying attention to what her teacher said at what time. The teacher, however, just ignored Iris and passed her on. For the first two years, Iris only observed, trying to figure out and translate what the teacher was saying. She would start to play with the other children, but often she would get English and Russian mixed up making them confused with her.

It wasn't until the third grade that a woman named Mrs. Hatcher, a very educated woman who knew some Russian, decided to give Iris after-school tutoring in the English language. She learned to speak it fluently, but for the rest of her academic career she stayed two years behind everyone else. She had to help her mother improve her English enough to go through town independently. She still remained branded as the Russian girl for the rest of her school career despite how British she tried to act in order to blend in. They still would make fun of the foods her mother packed and the hand embroidered shawls she had to wear to school. There were always a few who informed her they were forbidden from talking to her and tons of birthday parties she wasn't invited too.

Iris worked hard to prove herself to others that she wasn't one to be undermined.

My uncle said she lead the family into assimilating in this country and kept asking them to have a British household. My grandparents wanted her to remember who she was, and to practice their great cultural heritage. She often felt like a rope in a tug-a of-war game. If she was Russian then she would be singled out, if she was British she would disappoint her family. Her father never got over the loss of his nobility.

~X~

"This is the letter my grandfather wrote," Petunia said unfolding the envelope and taking out the dusty old letter.

_'My dearest Petunia Colleen Evans,_

_I am so sorry that this letter must have to come to you upon my death. I wrote to this after your wedding. I wanted you to have the final words after my death._

_A long time ago, your sister asked me the story about when our family came to England from Russia. I didn't answer her. It's very hard for me to explain. That's why I wrote a letter to you instead. You are the oldest of my oldest, so therefore I should pass it down to you._

_It __is__ so strange to see how beautiful you have grown, you have your mother's gorgeous brown eyes that she inherited from me. I missed her very much, and she would have been proud of the woman that you have become. You and your sister were her life. It's hard when a parent loses a child. Being able to watch over her eldest, my beloved granddaughter, brings such comfort. You are truly precious to me, my granddaughter._

_I will tell you my story, in hopes that this doesn't get lost and our family history is passed on._

_Before I begin the account of our history I must say that I love your grandmother very much and the life I have shared with her. It may not seem like this my precious one, but it is very true. I didn't always feel that way. It took me a long time to appreciate your grandmother. We didn't find love the way you young people find love today. There was nothing sparkling or bursting about it when I fell in love with her. Our love was like a plant: it grew slowly and without notice until it was already there._

_Afterwards, we continued the life we were leading._

_You are descended of nobility, a line that goes back to over three hundred years of rule. We took the ti__t__les of Counts, far from commoners. When people look down on you, remember that, the days of glory may be gone but the blood still flows through you. We were the people held to high esteem. We were the privileged people who lived a life of luxury after luxury._

_I was born in the year 1890 under the reign of Tsar Alexander the Third. The world I was born in was very different from yours. I was born to a world filled with enchantment, created of elegant balls and grand feasts. In one of the largest countries in the world, an empire was set below my feet. We were third cousins of the Tsar of Imperial Russia. My family lived in a palace in the province of Kostroma Oblast where we ruled the country estate for three hundred years._

_My mother was Countess Yekaterina, a descendant of Tsar Peter the Great, through her father was Grand Duke Konstantin Nikolayevich of Russia, son of Nicholas the first and his mistress. My father Count Ivan of Konstroma Oblast was an officer of the Semenovsky Life Guards Regiment, serving the same position as the generations before him did for centuries. We were the people who were school mates of the people with those whom are now learned about in history books. I was their only child._

_It is a great honor to be the first-born, Petunia, something that places one above the siblings. I love your Aunt Tulip and Uncle Ivan; yet, when your mother was born, I found myself overcoming my past. I found myself a father, responsible for someone else's life. When you were born, I am sure your parents felt the same way. You have an honor being the first-born. I notice how Lily looks up to you, despite her special talents. You have a birth right to our family. As the eldest child of my eldest child, I expect you to pass this on to our family, my granddaughter._

_I was christened at St. Petersburg Square, and grew up being waited on hand and foot. I was tutored privately until I was fourteen and sent to the Page Corps in St. Petersburg. I grew up playing games in the garden, going to the fields of Livadia in the summer where another home awaited us, and playing on the yacht while my father played poker. I was shunned from the realities of the world and the poverty that was not far from my palace home. I was protected from the world of cruelty, hunger and suffering. I was spoiled in getting everything I wanted and then some. I was bitterly unprepared for the real world._

_It was the summer I turned seventeen that I met your grandmother. I was preparing to take a military position in St. Petersburg. Don't mistake it for the one your father took - his war position meant suffering and watching brothers die a few feet from him. My military position meant several balls and parties, ballerinas in awe of my uniform, flirting with the beautiful daughters of the high ranking governors with their elegant dresses and fan covered faces._

_If someone told me the girl who entered our household that summer day was the one who would continue our line and take on the grand name of Oppusov, we would have laughed at the outrageous idea._

_From my understanding we normally hired servants through an agency that connected us with orphanages, or we collected children from peasant families in one of our villages. We would give whoever was representing them a sum of money and they would work their debt off leaving with valued skills. But this was something remembered. This was the only time I saw a servant being hired._

_We were sitting in the polar when the butler came in and informed us some people had come to speak with us. We went to address this issue. I saw two strangely dressed people. They wore fine robes of strange cloth with beautiful head garments. I had never seen them before, but something told me they were more powerful than us._

_The man had gray hair and a mustache with light blue eyes. The woman had dark auburn hair with hard blue eyes and a long dark green robe that reminded me of the color of evergreens in a nearby forest. Between them was a young girl dressed like them, in a beautiful garment with stunning blue eyes, dark red curls and a face cluttered of freckles - much like you at that age. She was tiny, no older than seven at the most._

_"We heard you have business with us?" my mother asked them. They seemed to be very well off, unlike most families that come looking to employ their children._

_"Yes," the man said. "We would like to sell you this child." He pushed her to the ground._

_The girl then turned and groveled with him. "Papa, I'm sorry," she started, with her hands on his boots._

_"Get away from us. We have no use for you," The woman said, spitting at her and kicked her in the face to us._

_"How much do you want for her?" My mother asked, being a char__i__table woman. "We could use a scullery maid."_

_"You can name the price, whatever to get rid of her," her mother said._

_"We'll just take her," my mother offered. "It will __be__ easier for her to learn valuable job skills here."_

_"Good, we don't ever want to see her again," said her father, and with that the couple left the room. I remember hearing a loud crack and they were gone with their daughter still there._

_"What is your name, child?" my mother asked the young thing in a with a toneless voice._

_"Margaritka Chistokrovnyh," The girl answered._

_"Vera," __m__y mother called. The house keeper came in and curtsied to her. "Take this gir__l M__argaritka__:__ she is our new servant." Vera instantly grabbed the girl harshly by the arm and forced her out. She didn't make a sound as I heard Vera slap and scold her for being in the presence of the family and for wearing clothes above her station. I didn't see her for another ten years. She lived in the same house, but I never saw her, nor was I meant to see her. That was the way life went; we never saw the servants, except for my footmen, the chauffer and the butler. The rest were to remain invisible. We only knew that their work was done with by the evidence of a clean house. If I came across her clearing dishes her at a party I wouldn't have noticed._

"What the –" Harry started as soon as Petunia finished that part. Petunia put the letter away, it was more of a novel than a letter most would say but she honored each word written with in it to the point she could memorize it. That section also lost her, and made her wonder if that was why her grandmother was so serious all the time. It was unusual to see the woman smile for more than three seconds.

"Have something to say?" Petunia asked.

"That sounds horrible. Did she ever say why her parents did that to her?" Dudley asked, shocked that anyone would be that heartless to their own daughter.

"She wrote a letter to Lily, telling her why." Petunia glanced at Harry. "I can imagine she did to it whatever she did with my father's medal so nothing would happen to it."

"What?" Harry asked confused by that statement.

"Your mother did something to a number of heirlooms," Petunia explained.

"Are you talking about magic?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Petunia answered. "She tried to show me what but…"

"But you wouldn't listen?" Harry concluded shortly.

"Yes, I remember because it was the last time I saw her," Petunia explained. "She was putting the letters and the medal in some sort of liquid."

"Potion?" Dudley asked looking over to Harry who nodded, impressed. Dudley found himself glad he took a folklore class as an elective to finally be exposed to fairy tales and get an idea of his world's view on magic.

"Yes, she told me it meant the papers will never be able to be destroyed," Petunia explained.

"I see," Harry said. Another Godric's Hollow request. This one, however, made him curious.

~X~

Husansa was sitting outside of her parents' shop with her faithful dog Amal, and her litter of puppies. She was reading the books McGonagall had left her, while waiting for people to come and claim her puppies. She hated to get rid of them, she loved them all, yet, her family couldn't afford to keep them. They decided to give them away for free. She didn't care as long as they went to good homes.

They were of a mixed breed, so mixed that no one could really tell what they were. The vet just declared them mutts. Amal was licking them, making sure each pup was clean, below a cardboard sign that had 'Free Puppies' written on it in English.

Husansa missed her old home very much. It was safe until her grandparents died, forcing them into the Muggle world. Her grandparents were wizards but their child, her father, possessed no magic. When he was seventeen they found her mother who was the magic-less daughter of a widowed witch. Their parents arranged their marriage before expelling them from the magical world. The area they were sentenced to became corrupted with violence among the Muggles making it a dangerous place to live and hard for her to go to school. A few years later they were forced to evacuate due to a bomb scare and moved to the city, where they were forced to live in squalor. That was where they met and fell in love with Amal, an abandoned street dog. That was where the Society of Squibs contacted them and gave the family connections to relocate to the United Kingdom. Later a man named Argus Filch from the Society escorted them personally to England himself. The family refused to leave Amal behind. When they came to England, Filch informed her parents that Husansa was magical, and would be able to attend Hogwarts soon.

Husansa was very behind, however. The Headmistress informed her in a letter that a retired Headmistress of Hogwarts had volunteered to help her and that Husansa was temporarily allowed to practice magic outside of school. Husansa was grateful that this McGonagall woman had volunteered to give her private tutoring. She was working very hard to catch up with the other fifteen year old witches. The Ministry explained that if she passed some O.W.L. Exam that she would be allowed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the other students. She spent mornings at the university to receive in tense tutoring in the English language, and her afternoons with McGonagall to study magic, then her evenings were spent in private study to increase her knowledge in both.

"Excuse me, miss," she heard. She looked up to see a young freckle-faced boy beside her. He was a small boy with blond hair and bright green eyes traveling with the same red-haired girl who had sat with Fammida and played with the puppies when her family was at the store earlier this afternoon.

"How may I help you?" Husansa asked putting her book down.

"Hi, I am Vernon Dursley Junior. We have taken an interest in your puppies and would like to make a deal on them," The boy explained, acting like a little business man as the girl remained behind him with her eyes expanding, shocked.

"Really," Husansa asked, amused by the boy's politeness formality.

"Yes, how much are they?" Vernon asked.

"They are for free," Husansa answered as one of them got lose.

"May we have a look?" he asked as both he and the girl came up to approached the box the of puppies were in.

"Yes, of course," Husansa said as she led them to the box.

The boy then picked up Ember, the golden haired mutt with a brown face and flat ears. The puppy struggled in his hands, obviously wanting to be near her mother. The puppy was fighting to get out as he handed it to the little girl. Husansa couldn't help but smile as the boy made sure the girl knew how to hold it. He was making sure the girl pup was treated like a lady. The girl started out very nervous but the boy, being the gentlemen that he was, made sure she felt content. Ember wagged her tail in the girl's arms and kissed her face.

"You know that means she belongs to you," Vernon explained to Lily.

"She's so adorable," Lily commented. "Can I keep her?" she asked, turning back to the young woman.

"Yes, of course," Husansa answered. The child was too adorable to resist. She then looked towards the boy. "Would you like one?"

It was then Jabar, the puppy that tended to chew up everything, started coming up to him. Jabar was wagging his tail at the boy.

"He seems to be fond of you," Husansa commented to Vernon.

"He does, doesn't he?" Vernon picked him up. "Can I have this one?"

"Yes, of course," Husansa said. It broke her heart to get rid of the puppies, but these two seemed like they would be good dog owners.

"Thank you," the girl said, as Ember cuddled into her arms.

"Yes, thank you," the boy responded, and then walked away.

"They will most likely miss their mother tonight," Husansa said, knowing dogs well. "Make sure you keep them warm and hold them while they cry. They will be attached to you then." She heard a large crack of apparition sound.

"Husansa your teacher is here," her mother called out. Husansa went to round up the puppies up and went inside to meet Professor McGonagall for her daily lessons. She was anxious to show off all the practice she had done.

"You know what this means?" Vernon asked as the girl disappeared inside.

"What?" Lily responded.

"You're this dog's mother now," he answered.

"I like that," Lily smiled as they walked away. "I think my brothers will love her too."

"My sister already has a pet, so this will be no problem."

The truth was Vernon was worried about his step-father's reaction. For now he didn't care, he had always wanted a dog so he would feel was safe somehow. The two children walked back with their new friends.


	7. The House of Dursley

Chapter 7

"Where did you kids go?" Harry asked, rushing out to see his daughter and Vernon, who had both been missing for over an hour.

"We went to that one store that had the puppies in front," Vernon explained. "We didn't mean to be that long, Uncle Harry."

"To get what..?" Ginny began to say, but paused at the sight of her daughter's arms and what they held. "You have a puppy."

"Yes, isn't she the cutest?" Lily smiled excitedly.

"The lady said we could have them," Vernon explained innocently.

"You should have asked me first," Dudley responded, knowing of Anne's hatred for animals.

"But you might have said no," Vernon answered. Petunia let out a chuckle in the background.

"The puppy would have been an orphan if I didn't take her; can we keep her? Oh, Daddy, please don't make me let her go!" Lily asked, shooting her big brown eyes to her father.

"She's already attached to it," Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Yes, of course," Harry said, knowing at this point it would break Lily's heart if he said no.

"Thank you," Lily bounced in excitement of her new friend.

"You shouldn't have wondered off without asking, you know better than that," Dudley said to Vernon.

"I know Mum doesn't like dogs, but can we keep him at your place?" Vernon asked politely. After Sam killed his last pet, he didn't want this one to suffer the same fate.

"Your mum doesn't like anything living," Harry mumbled to himself. Petunia, hearing him, nodded.

"You should have asked first," Dudley said, wondering if it would be right to let his son keep the animal after he broke so many rules to get it. "You wandered the neighborhood alone without asking, and leading your relative along proves you're not responsible enough."

"He can stay with me until it is proven you can take care of him," Petunia suggested, coming to her grandson. "He'll still be yours, but I'll keep him. You have to call and check up on him though."

"Anne's going to hate that," Ginny whispered. She'd passed her once in London and the ungrateful Muggle acted like she was a germ. If she was like that towards her ex-husband's cousin-in-law, surely Anne's attitude towards her ex-mother-in-law was worse.

"I know." Petunia smiled with delight. "You can go and find a place for him to sleep."

"She's going to sleep in my room," Lily said excitedly, not letting go of the puppy cuddled in her arms. At the same time Vernon let his puppy loose, noticing how it ran playfully through his grandma's yard.

"We'll have to stop and get a few things on our way home," Harry explained. "It's a good thing I have tomorrow off."

"You can housebreak it," Ginny muttered in.

"We're going to go now," Harry said as heard Lily told her new companion about Albus and James.

"See you next week?" Petunia asked.

"Of course," Harry answered. "See you then. Dudley, thank you for the invitation," he said, holding up the invitation for the memorial event for his grandfather.

"What are you going to call her, Lily?" Harry asked, looking at the puppy's bright brown-gold fur and brown snout.

"Pumpkin," Lily answered. "Because of her fur."

Hogwarts

Violet came up nervously as she noticed the House Heads collecting the permission slips. Professor Wood, the injured flying teacher was collecting for Gryffindor. Professor Patil, the Potions Master, was collecting for Ravenclaw. Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy Professor and the Deputy Headmistress, was collecting for Hufflepuff. Professor Tonks , the Charms Master was collecting for Violet's house: Slytherin.

"Violet, do you have yours?" Professor Tonks asked, knowing the answer.

"Mum said she would get around to it," Violet explained, embarrassed.

"I see," Professor Tonks said. She knew cooperating with Violet's mother was like moving a brick wall.

Mrs. Winters most likely became self-involved again and forgot to send back her daughter's permission slip. She hated the thought of Violet being stuck alone while the children of responsible parents got to go to Hogsmeade. However, rules were rules.

"Well, what about your father?" Professor Tonks asked. "I have seen you talking to him."

"My mother has the only copy," Violet explained, wondering if she should mention her father didn't know she was a witch. It was bad enough one of her homes rejected her because of her magic.

"I could send him a copy," Professor Tonks suggested.

"I wouldn't want to go anyway," Violet responded as she saw the other students in her house giving them sympathetic looks.

"Well, alright, I'll leave you be." Professor Tonks lead the house away.

Violet wandered past the other houses who were still collecting permission slips. She glanced over and saw Lilac Ossupov standing with her fellow Ravenclaws. The two shared a gaze. Lilac directed her attention to Patil.

"Excuse me, Professor, I forgot something," Lilac explained.

"Be quick," Professor Patil said.

"I can pick up something for you if you like," Lilac suggested, coming up to Violet by the clock pendulum.

"No, I don't need anything," Violet answered. "Do you mind finding Vernon a gift?"

"Of course not," Lilac responded as she glanced back over to see Professor Patil putting two fingers on her watch.

"Perhaps, I can work on that one thing," Violet suggested.

"Can't wait to see what will be accompanying me," Lilac responded. They both smiled, knowing each other's secrets. She then ran off with the other Ravenclaws.

~X~

Violet went to spend a few hours alone in the library. She was aware that Madam Malfoy, the school librarian, tended to favor her house. Malfoy even let her talk on her phone while the members of different houses were told to hang up. Only Muggle-borns had mobile phones, and the library and Muggle Studies tower were the only places that allowed reception.

Violet spent the day in there, trying to figure out ways to get down that bloody Patronus Charm she needed to pass Defense. She saw no use for it except for figuring out what she was going to become to accompany Lilac during the full moon. Most of her good memories were of when her parents were married. One memory was of her paternal grandmother, which shifted some. So far, she figured her patronus would be something with wings: a hawk, perhaps.

Violet was debating on going somewhere to practice, when she overheard some voices at the tables behind the reference section. It was the sound of two Gryffindor males that she happened to be related to, but very seldom recognized.

"They waited until we left to finally get a dog?" James said.

"Apparently our sister just came home with it. We should've done that," Albus responded. "Why did she name it Pumpkin?"

Violet first ignored them, debated to join them, and then gathered her belongings and followed the voices through the rows of books. She then came across James and Albus, both with untidy black hair; though James had brown eyes and was a bit taller than Albus. Albus had green eyes that reminded Violet of Vernon. That must have been why Violet was disappointed at the sorting ceremony when her closest relatives were sorted into her rival house. She didn't know why - not that she wanted anything to do with them - but there was a part of her that wished the two Potter boys were in the same house as her.

They were with Rose, the most recent Weasley to join the Gryffindor dynasty. Rose was silently working on a charm to make the flowers on the table come to life as her cousins read over a letter they received from their sister. Violet figured it most likely had the same story Vernon wrote to her about getting a puppy.

"May I join you?" Violet asked. She then got out her wand and, with one flick, she completed Rose's task.

"We're related," James said, not looking at her.

"So you're the witch on our father's side?" Albus asked, confirming the fact.

"Yes, but we don't talk about that, do we?" Violet reminded them.

"Violet doesn't like telling people her parents are Muggles," James said. "I do, however, question that. I once heard Dad say your Mum was a gargoyle, that's why mirrors melt when she passes them. He didn't know we overheard."

"Nice of you to pass it on to me," Violet said as James shrugged and went back to his second-year reading.

"Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?" Albus asked.

"Mum forgot about the permission slip," Violet answered. The boys went silent, staring at her for a while.

"You know there is nothing wrong with being related to Muggles," Rose put in. "I'm half-blood, myself, and I love my Muggle grandparents."

"Anyway, we heard you made the team," James added.

"Beater," Violet said proudly.

"But you're a girl?" James responded.

"I've noticed," Violet said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I got a letter from Vernon; he's coming here next year."

"How do you know he's a wizard?" Albus asked, considering their second cousins are the most boring children they played with during his younger years. Their father always warned them on their once-a-year visit not to use magic around the Dursley children, they were Muggles.

"Well, this past summer, after the incident with my step-grandmother," Violet started, innocently.

"You mean when you stretched and flung her?" James asked.

"It wasn't on purpose," Violet explained. "It was her fault anyway for insulting my dad, belittling my brother and picking on me."

"What did she say?" James asked as Rose faced them.

"Well," Violet put her book down for the bragging session, "It started out simple. I was playing along, letting her believe I was going to some fat girls school."

"But you're not that fat?" Rose said, confused. Violet was one of the prettiest girls in the school. She had some curves but that just added to her beauty.

"I know, but my step-dad's family thinks I am," Violet snickered. "My step-family is obsessed with their looks. They spend a thousand pounds putting chemicals in their hair and go endless weeks dieting. Mrs. Winters kept teasing me about my weight, I fake-smiled, and said, 'It's hard for me, obesity runs in my family', and she said it wasn't my fault. Then as I was clearing the table she went off on my father, and said it was a shame Mum married a 'slum lawyer' that ran out on us. Well, that was an outright lie, so I let it slip Mum was still married to Dad when she started seeing Sam.

"She said I was lying and I said it was the truth. Mrs. Winters said it was a good thing Mum went for someone better. She proceeded to call me a brat and said I should be grateful her son lets us stay here. I pointed out Dad lived here first. She said that Sam is a better provider. Vernon Jr. looked up and her glass broke. Very proud moment for me," Violet smiled. Her second cousins pretended to be amused.

"She, of course, ordered us to clean it up. Sam suggested I take my brother and go to bed. Mrs. Winters said no, and said Vernon should clean it up and take responsibility. 'I swear, if that boy doesn't get his act together, he'll be using his father's service,' she said, and then started going off on what a geek my brother is, and telling my Mum he needed to toughen up. That was what put me over the edge.

"Then suddenly her body started to become thinner and thinner. It was like the air was being vacuumed out of her. The window opened and she stretched across the living room and she flung out the window. I didn't touch her, though Sam yelled at me anyway. Mum took his side, I went to gather my things, and help Vernon pack then we left. I found out Vernon was a wizard that night."

"How?" Albus asked.

"The Knight Bus," Violet answered. "We were going to call Dad, but my phone was dead. It then showed up and the conductor said he is to pick up any stranded witch or wizard. Then looked at us and said, 'It seems we have both here.' It surprised Vernon, but the man didn't care that he'd 'let the cat out of the bag' early. He took us to Dad's place before Mum could even call. He even wrote me in a letter about something…It was then Violet reached into her bag and pulled out her brother's very long letter. She opened the envelop and went to the third page of the letter. Violet began to read:

"…It happened, yet again, and as always the blame is put on me. Anyway, to start out, Claudia and Abby were at home this weekend. They went shopping. Mum forced me to go even though I would rather walk through fire."

"Abby and Claudia?" Rose asked.

"My two preppy stepsisters," Violet explained. She also knew they liked using Vernon for shop-lifting.

"Sam made them watch me even though I am perfectly capable of being on my own. They went into this god-awful girl store where they started shop-lifting. When the lady caught them, Abby, who was trying on this pink wig at the time, started blaming it on me.

"Then suddenly she was no longer wearing a wig, the bright pink hair was sealed to her scalp and became her real hair. Claudia of course started blaming me, that's when her feet became sealed to her enormous heels.

"Mum had to take her to surgery to get them off, and Abby is planning to go and spend twenty hours at the beauty salon. Sam, of course, points his finger at me. I want to tell someone how it isn't my fault. They were clearly asking for it.

"He'll probably be in Gryffindor," Albus interrupted.

"Or be in the house most of his family - namely me - is in," Violet corrected.

"Your great aunt, your father's cousin, me, Albus… then there's you in Slytherin," James said counting with his fingers, "That's four to one in Gryffindor. Sorry, you're the oddball."

"Are you at all interested in any reading materials?" Madam Malfoy approached them.

"Nothing for us, I'm just tutoring these students," Violet said as the blond-haired woman smiled and turned her back to her.

"Well, it appears the Wizarding world judges by surname and, as far as they know, Dursley is a Slytherin name," Violet pointed out.

Violet went back to her work when her mobile rang. "I'll see you around," she said as she gathered her school books and left.

The two Potter boys seemed relieved as Violet walked away. She wasn't even aware about her family's connection to the famous Harry Potter until her second year when her second cousin showed up and they all talked about that being the son of the famous Harry Potter. It was soon afterwards that she connected her relations to the ignorant Muggles who raised him when she was first told about the famous Boy-Who-Lived tale. That was why Violet tried hard not to associate with her Muggle family. She still didn't mind it when her father sent her money, nor did she complain when he paid her bills; he didn't have to pry so much for those. She looked at her phone. She didn't recognize this number.

"Who are you?" Violet picked the phone up.

"Violet, it's your grandmother."

"Grandma," Violet sighed, a little irritated. "How did you get my number?"

"Your father gave it to me," Petunia answered. "So, how are things going?"

Violet really wished her father would ask before handing out her number. "Things are going fine," she answered.

"That's good," Petunia said. "Is school going fine?"

"It's great," Violet answered. "Is that all you want to know?"

"Violet, I would really like to talk to you about something important."

_Oh, good God woman, what do you want?_ Violet rolled her eyes. "Yes, Grandma?"

"I am just going to say it: I know."

"About what?" Violet asked standing at the desk. Madam Malfoy gave her a disapproving look and turned her back.

"Well…you know," Petunia started. "Your father knows too. You should really just let it out, I promise, I will love you just the same."

_What the hell does that mean?_ Violet thought to herself. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Petunia said, realizing that approach wouldn't work. "Did you get your brother's letter?"

"Yes. He said you're keeping his dog," Violet answered.

"Yes, I am," Petunia said.

"You need to turn it down," Madam Malfoy finally said.

"Grandma, I have to go now." Violet hung up. She then left and made her way to the dungeon, stopping in front of a red-haired lady on a thrown. Professor Tonks removed the former portrait for not letting Muggle-Born Slytherins in.

"Password?" said Lady Chistokrovnyh said.

"Flek," Violet answered.

~X~

Professor Sprout had the monthly faculty meeting later that week. She had received a surprising owl from Minerva that morning. Sprout enjoyed her position as Headmistress and had learned a great deal about the founders, studied educational theories, and loved being involved in the constant progress to make magical education at Hogwarts the best.

When the Karmi family showed up in April, Headmistress Sprout was glad to welcome them. Their son, Bahaar, who was twelve, had started as a first year. They had a younger daughter, Fahmida, who was going to start in two years when she was eleven, but was advised to go to Muggle school to learn English. Their oldest daughter, Husansa, was a different story. Professor Sprout couldn't deny her a place in Hogwarts, yet, it puzzled her how a girl that couldn't speak English very well and had no magical training would fair at this school. It wouldn't be fair to place a fifteen-year-old with the first years and had no business being in the same classroom with the other fifth years.

At the same time, McGonagal had returned from a trip to Mexico. She then confided in her old friend that she missed Hogwarts and wished she hadn't retired. When McGonagal said that she would give anything to teach again, Professor Sprout told her about Husansa. McGonagal surprisingly volunteered to work with the young lady.

First, the two women worked to get a pardon for Husansa so that she could practice magic outside of school. The Ministry of Education allowed it, but gave McGonagal a restriction. Husansa had to pass the OWL Exams to attend Hogwarts with the others the following year.

Husansa had been taking lessons for eight months now. She could fly a broom; she was in second-year Charms, she was in third-year Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Earth Magic; almost in third-year Potions; in fourth-year Herbology; in fifth-year Transfiguration; and had completed History of Magic. She also wanted to know the materials needed for Study of Ancient Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Alchemy. Husansa was advised to take those as her extracurricular studies. Sprout made a note to speak with those teachers later.

Sprout knew of a few members of her staff that were still loyal to the headmistress whom had hired them, such as: Hestia Jones, The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, the first teacher hired by McGonagall who had kept the position for more than a year; Mopus Aesolon, the Transfiguration teacher from Greece who could transform into a mountain lion, was a descendant of Falco Aesalon and wrote several books on Transfiguration; Tuwa Powaqa, the Earth Magic professor from the United States, a witch in the Hopi tribe that was able to take her department from extracurricular to an elective for third years. She also hired Madam Malfoy as librarian, who transformed the library to being the thriving vessel of Hogwarts. They would surely give McGonagall what she needed for her pupil. She had also hired Wood after his Quidditch injury, as flying professor and Quidditch director.

Sprout was responsible for the tenure of Longbottom, Patil, Tonks and many others. All three who exceled in the subjects they taught and were able to control a classroom effortlessly, while making it exciting for their pupils. She hired Longbottom when she became Headmistress in 2008. She later hired Patil and Tonks out of St. Mangos the following year, mainly to serve as house heads.

Andromeda Tonks was a more than qualified for the Charms positions due to her extensive work as a healer and breakthrough in Charms research and innovation. Andromeda had also exceled her role as the Head of Slytherin House. It was a group of tough students. Despite, her grandson being in Gryffindor, she was still able to advocate for her House. Sprout's appointment happened to be a thing of fate. In 2015, Andromeda's sixth year as the Head of Slytherin was the year the Sorting Hat had decided it was time to start sorting Muggle-borns into Slytherin. Violet Dursley had the honor and misfortune of being the first Muggle-born sorted into Slytherin.

Andromeda was able to monitor the behavior and get the other students to accept Violet, despite their parents' forbidding them from even talking to her. Violet had done well with the social aspect of her situation and became quite popular among her Slytherin peers.

Andromeda was invested in Violet's success, like all of her students. She was a very bright and ambitious student. Despite her dysfunctional family background Violet showed the qualities of what a Slytherin should be.

Violet had had very few problems with the students, except when Violet finally punched Theresa Flint in Longbottom's class. Theresa had been ostracizing Violet for a long time now. Several of the third- year students approached Andromeda about it.

Andromeda had received various reports about Miss Flint's bullying behavior towards Violet from other Slytherins. It was reported that Theresa often called Violet a "Mudblood", made offensive comments about Muggles, and she had even asked Violet to fix the leaking sink because "Muggles learn to do that in school". Theresa had once dared to made a comment in public, asking Violet if it was lonely being the only witch in her family.

That was when Oliver started to annoy Andromeda about Slytherin's need for a Beater. He started out casually by saying he arranged the field to be free for try-outs when the Slytherin third years didn't have any classes. He then made the comment that Slytherin had good prospects this year and that he was anxious to see how they played on the field, especially in the Beater position, despite female Beaters being rare. Finally, Oliver just said it: "Appoint Dursley as a Beater. She has a lot of anger that needs to be released. She also had good upper body strength and a build perfect for it. She can go far if she is given the chance. Please arrange for some try-out with your captain." Andromeda made arrangements Jacob Bletchley, her appointed team captain, and Violet was soon made Beater along with Vincent Goyle, a fifth year.

"Slytherin report," Sprout called as she finished with Hufflepuff.

"Yes, I have problems trying to contact a student's parent," Andromeda said as she looked around the room. They knew who she was talking about.

"Alright, what's going on this time?" Sprout asked. Violet Dursley's contact information had remained unfilled for over two years now. Sprout just wished there was a magical relative somehow related to Miss Dursley who could help out her and her brother who was registered for next year. Violet was the only Muggle-born child whose parents hadn't filled out a form allowing Muggle parents to their rights nor given them any information on who they could contact in case problems arise.

"Even though her father isn't on the list, is there any way we could figure out how to reach him. I heard her talking to him on her little mobile phone the other day, he may actually care," Andromeda explained. Contacting her mother was like contacting a brick wall, Sprout was well aware of that. The first attempt at contact was when Violet came to school unprepared. Andromeda wrote, and wrote, and wrote never got any responses. Miss Dursley's having arrived at Hogwarts unprepared didn't encourage the idea of Muggle-borns in green and silver to Slytherin alumni.

Eventually Andromeda called and reached her step-father who informed Andromeda that as long as Violet was at Hogwarts, Violet was her problem, not his. So, she contacted her mother at work, and explained that Hogwarts expected its students arrive prepared and this girl didn't even have a wand. The man who visited had informed them where to go and get these things, and her showing up without anything was unacceptable. She wrote to Sprout saying that Andromeda accused her of being a bad mother.

Andromeda stopped trying after that, assuming Violet was just a lone case - until that summer. Andromeda got an owl around late July from Teddy, who was working as an aid at the Muggle ward in St. Mango's Department of Accidental Magic Reversal. He wrote that he had to escort a Mrs. Winters to be aired due to Violet's loss of temper. He wasn't allowed to send out requests looking for Violet, but he informed her that he had seen her with Lilac at a café he liked. Andromeda 'accidentally' ran into the two girls, and was able to figure out where Violet and her brother were staying. She assumed it would be with the Ossupovs, but Violet surprised Andromeda saying that she was staying with her father. She said Mrs. Winters smacked her brother, and then threatened to throw him out on the streets. Violet screamed for her to get away from her brother, and then the woman's body became deflated and then was flung out of the window into the London night.

Andromeda had never even heard of Violet's real father. She now figured out that it must be the man whom she was talking with on her mobile phone. He called at least every other day around the same time to ask about her welfare. He didn't know she was attending Hogwarts but, if the school tried to contact him, then they would have someone responsible enough to help her and even make sure that her brother's cross over into the magical world would go a lot smoother next year. At the same time Andromeda feared that violating any Muggle custody rights would mean pulling the girl out of school. She was going to seek advice from her staff.

"Who is her father?" Hestia asked, she knew having another contact besides the girl's mother, the term used lightly, would make things a whole lot easier.

"I was able to get a copy of her birth certificate." Andromeda went through Violet's file and read her copy of the certificate. "He is a lawyer in London who goes by the name of Dudley - Dudley Dursley."

It was then Hestia and Hagrid grew astonished. Hagrid stood with his eyes downcast. He knew it was a hopeless case.

"I don' think yeh can get much contact from him," Hagrid said sadly, remembering the family's attitude towards magic. They wanted nothing to do with it. If they went as far as abandoning their home for a shack, they most likely would have abandon their granddaughter. They were probably trying to stomp the magic out of her brother, which was why Violet told Hagrid about Vernon so much. The girl had to go home to people who were ashamed of her.

"Why?" Andromeda asked.

"Her father's Harry Potter's cousin," Hagrid said. "I met 'em. They were scared of magic an' acted like as if it was something to be ashamed of. They tried ter make sure Harry didn' know 'bout Hogwarts. Probably why her mother an' step-father act like she's in a loony bin."

"That would explain why her family is ashamed of her being a witch." Neville sighed as Andromeda came to frustration of a dead end.

"Well, at least you have a guardian to write to," Hestia Jones suggested.

"Yes, it's a good thing I found a relative that I know personally. This will make things easier." Andromeda felt relief. There was finally someone to contact about her concern for her pupil.

"Contact her father first," Sprout ordered. "You can ask Harry for her father's contact, but I don't want word to get out that we were contacting magical relatives before their Muggle parents. I would then like you to arrange for a conference on her education. "

1979

Lily and James didn't stay long after everything was cleaned and put away. She reminded her father five times to not smoke, and copied the dates of his next doctor appointments into her planner. Harry thanked them and wished them to have a good evening. He sat around and watched the news for an hour, but then decided to call Petunia.

He loved both his daughters equally but found it rather ironic that, despite Lily going to a world that they knew nothing about and dealing with creatures they heard about in horror stories, Petunia was the one whom they spent most their energy worrying over.

She was hard not to worry over. Harry and Iris spent hours wondering what came over her. It seemed from the time she was thirteen and onward Petunia pushed the limit. It started with her getting detentions on a regular bases for several things: violating the dress code numerous times, not paying attention and mouthing off to teachers. She had also been suspended for smoking in the bathroom. Harry went tough on her that week, though it didn't seem to matter to her. Finally, she was expelled from school for immoral conduct. It was humiliating for Harry and Iris to get a call from the school reporting that their daughter was caught in the basement of the school with a boy and brandy with both their shirts off. They sent her to a state school. Harry was truly tempted to send her off to a convent, though they're not Catholic. She was vocally mouthy to both of them, and would bring home several boyfriends of whom she knew Harry wouldn't approve. The scariest was when she started skipping school to hook up with a delivery boy - that terrified Harry beyond reason.

When Petunia was sixteen she ran away. She'd disappeared for three weeks with his boss's son. That was a horrible time. He still remembered Iris waking up at two in the morning in tears. It was after the first week the boss's son had returned, and thanks to Mrs. Snape, that Harry was able to get a confession out of him. She was in Liverpool. After five days, Harry and Konstantin found Petunia in the hotel room of some rock band that had washed their hands of her when they found out she was only sixteen.

That then led to a long succession of dating men with fake IDs, piercings, tattoos, and mohawks, who all would talk back to him. Some of them were well into their twenties, and it all led to Vernon. He was safe, but boring. He had no sense of humor, and never got much of anything. When Vernon had bragged about being the director of Grunnings and said he had a tight hold on the laborers, Harry had to say, 'Good you got a nice hold of your laborers, now will you quit yacking, and get me a beer?' Harry had both been working at Cokesworths for years under jackasses with Vernon's thoughts. Vernon said alright, and got the beer, not seeing the sense of irony in that at all. Harry still had a strong hold over Vernon, like he did James.

Petunia was the one he still worried about. She was in this phase of avoiding family functions. Harry thought it may have been due to Konstantin's death; he always had a way of making Petunia feel obligated to the family. She had even apologized to him for not making Lily a bridesmaid; and, at the wedding, when Konstantin recited a blessing in Russian and Vernon's sister commented on it and Petunia had hushed her.

The phone rang, and there was an answer. "Hello, Dursleys," Petunia said.

"Petunia, this is your father," Harry responded. He could tell by the sigh that followed that she was annoyed.

"What is it now?" Petunia asked. She was wondering why her father chose to call them in the middle of evening. Did they think she had nothing else to do? Did Lily leave early, making him want to bother her?

"I wanted to talk to you," Harry answered.

"About what?" Petunia hissed.

"Do I need a reason to talk to my own daughter?" Harry asked.

"In the middle of the evening, yes," Petunia responded.

Harry shook his head wondering where he went wrong with her. There was something that happened when she turned thirteen and started a rebel stage that Harry was glad Lily skipped. It was so strange. Harry looked at the picture of his wife on their wedding day. They had decided to have children in their fifth year of marriage, and then struggled six more years trying to conceive resulting in a stillborn. They gave up and lived a year trying to accept their loss, and accepting their life without children. Then out of the bloom, Petunia came along. Yet, she didn't think she was special.

Petunia scared Harry, though. He was worried about her fate with her recent activity. He feared what would happen to his family once he was gone. First was the bridesmaid fiasco. Being a single father, Harry had to hear about these things. Lily kept complaining that Petunia was had refused to make her a bridesmaid. He understood Petunia making Zinnia the Maid of Honor, they were best friends, and it was a miracle Vernon's sister could fit into a dress and walk, so it was alright that she was included. Vernon's relatives embodying a freak show on the other side of the isle made it clear that everyone was a little bit out there. It was when someone accepted that fact that they got along with people. He hoped Vernon would one day. Joseph Dursley was rather interesting if one looked past his…problems. It still was phenomenal that her future father-in-law was worried 'the people' were going to invade. When Harry dared to ask of whom he spoke, right at dinner Dursley said, 'The ones from the other planet.' Yet, Petunia was worried Lily would make a scene.

Then after Konstanin's funeral it was like Petunia took scissors and cut herself of from the family entirely. It was also the same summer that Harry's nephew and godson, Ivan the Third, got accepted into Hogwarts. Petunia didn't even look at the poor lad. Didn't he have enough problems with his father?

Afterwards, she refused to go to Lily's wedding, which was the biggest threat of all for Harry. Didn't Petunia realize that she was losing her biggest support system? Petunia needed to understand that siblings are like a friend for life. No matter how much of a fall-out they had, a sibling would always be there. The final family drift was when Petunia was a no-show at her grandmother's funeral. She no longer had her mother and grandparents and, due to her own actions, her aunt and cousins were gone too. Harry knew that in a matter of time he was no longer going to be there, and that was why it was vital that Petunia and Lily were on good terms with each other soon.

"I might be going to Surrey tomorrow, can I stop and visit in Little Whinging?" Harry asked.

"I'm busy," Petunia answered.

"Doing what?" Harry asked.

"What time?" Petunia then said.

"Noon or so. I can come for lunch."

"Fine, you can come to the house. Vernon has a business meeting, so he won't make it."

I'll suffer through the loss, Harry mused. "Good, I want to be with you."

"Why?" Petunia asked.

"Because you're my child, therefore I have a right." Harry could tell she was annoyed with the idea. Perhaps she wouldn't understand his desire to know her until she had children of her own, he only hoped one of her offspring wouldn't make her feel the same way Petunia made him feel.

"Alright, I can see if I have time," Petunia said.

"You will have time," Harry corrected. "Petunia, I didn't want to bring this up, but you do know I am not well."

"I heard," Petunia answered. "The news is all over the cases with the factories. Some of the workers for your company have several forms of cancer."

"And I am one of them," Harry pointed out.

"She told me," Petunia sniffed. Lily thought they should get together and present his case to a lawyer that was defending the workers. Lily wanted to be in court when those men's crimes were brought to justice and have their father's name listed as one of those made suffer through unfair labor treatment. Petunia didn't want to see that freak. Besides Vernon said that if they didn't want to get sick then they should have found a better job. Nothing annoyed them more than some outspoken activist with a law degree trying to get them to care and making things more expensive on their part. Petunia didn't want to waste her time with Lily, much less spending all afternoon in the office of some man claiming to help them.

Petunia wasn't going to cut off all ties with Lily officially, she just needed a break. She didn't tell Vernon this, but Petunia did plan to contact Lily sometime in the future, she just needed to live normally for a couple years or so. She knew Lily well. After five or six years, Lily would forgive her and act like nothing happened.

"Yes, and I want to spend as much time with my daughters as possible," Harry explained.

"Well, I am sure the ginger is enough to satisfy you," Petunia said.

"You know that's not true, Petunia. If you watch two children grow up, then you want to continue seeing them." Harry wasn't one to become sentimental: this was as sentimental for him.

"You're not dying," Petunia screeched.

"I am," Harry said. "It's hard enough for me to accept it, you need to too; I have to see you again. You're scaring me Tunia. I don't want you to be cut off from your family. I hardly knew my parents, and because of that I was never whole. I would hate to see you end up like that."

"Didn't your father leave you?" Petunia pointed out a little too casually.

"He did, and I hated him for it. There is no reason for you to hate me."

"I don't!" Petunia didn't know where this was stemming from.

"Your actions prove so," Harry said. "Petunia, please join us, come to our house on Sunday, visit with your sister, she still thinks the world of you."

"No, she doesn't," Petunia spat out rolling her eyes.

"You're the oldest, she always has admired you. She misses you too," Harry said.

"Dad, I said you can have lunch with me tomorrow, isn't that enough?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, for now it is," Harry said. Petunia hung up.

It was not that she didn't love her family, she just needed a break from them, both Lily and her father. She was going to get around to making time for her father eventually. She was going to make it up with Lily eventually. They were young, they both had a lot of years ahead of them. She just needed a break. She was sure both her father and sister would forgive her whenever she got around to going back to them.


	8. 1925: What Makes A Father

Chapter 8

1926

Paul Evans always considered himself a handsome man.

He was born in a small coal mining village in the South Wales Valley and grew up comfortably as the youngest of seven children, along with three cousins to an aunt and uncle who had died before he knew them. Out of all of the children he was the favorite, he was pampered by his mother and was considered his father's pride and joy.

Paul's father looked upon his dead brother with jealousy, so he purposely gave Paul everything leaving the other children with the minimum needed to survive. His father made the three cousins do chores while Paul was allowed to do whatever he wanted. The older siblings took care of the cousins, but Paul got away with bullying them. Out of the ten children, he was the only one to finish school.

Paul lost his three brothers in the Great War. The eldest cousin also fought in the Great War; but he remained in Paris afterward. He then lost his younger cousin, and a sister in the influenza epidemic, his youngest cousin was married off, and his last sister was engaged to a rich gentlemen. Even when they were around, out of all of his siblings, Paul was known for being the most charismatic and likeable.

All his life, Paul was able to talk his parents and his teachers into doing whatever he wanted. He was able to talk his father into letting him go to London, instead of heading to the coal mine and others into hiring him. He was able to talk others into buying his deliveries and ordering more. It was because of his likable personality that he got a better job, one that allowed him to travel.

Now, Paul was proud to say, he had returned from a successful trip in New York. Those Yanks were easy buyers, especially for importing from the British Empire. Paul had a feeling several trade agreements were going to take place because of him. He only hoped this would lead to a promotion. He got off of the ship and was heading toward his bosses with his profit when he heard a voice behind him.

"Paul," a voice came quietly behind him, he wondered who that voice was, it seemed very familiar. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Colleen Mores behind him.

She was this shy school girl that seemed fascinated with Paul. She wasn't the most attractive thing, with her perched lips, more than twice the usual long neck, and large horse-like front teeth. But she had these enchanting green eyes that would capture anyone with one stare. They were like rare dark emeralds, completely unforgettable.

Colleen was only sixteen, an only child that been to all girls' schools most of her life. She admitted to not having much experience with men, making her an easy target for Paul's charm. He first spotted her at the girl's academy, when she was coming out of etiquette class. There were other girls far prettier than Colleen, but they all became insulted at the fact that Paul looked at them. The girls were bred to marry into wealth, and didn't give Paul a glance.

Colleen did. He was delivering ice when she turned and looked at him with those eyes. He winked at her and she turned back with a blush as the others giggled. Paul once noticed her looking out of a classroom window, watching him. Even those she was young, it still made him feel good a girl was so smitten by him. She also seemed to be a loner, he never saw her with friends. Perhaps that was what she was looking for, at first.

One Sunday afternoon in Autumn, Paul spotted her at the market in her church clothes. She was sent to visit a sick aunt and was on her way back to the school. Paul took that chance to invite her on a walk. It became an afternoon of telling tall tales to impress her. Colleen was the one who asked to meet in secret, which they did, in a back alley a block from the school two nights later.

Paul gave Colleen her first kiss.

Colleen was always trying to study her books, but Paul convinced her to make time for better things, such as spending time with him. He taught her how to dance, and she played piano for him one afternoon in his flat. It was then Paul sat next to her and played while she danced. Paul kissed her, and then kissed her neck as she came to his lap and slowly moved his hands to her waist. Paul seduced her that afternoon, and she enjoyed being with him. Colleen gave Paul her heart, soul, and body. She violated her parent's trust, and gave up her own dreams for him. Paul saw her as an easy hook-up.

She would skip school, they would make love, and he had her back by dinner. He didn't care about how attached Colleen was to him, all he wanted was to press his lips in her soft skin, and feel alive against her. He couldn't afford a proper girlfriend, of his own age, and Colleen was just so interested in him. He didn't care about her future or her reputation, and didn't even bother with protection. Anytime he was in the mood, Paul would get Colleen and put on a Prince Charming act to be with her.

Then one afternoon, he went to find Colleen and found that she was called home and hadn't returned for a week. Then Paul was offered to go with a merchant to New York, a chance to cross the Atlantic. He took it on the spot, leaving everything behind. He hadn't even thought of Colleen on the entire trip. He figured she was from a rich family and would most likely marry one of her father's partners. She was just thrills to him. She truly was the last person he expected to be greeting him on his return to London.

The first thing Paul noticed was that Colleen looked much different from the last time Paul saw he had seen her, her blond silk hair had become faded and tangled, creating a bushy mess. The innocent rosy cheeks had become pale. Her complexion was gone entirely, she was completely white. Her green eyes were there, but worn out, almost blood shot with heavy circles of sleepless nights, with sunken cheeks along with the scuff marks of factory women. It was as if she aged twenty years since that last afternoon.

"Colleen, what brings you here?" Paul asked, hoping she would make this quick.

"We came to greet you," Colleen said as she stood up. "I looked for you after I found out, but you were gone before I had a chance to tell you the news."

It was then Paul noticed a six-month-old baby hanging on her hips. "This is your son." Colleen approached Paul with a pale-faced child. She seemed to be guarding him in her arms, with both of them wrapped around him tight.

"I named him Harry, because he had a full head hair." Colleen smiled lightly. "Harry Paul Evans: that's fine with you, isn't it?"

Paul stood stunned, as Colleen approached him, trying to hand the baby to Paul. Paul was speechless, a state he never been in before. He put his hands out and Colleen handed the baby over without asking if Paul wanted to hold him. The child just looked at him, without any fuss about seeing his father.

"Isn't he perfect?" Colleen smiled.

"I have a son," Paul gulped, trembling as white foam dribbled from Harry's mouth to Paul's brown polished shoe.

"Yes." Colleen cleaned her son's mouth. "He was born last July. We have a flat in Whitechapel. Daddy disowned me because of him, but he's worth it. I wouldn't give him up for the finest treasure. I walked him down here to meet his father. He was looking forward to meeting you."

"Oh," Paul said, bewildered. Clearly the child was his, it was impossible for the child not to be Paul's. Colleen was a virgin when they met, and she was too fascinated by him to fall for anyone else.

"He looks like me," Paul laughed, amused. Yes, Harry was clearly his. The child had the Evans' facial structure, with his round cheeks and small nose. The child stared at him with those green eyes of its mother's, Paul felt a sense of devotion towards him. Harry was a beautiful child, too beautiful to resist. Paul created him and Paul wanted to be there for the child. This child deserved a father, and Paul would be the best father he was capable of being.

Colleen had spent months alone with her baby, between doing mind numbing work at the factory and then staying up all night with Harry, who often didn't let her sleep. She spent too many nights with dirty diapers, breast feeding and washing the nasty clothes she got at the church. She stayed up all night, trying to get her son to sleep. She couldn't wait until Paul's ships arrived. Colleen was sure he was going to marry her. Harry would have a father. Paul would take them to his family in Wales, they would get a house with a white picket fence and become a family.

"I told him all about you," Colleen said. "He thinks the world of you."

"He's a unique thing, a beautiful child." Colleen smiled. Paul promised Harry then, that he was going to be a father for this child, he was the father Harry needed. He couldn't wait to watch him grow and see what a difference this child would make because of him. Paul took Harry and had his son's hand on his fingers. Paul vowed to give his son the best life possible.

"You like him, then?" Colleen asked.

"Yes, this is the best thing you could give me," Paul assured her.

"Good," Colleen said. "Will you raise him with me?"

"I can't think of anything better." Paul promised her.

"Paul," a man called.

"Excuse me, I have to go," Paul said.

"You will come back?" Colleen asked.

"Of course," Paul answered and left Colleen there with her baby.

~X~

"Paul," Colleen called, as she stood in front of the Justice of the Peace with a cheap cream colored dress, holding baby Harry in her arms instead of flowers.

"Yes?" Paul asked, off guard.

"Do you, Paul Evans, take Colleen Moore as your lawfully, wedded wife?" the Justice of the Peace repeated.

"I do," Paul said.

"You may kiss the bride."

~X~

Paul stayed in London with Colleen, and worked with her. He got a job as a janitor, while Colleen worked as a factory girl and a waitress. Together, they were able to make enough to place Harry with a babysitter, a widow woman who watched twelve other children. Later Paul quit being a janitor to work for a contractor. He was fired from that and went for another job.

When Harry was three, Colleen became pregnant again. Colleen was twenty when she gave birth to Anthony John Evans. He was a handsome fellow, born in a hospital with both Paul and Harry out in the waiting room. Harry's earliest memory will always be his mother's soothing voice as she hummed to Anthony while Harry sat on the counter helping bathe him. That blurred memory always remained with him. He couldn't recall the surroundings but the simple image was with him until he died.

Colleen made the best of their circumstances. She never asked Paul why they couldn't move to Wales; instead she focused on the day to day. She came to know the people around her. She knew the neighbors well; one neighbor was an unwed mother with seven children. When Harry was five, and Anthony was two they watched their mother help deliver the woman's grandchild. He would always remember the screams of the fourteen-year-old sister to their playmates as another child was delivered away from the eyes of the hospital.

A life of poverty was truly a cycle. Colleen decided she didn't want that for her sons, even though most of the children couldn't see any other kind of life. Colleen made sure they knew about their opportunities. She still found time to adventure to the public library. When Harry entered school he already knew how to read. He knew the donated clothes came from the place his mother wanted him to end up one day. His friends however taught him differently. They grew up believing they had nothing else, it was hard for a hungry child to learn. Harry unfortunately learned that lesson as well. There were nights where Colleen and Paul failed to have food on the table due to rent or medical bills. That was when Harry followed the advice of older children who offered payment in exchange for a deed being done.

When Harry was six, he and his friends robbed a grocery store. The children scattered into the store and spread out so quickly racing against the sound of the man's gun shots. Harry didn't care. His family had hardly had anything to eat in days and his father was out of work again. When Colleen found out, she forced Harry to take the goods back and apologize to the man. Since Colleen was raised with manners, she made her children behave the same. They were taught how to eat properly and how to speak to adults. She didn't care if they needed manners or not, her children were going to be law abiding citizens.

Colleen did understand Harry's reason for his crime. It hurt her that her sons were going to start on that path. After much thought, she put aside her pride and went to a world that she didn't consider herself apart of anymore. It was two months later, when Paul left his job again, that she made her decision. Colleen dressed her sons in fine clothes, and combed back their hair. She took them across town to a beautiful part of London they never seen before, and marched into Moore's Law Firm, interrupting a meeting.

Harry was still in a state of culture shock at the sight of such fine people. He didn't even know there were people in the world that lived like this. The boys saw their grandfather. Colleen was regretted. Harry noticed the eyes of the middle aged man were like his mother's. He liked being told he had her eyes. He didn't know or think that it came from his grandfather who had ignored Colleen's existence as his mother fought to save him. He only knew that after seeing that man there was always food on the table.

Paul felt the family draining him. He couldn't travel or go to the places he wanted to, he couldn't move forward. He was stuck at a dead-end job just so his boys could eat and have clothes. He constantly went from job to job looking for something more. He was fired from the company once it was found out that he had knocked up a sixteen-year-old. Paul always resented Harry because of that and blamed Colleen. He had worked as a janitor but grew tired of that, and then became a construction worker but was fired. He went through twenty jobs in his years with Colleen. It frustrated Colleen every time he came home, announcing he quit like it was something to be proud of, or was fired for doing something stupid.

Harry, however, thought of Paul as a hero. He wanted to be like him, and follow him. The boy idolized his father. He always looked up to Paul, even in the nights he came home swaying back and forth, the motion making Harry dizzy. Harry would watch as Paul tripped and stumbled over the furniture, Harry still watched his every move. Harry followed Paul, with the love a son has for his father. He would clean up after him on nights he came home late. The other nights, Harry sat next Paul as they listened to the radio all night long, hoping Paul would say something. Anthony looked up to Paul even more than Harry. Harry never told Anthony about what happened on the nights when Paul came home stumbling, and their mum was screaming. He hid Anthony from it all, but Harry witnessed it.

One evening, when Harry was eight, Colleen was in the kitchen going through bills while waiting for the hot iron to heat. She went through the envelopes with rent, heat, and water, and put some money aside to buy clothes for the boys next winter. She noticed one of the checks on which she relied for income was missing. She went through the drawer of hidden papers, it wasn't there either. Colleen marched to the living room infuriated with Paul. Colleen tramped right through the piles of laundry, which couldn't be done due to the limit she placed on the water bill.

"Harry, take Anthony and go to your room," Colleen ordered. Instantly, Harry grabbed his five-year-old brother, and went to the room they shared. He shut the door, knowing that wouldn't drown out the noise.

"Where the hell's my father's check?" Colleen demanded, staring down at Paul.

"What check?" He asked, looking back at her. He took another sip of brandy, hoping that would block out his wife.

"The one he sends every month!" Colleen screeched. "Do you not understand our reliance on it?"

"We don't need it," Paul said as he headed to the kitchen. After he drank his last sip of brandy, he went to the ice box and found it empty once again.

"Our children need to eat," Colleen stressed, following him. "Would you rather watch them starve in order for you to hold your head high? God, you're selfish."

"Look who's talking!" Paul argued back.

"What are you talking about? At least I know how to keep a job," Colleen fought back. Harry plugged Anthony's ears, still hiding in their room. "You went through how many jobs in the past couple of months?"

"Hey, I was going places before you trapped me," Paul snapped back. He could have traveled the world a couple of times by now. He was almost thirty, and had hardly been anywhere since Colleen approached him with the baby.

"Who got who knocked up?" Colleen shrieked.

"At least I didn't go to Papa, asking for money." Paul slammed his hands on the table. He hadn't even told his parents about Colleen or the boys. "You crawled back to him, looking pathetic with the children."

"Well, I'm sorry! Our children would go hungry without him! Our son was stealing just so we could eat," Colleen stressed as she opened the cupboard and found the check.

Colleen looked back and saw Harry come out and capture Anthony who had snuck out of their room. They were watching. They were used to this scene. The fighting had become so common that they were able to fall asleep to it.

"Why did you hide it from me?" Colleen asked. "You're the last to talk about pride. Would you be proud of yourself watching your children starve?"

"What happened to your honor? Most people would be reluctant to take money from someone who disowned them, wouldn't they?" Paul asked as Colleen went to get her coat.

"Well, I lost all sense of honor and pride the day I let you screw me," Colleen said as she slammed the door leaving the rickety building.

~X~

After Colleen cashed her check, she went to the local grocer. She bought eggs, tons and tons of canned food, cheap bread and milk. Anything that could be preserved and reused she got. She was on her way out when a man in a mask came running into the store with a gun pointed at the grocer.

"Give me the money," He yelled. Colleen hid. She had to get home. She dashed back in fear as the man went through and started robbing the people in the store.

"What do you got there?" The man came up to Colleen with the gun right at her head.

"Nothing," Colleen lied. She couldn't give him her father's money, Harry and Anthony needed it. They were already underweight. She couldn't give it to him.

"Liar, what do you plan to buy the food with?" The man knew who Colleen was. He knew who her father was. He knew she had a lot more than people assumed.

"Charity," Colleen lied.

"I know your husband, you don't depend on anything," He said, pointing the gun to her head. "Give it to me!" He had a family to feed too, his baby was sick and would die if he didn't get her medicine.

"No," Colleen cried. The man shot her, and Colleen died instantly. The man grabbed her purse and ran out with it, leaving Colleen dead on the floor at the age of twenty-four. The police never bothered to find her killer.

~X~

Harry was stunned at the luxury of his mother's funeral. Despite his young age, he'd been to many funerals before. In their neighborhood it is common to hear of murders, and many of their schoolmates had left school and then been killed by the next morning, sometimes by their parents. Those cases were normally cheap boxes being buried among a mass of others who died as well, with no markings.

Harry even lost a teacher once, stabbed after asking a man to not do business in front of the school. Harry was seven when he witnessed that scene from the school window. His mother's death was the first death that hit him. His mother was never going to return. His mother always had a way of assuring him all was going to be well, but it wasn't the case this time.

Colleen wasn't going to be there when Anthony woke up crying, she wasn't going to hold Harry ever again. The steady hand that guided the brothers, protected Harry, covered his eyes, and sung to him at night was no longer there. She was gone, the hard life she had suffered seemed to disappear as the flowered box was lowered into the grown. The stone bore the name of Colleen Moore, ignoring her married last name.

There were only a few people there. Paul, and his two young sons were among them. Harry was holding tight to his younger brother. Harry also noticed two other couples, including a middle age woman who resembled their mother, drenched in tears. Elizabeth watched her two grandsons, feeling shame for not attending to them, in obedience to her husband.

All Elizabeth could do was cover her face in her black veil and watch her daughter's greatest treasures live on. Beside her, a tall man stood, feeling hatred for his own grandsons. John now wished he had forced Colleen to go through with the abortion. She would still be with him, alive, married to someone better with healthier children, if it wasn't for Harry. John blamed Harry for Colleen's murder. If she didn't have such a determination for them she wouldn't have died.

"Is she asleep?" Anthony asked, looking at their mother. She seemed like she was asleep with her blond hair down, almost angel-like, wearing a beautiful dress like what they had only seen on rich women. The kind of women who gave them clothes, the ones who drove through the streets in shiny cars, with brilliant smiles on their faces. She was lain so peacefully with the flowers in her hair and the wedding band removed.

"Yes," Harry answered, wanting to touch her one last time. They shut the coffin. The pastor said his final words as she was laid to rest.

"Get your children away from her!" John screeched, coming up to Paul and his two sons. "I hold you responsible - and him as well." Harry looked at the man and noticed the eyes of his mother in them. He saw that he was blaming Harry for the death of his mother. Harry didn't mean to kill her; he never understood why it was his fault, but the thought struck him hard: he was responsible for his mother's death. Harry later found out why this man, his own grandfather, blamed him. Yet, when he was an eight year old child, it was perfectly clear that he was responsible. Harry held Anthony's hand tight, it was clear this elderly man hated Harry. He wasn't going to let him hurt Anthony.

"That's enough," Paul intervened. "My sons committed no crime. Your daughter loved them more than her own life. How dare you dishonor her by attacking them? She may have been your daughter, but she was my wife." The man gave Paul a glare of hatred and left. Harry looked to Paul. He knew that somehow, his father would pull them through it. To Harry, Paul was still the bravest man he would ever come across. Not even King Arthur or Robin Hood could amount to Paul.

After the funeral, Paul took the boys back to his flat. He thought of the years he had missed because of Colleen. He listen to Harry say his prayers with Anthony, and went outside to have a beer. Now, he was free to go back and get his job and work on his fortune once more. He could see the world again. Paul hadn't contacted his family in eight years. He didn't even know if his parents were still alive. They would take him back. He then could get on a ship and go anywhere, Japan, Brazil, Jamaica, Istanbul. He could have been surrounded by amazing women on the Pacific Islands already if it hadn't been for Colleen. Paul peeked into the boy's room. He couldn't travel with them; it wouldn't be fair. No merchant would hire a man with two sons to look after. He could never make money if he had to keep after their well-being. Perhaps Paul could put them somewhere, become wealthy and send for them.

Paul walked out and pounded on the door across the street. He heard sound of several voices coming from behind it. Paul pounded on it again. A tall, bulging brunette man with several gray hairs answered. "What do you want?" He was only forty but looked to be sixty. "Oh, Mr. Evans. Sorry to hear about Colleen. She will be missed." Mr. Roberts said. He sniffed.

"Thank you, Mr. Roberts. Is Dorothy in?" Paul asked politely.

"My boss hasn't called for her yet. Why, you want to use her? She's a costly one." Mr. Roberts said.

"No, I just would like to ask her something,"

"These girls aren't babysitters. Certainly wouldn't trust them with my kids," Mr. Roberts laughed as Paul's eyes widen.

"Just let me speak with her," Paul begged.

"Dorothy, Mr. Evans would like to have a word with you," Mr. Roberts shouted. A frail young woman, who appeared to be at least nineteen, emerged. She was skinny. So skinny that Paul could see her skin-wrapped bones. She had bobbed hair, wore makeup and a dress that hardly covered her knees.

"Yes, sir," Dorothy started.

"Last year, I notice your stomach was round," Paul started at her as Dorothy became frightened. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?" She asked rapidly.

"Of course not," Paul answered. "I just want to know, where did you take the baby?"

"Why!" She asked instantly, backing away. "You aren't going to…"

"I haven't yet," Paul pointed out leaning towards her. "Let it off your chest."

"I lied and said I was going to a client," Dorothy explained, looking away with her hands clutched to her mouth. "I found a place in Limehouse called Wools Orphanage. A woman named Mrs. Cole delivered my baby. She didn't ask me any questions, nor did she judge me. She took the baby and let me leave freely."

"Do you know how to get there?" Paul asked.

"Of course," Dorothy answered. "I can give you directions."

~X~

The next day, after Colleen's funeral, Paul went to Harry's room and woke him up.

"Get dressed, and get your brother dressed." Paul said and left. Harry obeyed. The two boys came out to their father who had breakfast on the table, they were all three silent until Anthony spoke.

"Where are we going today, Father?" the young lad asked.

"I'm taking you for a walk," Paul answered. "When you are done eating, I want you to go and shine your shoes, so you look nice today." The two obeyed. Harry combed Anthony's hair and placed a brown suit on him and did the same. He then gave Anthony the small toy plane they shared.

"Come on," Paul rushed them. The two instantly rushed to the door and Paul took them out to the hallway and locked the door. He took the boys to catch the trolley train, which they both enjoyed. The two loved the speed of it as it dropped them off in Limehouse. Paul led them to a square building with high railings and the words Wools Orphanage written on the walls.

"I'm going away," Paul explained, "but only temporarily. This will be your home until I come back and get you."

"Promise?" Anthony asked.

"Promise," Paul answered as he ruffled the boy's hair and knocked on the orphanage door.

"Mr. Evans, are these the boys you told us about?" a woman with gray hair and pale skin asked.

"I'm Harry Evans, and this is my brother, Anthony," Harry explained.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry and Anthony, I'm Mrs. Cole. I see that you're coming to live with me." she said, trying to sound pleasant. "Come on in." Mrs. Cole invited the two children in as Paul followed them. "Martha, come and show the boys their room."

"Mr. Evans, you have papers to sign handing over custody," Mrs. Cole said. Harry stopped following Martha and looked back. What did Mrs. Cole mean by that? Their father was coming back. He had promised. "Dad," Harry called.

"Yes," Paul stopped.

"I'll see you later," Harry asked, making sure that what he thought was going on wasn't happening.

"Of course," Paul said. "Bye, Harry." He watched as Martha led them down the hall and turned away. Paul then signed the paper giving up all rights to them. He didn't return to the flat. He mailed the landlord a notice everything in it was up for grabs. Paul caught the first train to Wales.

The Evans welcomed Paul back with open arms, they saw their son was broken and still accepted him. He didn't tell his family about the life he had with Colleen in London, nor about the two children locked away in an orphanage. He secretly wrote to his boys every day, giving them hopes that he would come back. He never opened the letters they returned.

His old charm came back, and got a job as a telephone salesman. He now wrote to his sons only once each week. By the end of their first year it was monthly. He met another girl and fell in love and he married her. He never told his new wife or the daughter he had with her about the boys waiting for him, by that time, the letter writing was only at holidays. He was then elected to arrange for phone lines across Wales. That was when the letters stopped all together. He didn't know how the community would react if such a trusted man had two sons hidden away. He kept any memory of his sons traceless. He made the hard choice of ending the miserable life with Colleen for good.

Paul did return to London, but it was to take his daughter to see the sights. While he and his family were touring he came across a young man who stopped him. Paul didn't recognize Anthony. He led his daughter away, weary of the hooligan that was stalking them. That evening, Anthony told Harry about Paul. Together the two teenagers burned the letters he sent to them. Anthony thought something had happened to Paul; that he died or was in some sort of tragedy. Anthony thought that was why his father couldn't return to them. The two decided to put Paul behind them.

Decades later, Paul was traveling back through England coming back from a business trip it was a week before Christmas when his car broke down, leaving Paul stranded by the road. After waiting in the winter woods for an hour, a shabby car with a pine tree tied to the roof pulled up and the window rolled down revealing a woman with dark red hair, pale brown eyes and a white freckled face.

"Sir, do you need some help?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Paul answered.

She then turned back to her husband and he nodded. She turned her head back. "My husband is really good with cars. He can help you."

The car pulled over and a man that appeared to be in his thirties got out. He approached Paul before stopping, stunned. Right away, the two recognized each other. Paul realized this was his son, Harry Evans, whom he hadn't seen in twenty-five years standing right before him, fully-grown. Paul had never imagined coming across his son again. They both pretended to not know each other, but they both knew that each man recognized the other.

Harry wanted to leave his father abandoned on the road, just as Paul left him at the orphanage. He wanted his father to watch him drive off as Harry had once watched Paul walk away. He thought he had forgiven Paul, but seeing his father once again only uncovered an open wound that remained with him.

At the same time, Harry needed to set an example for the two girls tucked away in the back seat. He also didn't want to explain to Iris the hatred he carried around for this man. Iris knew what happened to Harry. She helped him heal by making him apart of her family and created a new family with him. He didn't want to explain that some wounds will never heal, and there will always be an ember of that anger he had towards Paul. He couldn't forgive someone who didn't feel remorse for what he had done. Harry had a right to be mad as hell at Paul, and would never get over it. It was what turned his world around; he had a right to hate this perfect stranger.

"What's wrong with it?" Harry asked as he approached the car, being calm.

"I don't know," Paul answered. "The engine started smoking."

"I learned a thing or two about cars working for a mechanic. It's a nice one you got here." Harry debated with himself about whether to be amazed to be able to touch such a beauty, or be disgusted that a man who leaves his two boys at an orphanage was able to afford such an expense while he, someone who would die for both his daughters had become accustomed to buying used items. Harry opened the hood and began working.

Paul watched from a distance, amazed how much his son had grown. He stood until he heard patter coming from the snow. Paul looked over and saw a small child, a girl with two blonde braids behind her earmuffs wearing a thick red coat with a green skirt staring at him in awe rubbing her fingers together. Paul instantly saw Colleen's face through the child.

"Petunia, come back inside, its freezing!" The girl's mother came out instantly. Harry sighed frustrated, frustrated. Harry didn't want to introduce this man to his family.

"Daddy," Petunia started as her father's head popped up.

"Go back inside," Harry said sternly.

"But Daddy-" Petunia repeated.

"No buts, when your mother says go the car, then that is where you go," Harry said instantly.

"Daddy, do you know who that is?" Petunia asked coming to his side.

"Who?" Harry asked, clearly to amuse the girl.

"That's Father Christmas," Petunia whispered. Paul hadn't shaved in a couple of days due to being on the road. He couldn't help but chuckle that his granddaughter thought so highly of him.

"I'm sorry about this, sir," Petunia's mother apologized.

"It's just that she's never met you before, so she doesn't know any better," Harry explained awkwardly. Paul caught on.

"I've been a good girl this year," Petunia continued excitedly, ignoring her parents. "You already know that of course. Thank you for the doll last year."

"You're welcome," Paul said, now feeling the tension between his son and him grow.

"That's enough!" Harry interrupted. "Go inside. Where are the mittens? Your hands are going to freeze," Harry pointed out, clearly upset and using his daughter's cold fingers as a reason to get her away. Petunia instantly rushed to the car and went inside.

"Harry, do you need help?" Iris asked, wondering about the cause of his strange behavior. He was normally kind to the strangers they'd helped before. She also knew about cars. Perhaps Harry needed some help this time.

"No, Iris, I'm almost done." It was then, amidst the sonorous wind, a wailing scream came through the air as Iris felt a tug on her scarf.

"Iris," Harry started, looking towards his wife.

"Some little girls need to learn to let sleeping toddlers sleep," Iris said shaking her head as she went to the back door which opened to Petunia flying out with a pair of red mittens. "Got them, Daddy," She smiled.

"But you woke your sister up," Harry said.

"I wanted her to see Father Christmas," Petunia moaned and looked back at Paul. "I told her all about you, about the magic, and how you're the only one in the whole wide world that has it, and you use it to deliver Christmas to everyone in one night." Petunia jumped as Iris then came back with a toddler girl pressed against her shoulder. The woman had the baby so bundled that Paul could only see a glimpse of the red hair that was the same shade of her mother's.

"But between you and me, I don't think she understood," Petunia whispered. The child was clearly too young to understand much of anything. "She can't even talk, can you Lily?" Petunia giggled, looking up towards her sister.

Lily was obviously too tired to even pay attention to her sister. The baby girl remained pressed against her mother, her head turned slightly revealing the delicate pink cheeks with her ear pressed against her mother's shoulder.

"She's shy," Harry explained. The girl turned to face Paul with her thumb in her mouth, was only for a brief mument but, Paul saw the eyes of his first love before the baby looked away. It wasn't the beauty in those emerald eyes that belonged to Colleen, Harry, and now Lily. It was the bravery and sacrifices the ones who had those eyes tended to possess and make. Her mother sang a tune Paul couldn't quite make out. For a mument it seemed Iris was singing in another tongue as she cradled her daughter.

"She's tired, its late," Iris explained. "Which isn't an excuse for this one." Iris looked towards Petunia, who was dancing with excitement.

"Father Christmas, I have a question," Petunia said looking back at Paul. "Did you really know my grandpa?"

"Come again," Paul asked.

"Petunia, please," Harry said turning back to her.

"Grandpa says that he came from a magical land too," Petunia went on. "And it would get so cold that he was able to race a horse across a lake once. He also saw sugar plums dance on stage."

"The car is fixed," Harry said, slamming the hood. "You're free to go."

"Good, now you can get back to the North Pole," Petunia smiled.

"And he may end up passing our house, unless some little girls don't get in the car so we can take them home and go to bed," Harry pointed out. In an instant, Petunia raced back into the car and slammed the door shut. Iris, seeing that Lily was back to sleep went to tuck her into the car seat then got back into the car herself.

"Harry," Paul called causing his son to turn back to him to see a checkbook in his father's hand.

"You don't owe me anything," Harry said sternly.

Harry went back as Iris shut the car door on Lily's side. "He's good. Let's go," Harry said sternly.

"Good luck, hope you make it back to your family, and Merry Christmas," Iris shouted from the car window as her husband sped off.

Petunia then leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek, "Thank you, Daddy."

"For what?" Harry asked, smiling as he took his wife's hand.

"For saving Christmas," Petunia answered.

Harry then kissed Petunia on the cheek. He watched as his father got into his car and drove away. Iris, not knowing who the man was, held Harry's hand as they continued to ride. She knew the real Christmas involved her and her husband being up wrapping presents until three and being awoken by their two daughters two hours later.

That night was the last time Paul saw his son. Paul lived to be a hundred, and never heard a word of his son's death. He did come across some strangely dress people talking among themselves and overheard of a Lily and James Potter's terrible death. He didn't think anything of it, nor did he connect it to the toddler he had seen that night. He read about a Dudley Dursley becoming a boxing champion and defeated his daughter's son. In 1997, on Paul's last trip to London he passed a teenage boy with a lighting mark on his forehead with green eyes. Paul didn't notice the mark, he only noticed the eyes. They reminded him of Colleen.

Harry Evans knew that as he remembered the last mument as he continued to drive.

1933

Harry Evans watched his father walking away. He stared at the window, trying to trust that his father would come back just like he promised. Not knowing when he would see his father again, or if he ever would see him again. He didn't know who would care for him and his brother. They were very much on their own. He watched his father leave the courtyard of the orphanage without looking back. He had lost his entire world and didn't think this place as home.

"Where's he going?" Anthony asked.

"He's going away to get us a better life, but don't worry, he'll come back. He's Dad; he can do anything," Harry explained.

"Come on, boys," Martha said as she led them to the boy's wing. "Harry, you'll be with the older boys and Anthony, you're with the younger boys."

"We have to be separated?" Harry said. Anthony slept in Harry's bed when he had nightmares or when the loud noises from outside became too violent. He couldn't be so far away from Harry.

"You will still see each other every day," Martha said. "Come on, let's go."

It was then a strange boy, with black hair and pale skin, about Harry's size in stature, came down. The other boys instantly cleared a path for him. He was wearing a gray button shirt, thick gray jacket and black shorts like all the other boys. Harry always waited to judge people, but as the boy came down with obvious control Harry knew he wasn't one to cross. He saw the jerk-face grin at Anthony as if he received a new toy.

Harry hated him on the spot. There was something about him that told Harry this child was bad news.

"Tom, are you going to welcome the newest members of this house?" Martha asked. "They will be in the room across from you."

"No," Tom answered coldly. He then smiled towards Anthony and mumbled, "Fresh meat."

"Who was that?" Harry asked a girl as she came down with a ball and a boy.

"That boy: stay clear of him," The girl said instantly. "His name is Tom Riddle… and you just don't want to mess with him."

Harry watched as Anthony clutched to him. If the kid dared laid a finger on his brother Harry would punch him so bad his nose would be flat.

2017

It was early, three in the morning. A loud cry rang through the house, followed by scratching on the door.

"It's the puppy," Harry said as him and Ginny wake up.

"She probably misses her mother," Ginny said with her head still on the pillow.

"Someone should go out and comfort her," Harry suggested.

"Yes, you're right," Ginny sighed. "Someone should."

Harry got up, reached for his glasses, and started walking wearily towards the door where the puppy continued to cry. He nudged the door and picked up the puppy with one hand. She continued to cry as Harry took her out to the kitchen where he heard tiny footsteps down the stairs as Lily snuck down.

"What are you doing up?" Harry asked instantly.

"She said Pumpkin would wake up crying in the middle of the night," Lily explained as Harry looked at the clock.

"Three in the morning, that's pretty good." Harry sighed.

"Can I hold her?" Lily asked. Harry bent down to give her the puppy. She then put Pumpkin inside her robe. The puppy snuggled up next to Lily's chest where it continued to cry.

"Can she sleep with me, Daddy?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Harry said as he led her back into bed. Lily then went to grab a blanket and wrapped Pumpkin in it, making sure she was snug. Harry waited until both puppy and child were asleep, and watched them for a minute as the fatherly instincts took over. He was totally fascinated with his child. Like Ron, he had found it amusing that Bill and Fleur would spend hours on the beach with Victoire playing with her toy shovel. Now, they both understood even the simplest acts of their children was awe-inspiring.

~X~

Dudley sped up to the shopping center earlier that day. It was like a gold mine struck. He finally had the perfect excuse to file for better child custody against the Winters. He approached the security center and saw her. Anne stood there like a runway model with her heart-shaped face, with bright, bouncing cheeks, dark brown eyes, and brunette hair that went to her shoulders. She had changed her nose. Dudley liked the old one better. It had fit her red lips perfectly, blending in with her round chin. She had a long, beautiful neck that she kept covered with a scarf, along broad shoulders and well-built arms - nothing flabby like the girls he dated before, or stick-like, perfect arms. She stood up when she saw Dudley. She was wearing a tight sweater with her new breasts on display. Dudley liked the other pair better as well; these ones were much too large for her frame, making her look way too shapely with the disappearing curves of her waist and thighs. She started to strut forward towards Dudley with her long slender legs. He had first met her when he was seventeen and looked natural, and had been taken by her ever since.

Anne was trying to cover up that mole that appeared again. No matter how much surgery and treatment she tried to use to get rid of it, it still appeared. She'd had a lot of surgery since marrying Sam. She hadn't had any surgery with Dudley because he saw no problem with her body. Anne noticed the mole right before the divorce proceedings, after she'd she was glad she didn't have to deal with Dudley's family anymore. That was when she noticed her ex-husband's cousin behind her. Anne pointed out to Harry that she never wanted to see him or his aunt again. Anne then went in the loo and it appeared and hadn't gone away.

"What happened?" Dudley asked.

"The security guard found earrings and a diamond necklace in Vernon's coat pocket," Anne explained casually.

"Was anyone with him?" Dudley asked, concerned. Anne stood up, grabbed her purse and followed him. "Yes, my two step-daughters."

"How old is Claudia?" Dudley started, casually. Anne was a little shocked Dudley cared about them. She, of course, viewed her stepdaughters equal to Violet. Dudley was a caring person, she realized that when they first started dating. She still remembered the night on the couch, introducing him to Law and Order, and the memories of many dates.

"She just turned eighteen; Sam sent her money to buy herself a present," Anne said as Dudley smiled. They came to the security center where Vernon waited. He had that grin on his face, the kind of grin he gets when something is going to go down.

"Dad, I didn't do it!" Vernon said, shocked.

"Which one of you is willing to take custody?" The woman asked.

"I am," Anne and Dudley answered at the same time.

"He's our son," Dudley explained.

"But we're divorced, and I believe it's my week," Anne continued. She didn't want to divorce him but she couldn't help but become flattered with Sam. She still somewhat loved Dudley. He was the father of her children. But after Sam left his second wife, Abigail's mother, she had to take her chance. She still considered Dudley hers, and would be upset if he dated again.

"Your son was caught shoplifting. The store plans to press charges," The woman explained, ignoring them. Vernon became terrified. Dudley knew instantly why he was called. Anne normally was good at calling him in times of need. If one of them was in the hospital, he was called. If the teacher wanted to meet, he was called. This made the situation with Violet a bit more confusing.

"Are they going to put me in jail?" Vernon asked as Anne gave Dudley a fearful look. Anne stared back at Dudley.

"I'm also his attorney too," Dudley responded immediately. "Do you have any witnesses?"

"He was caught red-handed, they were in his pocket," the store clerk explained coldly.

"It could have been planted there. He is still innocent until proven guilty in the court of law," Dudley said, hoping it wouldn't go there. He also knew in majority of the juvenile cases, just because the minor was in position of the stolen product doesn't mean they committed the crime, particularly in the cases of teenage girls, younger siblings, and children under the age of eleven. He also knew that Vernon was in the care of an adult.

"Which I plan to do," the woman said firmly. Anne instantly went to clutch Vernon to her arms. She looked back towards Dudley, hoping he would save her. He was always the one to rely on.

"You will not lock my son up," Anne flipped, grabbing Vernon and putting him behind her. If there was one thing she clung onto, it was her youngest child, her baby.

"Do you have a surveillance camera?" Dudley asked, remaining calmer.

"Yes, we do," the woman said.

"May we see it?" Dudley asked instantly. The woman left, leaving Dudley, Anne, and Vernon behind. Dudley truly wished Anne would stop panicking. Nothing screamed guilty more than a frantic client.

"Dudley, they're going to take Vernon away!" Anne said breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Dudley asked his son. "I will need your version of the story, and be as accurate as possible. I want to know everything that happened from the time you entered up until the security guard stopped you. Please be detailed."

"Sam forced me to go shopping with Abby and Claudia," Vernon started.

"You like that," Anne reminded him. She trusted those girls. They were very responsible and mature for their age. She wished they would rub off on Violet; she would have much less attitude if they did.

"He said forced, Anne. If the witness says forced, then it was forced." Dudley picked up on the legal terms, every world created the picture, _forced_ was different from _went._

"But it was for his protection," Anne argued.

"Oh," Dudley stopped and smiled. "Would you give your full word that you trusted Abigail and Claudia Winters with the temporary care of your son Vernon Dursley?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, I give my full word that I trusted them with his care," Anne answered, wondering why he was speaking in that lawyer manner of his. She was normally turned on by it, but something was fishy about it this time.

"And safety. Go on Vernon," Dudley said. This was going to be easier then he thought.

"We went to the jewelry store. Abby asked if she could look at a ring while another man was looking at the necklace she liked. She interrupted and asked for her opinion. Claudia snuck up behind them and took the necklace and put them in my pocket," Vernon said.

"Claudia, who is eighteen, a legal adult, engaged you in shoplifting?" Dudley asked.

"Yes," Vernon answered.

"Dudley, where is this leading too," Anne asked fearfully.

"Tell us how the earrings came into your pocket," Dudley continued.

"Abby asked to look at them, Claudia called her over, and Abby put them in my pocket," Vernon responded.

"We got the camera," the shopkeeper said, coming back. Anne and Dudley both looked at the recording. The exact events that Vernon said happened took place on the recording.

"We'll drop the charges," the shop keeper said nervously. "I'm not related to any lawyers."

"Thank you," Dudley said as the three left.

"I'm pressing charges against Claudia for endangerment of a child," Dudley said.

"What?" Anne asked shocked. "She's just a girl."

"Not according to the UK," Dudley answered. "She's eighteen, an adult, and was trusted by a parent for the child's care. She violated that trust by leading him into illegal activity and leaving him here when he was in trouble. That qualifies for endangerment of a child. She also led a child into committing a crime, according to The Child Act of 1989. She led Vernon into committing the crime, she was around when the crime took place, and she abused his mother's trust and placed him endanger, making her an asset for child abuse. I will be trialing her, and if this goes any further, I might go after your plastic surgeon husband."

"You traitor," Anne screeched, grabbing Vernon's hand.

"I don't want you to ever speak to me about betrayal," Dudley shot back. "Our daughter hates me because of you, I barely know her. She doesn't even tell me she's a witch."

"How?" Anne asked.

"I'm not stupid," Dudley said. "These children are mine too, and I will not let my son be in danger anymore. I will go as far as killing to protect him. Since I am a lawyer, I will make sure he gets justice no matter what. You can expect papers in a couple of days and a court date for Claudia will be set."

"But Duddlers?" Anne started coming onto him in her sweet manner. He didn't react. "What should I do then?" Anne asked fearfully.

"Find a lawyer."


	9. A Sister's Letter

The next morning, Harry went out to the wide oak kitchen to make a pot of coffee. He noticed Lily off to the side, sitting on the round white lace table. She was eating cereal in her pink robe with Pumpkin by her side, who was on the table eating dry cereal out of one of the nice bowls.

"Morning Lily," Harry said, kissing her on the head.

"Daddy, Daddy, watch this," Lily said as he entered the kitchen. "Pumpkin, sit."

The puppy continued eating, unperturbed. "_Sit_," Lily repeated.

"_Kurconu canine,_" Harry whispered, causing Pumpkin to sit down instantly.

"See, I taught her a trick already!" Lily smiled proudly

"Good job," Harry said as the puppy laid down with her whole snout in the bowl.

"Not on my table," Ginny said, coming into the room dressed for work. She turned to Lily. "Honey, what did we say about the dog food?"

Pouting, Lily lifted Pumpkin away from the bowl. Harry grabbed the dish and paced it gently in the kitchen sink. The puppy continued eating with what was in front of her, except for this time it was out of the puppy bowl.

Harry went to pour Ginny some coffee. He received a kiss from his wife as Lily went back to her room to get dressed. The two lovers were distracted by the sound of Pumpkin trailing their daughter upstairs, making a little hump as she slowly tried to use her front and back legs to conquer each step.

"She left a little gift in the bathroom this morning," Ginny commented dryly.

"I'll take care of that today," Harry informed her.

"Good, can you clean the hair up in the sink afterwards?" Ginny had to add on. It annoyed her how many times she told Harry to clean up after he shaved, yet he still forgot. "I hope you don't mind, but I left a list, since you're going to be home most of the day."

"I don't mind at all," Harry answered, handing Ginny a plate of toast as they sat down for their morning breakfast.

"Good, now, I don't know if I told you this, but while you and Lily were at the Ministry Department of Animals with Lily yesterday getting a license, I was at the bookstore seeing if there was any spell we could use to advance Pumpkin's development. Such as learning to go outside before our house smells."

"Hagrid said it was best not to use magic with house-breaking puppies." Harry said automatically.

"That was before he wrote with his advice." Ginny informed. "Anyway, I found the book Hermione was looking for, the one sponsored by the Wizard Fight of Muggle Cancer."

"Oh. That's the group she joined, remember? It was formed by witches and wizards who had Muggle relatives with cancer. They raise money to donate to Muggle organizations trying to find a cure." Harry informed her.

He remembered reading about it after he found out his parents left a large sum of money to the organization in their will. Sirius had as well.

"Yes, well I found their book yesterday, while you were with Lily filling out license papers," Ginny said pouring coffee. "I called Ron, and he asked me to pick it up."

She leaned over the cluttered table and lifted up the book in question, passing it over to her husband.

"Relief For Chemo: Spells, potions, and charms proven effective for side-effects of chemo therapy on Muggle patients. All remain traceless by Muggle physicians." Harry read aloud. Then he looked at the back and found all proceeds made from the book was converted into pounds and donated to the United Kingdom Cancer Society.

"She had the entire Weasley family in search of this book," Harry smiled, setting it back on the table.

"Yes, she's coming to pick it up today when she drops off Hugo. If she asks, she owes us nothing. It was our donation." Ginny said. "Speaking of my family, George called, Fred's on the Quidditch team."

"Really" Harry asked. "Beater?"

"Yes, George is very proud. Even though the reason Fred joined the team is not for what George hoped," Ginny said, letting out a chuckle. "Angelina told me. Apparently he just wants to protect some girl on the Slytherin team he's sweet on."

"So he could run into her during the game?" Harry asked knowingly. "And block her from getting hit by a bludger, despite playing against each other..."

"Exactly," Ginny answered. " George started lecturing on Fred that he shouldn't make such a commitment just to get some girl." Ginny shook her head. "Percy overheard and reminded George that when he tried out for Quidditch it was so they could save Angelina. He said it right in front of her. She was, of course, flattered."

"That's interesting," Harry added. "A Slytherin." That was the only comment he caught onto.

"That's what stumped Angelina. Their son has a crush on a _Slytherin_." Ginny said, thinking that it did sound strange. "I think that's the girl my boss wants an article on, a female beater, guessing she's related to a professional." Ginny shrugged. The pretentious Slytherin house did value names. "Wood didn't mention her name, every time she came up he kept saying, 'You must be proud,' I went to Anthenodora after and she acted like I already knew, and asked if we were coming to root for her at games that aren't against Gryffindor."

"You're coming to report, why would you show any favoritism to Slytherin?" Harry asked. "It's not like we know her. Unless you're related. Which I guess is possible assuming if she's a pure-blood."

"Anyway, I explained all this to her, and she asked if you'll be coming to at least one Slytherin game with me, that faces Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw just to show support." Ginny said, taking a bite of cereal. "Wood said the same thing. I don't know what that's about," she remarked. "That whole staff is acting weird, between Hagrid telling us some things never change, and at least we're helping, or Neville talking about our extra kid. Who is this extra kid we don't know about?"

"Andromeda said something like that too, there must be something that we don't know, that we all are supposed to know," Harry said as Teddy walked through the front door like it was his own house.

"Good morning Teddy." Ginny directed a smile towards Harry's first godson.

"Morning," Teddy answered dutifully as Pumpkin ran out to the kitchen. Her paws had a hard time adjusting to the tiles, causing the puppy to slide over to Teddy. "What is that beast?" Teddy asked, picking the puppy up as Lily wandered in.

"She's no beast," Lily said, taking the puppy and pressing her cheek against Pumpkin's head, "and her name is Pumpkin."

"We got a puppy," Harry explained as Teddy rubbed his knuckles across Pumpkin's head.

"She's kind of cute," Teddy said. "So you got anything for breakfast?"

"What would you like?" Ginny asked. "Keep in mind I've got to leave in a couple of minutes."

"Got waffles?" Teddy asked.

"Yes," Harry said as he went to the ice box. He pulled out a box of frozen waffles and placed them in the toaster.

"Anyway, what brings you this early?" Ginny asked.

"Grandma asked me to make sure you got something, but I forget what it is. It's got something to do with one of her students that you're related to, but they're not your sons." Teddy said as he helped himself to breakfast. "Some relative."

"As many members of my family as there are at Hogwarts? That narrows it down." Ginny shook her head. "Can you narrow it down more?"

"Some third year, girl," Teddy said thinking. "In Grandmum's house."

"Did she say anything to you?" Harry asked.

"The third year girls aren't much for conversion. They just sort of stare at me; one fainted when I shook her hand," Teddy shrugged. "But it wasn't the relative, it was another one."

"Anyway, I have to go," Ginny gave Harry and Lily a kiss on the cheek. "Harry, _please_ don't forget the to-do list." she said firmly as she gathered a fistful of floo powder. In a second, after saying 'The Daily Prophet,' Ginny was gone.

"Oh, now I remember," Teddy said suddenly. "Do you know a Violet Dursley?"

"Yes, she's my first cousin, once removed. My cousin's daughter." Harry answered. "How do you know her?"

"That's the student." Teddy explained.

"She's a witch?" Harry said, surprised. Dudley or Petunia never told him.."

"Yeah, she's Muggle-born." Teddy explained. "Gran's not too fond of the mother though. It could be that most Muggles are a bore."

"I'm not too fond of her mother either," Harry agreed. He didn't think most Muggles were a bore, but he could certainly think of a word for Anne that _rhymed_ with bore. "Anyway, what are we supposed to do?"

"I forget, but I think something is supposed to come in today for her, that you're supposed to take care of." Teddy explained as the waffles popped up.

"Wouldn't they call her parents for that?" Harry asked as Teddy poured a whole pint of syrup on the waffles. When they were appropriately soaked, Teddy stuffed them into his mouth.

"They tried contacting her mother, but it was a dead-end." Teddy answered, around the waffles. "Anyway, my flat is kind of empty, can I get stuff to eat?"

"Sure," Harry answered. He handed Teddy a canvas bag and started opening up cupboards. "Take what you like."

"Daddy," Lily called, as she came running back out, dressed for school. "I'm taking Pumpkin to water the garden."

"Alright, have a good time," Harry answered.

"I'm going to go now," Teddy said after he filled the bag with groceries. "Thank you so much."

"Any time." Teddy left, with Lily following behind him. She was heading outside for her daily garden activities.

With one hand occupying Pumpkin's leash while Lily used the other to gather her gardening tools. She had fallen in love with Muggle gardening techniques the previous summer, when they were visiting a greenhouse and an elderly Muggle man showed her how, astonishingly, a small seed could grow in to something so incredible. It was its own kind of magic. She had pleaded with her father to buy her a garden kit, the kind Muggles used. Harry, of course, had given in.

She put Pumpkin down, and let her smell the tools. Lily smiled as Pumpkin stuck her head into the watering can and started lapping up the water.

Lily was carefully pruning the rose bush as Pumpkin was pressing her noise around her new surrounding when she heard a crack. She looked up to see Aunt Hermione and Hugo.

"Morning, Aunt Hermione," Lily set down her shears excitedly as Pumpkin ran and hid under her, frightened by both the noise and the unfamiliar people.

"Morning, Lily," Hermione smiled kindly at her, then stopped when she noticed their new dog. Lily crouched over and calmed the animal down.

"Who's that?" Hugo asked.

"Pumpkin. We got her yesterday," Lily answered, standing up and wiping the dirt off her skirt. She took off her gloves, and comforted the puppy with her soft hands, gently carrying her to Hugo. Pumpkin sniffed Hugo's fingers, and allowed him to stroke her head

"Uncle Ron told me you got a puppy yesterday," Hermione brushed her fingers across Pumpkin's silky body. "Isn't she a little darling?"

"She likes me," Hugo commented as Lily handed Pumpkin over to Hugo, making sure he put his arm under her tummy to ensure the puppy was secure as she nuzzled against his sweater. "Mom, can we have one?"

"We'll see," Hermione answered vaguely, unsure if it was the right time for a puppy with all that was going on with her mother.

"I think she likes it here so far," Lily said, even though she wasn't completely sure. So far, Pumpkin seemed nervous and depressed. She'd read in a book last night that puppies were like that for the first couple of days. She needed to have patience with her.

"That's good," Hermione said. "Is your father inside?"

"Yeah, it's his day off. He's gonna to help make sure she's house-broken." Lily explained.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Lily." Hermione stroked the puppy one last time and began to make her way to the house.

"Can I stay out here and play with Pumpkin?" Hugo asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course," Hermione said.

~X~

Harry took the opportunity to get himself dressed. He pulled jeans and a button-down t-shirt. Perfect for the day off. As he was coming out of the closet, Harry noticed the box his aunt gave him was tucked away behind some clothes, not given much care. He stared at it for a moment as he buttoned his shirt. He tipped open the lid and felt several folded papers, and a large glass object. He was about to open the box wider when he heard a voice.

"Harry?" Hermione called. He abandoned the box and hurried downstairs.

"Oh, good morning, Hermione," Harry entered the kitchen to find one of his best friends. "Great to see you. Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"No, thank you. I just came to pick up the book and then I'll be on my way. I would bring Hugo in, but he was distracted by the puppy," Hermione explained, already examining the book that was sitting on the table. "I take it Lily's gardening phase hasn't died out yet."

"No, but it will soon," Harry shrugged. "I hope. She's been obsessed with it for a while."

"Do I owe you anything?" Hermione asked, running her hand along the spine of the book, rather like she had a minute ago with Pumpkin.

"No," Harry answered immediately. "No, it's absolutely our donation." Hermione smiled gratefully. "How's your mother?"

"Not well. I'm glad they went on the boating trip before she started chemo. Nasty stuff." Hermione shook her head as she sat down and flipped through the pages

"Oh, what happened?" Harry asked sympathetically. He didn't know much about Muggle illnesses. He knew wizards were capable of causing Muggle illness.

After Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, he was given more documents on all the evils Voldemort had committed. One of them was particularly disturbing.

In order to protect his reputation, Voldemort tracked down all of the orphans he'd lived with at Wool's. He gave them deadly illnesses, and made them severe enough it would be impossible for any Muggle body to fight. Cancer was his favorite because it was common and an easy dark spell to cast.

He even made sure they were diagnosed with different varieties so the disease couldn't be traced or connected. The information was in Harry's first office as an Auror, when he was learning how to read documents of past crimes committed by wizard. It was strange how many forensic strategies were adopted from Muggles. Keeping documents is just one of them, along with fingerprints, DNA testing and innovative techniques used to find the Muggles that knew Tom Riddle as a child. Harry didn't read the names of the orphans, but something about that act, as unsurprising as it was, sent chills up Harry's spine. He was so glad that he'd defeated Tom Riddle, not only for his parents, but the families of those helpless Muggles that would never understand the cause behind the loss of their loved ones. He surely took a lot of innocent lives in such a cold manner.

"Ron and I waited with Dad while she was being treated. That's when he confessed how scared he was. He told Ron, even though it's not politically correct, that he has to be the man of the situation and remain strong for her. I agreed with him. I don't know if I could take it without Ron's support. Dad admitted to me that there were times that he wanted to break down too, like when they received the phone call. She was bursting into tears. Dad had to hold it in for her. Mum truly is brave." Hermione added sadly.

"She could barely think after the treatment. When we got her home I noticed her hair was starting to thin out. I was with her when she ran her fingers through it and a clunk came out. She said this wasn't the first time, but it's getting more frequent. We were glad Hugo was with Percy yesterday. I could barely handle it, and she acted so casual, said it was just hair. I could see in her eyes that it was harder on her than she was letting me know. She's refusing to wear a wig. So I went to find her some bandannas to wrap around her head. The support group gave her some pink and purple ones for free. She said she was going to wear those." Hermione explained. "Does this book have anything on fatigue?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged as Hermione flipped through the book.

"Well, thank you," Hermione finally said. "I must say we are really lucky to have a lot of support, I was preparing to give them a meal plan for the week because Dad's not that good of a cook but it was taken care of, the refrigerator was full of casseroles and crockpot soups from their patients. Dad says Molly and Arthur even sent them something."

"Well, you have us," Harry reminded her.

"I went to the support Wizarding group that raises money for Muggle cancer research. We were filling out names of Muggles we know that was lost, survived, or in fight of cancer." Hermione explained. "Seamus Finnigan was there, he filled out luminaire forms in honor of his father, who spoke as a survivor. Dean was working on a campaign for childhood cancer in memory of his sister. I filled out a luminaire in honor of my grandmother, and support of my mother. I saw another luminaire that was recently purchase in someone that seems group last week, the familiar. Has your aunt mentioned an Ivan Oppusvo?"

"I think," Harry said. He tended to zone out during those visits. "Didn't he marry Lavender Brown?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "He put a donation in memory of your grandfather."

"You mean the name Harry Evans is still up there?" Harry asked, wondering what connection the well-known werewolf activist had to his family.

"Apparently," Hermione said. "Anyway, I got you a form, just in case. You owe your name to him."

"Daddy, the owl's here." Lily said, running with the mail. Hugo and Pumpkin trailed behind her. "I think James or Albus is in trouble."

"I have to go," Hermione said standing up. "Got a client at nine. A Muggle woman wants to divorce her wizard husband. I would've rather had the Grim case."

"What exactly is the Grim case?" Harry asked curiously.

"Donald Grim. A wizard, inherited various buildings throughout the Tower Hamlets in the Muggle world and is renting them out to Muggle families. Well apparently, he got in trouble for violating codes on safety and health of the tenants, and has been illegally making fake contracts, as well as…Well, let's just say he's a slum lord who happens to be a wizard. He tried to get the Muggle-born Union to do something, since he is one, but we don't handle that stuff. If they violate Muggle laws, then they go to Muggle court. In order to prevent him from using magic in the Muggle justice system – which I am sure he'll attempt – they are sending a wizard lawyer in to work side by side with a Muggle attorney the tenants chose."

"Who did they give that to?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione sighed disappointedly.

"They chose Malfoy? For _that?_ Malfoy, who has little to no experience with Muggles, was chosen to go out and work with Muggle lawyers?" Harry asked.

"Holding that against him is reverse blood status discrimination." Hermione said frigidly. The whole thought of pure bloods being discriminated was laughable as complaints of little to no scholarship opportunities for witches and wizards who were fully human.

"Did he really say that?" Harry asked, surprised. Hermione nodded.

Harry could believe Draco would carelessly make such an ignorant remark. He already told the MBU that there was a Muggle-born in Slytherin. That was a sign; discrimination against Muggle-borns had officially ended.

Also, there were now talks about how werewolves _used_ to be oppressed, ignoring the forty percent unemployment and lack of health treatment. He agreed with Ivan Oppusvo last speech. The law says they are equal but society still views them as unwanted members of the magical community. The Oppusvo children will have to work twice as hard to be considered equal to non-werewolves.

"Yes," Hermione rolled her eyes. "He thinks going out into the Muggle world is going to be easy. I was really disappointing because it's a block from the cancer center. Some of his colleagues spoke to him about it and he said, 'It's just like the regular world, without magic. How complicated can it be? They're Muggles, things are pretty simple for them.' I wanted to say the lack of magic makes things more complicated, but I would be, 'another Muggle-born whining how hard things are.' He even said this would be 'a relaxing break from the stressful magical workload.'"

"Well, he's not prejudiced anymore. He arranged for the scholarship of 'that one Muggle-born in Slytherin.'" Harry shook his head. "I feel bad for the Muggle attorney who has to work with him. Once he asks how to work a computer he will know something is wrong."

"That does put a smile on my face." Hermione said as she put the book in her briefcase. "One thing is for sure, Draco is surely in for a rude awakening if he thinks the Muggle world is easy."

"That's for sure," Harry agreed. He knew Arthur had been working on a book taken from Charity Burbage and others who have studied the Muggle world. Harry was slightly shocked to find out that Muggles had wizards beat when it came to the economy, health and many other areas. Life expectancy and magic are the only two things that made wizards more powerful. The blood donation of a Witch or Wizard could only go to witches and wizards, but blood from a Muggle or a Squib could be donated to witches and wizards. There had been many patients at St. Mango's who were saved through a blood donation from what Healers get from the Red Cross.

When an historic event happened in the Wizarding world it usually didn't affect Muggles. However, when Muggles had a war, revolution, rebellion or any form of uprising it somehow affected the Wizarding world, though they tried to prevent it.

Britain for example, was on good trade terms with the Native nations of Australia and the Americas until Muggles started settling there and killing their Muggles. The slaying caused an upheaval for Europe and the UK in particular. Even the hundreds of North American nations now referred to themselves as Canadians and Americans despite the Ministry of Magic recognizing the territories before European Muggle settlements. They always had to point out they are the reason Muggle-borns had a harder time blending in with Wizarding society.

"Just remind Draco, when the Russian Muggles had their revolution, somehow the Pure-bloods ended up dead." Harry pointed out. That was the only thing in Binns' class that ever sparked any interest.

They actually had cool pureblood elitist with the Dolohovs, the Karkarovs, the Poliakovs who were actually from Poland but slaughtered just the same, the Ryzhevoloskys, which their mother-in-law Molly descended from through an exiled relative. The most interesting Harry found Chistokrovnykhs, who lived in places of gold and believed they were the family to answer prophecies, with the lighting bolt as a family symbol The Tsvetys, which was a matriarchal family who named their witch daughters after flowers. Women who thought to have the power to master nature. All these families were destroyed by the Muggle-borns and their decedents who have been shunned and ignored for centuries. After coming back from helping their relatives bring equality into the Muggle world, and killing the Muggle-born witches and wizards of noble families, they decided to do the same in the magical world. They were all killed, and those who were disowned by these families exiled.

Hermione was amused by that idea as the owl flew into the window.

"Isn't that one of the Hogwarts owls?" Hermione asked as an owl dropped a thick envelope and flew off.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"I've got to go," Hermione said, glancing at the clock on the wall. She bade Harry goodbye, kissed Hugo on the cheek, and departed.

"They sent a letter, and it's thick," Lily ran into the kitchen, and picked it up.

"Never mind that, get ready for school," Harry said as he placed the mail on the table. He then watched as Lily and Hugo played in the living room with Pumpkin running back and forth between them. Harry used a minute to take their picture and sent it to Molly and Author.

"Daddy, can we take Pumpkin to Charm School? Please?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Harry answered. "Get her leash ready." She went back to her room and packed her bag. She found some chewed up paper bedside it. Perhaps the school would have some books in the library on how to train puppies not to do this.

The local school for Wizarding children was only a few blocks from their home. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had a car pool schedule set up for them. There were mornings when they dropped off Lily and Hugo, which the afternoons Harry or Ginny picked them up and vice-versa on other days. Since it was such a nice morning, Harry walked the children to school. The entire way there, Pumpkin kept stopping and sniffing, tugging on her leash, demanding Lily pick her up.

Lily kept a tight hold on Pumpkin and made her move forward. Harry was tempted to pick her up the numerous times she kept jumping on Lily giving her saddened looks with those big eyes of hers, but Lily insisted Pumpkin learned how to be on her leash.

Harry couldn't help but smile when Lily was taking longer to say goodbye to Pumpkin than him. The two ran off with some of their friends, it took him an hour to get out of the parking lot, because of all the children who stopped to pet Pumpkin. He walked back down to their house with a small puppy in a pink collar on a pink leash, calling her Pumpkin. Harry was happy he let Lily choose everything for the dog. Harry eventually did give in and picked the puppy up, carrying her home

~X~

Harry examined the envelope from Hogwarts. It was pretty thick. He was going to wait until Ginny got home so they that they could open it together to see which son the package concerned.

His curiosity gave out, and he went back to opened the box and found a large group of dusty old letters packed in their envelopes. Harry also found a number of memories in strangely shaped bottles. Harry shut the box instantly, and attended to his to-do list Ginny had given him for his day off

He took Pumpkin out and tried to find her a dedicated place in the yard for her to do business. He raked the leaves without magic for exercise. That task was disrupted when Pumpkin jumped through the pile of leaves. Sighing, Harry put Pumpkin inside. Her fluffy canine body disappeared from sight for a few minutes, but soon she was back at the window crying. When she started scratching at the glass with her paws against the white curtains, Harry let her out again. She then started to sniff everything, and stopped to chew on the sticks.

When Harry went back inside, he saw it was a mistake to leave Pumpkin inside, because during those five minutes she had ravaged the house. There were chewed up tissues everywhere. Pumpkin ran inside after him and started chewing on a piece of leather.

"What have you got here?" Harry asked bending down to pick up the fur-ball of a dog, along with an old loafer. He shook his head. "Next time you go into our closet, go to Ginny's side, she has a much larger variety." Harry said exasperatedly. He sometimes wondered if Ginny ever used even half of her pairs of shoes.

He went to the closet and cleaned the mess up; starting to wonder if having a new puppy was at all similar to having three children under the age of five. Pumpkin was certainly just as destructive as the latter. His three, of course, made defeating the Basilisk seem like a light exercise.

Harry couldn't help but wonder why Pumpkin couldn't grab one of Ginny's shoes she kept in the closet. Some of them she wore only once a year.

He took her back in and swept the kitchen, making salads for himself and his wife. Harry still couldn't get his mind off what was in the box. He went back and opened up the creaky lid to examine the tons and tons of letters, along with hundreds of unbroken bottles, which formed from memories. Harry eventually gave in and tried to figure out the meaning for all this.

He dipped his head in the Pensieve and found a woman that he recognized instantly as his mother sitting on a bed, staring at the window. She had to be about nineteen. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress. Her shimmery red hair was down, relaxed and off to the side, covering her face. She was sitting on a bed in a cold attic room, her bare feet propped up on the pillows, casually sewing a pair of shoes as she read the newspaper.

Harry could hear jazz in the background on the radio. Nobody had told him that his mother was into jazz! The song was interrupted by the chime of a clock. Lily's eyes flickered to it. Nearby, cigarettes sat on an ash tray. Harry saw a lit cigarette burning between her fingers.

That was strange to Harry. He seen many pictures of his Mum, and she'd never had a cigarette in her hand like she did in this memory. That may explain the reason why his aunt was so firmly against smoking. He never pictured his Mum as a smoker.

Lily puffed out smoke and wandered to the window. It was dead winter with snowflakes flying everywhere, yet outside on the ledge of her window sill, was a dark purple petunia that grew in the snow blanket. It wasn't dead, nor did is show any sign of being withered. It just grew there. Lily stared at it, amazed.

She opened the window to touch it but a burst of wind blew causing Lily to swing it shut. She put a long sleeve ugly black dress over the white sleeveless dress, along with knee-high stockings, and buckled brown shoes.

As Lily started doing her hair, Harry noticed the newspaper she was reading: 'British Raid Bordeaux.'

This was confusing, because Harry was certain that took place in 1944. His mother wouldn't have even been a thought when this newspaper was printed.

This girl wasn't his mother. She just had the same cheeks, neck, hair color, and stature. The resemblance was quite striking. She turned. Her eyes were a pale brown, not his mother's almond emeralds. They sort of reminded him of his aunt.

Who was this girl, and how was he connected to him?

"Iris Opsum." A voice called.

"Ossupov," The girl replied harshly. She tied on a white apron, giving her the look of a maid. She shook her head and left the cold room, ending her vision. Harry came back up. He went through the letters. Petunia was wrong. The box wasn't for Lily. It was for her mother, Iris.

When Harry returned, he went through the letters. He then noticed the envelope to one of the first random letters he picked up.

_Miss Iris Ossupov_

_1 Riddle Road_

_LITTLE HANGLETON, YKS 2468_

"Little Hangleton, Riddle Road?" Harry mused. He wondered if his grandmother was the maid that had discovered the murdered Riddle family. Harry opened the letter.

_March 20, 1942_

_Dear Iris, _

_We missed you, so, so much. So much has changed since we last saw you. I think Mom blames Dad, but we all know she won't say anything. I can't wait until this war is over, and everyone will be together again._

_I think the warfare time work has done some good for Mum and Dad. Her English improved greatly since she was pulled to work at the factory. Dad still doesn't like it, but he knows that we all have to pull our effort in war time. We would have been fined if she didn't report to the factory the war department placed her._

_He is taking on extra hours at the docks as well, helping build more ships. Then he spends evenings training in the selective home service in case the Nazis invade here. That always ends a night of tales from the 'old country', reminding us he graduated from the officer school._

_Mom has transformed so much. I no longer have to go to the grocery store with her to translate the rations. She knows enough English to understand the coupons and stamps herself. She always gets correct amount of portions. They aren't much. Fruits and vegetables are rare, and Mom uses her ration coupons wisely. _

_I think the warfare time work has done some good for Mom. Her English improved greatly since she was pulled to work at the factory. Dad still doesn't like it, but he knows that we all have to pull our effort in war time. We would have been fined if she didn't report to the factory the war department placed her. _

_She still has some problems with getting her tenses right. Like the other day, she goes to the baker saying 'Have no rye yesterday, had no rye today, would have rye if came tomorrow?' The man laughed and said he will make a special loaf for her. She was telling Dad the other day how she has become comfortable with making the 'h' sound, even though it still sounds funny._

_I won't be surprised if the baker doesn't have bread, nor if the butcher doesn't have meat. None of us have much of anything anymore. I pointed this out to Mom as we left. She didn't even look at me when she said, "None of us have enough meat or bread. What is the purpose of complaint? You have food and going to school, learn to accept, Tulip."_

_We don't take Ivan shopping because he always asks for sweets and the stores don't have any. He is starting to accept the potato candy made with peanut butter as a substitute. Mom always shakes her head and says we are spoiled. I stopped asking for cereal and learned to like toast without butter. Mom never complains, she just says, "Eat your food, and be thankful."_

_Some parts of Mom still remain. She still gets up at five in the morning just to serve Dad tea and make breakfast, except at the end of the month, because we run out of tea then. Mom still doesn't stop cleaning until late into the night. Like always, anytime Dad asked her to do something she does it_

_Dad has come around. In the evening they work to together to get the garden ready to plant vegetables, even though it's March. The vegetable rations are never enough to feed us, and we don't know how long the war will last. Mom makes me help her dry herbs and spices in the winter._

_Speaking of gardening, my lily is growing full bloom. You are right, lilies do have a habit of coming up before they are supposed to but they survive anyway._

_Mom has saved all our jars. She still plans to keep me hours canning and preserving, along with drying meats. She also has us freeze our tea bags so we can reuse them. The rabbits given to us are disgusting. I do my job in making sure Ivan doesn't name them since they are for meat rations and not pets. _

_Dad also made promises on my behalf to spend my summer holiday babysitting the children who have fathers at war and mothers in the factory. Mum told them I would do it for free after I complained to Dad. _

_Mom is starting to have a group of friends, because of the water shortage, the women in town gather together to do laundry. She's starting to be invited by English women to sew socks and collect aluminum for the soldiers. Our house won an award for collecting the most bottle caps to be turned into bullets._

_Mom seems to know what she's doing. The other day the shoe ration ran out and we were unable to get new shoes. My old ones are so small they are starting to hurt my feet; I was so upset by the thought of not getting shoes because the ones I have are so small. Mom calmed me and forced me to go home. Not having shoes wasn't the worse, she reminded me. She then told me how when she was my age she had to save for months to get fresh shoes and needed them to work the scullery, so that's what she did._

_Mom didn't look at me when she told me this, she just let out my shoes and sewed in new material, making them wider, while I soaked my feet in water and sewed the leather of my old ones. They still hurt, but replacing the souls and letting them out made it easier. She also helped Ivan patch his coat. She never said anything as she did this, sitting next to the bronze stove with an apron over her knees and my shoes in them. Next to her was a stack of collected firewood and old newspapers feeding the bronze stove which was spitting sparks flames the color of her hair, which was wrapped in a bun. Her face doesn't sweat like mine does, when I am that close to the stove. She stopped mending my shoes to check on the stew made of leftovers she was preparing with the jars of honey above to use if it is bitter._

_Dad is secretly saving up to get her a washing machine. He told me last Saturday during the afternoon chest game we had while Mum was taking Ivan to the dentist. We talked about the rations, he admitted he never had much need for sweets as he lit his cigarette. The cloud of smoke always gets to me, but I don't say anything. We were having a slice of bread when I asked what he does miss, and he answered fishing. That seems to be his two hobbies, fishing and reading. I asked him why he liked these things so much, he explained that it's relaxing, and something he enjoyed all his life. Fishing and reading. I asked if he did this in Russia, and he said no, he read but when he and his father fished it was more like watching the servants cast the lines as they spoke with one another on a row boat. The time was what was important. I asked him about reading and he said, "A broad interest in books is a broad interest in life, always carry a book with you at all places and all times you will experience much." He said this as I checked him. I asked Dad if we were poor, and he said, "One is only poor when they want more than they have. Take a look at your mother, as long as I know her she has not once asked anything from me." That's when he told me about the washing machine._

_I hate these blackout regulations, and knowing that doing simple things such as opening the window curtains at night can get us fined a day's wage. We now keep heavy objects on the window seal to keep anyone from opening the drapery. Dad can't smoke near the window, he reads the paper with a candle now and Mom walks around with the lantern because the light's not allowed on._

_I miss stargazing with you on the beach. I miss your company much more than I ever thought I would dear sister. I miss camping as Dad misses fishing. My friends can't have things like bonfires with so many enemy planes flying over us. If you go down the street, a bunch of street lights are broken. There is no point in fixing them because they aren't allowed on. No one does anything at night._

_Last week there were at least three traffic accidents because of the lack of lighting. Dad walks home now, he can't have a flashlight, so he has to be home before day ends, and normally stops to walk Mom home from the bus stop. Neither of them are home when Ivan and I get back from school leaving me to give his after school snack, help with homework and chores. An idle person doesn't enjoy rest._

_The air-raids are becoming scarier! Dad put his mother's locket, the Fabergé Egg and the imperial ring in the Andersen shelter under a brick with the Tsar seal. Mom, being more practical, keeps an emergency kit, a lantern, food, a deck of cards, medicine, bandages, and safety supplies. We are forbidden from taking anything out of it_

_A couple days ago a siren went off sometime in the dark night. The sound caused a panic as Mom and Dad rushed Ivan and I out of the house, down the stairs at night. It was scary trying to get downstairs in the dark. We went down the stairs and through the kitchen to the garden._

_I saw the night sky for the first time, but I couldn't gaze at it due to the sound going off along with the air warden's voice yelling for us to take cover. I stared above wondering what constellations were present. Then my eyes fell ahead towards mainland England. I saw a bright light blink along with a booming noise from the distance. I then felt a grip on my arm as I was tugged. Dad ran back ou6 grabbed my arm so tight it left a mark and forced me inside before I could witness any more. _

_I wanted to read but I couldn't focus, wondering if my friends were in danger or if I'd have a place to sleep tomorrow. When I voiced my opinion, I was told to shush, so Ivan could fall back to sleep. Mom and Dad put us in a bed and expected us to sleep through the air raid._

_The next day Dad explained we don't live in the city, so it isn't as much of a threat here. The threat is still there, and there is a need for the bomb shelter and why we must go down if the mainland coast is bombed. Nothing was broken. Mom didn't say anything as she went to make breakfast with that substitute for flour. _

_We have a lot more children in town due to the relocation; I made many new friends coming in from London, Manchester, Dagenham, Kent, the Channel Islands, and other parts being bombed. Now here is the big news, we got one too._

_School is going well, even with the gas masks we have wear during our drills. Ivan, of course uses them to make silly noises during the drills. Ivan also gets the ruler on his palms for making faces when they force feed us the cod-liver oil. "Never seen the like," the teacher mumbles almost every morning. In the morning and he sometimes "forgets" his lunch money just so he could go home and not come back. Dad, of course, finds Ivan and takes him back to school by the ear. I swear he has the best handwriting for constantly doing lines. The few times he makes it to playtime, it's comical. He makes the children laugh with his amusing facial expressions when the teacher's back is turned._

Harry stopped and laughed at that, it was just too amusing glimpse at school life during the Second World War.

_The lady in charge said that a boy from the Soviet Union was sent under her care to find a placement for him. She said since we are Soviets, it would make sense to place him here with us. _

_Mom and Dad were, of course, offended that she referred to them as Soviets because their Russia was a different place from the Soviet Union. They just said they'd take him. Today, they brought over a short boy, around my age with blond curly hair named Yuri. He came in on Operation Pied Piper. _

_The first thing Yuri did was took our picture without asking with the bright flash blinking in our faces. He then said in broken English "Greeting Mr. and Mrs. Oppusvo, I am very honored you let me come stay with you during this troubled times. Thank you for welcoming me into your home." He then said something in a strange tong, something I never heard before. Dad clearly decode what he spoke under his breath._

_"No need to be nervous_. _I see_ _you're Ukrainian." Dad said. "We were told you are Russian."_

"_No, I'm British," Yuri answered. "I live in London, with my Stryy__̆__na and Stryy__̆__."(That means his dad's sister and her husband) They took me from the Ukraine when I was a baby. Mama and Papa are still there with my older brothers and sisters. _

_Mom told us we aren't allowed to ask about his past._

_Anyway, I thought you like to know we got a new person in our house, eating our food, and sleeping in your room. I am just glad someone is around to keep an eye on Ivan when they take the boys out for outdoor lessons while us girls are doing our domestic lessons. I am a little frustrated since the last thing we need is more people. Mom, of course tells me not to complain and do my choirs. _

_I got your last letter. The Riddles do seem to be annoying as hell. Your new friend sounds weird, but at least he agrees with you. I guess it's good you have some company though. He sounds like he could use some. _

_If I found a snake in my room I'd be terrified to go back in, you are much braver than me. I bet it will go away once the weather warms up. I am sending the seeds you requested; I hope your friend likes his gift. Petunias always cheer people up._

_Anyway, write back soon. We all miss you, and Yuri can't wait to meet you. _

_Love, your sister, _

_Tulip Oppusvo_

Harry picked up the phone. The Potter household, like most Wizarding families had got the Muggle mobile phones to keep track of each other when separated in Diagon Alley. Hermione was the first when her mother became sick, followed by George and Angelina when they took the twins shopping. Finally, they got them when Ginny found a really good deal on a plan. Between Violet's school problems and questions about Iris, Harry made one unexpected call.

1979

"James, you forgot to clean up after you shaved!" Lily screeched. She waited for a long pause, only to realize that his toe and finger clippings were scattered everywhere. She was aware that he had his own bathroom when he lived with his parents, and a house elf to clean up after him. Lily had to admit this was a whole lot better than living with three smokers, and a sister who would come in at two in the morning to throw up in the bathroom and missed. But still, some of James' habits were just annoying. "James!"

"I'm coming," James said as he came in with a paper towel.

"Don't forget the spray," Lily reminded.

"Sorry, forgot I had germs," James said sarcastically.

"I know that dear, but its basic sanitation," Lily pointed out. "I've told you this a hundred times."

"Well, between this and laundry it's hard to keep track of," James pointed out.

"Yet, you have the Quidditch schedule for next season memorized," Lily remarked.

"And that's a whole lot worse than having twenty-seven pairs of shoes and an outfit for each one?"

"I don't have twenty-seven outfits, I mix and match." Lily added on as she picked up their cat, Levi and headed downstairs. Lily then stopped surprised to see Remus in the living room while Lily still had her hair wet with her mask on.

"James, are you cheating on Lily with an alien?" Remus asked, finding the sight amusing.

"Relax, Remus, it's just her guacamole mask, to get rid of spores." James explained as he ate a plate of leftovers he already helped himself to.

"It's my avocado mask, and it's to get rid of pores," Lily corrected.

"Did I come at a wrong time?" Remus asked.

"No, we do this every night," James explained.

"It's a ritual." Lily responded. "I'm going upstairs to change real quick." Lily then raced up stairs as James followed her.

"How could you not tell me we have company!" She demanded.

"It's Moony, he has dinner here at least four times a week." James reminded.

Lily went to her vanity, which was a bridal shower gift from James' aunt gave her to keep her cosmetics, creams, perfumes, and jewelry placed right next to the walk-in closet. She took down her hair, and tried to find the wrap used to dry her hair when she came across a blue shawl with stitched rose corners followed by large leaves with vines connecting to the corners. Lily unwrapped it to find a beaten-down brown journal Lily hadn't touched in a month. She didn't know why, out of all her cousins, her grandmother chose to write to her and leave her last words behind.

Lily opened it, briefly reading a part in the old women's wright ting. Lily used to wonder when Winston Churchill described Russia, if he was describing her grandmother. Margartkia was a riddle, wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. She grabbed a pair of glasses that was used to help read unfamiliar languages, Lily knew how to speak Russian, but couldn't read it.

_There is an abandoned village in the district of Chuhlomskoy. It is the village of Ostashevo. It was a tiny village at the border of the district of Kostroma Oblast. In that village is a two story house, painted white, that stood tall with a pointed roof, and from it is another roof that is in Gothic style window with a Slavic balcony. Then in front is a field of several flowers, and an Asian bird house. This house was used as an entrance in and out of the magical world. It also served as a school for witches born of Muggles. I have been to it before, in my youth but was forbidden from speaking with the girls. When it was seen that I could not do magic, my parents dragged me through the entrance screaming. I was fighting them as they forced me through the house into the Muggle world. I left my old life and entered my new life; a life of service, a life where I was nothing, a life where I was beneath everyone. _

Lily wanted to know the reason behind her grandmother's anger. She wondered many things, of course.

She heard Konstaine speak highly of his tales about his noble days in Russia, galloping along the country side, with his shoulders back, handsome and proud on a purebred stallion. Her grandmother never spoke of Russia. She never heard about the life of being trapped in the dark scullery and live under the ridicule of servants, cleaning dishes day in and day out. What was it like having no hopes or thoughts of the future. She tried to remember the woman when she was alive, and her strange behavior. How she would look upon Petunia, seeing into her, it seemed she knew Petunia, really knew and understood her when no one else did. Even when Petunia went through that stage of hating everyone, Margarkia acted as if she understood and would reason with her anger. Lily remembers asking about Petunia the last time she saw Margarkia.

She tried to picture Margarkia, as she made _pirozhki_, and _kotlety_. She asked Lily to help, giving her that stare as if she knew something that Lily didn't know, but made her humble with that same stare. It surprised her that Margarkia knew Lily was a witch. She remembered her bringing the subject up well, it was before her cousin, Ivan Jr, her father's godson and her godfather's son became accepted into Hogwarts. Margarkia knew he was a wizard before Hogwarts came and explain it to her. She was raising Ivan until her death. She told Lily to help her younger cousin to shop for school supplies. Ivan was now a second year, Ravenclaw, and a seeker. He lives with her aunt Tulip during the summer, Lily open the journal to an another random entry.

_I write these words to you in hopes you see them after my death. I want you to read them, know them, and appreciate them. Keep them close to you, and pass them on. You are the first to enter the world I was born into, and more of my blood shall stem and enter. As they grow watch and guide them safely, Lily. Watch over the children and grandchildren of your cousins and sister. She may try to deny it, but one day magic will show in her blood line, she can't fight what is destined. When it does, please keep their entry safe. Let all who descend from me and possess the power I couldn't produce know that it comes from me. Let their history be known and don't let it be forgotten or unremembered. I leave these words so others know the source of power._


	10. 1925: A Childhood of Two Worlds

1925

Konstantin wanted to call his daughter Raduzhka, it was a beautiful name, a flower taken much pride in. Margaritka, however, knew the English would somehow shorten it, give her a nick name just like how she was called 'Dyeĭzi.' Margaritka was called Dyeizi because her real name sounded too prestigious for a servant, according to her mother-in-law, the Countess. They would call Raduzhka something else. She didn't want her daughter's name to be shortened. When people spoke to her, she wanted her whole name be heard so she would be respected and seen as equal or above those she spoke to. Margaritka didn't express this to her husband, as she never expressed anything to him. Instead she suggested an English name. Konstantin renamed her Iris, but kept the tradition of the middle name coming from the father.

A few days after Iris's birth, a change came over Margaritka. First the woman became irritable, wondering if she was a good enough mother for Iris. Margaritka became frustrated with the smallest things. She was upset when Konstantin took forever to return the baby to her so she could nurse Iris. There were times she was jealous when Iris would lift her tiny arms in his presence in the evening, even though she did the same when she saw her mother in the morning. The parents couldn't doubt she was such a sweet baby.

However, there were other days that Margaritka wished Konstantin would keep Iris, take the child away, knowing any mother could be better. She was already aware that he thought his past mistresses where more attractive than her, and even thought about them, despite the women's current presence being a mystery. Margaritka had other jealous thoughts; she came to a point where she thought Iris hated her. It was that one night, Iris wouldn't let down, she was waking up the entire neighborhood as Margaritka walked Iris throughout the hallway. Then their neighbor , a lady who had five children and eight grandchildren, came out and calmed Iris for Margaritka. Why would she calm down for the neighbor and not her own mother?

Konstantin recognized his wife needed help. Most of the mothers he had known had nannies, nurses, governesses, and tutors for their children. He, himself, had been raised by four personal servants. Iris had none, making it stressful for Margaritka. He knew it would make his wife uncomfortable having someone waiting on her if someone was hired for Iris, and he could never afford it. Konstantin though, didn't ask his wife these things, he just wondered about what she was thinking. He never tired to figure it out even when he was willing to contemplate it.

It was one morning, about a month after Iris's birth, in the early hours when the town was at its quietest, except for the cry of their daughter. Margaritka couldn't figure out what was wrong with Iris, she didn't need a change, she was fed, and she was burped, she wasn't sick, she wasn't in pain, what could this little girl want?

Konstantin offered to take the baby for a walk and let her rest. He never thought of Margaritka's needs, since she was here to wait on him. He figured, to himself, that since she was raising his child for him it would be best to keep her stability at a healthy level. It was late April; he walked their daughter to the docks and through the alleys, he would have walked the entire British Isle for her, of course.

Margaritka gathered her thoughts. She snapped out of her depression and realized how much she enjoyed Iris. She loved the way Iris laughed at her, and how she lifted her tiny arms to Margaritka when she was in sight. She broke from the postpartum depression.

Decades later, Margaritka was there to help Iris when she had the same feelings after Petunia, her first grandchild, was born. Unfortunately, neither of the two were able to be there when both of Iris's daughters had postpartum depression. Both were confused about why their babies hated them and both felt guilt for fearing their infant sons. They both wished ether Iris or Margaritka were around to give them the comfort they needed, and wondered if their sister was going through this anguish.

However, when Margaritka's third great-grandson, Collin was born. His mother went through a period of postpartum depression. Zinnia was able to endure it through the wisdom of her mother, Tulip passed on through Margaritka's experience.

The first year caused a lot of changes in the Ossipov. Konstantin and Margaritka became bonded in taking care of their daughter. Margaritka was no longer as afraid of him though she did remain infer to him until his death, even Lily and Petunia witness the inequality of their marriage. Margaritka started to feel less like his servant and more like his wife. Konstantin began to see her as the mother of his child.

When May hit, a routine started. She was allowed to breast feed at the table as he read the paper. He would kiss both of them good bye, leaving Margaritka alone with the baby. A time she enjoyed very much, Iris was a happy baby and always laughing. Margaritka would hold her as she cleaned the room they rented, and laughed as Margaritka did the laundry. Margaritka then packed Konstantin lunch. She put Iris in a carriage and white lace bonnet to walk to the mille.

Konstantin would enjoy those visits very much. Even though he didn't have much to say to Margaritka, he appreciated the effort and seeing his daughter. It made the day of hard work much easier.

It was one night in August of the next year when Konstantin didn't return home. Margaritka became worried because it was late in the evening and a thunderstorm was taking place, causing the streets to flood.

Iris also had an ear infection, Konstantin said he pick up the medicine for her from the Apothecary that the owner of the mill hired to provide for the mill families. He was always home by five and it was seven but he still wasn't home. The food was cold, and she moved on to bathing Iris in the sink. The girl plugged her ears, screaming in pain of an ear infection.

Margaritka was trying to calm Iris as she placed her in a warm night gown and drying her red curls with a towel. Nothing could get rid of the ring in her ear, as the girl put on the light cloth gown around her. She heard the door open; she turned to see Konstantin behind her. He walked in dripping water with a frozen expression on his face; he looked scared and disappointed at the same time. Without saying a word, he sat at the table and placed the bottle of ear drops on it. Margaritka instantly grabbed them and squeezed a dropper. She forced Iris to hold still as she inserted the dropper in her ear. Iris shook at the shock but calmed when her mother put the eyeless bunny in her crib.

Margaritka came back out to the kitchen to see Konstantin sitting silently with his hands folded. She knew something was wrong; she wanted to express her frustrations at having to put up with their temperamental toddler, and her anger with him being late. She then wanted to ask why he was late, and what was causing this strange behavior. What was bothering him? It struck her curiosity, wanting to know if she could help. But, being raised that it wasn't her place to start a conversation, she just went to the stove to heat his dinner.

Konstantin sat at the table not saying anything to her, embarrassed to even look at her. Margaritka placed a plate of chicken kevi, which she got from the market at a very low price. She was able to get him to eat the meals she learned to cook for the servants of his estate.

Margaritka stared at her husband and spoke up, "Like the meal, I got the lemon and herbs from the market at a good price."

"Get some, and eat," Konstantin suggested. He knew it was customary for the servants to wait until after they were done to eat, Margaritka had done that so far, she would sometimes nurse Iris while he ate. She wasn't his servant anymore, and he needed a wife for a time like this. They ate silently. He was silent for the whole evening, even when they tucked Iris to bed and did her mending while listening to the radio. He didn't even read the paper when she sat at his chair.

"The mill is not doing well," Konstantin spoke as Margaritka came to bed after she emptied the basins. He was still awake, not waiting for her with the longing in his eyes, but more of a forceful wake.

"They had to make cuts, I lost my job today." Konstantin said, shamefully. He never thought he be so ashamed in front of Margaritka, but he was, he was embarrassed that he couldn't hold onto a simple mill job to support their daughter. "Tomorrow, I am going to the immigration office to speak with Mr. Thomas."

Margaritka nodded, Mr. Thomas would be the one to understand being an immigrant to Great Britain, himself. He was an American from a place called Arkansas and understood oppression. He outwardly spoke of the opportunities of Britain. Mr. Thomas went out of his way in making sure it was known they were in England for asylum from the Revolution. Konstantin never told Margaritka this, but he prevented her from being deported. She wasn't in danger back in Russia, being a girl from the lower class, and Konstantin wasn't paying her, so she was unemployed in the eyes of the government. She also didn't have time to assimilate due to Konstantin keeping her busy. They didn't take into account at that time Konstantin was letting her live with him and paying for her meals in exchange for her to serve him.

Margaritka nodded, she trusted Konstantin's word. She was scared of what was going to happen next, as much as they missed Russia, they had both accepted that it no longer existed as an option. This new land called the Solvent Union was not in the same place, especially with this new leader Joseph Stalin. Now also, Iris was a factor, she was a citizen of Great Britain. England was their safe harbor, Iris was now their anchor. As long as they were her parents, they wouldn't be forced out.

The next morning, Margaritka got up early to iron Konstantin's suit. He dressed up nicely for his meeting with Mr. Thomas. He went to the immigration office to meet with Mr. Thomas, who was already well aware of the situation Konstantin was in.

Moses Thomas had a smooth nature man, he walked in wearing a gray suit with a yellow tie and a bowin hat. He always had Jazz and blues records in his office. He was tall and muscular with thick black skin and a strange English, that Konstantin had to repeat to understand. He told Konstantin about his journey to England. He was born in a place called Arkansas. An unkind land, with opportunity limited due to his skin color. Jim Crow oppressed his people as feudalism oppressed the Russians. His father worked for the same family that had owned his father. He came to Europe during the Great War and befriended the white people from England and France more than the people from his own country. The officers gave him more responsibilities and opportunities. After the war was over, he stayed in England and was able to save enough to bring his wife and children over. He didn't know Konstantin was a Count, he let Mr. Thomas think of him as an unusually well educated surf.

"I think I found a place," Mr. Thomas explained. "A place called Castletown, it's a village in the Isle of Portland that is looking for dockworkers. Do you have any ship experiences?"

_My uncle owned a yacht, and I was invited to parties on the yacht of the Tsars family, _Konstantin thought. He then thought of a reasonable excuse, "At the school I went to, I took classes on ship designing and how to command war fleets. I was also popular among the ship worker unions."

"Good," Mr. Thomas said, unsure. "I will give you a recommendation. You will like this place; it has lots of fresh air and space."

"Thank you," Konstantin said gratefully.

~X~

Konstantin came home that night in a much better mood. He had hope in him this time. However, there were things about Margaritka he didn't know that he needed in order to provide a comfortable living environment for his child.

"Do you know how to read?" Konstantin just blurted after dinner that evening. It was something he had somewhat wondered, it felt awkward because he never brought something as personal as the past with her because he still, to some degree, thought of her as a servant. He was taught not to engage in conversations about that sort of thing.

"What language?" Margaritka asked, surprised. He had never asked a question about her wellbeing, except when she was carrying his child. She knew he didn't think she was smart, she had learned that at their wedding night.

"Russian, of course," Konstantin answered.

"That is all I know, I can write too," she responded. "But no reading and writing beyond that. Just enough to get by and to write the list the head chief gave me for the market."

"Oh," He responded with other questions in his mind. "How did you learn?" Konstantin didn't know much about managing a household, after all that was what any good noble women lived for. He knew out of good charity, his mother like most rich ladies bought children off the street and let them work off their debt in their household and gain marketable skills. He also knew from once looking at his mother's books out of idle curiosity that any money his family would have spent on Margaritka such as food, clothes, medicine, and if she broken anything would be held in dept.

"Your mother assigned me to work in the house to her old governess, remember?"

"Yes," Konstantin remembered, "Ayna, was her name."

"In the winter and summer when the family left to attended business in St. Petersburg and sometimes travel abroad," Margaritka continued cautiously. "Us lower staff were ordered to keep the mansion in your parents' abstinence.".

"You did?" Konstantin was never aware of this information. He always hired another set of maids to keep his mistress satisfied. He would take her to his manor home, he wondered for a moment if Margaritka waited on them during his stay

"Yes," Margaritka explained, "I did many jobs for them."

"Name some?" Konstantin said, curious. "How did that lead to your schooling?"

"In the winter of 1911, I was the maid to the lady maid. She became housekeeper and replaced me with her niece. I was sent to be the governess maid until a place was open in the palace. She taught me how to read and write during my time there. I was a bit confused at first, I never thought I would have a need to read and write. I was then called to be the drawing room maid. I stole books and practiced," Margaritka said fearfully. "One of your mistresses caught me once, a ballerina I don't remember her name. I feared she was going to turn me in, but she didn't. I don't think it would have mattered; your mother wasn't too fond of her. Why do you wish to know?"

"I am going away, to the isle of Portland," Konstantin finally said, this was strange. He was actually having a conversation with his wife. "They are looking for ships builders."

"Where is that exactly?" Margaritka asked as Konstantin unfolded a map. Iris tried crawling on it until Margaritka pulled her away. The baby was still amused by the sound of moving paper.

Margaritka was never keen on geography, she knew where Russia, or the Solvate Union now, was on a world map, and could take a guess as to England's location. She knew that to get to England they had to pass through Finland, Sweden to a boat in Norway. A map could never portray the long and enduring journey of carrying the jewels in her corset while Konstantin pulled her arm, and making demands from her.

Margaritka had heard of other countries when she was a polar maid at thirteen. She served Count Ivan and his friends in the cigar room. She would light the cigars of the foreigners from various places of the world, and a baron from a place called Japan; strangest man she had ever waited on. The Countess had her wait on Konstantin's mistresses, one being from a place called Argentina, another strange girl, and another from Turkey.

She had only seen a globe a hand full of times in her life, and then it was to clean, not use. She wasn't educated, that was something Margaritka admitted to herself.

"It's right here," Konstantin pointed to a map as Margaritka stared at it. "If I don't get the job, I will come back and keep looking," Konstantin explained as they sat on their bed with Iris trying to get to the map. "If I do, I am going to save for a house and send for you. I want you to send back word about our daughter, and address both your needs."

They stared at each other for a minute, Konstantin could smell Margaritka's hard skin, and a glow was in her smooth red hair and blue eyes. Margaritka could smell his musk skin and was drawn to his beard. They both wondered if there was more of a connection then this soft living, beautiful soul between them, one they had created.

The trance was interrupted when Iris ripped the map and laughed as her drool dropped on the pieces along with her wet pacifier. Margaritka put a cloth over her shoulder and placed Iris on against it and left to put her to bed.

~X~

"I left you money, if Iris needs anything. I have a list of numbers and names next to them," Konstantin explained the next morning as Margaritka came in with a suit and tie. "I will send word when it's time. I took the liberty of packing the valuables we have and be sure to take all we need. I will send money for food and clothes. Send word of Iris."

"Send word," Margaritka repeated as she finished packing for Konstantin. She made breakfast for him and fed the baby. They went to the deck together; Konstantin kissed his daughter and his wife before going to the ship. He watched them as he pulled away feeling this emptiness.

Margaritka went to the library to find out more of this Castle Town. One librarian took her while the other watched over Iris and read to her. The librarian was very confused with her as there were three in England, one in the Isle of Man, seven in Ireland, one in Scotland. She then got a letter a week later from Konstantin.

"A place called Dorset."

"Dorset," the librarian said as she flipped through the atlas while the other librarian watched over Iris.

The librarian took out a map, "It's right here, in Southwest England, along the English channel." She flipped the atlas to get a closer look at Dorset.

"He got a job at a village called Castle Town, tiny island in the English channel. He found a house in a place called Chriswell. It has three bedrooms. He is saving enough for a down payment." Margaritka returned a couple months letter as she done faithfully with every letter, it was a course for them. Every week Konstantin sent an update along with money. Margaritka read to Iris and the next day she used the money for groceries and occasionally new clothes. The baby had grown so fast. She took the letter to the library asking about the area he had looked at for a house, and while the librarian read the letter, she would write back to Konstantin using their ink, and let them mail it for her since she didn't know how to address an envelope.

Konstantin achieved much in his few short months in Castle Town, he was able to get a job, and became well acquainted with his boss. The last thing he wanted was to shove Iris and her mother in a tiny room again, so he sent Margaritka the money she needed to get by and saved up to open a bank account. He was able to form a relationship of trust with the banker. He got a loan and found a house in Chriswell, a small community, and there was a school in walking distance and very little traffic. The house had a broken down fence which he learned how to repair easily enough. He needed his wife to do most of the work; but didn't want Iris playing in a damaged yard. He fixed the windows and the door and finally sent for his family. It was still unfurnished, but he didn't care, he wanted his daughter. The house had a roomy kitchen with a window to look out to the yard which was attached to a dining room, a polar, and three bedrooms upstairs. He got a bed for Iris and one for him and his wife as well.

"Chriswell is close by," The librarian explained, returning to the maps. "Looks like you and Iris will be near the ocean."'

"Thank you very much," Margaritka responded, taking the letter. She smiled, being the last time to visit these women.

Konstantin sent the two tickets to Margaritka with a very detailed letter about the time the ship is leaving and where she is to meet him. First, she packed for Iris, her clothes, blankets and toys in one carpet suitcase. The only thing she left out was the doll Margaritka had sewn for Iris, the one her daughter never slept without. She packed another bag containing dippers and powder. She bathed Iris and planned to pack her bedding in the morning. She went back and made sure the treasures of the Egg, the ring, and the locket were wrapped in extra clothes knowing, the value is held for the Osspov family. She then packed her sewing needles, threads and yarn with her clothes. She placed Iris's toys, and cradle in a box to mail to Konstantin along with his clothes like he had requested. She wasn't surprise to see Konstantin waiting for her and Iris when they came to shore, this was a much different voyage, more hopeful.

Margaritka came to love her life in England. It was much more prosperous then it ever would have been in Imperial Russia, or the Solvent Union for that matter. She didn't have to spend hours in the dark waiting on people who treated her like scum. She was free to be a devoted wife and mother. There was always enough food on the table, a warm bed to sleep and sense of hope for her daughter. She knew Iris had more opportunities then she would have had otherwise.

When Iris was two and a half, her parents became citizens of Great Britain. She was held by her father as they took the oath, Margaritka's was too round to hold Iris while standing. Two months later, that April, Margaritka gave birth to another baby girl; Konstantin named her Tulip Katarina Ossipov. 'Tulip' because of the bouquet Iris had picked out for her mother while she was in labor with the new addition. Katrina because of the mousey brown hair, and round face, it reminded Konstantin of his mother, with the exception of Margaritka's blue eyes. The family was very complete and Margaritka was happier than she ever thought she would be.

August 31st, 1931

"What was the first day of school like for you Mummy?" Iris asked as her mother braided her red hair while the girl sat in her newly ironed dressed. Iris knew this day would come. Now that it was here, she didn't know if should laugh or cry.

"Very different," Margaritka responded, unsure if she answer that question. That seemed to be the response for everything to Iris and Tulip when they asked about their mother's childhood. Neither of them ever figured out the whole truth but, they did well at putting pieces together. The sisters later explained to their children about their mother was being hardened by forced labor at a young age, she never really had a childhood.

"I want to go," Tulip, who was four, demanded, watching her older sister get ready for school. Margaritka found herself grateful for that little tantrum even those she never encourage that behavior, it was a distraction.

"No, no, you're too young." Iris explained to her sister.

"But I want to learn too," Tulip cried as Margaritka finished.

"You will go when you are older; right now we must walk your sister." Margaritka explained.

"Daddy!" Tulip cried as Konstantin came out ready for work.

"You and Mummy can go to the library on your way home, and get a book for me to read," Konstantin suggested as he came out dressed in a suit and tie. "Right now, you are too little."

Pouting, Tulip stood there as Margaritka packed her daughter cabbage pie and kevi, and packed Konstantin the same thing only in bigger portion. Margaritka was nervous, she had never gone to school herself, and wondered if Iris would blend in with her peers. Konstantin read to the girls in English, but it was a Russian speaking household. She also took the girls to story time, when they asked, Margaritka just said Konstantin could read better or she would make up something with the pictures. She still couldn't read English, and didn't have time to learn anyway.

"Iris, what do you say to the teacher?" Konstantin asked.

"Good morning miss, it is a pleasure to meet you," Iris recited.

"Good girl," He kissed her on the cheek and left for work. Margaritka then made her daughters breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. Soon Iris got her new bag, and new pencil. They left for school.

Iris paused for a minute, listening to the children play with one another. She paused for a brief minute, as a cloud of fear came over her. "Iris, it's time to go." Margaritka urged her daughter.

"I won't understand what they say," Iris said scared. "No one will understand me."

"A body can talk," Her assured her. "Eyes speak many words, and a smile is a smile in any language. You will go, you will look, listen and learn."

They approached the children playing, Iris felt hot and frozen at the same time, she was afraid but not enough to cry. She turned to hug her mother, kiss her sister then quickly disappeared. Tulip attempted to go with her older sister, but Margaritka held her hand tight, letting Iris enter the world blocked to her mother. Margaritka stood nervously letting her daughter go and join the other children. She had to let go.

"Hello, my name is Iris, I'm very happy to meet you," Iris recited when she bumped into the first girl her age and size with the exception of dark, black hair.

"Imsindee," the girl shook her hand. Imsindee led her to a group of other girls who were in the school yard playing jump rope. She saw two other girls saying a erythematic English as she approached them when a whistle blew causing the other children to form a line. Iris figured if that's what the others were doing, that's what she should be doing too.

The headmaster came out and did his inspection. Iris was worried she was doing something wrong when her pink lips puckered as her cheeks became rosy as the large man checked the older girls skirts, and made sure each child had stockings up to their knees. Each saying 'here' as here as a name was spoken. Finally he said 'Iris Ossipov' Iris raised her hand, assuming that was she was supposed to do. They then started getting into straight lines, boys and girls lining up with certain teachers. Imasidnee pulled Iris's arm to the line with the youngest girls.

The teacher led them into a room with other children a couple years older than her, putting Iris up front. The man then started explaining the rules, she listened, she knew these words but didn't know what they meant. They were just sounds to her. The woman explained she was to be called Maz-tanar, then on the board there where strange objects on the board that looked like sticks, humps, and moons. Maz-tanar then went to the older group of students and gave them their lessons. She went to their group and said something that caused all the children to open their blank paper books. Iris went to Imasidnee and noticed she was coping the strange shapes above the black board. Iris started to copy.

Miss Tanner went through and wrote down the names of each child on their book for them to copy. She first came across two girls in the third row, one with black hair and rosy white cheeks. "What is your name?"

"Cindy Richards," The girl answered, Miss Tanner wrote it down. She then went to the red head girl and said, "What is your name?" the girl ignored her and continued writing. "Excuse me girl, do you mind giving me your name?" Cindy tapped on the red head's shoulder, forcing her to look up. Miss Tanner was unaware that the girl didn't know she was speaking to her. "Tell me your name miss, so I can write it down for you to copy."

The girl's dark brown eyes and pale face were blank. She just stared.

Miss Tanner then appeared her work and saw these god-awful shapes; they could not possibly be representing the letters. Miss Tanner snatched the paper and crinkled it, it was clear she wasn't even trying.

In an instant Iris looked up, unaware of the teacher's presence, she started speaking in Russian, asking Miss Tanner what she had done wrong. Miss Tanner, not knowing the strange language, figured she was the child with the unordinary last name. She wrote Iris, and continued through the class, noticing the red-head girl staring at her confused.

When recess came, Iris just followed Sidney, meeting other girls named Megan, Tilly and Suzhan. She stuck close to them but that didn't stop the Kimber siblings from seeing her.

The Kimbers where a family that have been living in Dorset for centuries, and had been building ships for the town for the last four generations. They were angry that Iris's father had been promoted over their father. They didn't bother her that day, but they ended up being a terror to Iris and her siblings during their following school years. They would rip her dress, mock the foods she brought, one time the oldest threw her in the ocean and told her to swim back to Stalin.

Miss. Tanner went to the head master to get Iris removed from her class. There was no way she could teach her. An older teacher, Mrs. Hatcher suggested after school lessons, she was a widow to a military officer and taught children all over the British Empire how to speak, read, and write English and picked up on their languages as well. Surely, this Russian speaking girl would be no problem. Miss Tanner reminded Mrs. Hatcher that Iris will be her problem in two years. Mr. Ellsworth suggested speaking with the mother when she came to pick her up about Mrs. Hatcher's suggestion.

When Margaritka came with Tulip, Iris was in tears from the stress of the day. Mr. Ellsworth planned to speak with her, but Miss Tanner approached first, ready to explain the importance of speaking to Iris in English at home. Margaritka knew what the teacher was talking about, but she didn't like it. Her daughter was upset and all this teacher could talk about was they were speaking to her wrong. The superiority with which Miss Tanner approached her, made Margaritka was enough, but the red marks on her daughter's hands from Miss Tanner's ruler just made her angrier and her daughter upset that a boy called her a 'dummy' even those she didn't know what it meant. By the time Mr. Ellsworth came into the situation, Margaritka was already too angry and just took Iris home.

~X~

"What right does she have telling us how to speak to our children?" Konstantin said enraged by what Margaritka reported as he read Mr. Ellsworth's note. Margaritka served him hot schi and beef with sauerkraut. Margaritka nodded agreeing, that twenty-something woman may be educated, but she knew her daughter.

"We both are Russian, we speak Russian." She said, agreeing with her husband.

"But we aren't Russian," Iris said. "We are British."

"Russian blood, British citizenry, you have two empires, you stand out already," Konstantin reminded Iris. Mr. Ellsworth had suggested after school tutoring but Konstantin wanted to meet with the tutor first, he knew who to reach out too. Konstantin was also lost in dealing with this situation; he was privately tutored in five languages, knew each classic by line, and could figure out any math problem. He would be unable to provide the same education for his children. His training with the Page Crops helped him in gaining the promotion in town and he hoped to have a son to lead towards a military career, he was a smart child. His daughters' futures however, would be that of an everyday English wife and mother.

The next day, Margaritka forced Iris to go to school, she only agreed because Konstantin said he would pick her up. He had a few words for Miss Tanner. Konstantin was going to make sure the school knew their family wasn't of peasantry.

Mr. Ellsworth and Mrs. Hatcher took that chance to speak with Mrs. Ossipov. Mr. Ellsworth pulled her into Miss Tanner's classroom and was oblivious to Margaritka's eyes wondering around the room. This was the first time she ever been inside a school.

Mr. Ellsworth explained that they were a very accepting school and wanted Iris to succeed. He gave her books to help her learn English and suggesting she read them to her. That was when Mrs. Hatcher offered to come to the house and give Iris extra tutoring on Saturdays. Margaritka first comprehended what they were saying and tried to translate her thoughts and concerns as Tulip started flipping through the pictures. Mrs. Hatcher couldn't help but notice the woman take them from her younger daughter, stare at the titles and put them back. She also made no reference to the note Mrs. Tanner sent home, except saying it angered her husband.

"Are you willing to do this?" Mr. Ellsworth asked.

"I will help my daughter," Margaritka nodded. "And help this one learn before come to school."

"That would be much appreciated," Mr. Ellsworth said as she nodded, not knowing the meaning of the word 'appreciated.' After, he suggested that she get a library card so the younger daughter would have the advantage when she started school and Iris would have access to books on holidays.

Mrs. Hatcher interrupted and casually asked, "Mrs. Ossipov, I am not so proficient with names, out of curiosity, does Ossipov have two g's or one?" Margaritka thought of it for awhile, not knowing what a 'g' looked like or meant. She had seen the name Ossipov written in the Latin alphabet before but couldn't name the letters that formed the name.

"Two" Margaritka answered. It was better to have too much then not enough.

"Thank you for answering my question," Mrs. Hatcher nodded and led Mrs. Ossipov outside.

"You're bloody brilliant," Mr. Ellsworth had to say to the teacher.

"Mrs. Tanner may have more on her plate with this girl then we thought," Mrs. Hatcher commented. They were both unprepared for the father.

~X~

"Who are you and what right do you have to tell us how to speak to our daughter?" Konstantin attacked after Miss. Tanner started to speak to him in the same intellectually superior way that made her dominate the conversation with the Margaritka.

"I can't teach her the English language, and teach all the other students at the same time." Miss Tanner explained.

"Iris isn't all the other students, she's our daughter," Konstantin remained. "And I expect you to teach her along with the others."

"Iris isn't all the other students, she's our daughter," Konstantin remained. "And I expect you to teach her along with the others."

"How am I to teach her anything when she doesn't understand a word coming out of my mouth?" Miss Tanner asked.

"That's your job to educate our daughter," Konstantin said firmly as Margaritka remained behind him not staying a word.

Miss Tanner murmured nervously, "How about you teach her English at home?"

"Are you comfortable with speaking to her in English?" Konstantin asked Margaritka in Russian. Margaritka shook her head, no, she wanted to have an in-depth relationship with her daughter, and they couldn't do that when they didn't speak the same language. She was not comfortable explaining things to her children in English.

"Listen lady, I work at the ship docks to supervise the ships that bring good money into this town and pay the taxes," Konstantin said harshly. "As a result I expect you to provide her with a good education. I also speak for my household and that will be in the language that I chose." Konstantin did plan to ask his daughters to recite to him in English, but he wasn't going to let this dimwitted teacher know that.

"It's going to be hard for her to learn a new language on top of learning with the rest of the students, she will be behind."

"Impossible," Konstantin barked. "When I was her age, my tutor taught me three languages on top of teaching me how to read, and write. Along with advance math and learning some business." It was at that point Mr. Ellsworth walked in.

"Hello, I am the head master, and I am willing to listen to your concerns," The man started.

"Why don't you hire more qualified teachers?" Konstantin asked right in front of Miss Tanner.

"Mrs. Hatcher!" Mr. Ellsworth called as the woman came in.

"Mrs. Hatcher," Mrs. Ossipov recognized her.

"This is Mr. Ossipov, Iris's father," Mr. Ellsworth spoke.

"This is the teacher I told you about," Margaritka said in Russian.

"The one who tried to put gs in the grand family name of Osspuvo?" Konstantin asked critically. "She has most likely never even heard of Chekov."

"The one who wants to teach Iris," Margaritka explained shyly.

"Did you ask her credentials? Has she taught children English before?" Konstantin quizzed his wife, as she went silent, she hadn't thought to ask that question. She didn't even know what credentials meant.

"I have taught children English in India, China, Egypt, Burma, South Africa, Turkey and Congo, I think that's enough in terms of credentials," Mrs. Hatcher said as the couple gazed at her, shocked.

"Enough said," Konstantin nodded; the woman now had his trust. "What can you do to tutor Iris?"

~X~

That Saturday, Mrs. Hatcher met with Iris at a library with Miss Allen. She set up a secret agenda for teaching her mother as well. She respected the fact that Margaritka knew more of Iris than she did. The first thing Iris found was a picture book on flowers. The librarian was able to pull up more, including some gardening picture books for her mother to learn how to read. It was then that Margaritka figured out her English name, Daisy. Mrs. Hatcher took the pictures and would say them to Iris in English along with the written English words.

It was through gardening that Iris was able to grow in English. Miss Tanner's solution to solving Iris's language problem was banning Iris from speaking Russian. Anytime Miss Tanner heard Iris mumbling to herself in that nonsense, she got in trouble for bad-mouthing her. The only thing she did was set up a predictable routine which Iris caught onto. Iris then would go and play with the other children, and pick up on their chatter and them saying words that were linked to the objects they had. She was able to understand the classroom items, the food and clothing the same way. She put the pictures on a word wall which Iris recited each day.

Cindy, and Megan would play with her, they took her out to pick wild flowers. Iris had learned the names from her friends and became curious about the different types. Being around the girls was how she picked up on the colors and the syntax of the English language. She clicked with Mrs. Hatcher's reciting, not only knowing English vocabulary but the order to say them.

Only one girl, Rachel Kimbers, would get upset when Iris repeated after her and often said the wrong thing when asking a question, "You're that stupid, you can't think of anything on your own?" she would say. "You've got to repeat after us because you can't speak," she would then push Iris down, and laugh at her. Iris tried to fight back, but couldn't find the words to do so. "Don't speak to me like that, at least my parents are true Brits," Rachel would sneer.

"So am I," Iris would murmur, Rachel would just laugh. Miss. Tanner would not even turn her head, even the time Rachel's brothers ripped her skirt. Cindy and Megan had helped Iris to avoid them; she learned to have a conversion in English but still couldn't understand what Mrs. Tanner was saying to her. Sometimes she picked up on the routine, she would notice the phases and actions, other times she would learn through picking up on to certain objects that would pointed to during lessons.

It was through Mrs. Hatcher and gardening that she learned many outdoors words such as: soil, seed, dig, water, sun, roots, plant and blossoms. Mrs. Hatcher would make Iris follow along as she read articles on Iris's obsession of gardening. Mrs. Hatcher would ask her questions in English, allowing Iris to respond. She would also bring games with her and her sister to identify English words. She would also teach Iris how to sort words using English adjectives. There were even days she let Iris teach her.

Slowly, like departing clouds things became more clearer for Iris. The sticks and circles became letters, the sputters and coughs became words. Miz-tahnar became Miss Tanner, Mystar Lalswolf became Mr. Ellsworth. Mehan became Megan, imseendy became Cindy, Suzhan became Suzan, Waisha became Rachel, Kista became Kristan, Ahbe became Albert, Patick became Patrick. .

Iris had to endure Miss. Tanner's class for two years. She then had Mrs. Hatcher, who took the time to make sure Iris understood. She would let the students preview Iris's work and give Iris a chance to read and make sure she asked her peers questions related to the reading in simpler forms of English. She would also have partner work activities to make sure Iris was with her friends. Mrs. Hatcher was able to help Iris become proficient in English, and learn the Academic form of English through her regular classroom lessons.

Margaritka picked up on reading quickly, Konstantin labeled things in English throughout the house and Margaritka kept the labels in place while Iris was at school and sometimes borrowed her daughter's books when she went to a friend's house or was sleeping. Slowly, she became able to connect words, she secretly told the librarian, Miss. Allen, that she couldn't read. Miss Allen began giving her lessons twice a week, one dedicated to reading the other for writing. Miss Allen was even able to order bilingual books in Russian.

Miss Allen sat in the back, far from any adult's eyes, and opened a children's book with Margaritka. For two years Margaritka learned slowly. The friendship she formed with Miss Allen lasted until Miss Allen's death; she was the one who gave Margaritka the gift of a diary the woman ended up writing for her granddaughter.

The same year that Iris started Miss Hatcher's class, and Tulip's last year being at home every day, another surprise which was the end of Margaritka's English lessons with Iris. She had another child, this time a boy, who Konstantin named after his father, Count Ivan Oppusvo of Konstroma. He named him Ivan Konstantinov Ossipov. Even those he adored his two daughters, he was very proud to finally have a son and made extensive plans for him.

The girls thought he was a cute boy and adored him. He was a fussy baby, refusing to sleep, and taking forever to nurse. Margaritka was glad to have given Konstantin a son to pass on his name. With her husband's permission, she went back on birth control. Three children were more than enough for her to handle. She was happy with all that she had gained in England, she never thought she would be so lucky. She was glad her three unique children had a warm bed to sleep every night and played more than they had chores to do. She claimed herself English, for it was in this land that she had found such blessings. Her life was more complete then she would have ever thought it could be.

Iris was officially bilingual at Ivan's first birthday; she could speak, understand, read and write in both Russian and English. Iris no longer needed tutoring and she passed Mrs. Hatcher's class. Mrs. Hatcher moved onto Tulip, who was fluent through her sister but not bilingual.

That summer, Cindy, Iris's only friend, moved away. She had always considered her Megan's friend, but she hadn't been invited her to a birthday party. Megan said it was because the Kimmer girls were going to be there but Iris didn't buy it or forgive her. She had a hard time making friends, the difficulty she had while learning English made her an outcast.

1934 was a hard year for Iris. She wasn't the prettiest girl; she had thick auburn hair, and bushy eyebrows with a round face and thick glasses. To make matters worse, Iris's teeth grew in crooked and she needed braces which was a helmet wired to her mouth. She was always made fun of for everything. The pretty girls would sit off to the side eating their sandwiches while Iris had lunches such as pickled cabbage and beet stew. The girls were all excited about celebrating Christmas on the twenty-fifth of December. Her father made them wait until January sixth.

Miss Cole was now her teacher. She didn't think Iris had yet adapted to the English language, she had problems with the social aspect of the language as well as expressing herself. Miss Cole focused mainly on writing with all of her students, she tried to build vocabulary through holding dramatizations in class, but it never worked too well, for Iris was much too shy. Iris was willing to write the scripts but others acted out the stories, she still read out loud but no more than that.

Miss Cole held writing workshops which was the only time Miss Cole could see Iris's progress. On the first day of school she explained that she had planned to teach the students a proper way to write a letter. She had no problem writing in a group setting and responding to the guided readings. Miss Cole though, was lost in how to build oral communication skills or improve her listening skills for Iris.

"We are going to start working on writing letters," Miss Cole started one day. "You will be paired with a pen pal at an orphanage in London, it is run by my mother," Miss Cole explained as Iris beamed. She would be writing to a girl, who knew nothing about her. This would be a chance to make a friend. "Now, I expect you to be respectful, these children don't have any parents, or much of anything for that matter. Ask questions, but not about how they became orphans. From what mother tells me, they look forward to receiving word from you."

Iris saw this as her chance, a lonely girl, like her, wanting a friend. Iris would gladly be a friend, even it was through letters, at least it was someone her age to befriend. She went home that night, wondering about what to write to the girl at orphanage, she even started on a letter that night, telling this mystery girl who she didn't even know yet about her family, her overbearing father, protective mother, and annoying younger siblings. She went in detail about gardening, discussing some of her favorite flowers, and even hid a petunia seed in the backpack to her in case she was lonely. She thought of questions to ask, like her favorite hobbies and her favorite colors.

"Be respectful, don't ask about parents," Margaritka said, as her daughter talked about some orphan girl that Iris knew nothing about. She had sheltered her daughter. She knew nothing about this child Miss Cole is going to have her write her too. Whether his or her parents had died, or had abandoned her, she would never know what it means to be on her own when she's too young to take care of herself. Margaritka kept the promise she made at Iris's birth, there was never a time in her life she was on her own. She always had the comfort of her parents, husband, and children.

When Margaritka was Iris's age, she had already been on her own for two years. She knew how to complete a day of chores without getting beaten. She understood the meaning of hunger, and how it could be used as a punishment. A wooden cane being slashed against her back wasn't unfamiliar to her.

Margaritka was glad her children grew up having more play then chores, swallowed more coca-cola then hopelessness. They will never know the meaning of oppression and desperation. They had their choices before them and would never be anyone's shadow.

"Don't worry, Ma, I won't," Iris said as she finished her porridge and went to clean up. "Come on Tulip, time to go to school."

"But Ma hasn't put in my bow." Tulip said.

"I'll give you a head start," Iris said as she grabbed her bag.

"Iris, wait for your sister," Margaritka scolded as she went to do fix Tulip's bow. "And Ivan, eat your food, don't play with it."

"I don't like it," The boy whined.

"You are not moving until that bowl is empty," Margaritka informed. Ivan then took the bowl and emptied it on the floor.

"Oh, good lord help me," Margaritka declared in Russian. "You two help me clean up."

"But, Ma, we're going to be late." Iris said.

"What do you need to be there so early for?" Margaritka asked.

"Today, Miss Cole is going to let us pick orphans to write to," Iris answered.

"Chto budet budet…What will be, will be," Margaritka reminded as she handed her two daughters rags and they helped clean up Ivan's mess. "The world will never run out of orphans who need company."

"Don't forget your lunches," Margaritka said as she started cleaning the mess off her son, causing Iris to come back in and grab her small snack along with Tulip following her. Half way to school, Tulip tripped over a rock and got her dress dirty. Iris helped her up and tried to get rid of the sand stain.

"We have to go back," Tulip said.

"You'll be fine."

"No, it's ruined, we have to go back." Tulip whined.

"You'll be fine," Iris pulled her sister to the school and dropped her off in Mrs. Hacher's care then rushed to Miss Cole's room.

Iris was the last of Miss Cole's pupils who made it to class. She came running in as everyone was in the middle of their letters, "Iris, you're late," Miss Cole commented.

"I know I'm sorry but my sister."

"There is no excuse for tardiness

"Show her the switch" Rachel yelled as Megan and Tilly laughed.

"That's enough," Miss Cole calmed the class. "Everyone else picked a name out of the bowl, and there is one left. He's a boy around your age." Miss Cole explained.

"Can I have a girl, I really wanted a-"

"Boy orphans are just as lonely as girl orphans," Miss Cole scolded. Iris didn't mention her letter was already written to a girl that she imagined as her best friend for life.

"Sorry, Miss Cole," Iris recited.

"Very good," Miss Cole said. "Now, the orphan you will be writing to," Miss Cole handed the last slip of paper. Iris went to her seat, she was hoping to have someone she could share her secrets with and would be her friend for life. Now, she wasn't sure if a boy would understand.

She sat down and unfolded the paper, reading the name. "Harry Evans."


	11. Family Discoveries

**Disclaimer: All rights to these characters belong to JK Rowling. **

2017

Petunia woke up the next morning with a headache as a long locked buried memory resurfaced after being kept away for so long. The phone rang piercing her ear like a fire drill, reminded her why she drifted from her harmful, old teenage habits. Petunia lifted herself from the sofa she landed in last night, rubbing her eyes realizing she was wearing the same clothes. As her vision became clear, she notice Zinnia sleeping in the recliner across from her covered in the chiasmi blanket Petunia got on a weekend trip to Cork last spring.

The phone continued to blare in a loud echoed ring in her ear as her heart raced She stopped notice the mirror that hung over the sofa, and was surprised by her reflection. Her eyes were dark blood shot with her hair a frazzled mess. Petunia scrambled her way to answer the phone.

"Hello, Durwlh…" She was so tongue-tied to pronounce her name. What was the point of complicated last names anyway? She wondered as she spoke. "Petunia speaking." She said as she noticed the cigarette butts on the counter. Petunia thought she quite decades ago. Where did those come from? She also had a number written on the palm of her hand she didn't know where it came from ether or who it belonged too.

"Petunia, this is Anne," a harsh voice daggered her, giving Petunia an added headache that reminded her of when this little ditz was her daughter-in-law. "Did you get my son a dog without my permission?" she shouted. Petunia hung up instantly, too tired to deal with the little two face. The phone rang again.

"What!" Petunia demanded.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"No," Petunia answered. "I got myself a puppy without your permission. He just likes it. If he wants to call and asked about it, Vernon has a right too." She hung up at that, Petunia didn't want to waste any time of her day on her. She tried not to talk to Anne too much since she left Dudley. She didn't want to say anything that would cause too much damage and leak to her grandchildren. Petunia won't lie to herself, at one time she liked Anne, but she had every reason to hate her and even more reasons to not be on bad terms with her.

The call then reminded Petunia of a very important factor. Boris! She went to his kennel to find Boris gone. She zoomed out wondering how could that puppy have escaped, she looked high and low trying not to panic. She then glanced at her window to find Boris sniffing around in the yard of her neighbor.

Petunia raced out in her backyard and to the fence to see Boris snatched instantly. Petunia looked up to see new neighbor with his bony fingers wrapped around the soft puppy's body. Petunia knew the man already owned a cat, he wouldn't steel Boris from her. The puppy licked at the man's face as he just stared at her with cold eyes. He was a rather ugly man, with rheumatic features such as sunken grey eyes and pasty skin. Boris didn't care, he calmed the puppy.

"Excuse me, sir, you have my puppy." Petunia started not knowing any other way to approach the situation.

"Where were you last night?" The man asked. "When it wandered over to my yard?"

"Sorry, sir, see I already made plans with my cousin who I haven't seen in fifty years, and he just sort of…" Petunia faded off seeing the man's unchanging expression, he didn't care.

"I doubt he cares." The man barked. "I have every right to take him back to the mother's owners. Who I am very good friends with, I might add."

"Please, I am keeping him for my grandson." Petunia explained.

"I should tell him then." The man suggested.

"What do I have to do to get the puppy back?" Petunia demanded, annoyed.

"I will give him back, eventually." The man assured. "But I will call animal protection next time this happens." The man's anger retaliated as he gave the puppy to Petunia. "Until you can prove yourself a better dog owner."

"I've never had a puppy before." Petunia admitted.

"Not even as a child?" the man asked.

"A dog, Tiger, a playful Border Collie my sister and I found in the park one day, he was an adult when we got him those. I told her it was a tiger, and she believed me. It followed us home, luckily Dad was there to greet us and he welcomed him." Petunia answered, and realized she was rambling. "Yes, this is Boris and seems to like you."

"Yes, animals like me." The man shrugged.

"Did you just move here?" Petunia asked noticing the boxes, and this was the first time she saw someone occupying the flat next to hers.

""Yes," the man said. "Perhaps I could give you a few pointers on raising puppies." He calmed down, seeing how attractive she was, he had to admit the fact that she lived next to him.

"What should I do to get him back?" Petunia asked.

"I will show you how to be a responsible dog owner, in exchange for you teaching me how to be a better dog owner." The man suggested.

"You like my gardens?" Petunia glanced around, despite it being late fall she notice even with the dying plants it still was spectacular.

"Yes, it seems you have a gift." The man committed. "Late fall with colorful leaves lying everywhere. Even dead, the plants come together for you."

"It runs in my family." Petunia explained, proudly.

"Mr. Argus Filch." The man offered his hand.

"Mrs. Petunia Dursley. You said you know the owners of his mother."

"The Karmi's, I know them from…" Argus said. "They are very good friends of mine. I will keep this incident from them those, he will be yours again. You said Mrs. Petunia Dursley...right."

"Yes," Petunia answered with a quick nod.

"Well, anyway. It's nice to meet you," the man said as petunia nodded. He seemed disappointed by her name.

"I have to go now, when can we meet." Petunia said, not wanting her cousin to wake up alone.

"How about you and your husband this afternoon at your place." Argus said.

"My husband has been dead for eight years." Petunia pointed out as she noticed the man's face lit up.

"Oh, good," He started. "I mean...how about we meet here later this evening then."

"Find with me," Petunia agreed.

"I can't wait." Argus said, still holding the puppy and went inside.

_'What a strange man' _Petunia thought, wondering why it seemed so natural to flirt with him. She shrugged, knowing she would most likely have Boris back in the house before Vernon came to visit her again. Zinna was surprisingly still asleep. She went to the kitchen, still feeling the pain she went to her kurg and put in a green tea She then refilled the water in case Zinnia had a hot beverage.

Petunia walked in and heard her mobile phone ringing from around her. She looked at the clock surprise to see it was eleven. Petunia took the cup out from under her kurg and went to get her purse. _'Trampled on My Foot'_ blasted from her purse on her way to it. Petunia walked over, almost tripping over the big house plant and went to her purse. She searched and searched for it, eventually just dumping her purse onto the coffee table and found it.

Petunia saw the unidentified number and assumed it must have been Anne. "Listen, I don't give a f**** about-"

"Petunia?" Another voice came from the other side. It was her nephew.

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were…never mind." Petunia shook her head. "Does your world use mobile phones?"

"They are actually quite popular over here." Harry said slowly, wondering what caused that outburst. "It makes things easier to keep track of one another. When we were shopping in diagon alley."

"Okay, what I said earlier applies to your world on mobile phones," Petunia sighed. "Why are you calling so early in the morning?"

"It's eleven," Harry explained. "Almost noon."

"And I am now waking up." Petunia said frustrated. "You're just the person I needed to talk too, speaking of your world. Can you make me that cure for a hangover?"

"Why?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Because, I am having one," Petunia spat out.

"How can you be this irresponsible?" Harry's voice blasted through the phone as she sat it on the counter and walked to the refrigerator. Petunia gulped an entire bottle of water and return to the phone, "Wow, you sounded just like your mother, speaking of which, what is that remedy you people have for a hangover."

"There is none." Harry stated.

"Then what was that thing you made Dudley, when he had hangovers in July when you two were fourteen?" Petunia asked.

"Coke, coffee, and me trying to find something to entertain myself." Harry answered. He has been to all the Weasley bachelor parties, he knew, there was no remedy for a hangover.

"What about that thing that your mom did, that orange juice, a lemon, a raw egg in a blender?" Petunia said as she swirled her hand around in mid-air.

"A blender?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, and what's his name, the neighbor kid that ate at our house all the time, he would give me hot sauce, and say that works best with normal people." Petunia went on.

"Let's change the subject." Harry decided. "I have a couple of questions for you, concerning your granddaughter."

"Oh," Petunia said then paused to hick-up. "She's a witch." She spoke without thinking.

"Don't you think it's important that relatives that could help her?" Harry asked.

"That's a good point, why don't I give you Violet's number and you can call to explain this to her." Petunia said. "You may want to inform her us normal relatives care for her. Since you know so much about what goes on in the mind of a thirteen year old girl. As a matter of fact, I think Anne would like to hear that one about parents knowing their child has that thing." Petunia put a cold cloth on her forehead. Feeling relief as the cold water imprinted against her skin.

"When did signs first start?" Harry asked, trying not to put up an investigation. It was his day off after all.

"I think around….five." Petunia answered.

"Five?" Harry questioned, that was young. "Five, are sure?"

"Yes, I was with her in the garden when I notice she was taking flower and…."

"And it started opening and closing," Harry finished.

"Yes, how did you guess?" Petunia wondered.

"I saw Lily do the same thing," Harry answered being generic to which Lily he meant.

"I see," Petunia sighs. "Vernon was two."

"He was a wizard too?" Harry question, his boys were at least six when signs first shown, four at the earliest. Harry would admit, he hadn't ever spent any personal time with his Dursley godson. The handful times Harry had seen Vernon he never saw any form of magical talent. He has, however, made assumptions that Dudley's children were magical. He had a hard time thinking anyone with Vernon Dursley Sr.' s DNA would show any magic talent.

"That's was really young," Harry said, Petunia could tell by the sound of his voice he was shocked.

"Yes, I suppose the death of the grandfather and their family splitting may have sparked something," Petunia shrugged. They couldn't get rid of her hangover anyway.

"It's still early for Vernon." Harry said. "Anyway, what's Dudley's number? The school sent me some papers for him."

"Which number do you want?" Petunia asked, zoning in and out of the conversation.

"What do you mean which one?" Harry asked confused.

"He has one the office gives him for clients and one on his plan." Petunia explained. "So, do you want to sue someone, or something else?"

"Think about that," Harry explained irritated.

"123-456-7890," Petunia said, quickly as she peaked to the kitchen counter to see Zinnia starting to stretch her arms.

"Who's that?" Zinnia asked. Petunia glanced up startled, not even realizing he was awake.

"Harry," Petunia answered.

"Lily's son?" Zinnia asked with a smile Petunia nodded. Petunia watched as her cousin sat on a stool and put her theist on the counter. "I can't wait to meet him," Zinnia went to the loo, Petunia took this as her chance to forewarn Harry.

"Harry," Petunia whispered. "Can you please call me later?"

"Why?" Harry asked suspicious.

"Because, there is something I should've told you about your first year and I didn't it. Zinnia is here, so please I would appreciate if you called me." Petunia hung up.

"Okay…" Harry said sounding unsure as Zinnia came back pretty much knows everything Petunia was supposed to tell him, but refused. "I am not going to ask. Is it something important?"

"It's about your -" Zinnia came back out. Petunia quickly thought of something to hide not revealing her dead sister to Harry. "And how are your children?" Petunia continued.

"Fine," Harry answered.

"Well, be sure to them their great aunt loves them," Petunia said as Zinnia came back in the room.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

""Bye," She hung up, ending the conversation briefly.

Petunia took a good look at Zinnia, she was much different, older as expected. She had short brownish red hair that went to the bottom of her neck, but not past her shoulders, there with a little white but not much. Some wrinkles by her cheeks and eyes, but not much, she was shorter than Petunia, with a shorter neck and bony limbs.

"I got another picture of Lily," Zinnia said.

"Oh, I bet he like that," Petunia said.

"This one's for you," Zinnia explained taking a zip lock sandwich bag out of her purse. "I found it next to a picture of Marigold and I from the same night, I have one of you and I as well."

"I see," Petunia said as she looked at the picture. It was a faded paroled picture from the summer of 1976. Petunia saw her and Lily in evening gowns. Lily with her hair in a bun and a fake diamond brunette wearing a light pink gown next to Petunia wearing a dark blue dress that was a little more cut off from the shoulders with her blond hair up as well. Both the girls were smiling and wearing lots of makeup.

"When was this?" Petunia asked.

"Carnation gave it to me the other day, after I told her about you." Zinnia explained. "You don't remember."

"No," Petunia answered.

"Remember when we were dating those Yanks from Atlanta?" Zinnia asked. "Who were attending boarding school here? They set up dates for are sisters."

"No," Petunia said honestly.

"A cousin came over here, on break from his school in Switzerland. He younger one was Lily's age. Perfect set up, I waswith you in the room when you ordered her." Zinnia asked, her and Zinnia dated a lot of men before their husbands. Petunia just to get attention, Zinnia because Petunia convinced her too.

"I think I know what you are talking about," Petunia responded. "William Parchmont, but he asked me to call him Willie." Petunia remembered that because she slept with him that afternoon. He opened the door for her afterwards. "What was Lily's date name again? His cousin."

"I think it was Kenneth, but he liked being called Keith." Zinnia nodded. "I swear Marigold was shaking when Wayne, the guy my boyfriend came up and said, 'We are here to take you gals out for a good time, y'all look dazzling enough for it.'"

"And called us Maim," Petunia shook her head. That was what drove her crazy. "Its starting to come me, remember how much Lily shook when Keith appeared with two red roses, and asked 'you must be Miss Lily, my, my, they didn't tell me you were this beautiful. I like to take a moment and thank you ma 'me for giving me the pleasure of your company.' Mum was so excited when they both handed her a bouquet of flowers, and took off their hats when coming into the house."

"That was for Dad's drilling of course," Petunia shook her head. "I think he approved when they stood up when Mum entered the room, then asked his permission to 'have the company of your lovely daughters, and like to thank you for hosting us in your fine country with such fine ladies' That was what William said, even those we were well acquainted with several times before that. Keith said, 'We promise to be real gentlemen them, and treat them like Ladies.' Dad of course, reminded him we did have a gun."

"Remember how you dressed Lily up," Zinnia said.

"What?" Petunia said astonished.

"You were more excited about her date with Keith then she was," Zinnia pointed out. "You helped her pick out a dress, and did her hair."

"I did?" Petunia questioned.

"Yes, you said 'I'm your older sister, I have a responsibility to teach you these things." Zinnia reminded

"That's when I taught her how to put on makeup," Petunia nodded, suddenly remembering. "I wonder what happened to those boys."

"They went back to the Georgia," Zinnia said as Petunia nodded. Petunia also remembered Lily smiling about being kissed. Petunia knew why they broke up, she tried to seduce Keith, and he told his cousin. The two washed all hands of the Evan sisters afterwards. Petunia didn't think anything was wrong with having sex at such a young age until Dudley and Harry were fourteen. She also didn't understand her parents disappointment until Violet's Thirteenths Birthday last June. It was actually her second birthday, since her official date was celebrated during Anne's time. It was a nice get together just the same. Petunia thought of her granddaughter, young and innocent, just a girl but still thinks of herself more mature than she is in reality. Petunia staired at the picture of her on the wall, she was growing to be beautiful.

"Wow, your granddaughter is a mere copy of you." Zinnia commented observing the picture of Violet on the mantle.

"Thank you," Petunia said with a grinned, she liked the comment. "I always thought Vernon Jr. looked like Dad."

"He does look like Uncle Harry," Zinnia agreed with his blond hair, and round freckled face along with almond green eyes. He was his great-grandfathers clone practically.

"They are beautiful," Petunia said. "I have almost every picture of my grandchildren going back before their birth with the sonograms Dudley gave me. Speaking of which, how is your granddaughter?"

"Oh, I just want to spoil her," Zinnia shook her head, pulling out a picture of Begonia. from her wallet "Tell me. When Violet was a baby, did you offer to babysit as an excuse to spend times with her?"

"My son was in his last year of law school. I did that all the time. I offered to watch her nights for him to study." Petunia answered. "Even those he would call and check on her every fifteen minutes. I had to tell him, Dudley, she is four months old, she can't talk on the phone she is busy. She just discovered her feet and is content with playing with her toes that despite the toys your we got to keep here, with us." Petunia always liked the picture of Violet and Dudley, Violet being dressed in a pink frilly dressed bought by the Fisher family for her to wear during Daddy's graduation.

"Dennis is the same way," Zinnia laughed. "I told him, I raise you, you can trust me with Begonia."

"Beautiful name," Petunia added. "How old is your granddaughter?"

"A couple of weeks," Zinnia answered. "He chose Carnation to be the godmother."

"Marigold's daughter?" Petunia questioned.

"Yes," Zinnia confirmed. "Speaking of which, why didn't you contact us after Lily died. We both lost a sister, I thought we would have comforted each other."

_'Ivan Jr.' _Petunia thought of her wizard cousin that was being raised by her aunt and uncle. "I don't know."

"We could have support each other. You never said anything to me when I lost a sister too, just a few months afterwards." Zinnia interrogated quickly.

"I remember," Petunia said feeling ashamed. "What exactly happened?"

"Remember at the awaking, you and Marigold had that argument?" Zinnia asked.

"Yes," Petunia said, knowing she was referencing Lily and James's funerals. Petunia was debating whether or not to go. Vernon suggested she not, but Petunia said it was to see if one of James's relatives could take Harry. Petunia made the decision alone to raise her nephew. There she made it clear to the snooty Potter relatives as well as her family that Harry was going to be raised by her.

Petunia remembered the awake affair. Mrs. Snape was there, and was the only witch who apologized for her lost. The Potter relatives were insisting on taking Harry, and saying she wasn't 'proper' blood. Even those she didn't like Dumbledore, he was on her side. Petunia found one thing more annoying than regular wizards, snotty wizards. Vernon wasn't there, so Petunia turned them all down.

Petunia was more scared of her family then James's family anyway. Besides her Aunt Tulip's criticism, and her Uncle Ivan wondering if it was someone from 'his line of work' and Petunia letting them believe that as the cause and his son knowing Petunia was lying to his father. Most of her relatives didn't know Lily was a witch. They all knew and loved Lily, as well as respected James. So they would never buy the drunk story invented for Vernon's relatives.

Not to mention her Uncle Yuri's endless stories, her male twin cousins intermingling with James's snotty relives, her youngest cousin Ivan knowing the truth. The worse was Zinnia, who tried to comfort Petunia. She even made her part of the family by placing her infant son, Collin in the same playpen that Harry and Dudley shared. She then told James's aunt the she will keep in touch with her for Harry's sake. That was what made Petunia cut ties with Zinnia. She put it behind her and continued the conversation.

"What caused Marigold's death?" Petunia asked to change the topic and answer a question that has been daunting her.

"Childbirth," Zinnia answered.

"I thought she couldn't have children."" Petunia said confused.

"No, she was told she shouldn't have children." Zinnia said. "It would put her on dialysis. She found out she was pregnant shortly after James and Lily's death. Her fiancé disappeared long before that. She moved in with Mum and Dad then..."

"Then what?" Petunia asked concerned.

"She went for a walk, and came back hours later in pain. Mum and Dad took her to a hospital. She was in pain, and her body was damage. So they had induce labor, and Carnation was born. She slipped a few hours later. She was in a coma for two weeks, very heartbreaking."

Petunia was silent, she had many questions in her head, but didn't know how to ask. "Who raised her?"

"Mom and Dad mainly, but her and I were close, she was my sister's child after all and you know how that works out." Zinnia nodded her head.

"Yes," Petunia said quickly.

"She moved in with me after…." Zinnia started and paused, wondering if she should bring such a buried topic up.

"After what?" Petunia encouraged her to continue.

"After Collin died," Zinnia spoke in a calmed manner as she looked over at Petunia. "I lost my son. It was nineteen years ago, a couple days after he turned seventeen. I'm not over it, but I can talk about it without crying. I am going to say this, I could have used you back then, and I mean really used you. I am glad you are here now."

"I am glad you are here too." Petunia agreed.

~X~

Ginny came back from her lunch break at noon, she always liked it when Harry had his day off. He would make lunch for them, which was normally a salad, because they agreed to eat healthier. She pulled down on her broom to find Harry with a puppy in a pink ball from a Muggle store across her office.

"Hey, made you lunch," Harry smiled towards her as she landed. They kissed and went inside where Pumpkin came up greeting Ginny shyly.

"Excited to see Mummy," Ginny committed picking up Pumpkin as the puppy licked the woman's faced.. "I see Daddy's taking good care of you."

"I thought this was Lily's dog, Lily's responsibility, now we are Mummy and Daddy?" Harry asked rubbing the dog's head as she sat in Ginny's arms.

"Harry, two years, she's going to be our dog." Ginny pointed out. "Won't you, little precious." She then carried Pumpkin around as if she was an accessory Harry went to the refrigerator and pulled out two tossed salads.

"Thank you," Ginny responded and put the puppy down and went to wash and sanitize her hands, as she pulled out the weekly salad dressing of her choice, the Raspberry venerate. Harry only ate salad with blue cheese, he liked the strong smell and taste made it see more than lettuce.

"How was your morning?" Ginny asked sitting at the table as she started mixing the vegetables together.

"It was rather well," Harry answered. "Pumpkin is somewhat trained, she did find when she went with us to take Lily and Hugo off to school. Then did some yardwork."

"Good," Ginny responded. "I don't want May to think we are messy. How do house elves get along with dogs?"

May was Kretcher's daughter, and came to them seeking employment after her father's death. She even admitted that she wouldn't have come to the Blacks, but never said why. The Potters paid her, and generally was given a day off when they were at home and able to do the cleaning. May also had her own house on the Potter property and sold tupperware on the side for something extra. They were both nervous on how she would react to Pumpkin. They were sure Pumpkin would react find with her,since she is only a puppy.

"How was your meeting?" Harry asked.

"Your family embarrassed me." Ginny spat out.

"What happened?" Harry questioned.

"Today I was to meet with Wood to get some more notes for the articles my boss wants," Ginny explained. "Woods also wants me to promote ones that he is seeking to be part of the Hogwarts Team to put in Quiddich tournaments. Now, remember yesterday at your aunt she mentioned something about Violet being a witch."

"Yes," Harry answered, glad that topic came up. "I did some research and informed her being a witch. Teddy said she's in Slytherin"

"I know, everyone else knows she is a witch and related to us, but us. I got the roster from Wood and saw her name" Ginny handed a paper over.. "I was surprised to find her name and I accidentally said something out loud. He said that he is glad that she is getting help outside of school."

Harry glanced at the paper, and read some of Ginny's notes.

Gryffindor

Captain-Keeper: Dominique Weasley 6-looked at by the Gorodok Gargoyles and Cork

Chaser: Molly Weasley 5

*Chaser: Bahaar Karmi 1-recently emigrated from Pakistan, son of squibs who were part of the Society For Squibs international project, exceptionally talented on the field. Able to weave past on his broom with no problem. Published in Gryffindor Alumni letter.

Chaser: Roxanne Weasley 3

Beater: Fred Weasley 3

Beater: Dane Slooper 4

Seeker: James Potter 2- my personal favorite player without a doubt

Harry stopped and smiled at that one.

Hufflepuff

Several members known as the Mirnovas are all children of muggle twin brothers.

Captain-Keeper: Colin Mirnova 7-looked at by the Falmouth Falcons , Pride of Portree, Appleby Arrows, Grodzisk Goblins , and Stonewall Stormers

Captain- Chaser: Amaryllis Mirnova 7 - Amaryllis and Colin are twins-being looked at by Bigonville Bombers , Sweetwater All-Stars, Barga Bloomfeet, Ballycastle Bats, and Yorkshire

Chaser: Alexander Smith 5

Chaser: Luke Mirnova 4-Colin and Amaryllis cousin, being looked at by Chudley Cannons,

Appleby Arrows, and Woolongong Worrerors

Beater: Thomas Boter 3

Beater: Zack Dean 2-first appearance

Seeker: Camellia Mirnova 2-Luke's younger sister, first appearance

"Who are all these Mirnovas?" Harry asked. "They're not related to that Carnation?" Harry remembered the one girl with the last name Mirnova, Carnation, she was a Gryffindor a year below Ginny. A cousin of the Cleeverly brothers who was raised by her grandparents. She was a member of the DA, and was one of the students who put up a sheild with the rest of the under years during the battle making them invisable. Carnation was the one who agreed to break the news of Collin's death to his parents.

Harry's clearest memory of her was during his fifth year, Carnations third year she asked if she could pet Series, and told a number of people that he had an unusually friendly pet dog. Then tried to speak with Harry as dog owner to dog owner. Carnation is still a chatterbox that works as an investigator for the improper use of magic, which she uses to protect muggle borns who don't now they are breaking the law. She still has that sweetness to her, but can be annoying when she did the fact checking for aurors. She also agreed to take on Hermione's position in the Muggle Born Union so Hermione can care for her mother.

"I think these are all cousins," Ginny answered. "From what Wood told me they are Muggle born, children of these twin brothers. They trained each other, Oliver is very proud of them."

Harry shook his head, that same shy girl is now an annoying chatter box that took forever to get the reports back to the Auror office. She was a sweet lady, but annoying when she was fact-checking all the aurors. She also worked for the Muggle-born Union, so every time Harry questioned a Muggle, she got defensive. They also butted heads since both their jobs are related.

"Anyway, read Slytherin." Ginny rushed him.

Ravenclaw

Keeper: Paige Davis 6

Chaser: Lena Wu 5-first appearance

Chaser: Sydney Curls 4

Chaser: Nathan Lovegood 3-first appearance

Beater: Norse Hawk 2-first appearance

Captain Beater: Toby Ingulbee 7

*Seeker: Lilac Ossipov 3- werewolf through birth, first time a werewolf made a Hogwarts team. Father is werewolf and muggle born activist Ivan Ossipov Jr. founder of Werewolf Business League, owner of the Full Moon Exchange on Dagon Alley, who set a seeker record in 1983. Mother werewolf clinic owner Healer Lavender Ossipov. The Werewolf Voice plans to cover her. Ravenclaw Alumni asked for her debut to be on the 1000th Anniversary of the Ravenclaw House in October. First appearance.

"Isn't she Lavender's daughter?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and remember her husband, Ivan Ossipov the Third," Ginny asked. "He works with the ministry in fighting werewolf laws."

"Yes," Harry nodded. The Ossipov family were well known werewolves. He, along with all the other Gryffindor's, including the Patil sisters, were surprised to find out Lavender was a werewolf, and had been almost a year at that point.

Madam Pompry pointed out that she was still alive, but is dire need of critical care. She was going to send her to St. Mangos, but an anonymous werewolves with inherited wealth and made a living in the muggle world offered to take her in knowing she won't be given fair treatment. It was an easy assessment, considering the healers quickly declared her dead so quickly.

Two years after the Battle of Hogwarts Lavender Brown's name was everywhere for being the first werewolf woman to successfully carry a child to delivery.

Athenodora was the one who helped her by investigating the wolfsbane potion that might be causing the miscarriages with werewolf women and replaced them with charms to protect the fetus during the transformation. Harry suddenly remembered the article about Gloria Lily Ossipov. Her Muggle grandfather, Ivan Ossipov Sr. answered the media questions so the new parents could remained at peace. He walked out with confidence, not letting the witches and wizards question his place here. He just assumed they would accept him as a speaker for the family.

In the press interview, he explained Gloria because it's a flower named for winning victory, Lily after his departed niece that was a product of a difficult pregnancy. They asked about the lead Ivan Sr was then asked about the relationship his son had with Lavender Brown and his opinions on it, he told the reporter that some events speak for themselves. The reporter got more specifically on the thoughts of the parents twelve year age difference. Ivan Sr. responded what are the thoughts of his parents relationship. He then went into detail and explained that his son didn't plan to have an intimate relationship with Lavender, she was only to stay until she recovered from battle injuries, and found her place among the werewolf community. The man asked the reporter if he thinks their relationship is wrong he should say that to Gloria.

Another reporter asked about his son being a werewolf, the reporter asked how he feels about his children. The reporter didn't respond, had a blank look on his face. The old man continued that no parent is ashamed of their children. He then asked if he is proud his son is a wizard, he asked the man if he is proud of his children. The reporter again went blank. He was then asked about Healer Tonks, he said that Ivan Jr. didn't trust healers at St. Mangos because they discriminated against werewolves, Healer Tonks put the patient's needs first and worked with werewolves before. Ivan then pointed out that he was glad a healer with brains step to the plate.

A reporter then asked about Healer Tonks, he said that Ivan didn't trust healers at St. Mangos because they discriminated against werewolves, Healer Tonks put the patient's needs first and pointed out that he was glad a healer with brains step to the plate. When Ivan Sr. was asked about the well-being of the baby, the man said he was glad someone asked what he came to talk about, no they may not see the baby. Ivan said that the family isn't going to bring her out because they have germs. They will send a picture when the time is right.

A reporter asked the man why no one can find the baby or her mother, which presents worry. The Muggle rolled his eyes, and said that he has advised his son to relocate the mother of his child to his aunt's home, until the media blows over. Ivan Sr. explained that his sister, Tulip, has exposure to the magical world through her magical grandchildren who would be remained unnamed and advise them not to waste any time asking. Then another reporter asked if Ivan Jr planned on marrying Lavender, he said yes, and she's not invited to the wedding. Harry then remembered the old Muggle refusing to speak with the Daily Prophet, when asked why, he just said they slammed family members before. When asked who, Ivan said that it's their job to do the research and left before the media secession was over. Harry thought back to Tulip's letter and wonder if the Ivan mention was the Ivan Ossipov Sr the Muggle that spoke with such confidence to the magical world without any nervousness or fear. It was sixteen years ago, but Harry still admired the man's confidence, first time he ever saw a Muggle as a role model. Could that man have been his great-uncle?

"She's also related to the Miranovas, as well as Dennis Cleeverly." Ginny mentioned, sort of excited about doing the article on Lilic. She wanted to get information her father, who said he learned how to be a seeker from her witch cousin's boyfriend.

"Oh," Harry said getting ready to read on, not wanting to think of his employ at work.

"Remember Petunia's meeting, what did she say about her cousin Ivan?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe he was right," Harry shrugged. "The most shocking part is coming up, read Slytherin."

Slytherin

Keeper: Jacob Bleatchly 6

Chaser: David Warrington5

Chaser: Alec Flint-4-first appearance

Chaser: Emily Zabini-3

Captain: Beater: Vincent Goyal-6

*Beater: Violet Dursley-first Muggle born in Slytherin, third female beater from Hogwarts. Article published by Slytherin Newsletter, Young Witch, another article published in Muggle Born Breaks two years earlier

Seeker: Olivia Higgs 2-first appearance

"So Teddy was right, we do have a family member in Slytherin," Harry said. "We got something from Hogwarts. It's on the table."

Ginny went to open it, "Its from Andromeda, that was what Teddy was trying to tell me this morning, about her student. We got a letter from Sprout, Andormeda, and Woods. Hagrid also sent us a personal letter. "

The couple went through each letter, they got one from Sprout, explaining they have a hard time contacting Violet guardians. Since upon finding out she is related to a wizard family would they take on the responsibility? 'Magical relatives given responsibility over Muggle parents' Harry thought to himself the Muggle Born Union would have a field day over that. They wouldn't care if Harry was the ministry of magic, and her parents were convicted felons. The school is supposed to contact the parents or legal guardians, in all matters consecrating over their children whether they are magical or not.

Dudley had more of a say in Hogwarts concerning his daughter than they do, and the fact that he was a Muggle had nothing to do with it. Hermione passed the law for allowing Dudley for the right to Violet's papers. Muggle parents have just as much of a right to be informed in all safety and concerns for their children, the same rights as magical parents. Not to mention Harry and Ginny already had three other children they needed to get through Hogwarts. Violet had a parent that cared for her. She may not be living with him, but she still had a right. He knew divorced magical parents both got the papers and concerns, no reason for divorced muggle parents to get the same mail from Hogwarts.

Harry read the letter from Anthenodora, it explained that Violet was a Slytherin but had no problem in her house. She is glad to know Violet doesn't come from a complete Muggle background. Anthenodora also explained that she can now see Violet doesn't come from a good home life, after finding the connection to the Muggle family. Alright, Harry could go into depth about her background, her father was spoiled his life and thought that was love. So when a woman came, that was more spoiled than Dudley, he thought by bending to Anne's every wish was love. Harry didn't know the full story, he remembered the Fishers thinking the Dursleys didn't have enough social standing, which summed everything up.

When Anne threw Dudley out, and forced the new husband in on her children. Violet grew up given constant sympathy for her broken home by relatives on both sides, and a father who raised her the way he was raised, he was a little better at not spoiling her but still he gave into her many times when she didn't deserve it. Violet didn't need a break, she needed someone to be strict "no". She doesn't need to be handed things as she had been for the last thirteen years.

Ginny read the letter from Hagrid, apparently due to the fact Hagrid had divorced parents, he let her come and vent about the frustrations with her parents not getting along, and would speak of her worry for Vernon. Ginny could see that, but she also knew in the case in the divorce in Violet's parents they aren't an unbiased position. She had to admit, the girl was sort of screwed out of a childhood living with this mess. It wouldn't be right, and a bad example to their children on dealing with family matters. They would never slam Anne around Violet or Vernon those. Ginny was surprised her goddaughter was sorted into Slytherin. They both agreed not to tell Dudley the reputation of Slytherin, but they were going to inform him of this.

Harry picked up the phone.

"Are you calling your aunt?" Ginny asked.

"No, she's a little tied up, I'm calling Dudley." Harry stated, not wanting to go into too much detail.

"Are you sure he won't be busy?" Ginny asked. "he is a lawyer

"In the Muggle court." Harry pointed out. "I'm sure the car thief can wait while he deals with his daughter."

~X~

Dudley was working on the most important case of his career. He didn't have time to deal with the nonsense, known as his ex-wife.

"So, let me get this straight," Dudley went over the phone with Anne again. "Mum got a dog, and told Vernon he's allowed to call and check up on him."

`"Yes," Anne replied. "_And_she was rude to me on the phone."

"Well, I can't control that dear," Dudley said rolling his eyes. "Now, that upsets you how….?"

"It gives you more custody time." Anne snapped. "I wouldn't be afraid to bring that up."

"You can bring that up at the trial of your step daughters, it won't do anything." Dudley informed her. "And it doesn't give me more then allowed considering he is calling his _grandmother, _not me." Dudley had to point out. Anne babbled on again. Dudley set the phone down went to get a drink of water, gulped it down and came back to her. She was still talking, barely pausing to take a breath.

"Look," Dudley interrupted. "I personally was against him getting the dog because he broke the rules to get him. But there are no limits in contacting extended family or ex-in-laws. Speaking of which, your parents and brother called me this morning."

"Let me guess, they are on your side?" Anne asked heatedly. They hated Sam, Anne's family, and made it clear that he wasn't welcome at family functions. Her father made passive comments saying how it's a shame that children can't be with both their real parents. Like they had any right to condemned her for a single divorce when both her parents had been married four or five times in her lifetime, and a couple times before. Her mother still always questioned Vernon on Sam's treatment to him. Her brother just flat out said that she made a mistake.

Anne still felt that leaving Dudley for Sam was her choice, not theirs. They drove Sam when she first met him at sixteen, causing her not to eat. Then put her in that hospital, when she came back with Dudley they didn't like him either, claiming he and his family was too 'mediocre. Now, They had made it very clear they liked Dudley better, and her Mom and brother also made it clear that they would do whatever it takes to get Vernon away from Sam. Anne's father still holds a grudge against Sam for leaving Anne at sixteen then later splitting their home, and ruining his grandchildren's childhood.

"Alright, just wanted to make sure it's alright with you if I take their testimonies into consideration." Dudley explained. They agreed as long as he didn't take full custody. "I always make sure _our _children keep in contact with them." Dudley explained.

"Grandparents, aunts, and uncles are understandable." Anne agreed. "Cousins who have children their age? That I wonder?"

"I am not continuing this conversion, I'm very busy." Dudley hung up before any retaliation.

He did have a caseload on him. Tenants from the Tower Hamlets, Liverpool, Boomsbury, Lambeth, Southhawk, Newham, Hackney, Bent, Cambam, and throughout East London. They all have come against their landlord Grim for renting homes in poor conditions, violating many codes of public safety, and a large list of dirty dealings to keep the tenants in these horrid conditions.

The majority of Dudley's clients were either immigrants, generational working-class, below poverty level and in some cases, convicted felons. Dudley knew his case was full, and has a chance of being high-profile. He was going through highlighting lease agreements, inspection reports, doctor reports, and testimonies. They were all going to see justice under his watch, they deserved a decent place to life.

Amanda Shepard, his intern, was going through the Leasehold under the Land Registration Act of 2002 on her kindle. Along with text messaging Bridget Beil, a paralegal bringing books in from the Law Library on her iPad. Jonathan was on his laptop, downloading the Landlord Tenants Act of 1995, and pulling up documents that applied to the tenants. Dudley was wondering if Corey Stewart was emailing the Department of Health and Safety in order to get a date for him to meet with the inspectors of the Liverpool building. He already was able to meet with the inspectors of Whitechapel at noon, Dudley first needed to get files ready to review with a physician, Dr. Jimena Perez-Gomez that treated patents for lead poisoning in the Southhawk building coming on Skype in a few hours.

"Boss," Jonathan started nervously.

"Yes," Dudley responded, not looking from his work.

"I notice the health and safety inspector isn't revealing near as much information as the tenants claiming to have, nor does it cover what Dr. Gomez found." Jonathan said as the other two interns looked over at him, annoyed. "Like, it doesn't mention anything about chip paint, or where the led the doctors are tracing coming from."

"And we are trying to figure out why that is," Cory said trying to wrap Jonathan up.

"Really," Dudley said. He had noticed that as well. "Do you have a theory?"

"Well, the other day, I was out with my girlfriend, and we went to a restaurant." Jonathan started.

"Creative aren't you," Cory said under his breath.

"Yes, and as we were eating, I spotted him and the head inspector of the Whitechapel area." Jonathan continued.

"You mean you weren't memorized with your food." Cory joked.

"Enough,'' Dudley said, he needed to know if the health inspectors were truly on his side or not. "Did you point that out to your girlfriend?"

"Look at him," Cory said under her breath. "Doubt he care about you and chubby thighs."

"Yes," Jonathan started, ignoring Cory.

"Alright, if Grim is in good with the health inspector, it may be the reason why the reports form the inspection, and the tents testimonies aren't corresponding with one another." Dudley explained. "This could add to the list of charges. I want you to go to the restaurant and try to get waiters who were working at that time. We have the detectives on our side. If we search wide enough we may be able to find out if Grim is paying off the health inspector. Thank you for bringing this to me Jonathan." Dudley said, it was rare that an intern should him/herself useful. These were the best of the pick, but still, they acted like children sometimes. The only exception was Cory, who was the boss's godson, who did nothing. "I think we are on break, Jonathan you deliver the paralegals meal."

"Are you sure they will make it there." Cory joked.

"Amanda, get the office." Dudley ignored him. "Afterwards, I want you back in an hour. Cory, do you mind making some coffee before you leave, some of us are going to be here for a while." Dudley said, knowing he would be in the office until three in the morning.

"Oh, is it alright if I leave early, Frodo has a game." Amanda pointed out.

"That's fine," Dudley said.

"Oh, and thank you for the recommendation." Amanda added.

"You are welcome, Amanda," Dudley said to her. She smiled and left.

"Cory, coffee," Dudley ordered. He'd had to play coffee fetcher as an intern, and so could Cory.

"I didn't come here too…" Cory started.

"Look, now that we are alone, I am going to say this.'" Dudley said firmly. "You are here because of your godfather is my boss, nothing more. The others are here because of their own merit therefore require respect in my office."

"Those fat-asses." Cory pouted.

"I was overweight at one time in my life," Dudley interrupted, as a shock look came over Cory's face. Dudley then fell in love with a nutritionist. "So remember not to make fat jokes when it's me you are trying to suck up too. Jonathan has very good ideas, he is president of the Young British Lawyers Association, and has had perfect grades since beginning of college. He has fine ideas, he just doesn't know how to present them. He has come up with far better ideas than you."

"Alright, I understand why you favor him but what about Amanda? She never is here on time, leaves early, the other day she had a stain on her shirt. She gets knocked up as an undergrad and never mentions the father." Cory went on. "Yet, you gave her a recommendation."

"Amanda being a single mother has nothing to do with her becoming a lawyer, and how she became a single mother is none of our business. She comes here, and does her job and does more in an hour then you do all day." Dudley said, not believing he would have to bring this up with his interns. "I would not be speaking against her, she is a single mother, that's finishing up law school, working this internship and another job. Yet, she still gets more done then you. All you do is come in and do nothing. Yet, you're most likely to get hired over them. Do you want to be a lawyer?"

"Yes," Cory answered.

"Then stop judging people, that is someone else's job, your job is to make sure it's done fairly. When you deal with a client, you are to have their full trust, and not come across judgmental to their situation. You are to believe they are innocent, and see their side of the story. Now, good lunch."

Yes, Cory did remind Dudley of him at a younger age, he was certainly sheltered like him.

Dudley remembered when he thought he knew everything and never knew how sheltered he and Anne truly were, when they decided to get married at twenty-three, before he went to Law School. Dudley didn't have a parent or uncle owing a law firm, nor did he know many people in the business, except a father-in-law. He had to learn how to play to his professor's needs, find internships, and part-time jobs to pay for rent, food and tuition. Life was hard. They lived in a shoe box. Anne worked nights, Dudley worked evenings and they both went to separate schools. Then, in the middle of his second year of law school, despite all the birth control precautions they took, he and Anne conceived. That drilled Dudley into finishing as soon as he could for Violet's sake. He still graduated a few months after becoming a father and went to work with the-Mores Law Firm.

Dudley was going to throw hot water on Wallace Jr. the next time his boss put an ignorant intern on him. Dudley shook his head, last thing he wanted to deal with was some privilege kid that had everything handed to him and was clueless on how the real word worked.

It was just then a knock came on the door, Dudley looked over to see Mr. Wallace standing outside his office with a blonde hair man around his age with his hair slicked back dressed in a bright yellow blazer with black pants.

'_Are we defending pimps now'_ Dudley thought as Mr. Wallace walked in. He stood there staring at the office with a puzzled look in his gray eyes.

"Mr. Dursley, I would like to introduce you to a..." Mr. Wallace stopped for a minute before turning his head towards the fellow beside him.

"Malfoy," The man answered slowly. "I am Draco Malfoy." He spoke with a very slow speech. Like he was translating for him.

"Very pleased to meet you," Dudley said offering his hand. Draco hesitated for a minute and lent his hand out towards the Muggle, unsure of what he could be carrying, but Draco decided for himself. He was going to be open to these people and make sure the Muggle lawyers are doing things correctly.

"Please to meet you as well," Draco tried to speak at a pace for the Muggle to couldn't help but wonder who this man was and why was he in his office. This certainly wasn't a scene for a big hit music video.

"He is a lawyer that one of the other tenets wanted and he has agreed to work on this case with you, figured you could use the extra help." His boss explained.

"Thank you," Dudley said, "And you're assistance is very much needed." _If we were suing a clothing factory for an ink explosion and needed evidence. _Dudley thought, but then realize it was something his father would say so he put it out of his mine and reminded himself that Draco's odd manner of dressing has nothing to do with his ability to interpret British law or his technological skill which was needed in this office considering all the law books were on a kindle, all the files were saved in a flash drive, and the health authorities were communicating through Skype. Technology ran the law firm here.

"Very pleased to meet you," Dudley said offering his hand. Draco hesitated for a minute and lent his hand out towards the Muggle, unsure of what he could be carrying, but Draco decided for himself. He was going to be open to these people and make sure the Muggle lawyers are doing things correctly.

"Please to meet you as well," Draco tried to speak at a pace for the Muggle to follow.

Dudley couldn't help but wonder who this man was and why was he in his office. This certainly wasn't a scene for a big hit music video.

"He is a lawyer that one of the other tenets wanted and he has agreed to work on this case with you, figured you could use the extra help." His boss explained.

"Thank you," Dudley said, "And you're assistance is very much needed." _If we were suing a clothing factory for an ink explosion and needed evidence. _Dudley thought, but then realize it was something his father would say so he put it out of his mine and reminded himself that Draco's odd manner of dressing has nothing to do with his ability to interpreter British law or his technological skill which was needed in this office considering all the law books were on a kindle, all the files were saved in a flash drive, and the health authorities were communicating through Skype. Technology ran the law firm and he liked it that way.

"Well, I'll leave you alone, and Mr. Dursley will inform you what is going on. The meeting with the Venezuelan doctor is this afternoon right?" Mr. Wallace asked.

"She's Colombian and yes, along with another Skype session from the detective?" Dudly responded.

"Skype?" Draco questioned.

"Good, I see Mr. Malfoy is in good hands." Mr. Wallace smiled and left.

"What are we doing first?" Draco asked as soon as the boss left.

"Mr. Grimm has five hundred and seventy eight tenants that are willing to prosecute. I am going through their files." Dudley answered.

"I'll help you do that," Draco said, it sounded simple enough.

"Here is a highlighter." Dudley threw one to him.

"Highlighter?" Draco questioned, never hearing that before as he caught the bright yellow stick.

"I'm just coming back to see if that book finished downloading," Amanda said coming in.

"I don't see any books here," Draco said looking around, wondering if 'downloading' was a Muggle term for delivery or something.

"Is it that one I recommended this morning?" Dudley asked as Amanda opened her kindle.

"Yes, I'm reading Utopia tonight," Amanda smiled.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is my intern, Amanda Shepard," Dudley introduced. "Amanda, this is Mr. Malfoy a new lawyer that was added to the team."

"Please to meet you," Amanda introduced. "I'm still on lunch, Mr. Dursley."

"I'm having her keep track of important law books needed for this case," Dudley explained.

"Where are they?" Draco asked, wanting some reading material on Muggle law so he would know. Whatever Dursley was talking about had to be something primitive. He was a Muggle after all.

"All on here," Amanda said handing Draco her kindle fire, which held thousands of books. "Have them in a separate folder to keep separate from my school books, personal reading, and pictures of my son."

"All that on this?" Draco asked staring at the tiny gadget.

"Yes, I take it you have an older version?" Amanda questioned.

"Much older," Malfoy glopped nervously.

"Alright now, I am going to pull up the testimonies so we can print them out." Dudley said taking out a flash drive.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"It's what I keep them on." Dudley said as he inserted it into the computer and clicked on the 'Grim' folder.

He kept another flash drive that had his research, another with applications. He also had a camera card in his frame causing the pictures of his children to change every few seconds. Draco stared at it confused for a minute and moved on to what Mr. Dursley was doing on that black thing, something with his fingers.

"We are going to do Harrow because a doctor from there plans to Skype us this afternoon. Now, a lot of the tenants emailed me in Spanish, are you familiar with that language?"

"No," Draco answered. "Nor am I familiar with the highlighter, the printer, kindle, or laptop." Amanda's jaw dropped. Dudley was wondering if he was joking but Draco had a serious face when he stated his lack of knowledge.

"I'll start with the highlighter. You open in up and run the yellow tips on the parts that is important." Dudley answered speaking to Draco in the same manner that Draco was speaking to Dudley. As if he was a small child. Dudley was wondering if he should pull his ten year old out of school, he could show him how to do these things. "I am going to print out the files on the Hallow building right now."

"How do you print?" Draco repeated as Dudley pressed a button. Then in less than a second a strange noise came through the room and all of a sudden the large white object that was on a table near the window started shooting out paper. When it finished, Dudley went to pick them up and used some kind of click thing to combined them together with a tiny metal strip. He then handed papers over to Draco who was still in shock that this stuff was actual readable.

Draco thought about this for a second, a library in a simple hand-held object, paper written in seconds with such readable ink. A wizard was somehow involved in the office for them to do all these things. The lawyer, and the intern continued working as two more intern came in with these large black stones that they pulled up and started playing around on, while Draco was still trying to figure out a highlighter. Another intern was holding a smaller rectangle shape rock and clicking things with different letters. He watched Dudley use it. Draco figured the mind of a Muggle couldn't be that in tune. So Draco snuke up behind to see what he was using it. Dudley was highlighting sentences in what must have been the testimonies.

"May I help you?" Dudley asked, wondering why Draco was breathing down his neck.

"No," Draco answered as he went to sit back down. He didn't know Muggle laws so he didn't know what part of the testimonies were broken and what were not. All he could do was sit there and stare at them while the Muggles were being productive. He was wondering if this was how Muggles felt when they brought their children to the magical world for the first time.

Dudley was highlighting the testimony of the Powells, who were a husband and wife from Jamaica, with three British born children. A couple months ago, their daughter, Frances, was playing on the stairs and fell through one, causing a sprain ankle. They also had three year old son, Benjamin, that got treated for lead poisoning a few weeks prior to that event.

Dudley couldn't help but be a little irritated that Draco just sat there and stared at the paper. He had a personal case to deal with and didn't need this sitting duck lawyer to help him on the one he is getting paid a lot of money and was going to do many a world of good. Dudley was trying to balance the rights of these people along with his most important client Vernon. He was going to collect whatever evidence possible to get him away from Sam Winters, if that meant charging Sam's daughter for child endangerment, he was willing to do so.

For Vernon, many of Dudley's ex in-laws agreed to testify on his son's behalf, and against Sam Winters. He also had a meeting with a Miss Carla Smuthers, who was coming in with her parents this afternoon. She was a former friend of Sam's younger daughter, Abigail. She came claiming she had witness other times the girls took advantage of Vernon, and Sam's treatment towards his boy. Carla agreed to give a testimony that will side with Dudley.

Dudley also had to pay bills, including a phone plan which kept his mother, and his children. Along with child support, which he always hated writing it was just a reminder he had to rent his kids, and not have them pull time like he wished. Then was children's tuition, insurance, rent, electricity, student loans and gave his monthly contribution to Violet's and Vernon's trust funds as well as their checking accounts because he didn't trust Anne with his money. He also put money aside for retierment.

Dudley was finishing the Powells, getting ready to switch to the Dezi family when Draco suddenly asked: "I haven't been informed much about the case. What does it detail?"

_Then why did you take it on?'_ Dudley thought. "Donald Grim is a landlord who is being held on accounts of safety violations, neglect, child endangerment, and improper treatments. He also hasn't filled his end of the contracts to the tenants."

"You already explained that, what's wrong?" Draco asked. Draco then watched as the chubby kid come over and lift up the square object revealing a scene from the screen. He then clicked a bunch of things like Dudley did earlier and next third. Draco knew they were pictures on the scene. They weren't at all still like the muggle borns, every time Joseph clicked they changed.

"Out of curiosity what are those ropes and twines that are coming from the ceilings?" Draco asked politely.

"Those are electrical wires." Jonathan answered calmly.

"Yes, and many of them are out of date."

"Is that important?" Draco asked.

"It is a fire hazard," Dudley said wondering why he had to state the obvious.

"Can electricity cause fires?" Draco asked casually as everyone looked over towards Draco.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" Dudley blurted.

"No, light humor," Draco said quickly then wrote something down on some pad.

"Those are the wires, some of them have turns in them. A room caught on fire, twice because of the sparks." Dudley explained. It wasn't a joking manner. A child has actually gotten seriously injured because of it.

"Then why don't they take the wires out?" Draco asked.

"They need electricity," Dudley answered. "Which has been turn off due to Grim not paying his electric bills. The people have no heat, and the water pipes are leaking and I have a sample of their water right here." Dudley said pulling a small jar of dirty water.

"That's disgusting. Shouldn't they be putting in something to clean it?" Draco paused for a minute. "Oh, sorry, I forgot. Do they need heat? Don't they have fire places?" Draco asked. Dudley couldn't help but wonder if he understood anything about logic.

"No," Dudley answered. "Fireplaces in a rickety twenty floor building would be a very bad idea. Anyway, here are some files and here is a highlighter."

"Mr. Dursley, there is a family here asking to speak with you about the Grim case," Allison called in on the intercom. Draco's head then started going into every corner of the room as Dudley pressed down on the intercom.

"Send them in," He called. It was then Allison came in with a Bangladesh woman and three children. "This is Mrs. Chaitali Dutta, and her son, Ekavir, her daughter, Faiza, and her youngest son, Gaurav."

"Please to meet you," Dudley shook each of their hands. "I take it you are here for the Grim case?"

"Yes," Mrs. Dutta said. "We live at the projects of Whitechapel near Alder Street."

"We have twelve tenants from there," Draco said looking at Dudley's chart.

"And now we have sixteen." Dudley said, there were two hundred in the building total. "Take a seat Mrs. Dutta, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," Mrs. Dutta requested as her children sat down as Dudley pulled up a blank document.

"So tell us about yourself?" Draco interrupted.

"I am a widow living with my three children in the Whitechapel building," She said. "My husband died before we immigrated here."

"What concerns do you have?"

"Our flat is infested with ants, to the point not a single piece of food can be laid out. Grim gave us our word that he would fumigate the building. He sent us away for the week, and claimed to have had the terminators over, but the ants are still there." Dudley took notes.

"Did you bring your contract?" Dudley asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Dutta said pulling a file out of her purse and handed it over to Malfoy.

"Yes, Allison?" Dudley said, as a woman hurried into the room.

"Your cousin called, and said it was an emergency concerning Violet." Allison explained franticly.

"Did he explain what kind?" Dudley asked, ready to drop everything immediately.

"No, he just requested to speak with you right away." Allison answered worried.

"Send him to my iphone." Dudley requested.

"Alright, I need to take this," Dudley explained as Draco, Amanda and Mrs. Dutta nodded making it aware the understood the principles of a parent. The child came first, no matter what. Dudley went out as his phone buzzed with the secretary transferred the call to his mobile phone. Dudley answered it slowly, wondering what could happen to Violet in the magical world.

"Dudley, did you know Violet was a witch." Harry said urgently. "Was _that _the emergency?" .

"Yes, and it's something I am very concerned about." Harry said. "Is this why Anne is not telling you what school she is attending?"

"Yes," Dudley answered. "I am letting Violet tell me, I decided that from the beginning."

"When was the beginning?" Harry asked.

"She was nine, and I had the children for my birthday. I was taking them to a café, and a drink spilled on her dress. She swiped her hand with it, making it clean." Dudley explained looking to his office door seeing Joe coming up to Draco, and pulling up a document while Draco was finger typing looking for letters on the keyboard. He then saw the children lead Draco over and show him how to operate a printer.

"Has anything happened to her?" Dudley asked turning back the conversation with Harry.

"I got some school papers," Harry answered. "That Anne didn't sign and require a parent's signature."

"Can we meet sometime to go over them?" Dudley asked, he never signed anything without reading it.

"Of course," Harry answered. "But I must ask, why didn't you bring this up with Violet? She's also lying to you. Who's paying for her books and supplies?"

"I am, I give her money each month."

"For lying to you?" Harry questioned. Dudley was silent for a moment. He tried hard not to make his parents mistake, this one must have passed him.

''Harry, I will talk to my daughter about her lying." Dudley said.

"Alright, good, for now we'll meet on Saturday." Harry asked, he was sort of getting into his family history. He wanted to get information from Petunia concerning his mother during the Second World War.

"Sound's good." Dudley said as Draco came out.

"Your printer's broken." Draco explained.

"Harry, I got to go." Dudley said. "See you on Saturday."

"Why do you give Violet money without doing anything?" Harry asked as Draco walked away..

"Child support." Dudley explained as soon as he got out to the hall. "I give weekly checks to Anne for food and clothes, pay half of Vernon's tuition, and add money to their inheritance that way I know the money goes directly to them. I also give Violet money."

"What does Violet do to get these allowances?" Harry asked. "Besides lie about what school she's attending."

Dudley went blank. He tried not to make his parents mistakes, but giving Violet whatever she asked for in exchanged for nothing was spoiling her. Dudley let his daughter get away with lying, and let her be disrespectful to her elders. Yet, he still gave to her everything she ever wanted. He needed to discipline her and mold her into the citizen he wanted her to be of both worlds. He didn't want to find out that she needed to be respectful to those around her the hard way.

"I will deal with Violet lying." Dudley said. He had no choice, he couldn't let her get away with it anymore. If he had to give his daughter a lecture, he would.

"What did the school send you?" Dudley asked.

"Guardian papers," Harry answered. "Anne hasn't filled out any emergency contact, or signed any permission slips."

"Can you fax the papers?" Dudley asked.

"I will send an owl," Harry suggested instead.

"In the meantime, I'll deal with Violet." he promised.

"Alright, but you really should be more involved, just because…"

"Harry, I will deal with it." Dudley repeated.

"What's her number?" Harry asked. "Ginny is going to Hogsmeade in a couple weeks."

"246-801-3579" Dudley answered as Ekavir came out.

"Do you have any ink?" Ekavir asked.

"The custodians filled it this morning," Dudley looked over towards him and peeked into the office to see Draco by the printer, trying to fix it.

"Tell him the ink was filled," Dudley requested as Ekavir went back in. "Harry, I have to go." He hung up.

"The printer just won't work," Draco said quickly as Dudley went to his laptop.

"That's because nothing was sent to it." Dudley said. "What do you need it for?"

"To get their complaint," Draco answered.

"Do you have a rent agreement?" Dudley asked, not even bothering to show his saved files.

"Yes, we have a copy right here," Mrs. Dutta said calmly pulling it out from her purse.

"How about you let Mr. Malfoy go through that, and I will take down your story." Dudley suggesting wondering how this guy got a law degree and not even know the basic functioning of an office.

"How about you let Mr. Malfoy go through that, and I will take down your story." Dudley suggesting handing the paper to Mr. Malfoy, hoping he wouldn't asked how does a paper work since he asked just about everything else. The man seemed content in going through it. Dudley wondering how this guy got a law degree and not even know the basic functioning of an office.

_**Later**_

"Alright, we seemed to have a pretty good case," Draco started, still feeling awkward around Dudley watching hip put the rent agreements, contracts, inspector reports in an organize briefcase. He wasn't use to Muggles, he held nothing against them, he was just uncomfortable around them. This one was easy to work with, he just gave him contracts to read, and answered phone calls.

"When does Grim's son want to meet us?" Draco asked.

"He emailed me, explaining that he wishes to meet us at a café near his boarding school on Friday," Dudley said.

"The only problem is, I have custody of my son starting Friday." Dudley refused to screw up the custody schedule because of the Winters. Last weekend was supposed to be Anne's weekend with Vernon. She gave that up, so next weekend is still his weekend. So Dudley was still taking him this weekend, if Anne complained. He will point out he gave his weekend up to host Sam's relatives, Dudley is still taking his weekend with Vernon.

"How old is he?" Draco asked.

"Ten," Dudley answered.

"My daughter's that age, Eridanus, I'll just bring her. My wife can watch them." Draco suggested. He wanted his children to have a positive image of Muggles and considering that he was forced to leave his daughter with his father all afternoon, Draco needed to have her exposed to Muggle children. Of course, he knew none of his father's views were taken seriously on any matter. Dudley had come to form his own opinions through taking his education seriously.

"Alright," Dudley said. "It shouldn't be that long." "I'll see you tomorrow," Draco suggested. "I'll see you then." Dudley said, still glued to his work. He didn't like going home, not since the divorce. Draco left, once he was gone, Dudley called Violet.

"Hello, Dad, I'm busy at the moment." Violet said quickly, clearly wanting to hang up.

"Are you in class?" he asked sternly, in the tone he usually reserved for when she was in trouble.

"No," She said, trying to speed up the conversion.

"Good, you and I need to talk." Dudley responded.

"I have things to do." Violet started.

"Violet Colleen Dursley, I don't care if you're witch. I'm still your father, and you don't lie to me."

Violet went instantly silent as a chill ran up her spine.


	12. An Auror's Life

**Disclaimer: All rights to these characters belong to JK Rowling. **

"Can I go now?" Violet asked as she finished sweeping the greenhouse floor.

"Excuse me?" Professor Longbottom asked, looking up from his lesson book. He clearly had not been paying attention to his Monday evening detention.

"I'm _done_," Violet repeated. "May I go?"

Professor Longbottom glanced this watched and sighed. "Miss Dursley, let me explain something to you. Detention is supposed to be ninety minutes long; you have been here for forty-five of them. Does that answer your question?"

"No," Violet answered stoutly.

"Get the glass cleaner and wipe off the outside of the greenhouse." Professor Longbottom said. Then he questioned his order. Could he trust a Slytherin to go outside during detention? He knew the answer. "Never mind. Clean the watering cans, please."

Violet rolled her eyes and grabbed a large bucket. Still scowling, she furiously scrubbed the cans as Professor Longbottom returned to his writing. He was likely making a list for reasons to take points from Slytherin. He seemed to hate her house with a particular vengeance.

"Wood's holding beater practice tonight." Violet reminded.

"That's not any of my concern. You really should of thought that before…" Longbottom started.

"She asked for it!" Violet interrupted.

"Like the incident with this McLaggan girl in Gryffindor whom you called a certain name?"

"I should have received points for being honest," Violet countered, plunging her hands in the sink.

Professor Longbottom put his head down to hide his grin. Normally, Slytherin students made his life miserable, but Violet, for some reason, made him laugh. She also showed an intense interest in his subject, and was someone he could see being his protégé. She seemed to be a natural in Herbology, so he tried to challenge her more than her fellow students. Yet, her attitude and demeanor were unacceptable, especially since she had had more exposure to the magical world then most muggle-born pupils. Professor Longbottom knew she had been taught the rules of Hogwarts, so her "clueless muggle-born" act no longer worked.

Violet was silent as she washed and rinsed each can. She had a lot going on tonight after detention; beater practice with Professor Wood, followed by homework in the Slytherin common room and then sneaking out to the white grave and do some transformation studying on her own. She felt no guilt in breaking magical law. After all, it wasn't like she was related to the Head of Aurors, or at least that's what Violet thought of her father's family.

The next morning, she had lessons, followed by a Muggle Born Student Union (MBSU) meeting, and then helped Professor Tonks get the dungeon ready for an Eileen Snape and her husband, the headmaster of another magical school. She was back in the United Kingdom by a friend's request to see her great-grandchild, but Professor Tonks had convinced her to stop for a visit.

Violet and the entire Slytherin house was going to ensure the dungeon was clean. Professor Tonks made sure of it. The woman looked forward to cleaning up Slytherin's reputation as well. She always ensured that the dungeon was clean, and at any assembly, such as the Battle of Hogwarts Memorial held every year, she took fifty points for any Slytherin student missing or behaving poorly. Like the time the Cater boys were caught smoking at the White Tomb.

Violet smiled; despite her booked schedule, she was still able to make mostly E's in most of her classes, except Defense Against the Dark Arts. She currently held an 'outstanding' in the one she always got a detention in – Longbottom's.

Violet thought it was because he hated Slytherins, but she could inform him that her house hated him as well. He was hard on Slytherins.

"I soaped them up pretty good," Violet said, bringing out the watering cans, which were decorated with suds.

"You have to rinse and sanitize," Professor Longbottom said patiently. "Healthy plants need a healthy environment."

Violet rolled her eyes and continued cleaning.

"Make sure the water is hot enough to kill the germs," Professor Longbottom reminded. This was a new thing that had been happening since the muggle born students' parents had become involved; everything had to be washed and sanitized to their health expectations.

He went back to his work, keeping an eye on Violet, making sure she didn't cheat her way out of detention, which Slytherins tended to do from time to time.

Violet continued washing when a tap on the glass came from seemingly nowhere, causing her to jump. Professor Longbottom glanced over, and noticed a bronze owl with gold wing tips press her beak against the window. She carried a large package.

"Is that your owl?" Professor Longbottom asked, following the direction of the bird's piercing yellow eyes.

"Yes," Violet answered. "She goes by Gidget."

"I'll let her in," Professor Longbottom volunteered, and opened the window.

The owl was nervous and came in slowly. It popped the package into Violet's hands, and perched on her shoulders.

Violet pulled a handful of popcorn from her robes and fed them to the bird. Satisfied, Gidget flew out, stirring tendrils of Violet's hair into the air.

Professor Longbottom, not wanting her packages to get dirty, sat them on his desk for her to retrieve after detention. He couldn't help but notice that there were three copies of books written by Luna, and a letter from a Vernon Dursley Jr..

"You have a lot of Lovegood books," Professor Longbottom couldn't help commenting.

"I got them for my brother," Violet explained. "I wrote telling him that she is coming to Hogwarts in a couple week for Ravenclaw's 1000th Founding Day. He wants to meet her someday." Violet explained, and then noticed Longbottom's odd look, like he was questioning something.

"You're going to wait through that long line to get her autograph?"

"I turned him into a fan," Violet confessed. "He would be so excited that I met the woman who got those images of Moonfrogs, Aquavirius Maggots, and Heilopaths."

"She keeps those at her home. She's bringing maggots and frogs," Professor Longbottom committed. This was strange. If Vernon was a fan, surely Harry would have introduced them.

Violet went to disinfect the bottles. She didn't know why Professor Longbottom felt a need to pry into her reasoning to adore the famous naturalist and author Luna Lovegood, but it was his detention. She could tell him that Lilac planned to sneak her into the Ravenclaw common room, even though she was one of many famous Ravenclaws visiting in a couple of weeks, including her father, Ivan Ossipov Jr.. Violet knew Mrs. Ossipov had mentioned she was in Gryffindor, like Lilic's older sister Gloria, but Violet looked past that. After all, it wasn't like Gryffindor had anything to do with her family.

Violet's head snapped up when a buzz went off, and Professor Longbottom answered his mobile phone.

"Hello, Harry," He greeted warmly as she went back to cleaning. "I'm in detention right now."

There was a pause. "Depends on the student," Professor Longbottom answered. "Sure, I can answer your question."

"Yes, she is with me right now." Longbottom responded after another short pause.

_Who's Harry?_ Violet wondered in the curious tone of the aggressively bored.

"Do you want the short list or the long list?" The Professor continued. "This current one is for punching a girl in my class."

"Why doesn't he just tell his friends my life story?" she muttered. Violet didn't appreciate him telling a complete stranger about her and her reason for detention. Professor Longbottom, still on his mobile, pointed to the small broom. She started to brush the dirt off the shelves, resisting the urge to roll her eyes again.

"She mentioned that she was really looking forward to meeting Luna during the celebration in a couple of weeks." The Professor continued as Violet looked over, wondering if he was paying attention to her.

"Oh, apparently in a couple of weeks it'll be the 1000th anniversary of Rowena Ravenclaw joining the founders, so a bunch of Ravenclaw alumni are coming," Professor Longbottom explained as Violet put the broom away and untied her apron. She started to tiptoe out.

"Oh, Harry, I have a rather interesting fact," Professor Longbottom said loudly. "Did you know if you try to skip out of detention early you have to start all over again with an extra half hour added on?"

Violet went back to her work.

"Oh, trust me it was necessary information if you could see what is going on in this room." The Professor continued talking to Harry. "Sure, I can do that."

"Violet," Professor Longbottom called. "Your brother is a wizard, right?"

"I think so," Violet said with a little grin. He was better off asking their step-sisters. They knew very well he was 'leaning towards the paranormal,' in her mother's own words. Like her children were aliens or something.

"Does he know the Harry Potter story? Because I can get his autograph for him if he wants." Professor Longbottom said casually.

"No, he doesn't," Violet said, trying to remain equally blasé. "I don't even know it. I only read the a few chapters of his biography – the one by Rita Skeeter. I sort of lost interest after chapter two, when Rita went on about the horrible muggles that raised him."

Why did she gave that much information out loud? She didn't want him or any other magical person besides Lilac to get the name connection.

Violet continued brushing off the shelves. She couldn't help but notice how the flower blossoms turned their colorful heads to follow her around the greenhouse. The same thing happened to Lilac and Gloria. She waited as the man on the phone continued to babble.

Violet looked at the clock. Half an hour to go. The excitement was getting to her. She had beater practice coming up soon. She would have to go right to it after this. Professor Longbottom came back in and resumed his work as Violet waited for the ninety minute mark.

~X~

Once it reached three-thirty, she didn't even bother putting the broom away. She went and grabbed her brother's package, stuffing it in her school bag. She had brought her Quidditch bag with her, and started heading to the field. The field that had been used before the Battle of Hogwarts could be seen from the goal posts of the new one, that was closer to the school. Something about the charred remains always empowered her to play her best.

"Violet," a voice came from behind her, causing her to jump. She turned to see Fred Weasley.

"Hi, Fred," Violet greeted nervously, with a smile, hiding that his surprise had scared her. "I see you made Gryffindor beater."

"That I did," Fred said. "We'll be competing against each other."

"Our houses are rivals." Violet said, trying not to laugh.

"That they are," Fred said nervously, unsure of what to say next. "Did your brother like those things I got him?"

He remembered the pair shopping at his father's store over the summer. He'd asked about ways he could have fun with his muggle step-sisters. When Fred realized who his sister was, he bought the tricks for Vernon.

"The flying car? Yes he has fun with it, and he uses the quill on his homework." Violet said, grinning.

"Did he feed the Ton-Tongue Toffee I convinced him to buy for those stepsisters of yours?"

"Yes, he told them it was diet candy and that those were side effects." Violet laughed, as they strolled down to the field. It was at that moment her phone began to ring.

"Oh, it's my father." Violet said recognizing the ringtone at once.

"Hello, Dad, I'm busy at the moment." Violet said quickly, clearly wanting to hang up.

"Are you in class?" he asked firmly, in the tone he normally used on her when she was in trouble. Violet was confused. What had she done wrong?

"No," she said, trying to speed up the conversion. She really needed to get to beater practice.

"Good, you and I need to talk," he said firmly.

"I have things to do," Violet started, getting a little antsy.

"Violet Colleen Dursley, I don't care if you're witch, but I'm still your father, and you don't lie to me."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Violet asked a little fearful, trying to drift away from Fred. Fred was eying her curiously and it made her extremely uncomfortable.

"I just explained it in a few sentences. You're a witch, you're attending a school called Hogwarts, and you have been lying to me about it."

"I haven't told you anything." Violet argued back.

"Purposely withholding information is considered lying." Dudley explained in an aggravated tone. Violet could tell he was mad at her, and her stomach ached as she realized how much she had hurt her father. Violet took a deep breath and asked, "How did you know?"

"I am the one asking the questions and I want you to explain why didn't you tell me."

Violet could see she was losing this conversation. She quickly retaliated, "What right do you have to violate my privacy?"

"I am your father. I have every right as your parent to know your whereabouts," Dudley replied. "You are only thirteen-years-old, therefore still a minor. If I want to know where you are, who you are with, and what you are doing, I have a right to know that."

"If I don't want to tell you, I don't have to," Violet argued. He was, after all, a muggle; he wouldn't understand. "You do realize we are living in different worlds."

"I'm your father. Your world is my world." Dudley responded testily. "I have resources that led me to it, but that's not why I called you. The point is, you have been lying to me for three years." Violet was silent; she didn't know what to say. "I am going to reduce your allowance," he said, hoping that threat would get some sort of response.

"If I don't want to tell you, I don't have to," Violet argued. He was, after all, a muggle; he wouldn't understand. "You do realize we are living in different worlds."

"It was Mum's idea," Violet answered quickly.

"I already discussed that with her, but that's not the point. The point is you lied to me. How am I to know that you're safe or not? I also wanted to know what made you not want to trust me," Dudley said.

"Please don't take my phone," Violet said in a desperate whisper.

"Is that seriously all you're concerned about?" Dudley asked.

"Sorry," Violet said faking the apology. "What do you want to know?"

"I need to know that you're safe," Dudley answered, sternly.

Now, Violet felt some guilt. She knew from his answer that her phone wasn't going anywhere.

"Please don't pull me out." Violet said.

"Of course I'm not going to pull you out." Dudley said. "This is the best thing for you. You do realize that you're going to the same school that disregarded two previous generations who would have given anything to attend. Make us proud."

"And how do I do that?"

"You have some reliable resources. If you need anything, I can provide," Dudley said simply. Violet smiled at that one for her next question.

"I need a broom," was the only sentence Violet could think of.

"That's sounds like something you need to earn," Dudley said immediately, now that they were able to get at a reasonable conversation level. He knew life was easy for his children, but still tried not to give into their every whim and will. They needed goals. "I want a call from you every other day, and call your mother each day you don't call me."

"I have a busy life, Dad!" Violet said instantly.

"You won't be without any money." Dudley said, finding himself having to swoop to his daughter to talking to him.

"Fine, if that's all it takes." Violet said. It didn't seem like that big of a deal any more.

"No, there's more. You have to call your grandmother once a week."

"Are you serious?" Violet moaned.

"Yes, I am very serious," Dudley answered.

"But why?" she asked.

"Because I said so, that's why."

"Fine, I won't be nice then." Violet said instantly.

"She is your grandmother. I taught you respect, and you will show it." Dudley answered sternly.

Violet didn't see the reasoning behind this; her mother had told her that her that Dad's family was nothing special. Besides, the woman was so ordinary it was boring. Violet also didn't want to be reminded why her magic wasn't always a good thing.

"Fine," Violet wanted to end the conversation. "What will we talk about?"

"Think of something. You will keep in contact with your family. You won't find another one anywhere else."

"Fine," Violet said as she rolled her eyes. "Anything else?"

I really would like to know more about your world." Dudley said.

"It's none of your business." Violet wanted to leave it at that.

"_You_ are my world. It _is_ my business." Violet heard her father's stress. "It has been since the day you were born."

It was then, she saw Goyle approaching. Violet hung up without responding. That last sentence had prepared her show off her beater skills to the other houses.

"Who was that?" Goyle asked.

"My father," Violet answered.

"I thought your parents were divorced," Vincent Goyle continued, confused.

"They are." Violet said. "Dad still likes to keep tabs on me. Don't yours?"

"My father has been married five times and has children with seven different women. I try not to keep in contact with him," Vincent said, tying his leather gloves. Violet found that a little shocking. Her father had dated other women, but she normally made each one's life a living hell, so it never lasted. She enjoyed being the number one in her father's life.

~X~

James saw three owls swoop down to the Gryffindor table, well four that he could recognize. He saw his owl, and Albus's owl dropping off a package and two letters, and the family owl that dropped off a package at James's lap.

James shrugged and read his letter. His father planned on coming to his first Quiddich game, he sort shook his head a little, hoping his dad won't embarrassed him. It's bad enough his mother is writing articles to the Daily prophet. He wanted to keep his distance form her as well. He then looked at the packages, his daily goods, and another package the family owl dropped off. It was from his parents, to Violet.

"I'll be back,"

"Whose the package for?"  
>"Violet Dursley."<p>

"Really," Fred beamed in over hearing. "Can I take it to her?"

"Why would Aunt Ginny send Violet a package?" Molly asked listening into the conversation.

"Please let me take it to her,"

"This crush is ridiculous." Roxanne said. "The other day, he practically beheaded her after throwing an enchanted parchment airplane at her. Then he fed this Slytherin boy these no-heat fireworks so they would go off in the dungeon, just so Professor Tonks would give him detention in their room. The whole house ended up evacuated and of course, he left to talk to her. But when confession came, he backed off."

"She wasn't even there! She was at the cemetery with Lilic Oppsovo." James said taking the package.

"What did he say? Another twelve points Miss Dursley for dropping the broom when your detention is up instead of hanging it up properly." Agatha committed while they feasted around the green and silver table.

"If he would've, I'd have told him it's his job." Violet responded to them.

"Remember when we had that point war with him?"

"Oh, and Tonks when she found out. " Violet laughed.

"The man would take points if we breathe wrong, Violet."

"But he was getting all strange with my detention when Vernon's books arrived for Lovegood's autograph."

"I see the Ravenclaw table has disappeared she is already here."

"Yes, I know," Violet said wondering if she should go comfort Gloria. Gloria had this boyfriend that she had been seeing since last summer, and she was obsessed with him. She would constantly make him tacky hats, and such. They were snogging each other on a nonstop basis. The Ossipov family wasn't the kind to put up with nonsense from their children. The whole world knew they were werewolves, and they were to put on good image, of being confident, educated and good citizens of the society. Gloria was a Gryffindor like her mother, and Lilic was a Ravenclaw, like her father. They both questioned where their other younger daughter, Daisy, and their only son Ivan Three would be Sorted.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Professor Tonks said as the Slytherin finished eating. In an instant, as Violet began to leave, James came up to her, and slipped a package under her arm. He then left.

Violet looked down, and read it: 'To my goddaughter, Violet Dursley. Sent with love, your godmother Ginny'

Violet looked up to thank James, but realized he was gone.

"Who's that from?" Emily asked.  
>"A family member." Violet said putting it under her large sleeves.<p>

"Can muggles use owls?"

"Yes, they can." Violet said. She didn't know how to react to her father's family knowledge. She didn't know how the magical world would act if they made the connection to her and Seeker's book.

~X~

Harry walked into his office the next day, ready to take action against the next Dark Wizard who dared to go against the head of the Auror Department. He dealt with the most evil of nature, and at times his job seemed unbearably dark. It helped, however, that he was paid handsomely, had a corner office, and was given five holidays a year.

"Morning Harry," greeted Carnation Marinova as he passed her, briefcase in hand. Harry used to find Carnation annoying when she'd first worked under him. Over time, however, he had grown to like her. Harry ended up hiring her because she was a registered animagus who turned into a beagle, and she'd trained herself to sniff out crime evidence. She was also had training in Occlumency and Legilimency, as well as being trained as an Auror along with attending seminars on the British Academy of Forensic Science for courses on DNA testing, anthropology, pathology, and criminal psychology.

Harry was her boss for only two years, until Kingsley said he wanted to set up a forensic department separate from the Aurors, and asked Harry to appoint the first head. She now worked with Harry, not under him.

"Carnation," Harry greeted, meeting her striking grey eyes. They were coated in eye shadow and mascara. "How is your morning?"

"Fine, thank you. Don't forget – the meeting at the lab is at two." Carnation said. "It's on that skeleton found in Gringotts."

"Year of death?" Harry asked, his eyebrow raised.

"2005," Carnation answered. "Male, Muggle, 28, Caucasian. Overweight." Harry had to admit that she was a very thorough and careful Auror, and felt a pang of regret that she no longer worked for him. "I gathered up all the male Muggles around that age who were reported missing in 2005, and we will narrow down suspects at the meeting."

"Fair enough," Harry answered.

"Anyway, I hear you got a puppy."

"Yes, over the weekend. Didn't you get your daughter a dog?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, I did," Carnation answered. "A golden retriever." She shrugged. "Orchid adores her."

Carnation Marinova had this air of casual elegance, and presented herself with vestige of aristocratic beauty absent from her muggle-born cousins, Dennis and Colin Creevey. She was a tall, well-built lady. She had a dark fair complexion with lustrous black hair and charcoal eyes that Harry sensed he had seen before, though he couldn't place where.

"Alright, well see you at two." Harry said as he ducked into his office. Carnation continued walking, slipping her white lab coat over her purple dress as she continued.

Harry surveyed the stack of paper on his desk before sitting down.

Harry Potter had found a new enemy. Mstislav Afanasivich was only surviving member of the mighty Chistokrovykh family, and the second darkest wizard he has ever come across. He was the only warlock Harry could compare to Voldemort. Mstislav wasn't nearly as bad but could definitely challenge him.

Harry already had his criminal profile on Mstislav outlined. His real name was Evgeny Felkich Chistokrovykh, the son of an affluent pureblood family, born in 1902. His mother was Zhasmin, a pureblood witch that was heiress to the Tzvety Order. Evgeny's paternal grandmother, Gardeniya Chistokrovnykh was the leader of the Tzvety Order, and had a portrait at Hogwarts. Evgeny's father was Felk Chistokrovykh, was famous for defeating a Dark Serbian warlock Nebojsa in the 1883. Evgeny ironically came from a line of wizards who were famous for defeating dark wizards and surviving against the odds. Yet, Harry knew like all dark wizards there was a tragic tale that led to them becoming so evil.

Mstislav had committed many crimes against the people of Russia, muggles in particular. He had a deep hatred for Muggles and Muggle borns. Harry still had yet to discover why. It could merely be prejudice, but Harry's gut told him that there was something more.

Harry needed to know why he was coming to England. He has been back and forth between his native land Russia, and England for almost eleven years now. There was something in the Unite9d Kingdom that Mstislav wanted. Each time he came, he always slipped through the Aurors fingers. Mstislav had come to the British Isles a couple of different times before Harry was even born, but in the past decade it has become frequent enough to be a threat.

Harry was still waiting for more information from the Russian Aurors. He knew Mstislav has a few Horcruxes. He also had some followers, not nearly as cult-like as the Death Eaters, but a respectable number. A small loop of devoted witches that waited on him hand and foot, and a couple of wizard families that had lost fortune in the Russian Revolution.

Harry did receive inside information from Hynek Dolovho. He had been the first to inform the department that the wizard had tried to contact him, as his own uncle was a follower of Mstislav and his brother was a Death Eater. Harry first heard of him after the death of Voldemort. He had been one of the many dark witches and wizards trying to pick up the loyalty of the remaining Death Eaters, which Harry found as a common pattern after dark leaders' deaths.

Harry pulled out Mstislav's criminal profile. He was born into an extremely wealthy family in Russia with traditional beliefs of pure-blood supremacists. They had an ancestry going back the Rus' Khaganate, with a lighting mark by certain members. This was the first one Harry has seen with a birth mark.

The newspaper article had a picture of the Chistokrovykh family, before. Harry gathered the evidence, making a note to remind himself to send an owl of gratitude to the Moscow office. They have been after Mstislav for much longer than Harry's department had, and were the ones who contacted him on Mstislav's activity in England.

Harry went down to Dennis' office, and walked in on the man sleeping. Harry would normally have been annoyed by this, but he kept in mind that Dennis had just become a father. It reminded Harry of the time Percy came into work a month after his daughter, Molly was born. He'd been barely awake. Arthur had approached him, and kindly pointed out that he had baby slobber on his normally crisp suit. He later fell asleep in Arthur's office, Arthur just let his tired son sleep.

Harry considered waking up Dennis, but wondered if this was the first sleep he gotten in weeks with the new baby in the house. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, waiting. Dennis' mobile went off, disrupting the peace. Dennis jolted awake, and gave a start when his eyes laid on Harry.

"Someone is calling," Harry pointed out. Dennis hastily answered the phone.

"Hello, Mum…uh,…yes, you mentioned it a couple of times…." Dennis paused for a minute as Harry listened to Mrs. Creevey's tinny voice. "Yes, of course you can invite her to the christening….Grandma will be fine….alright. Well, I can't wait to meet her….love you too, Mum…bye."

"What was that about?" Harry asked, not really caring.

"My Mum wants to invite her cousin to Begonia's baptism." Dennis answered.

"Alright..." Harry said dismissively. "Anyway, I want you to translate this newspaper article."

"Will do," Dennis said, picking up the paper and sliding on a pair of rectangular glasses. "It's in Lithuanian. I'm sure if we call Daily Prophet, we could get our hands on an archivist to find a copy reporting on the same event."

"What is it on?"

"The Christokrovnykh arrest." Dennis answered. "It took place about half a year after the Witch and Wizard Raids, fourteen months before their murder."

"Yes, as Mstislav was a Chistokrovykh," Harry said, wanting more information. It was, after all Dennis's job to translate and research. He was an linguist, meaning no matter what language he heard or read, he could understand, and no matter who he was talking to, they would understand the language. Dennis stopped to explained. "This takes place New Year's Eve, 1918. Before there were several raids through all of Imperial Russia by the Karsny Magiya, a group of muggle borns determine to bring the muggle revolution into magical Russia and rid it of magical supremacy. During it, several of the monuments and schools for pureblood practices were destroyed.

"What information do you have before then?" Harry inquired.

"The Tsvetok Witch Order, who his mother, grandmother, and sisters belonged too was smoked out of their university, and their bountiful gardens in the north pole were also obliterated. The women were then arrested for refusing Muggle Born entrance. The same has happened to many other Witch Orders. Many of the pureblood families who have refused to let go their ways were dumped in mines, and a killing curse on them."

"Who was doing this?" Harry asked.

"The Prostolyudiny Magii," Dennis answered. "That means 'Commoner's Magic, they formed when they were trying to help the muggles chase out the nobility who had magical members. Afterwards, they united to bring the Revolution into Russia. Some were half-bloods, or children of two muggle born parents. Afterwards, they united and got impoverished witches and wizards, werewolves, half-breeds and house elves to free Russia from the pureblood supremacy. A lot of the families, seeing the threat left, some were betrayed by their own house elves, most died. "

"Chistokrovykh. The most powerful pureblood family in all of Russia, mind you. This article reveals the family has been taken to an unknown location along with their house elves. Their wands are nowhere to be found. That was before this article. We need to do more research into find what happened to the rest of them."

Dennis made a note to research wands that had belonged to the Christokrovnykh family, hoping to discover ways to defeat Mstislav.

Harry examined the family tree of Mstislav, finally able to view it after hounding every Russian historical society. Harry located Mstislav's name, and noticed that from his parents was another name with a black bar over it. He gave that to Dennis for him to do his research, and also added a note to himself to request another thing from Moscow.

"What does this one say?" Harry pointed to a disfigured name on the chart.

"I can read the date, she looks like she was around…seven? Same age, if this is the right year." Dennis said. Harry now drew a possibility that he might have a twin sister. "That would mean if this person was disowned she could be..."

The alarm went off.

Adrenaline coursed through Harry's veins. He raced out, meeting up with Ron Weasley and another team of Aurors. "What happened?"

"Mstislav's in the Department of Mysteries!" Ron panted as Harry and the Aurors sprinted to the department. They hurried through the vast hallways, passing the endless rows of glass balls, unsure of who they were searching for.

The truth was, Harry had never seen Mstislav. He'd only heard of him and his horrid deeds. He knew he had a Horcux, but was unsure as to what it could be. Ron has seen him twice, however. Ron only ever came back to the Auror departments for him.

They saw a white flash pass the crystal balls. It zinged through the dusted halls, flitting in front of Harry's team, and behind Ron's team. Then a man appeared between them.

He stood at 6'11 with a lean muscle structure. He had a majestic black beard that hung to his waist with a pure white streak. His eyes were a dark, stormy blue with a large unibrow. The man was covered with dust and tiny rock particles releasing a sickening cloud in the air. He smiled, displaying brownish teeth and burnt lips.

Mstislav.

"Expelliarmus!" A chorus of Aurors shouted.

In an instant the wizards realized that he had two wands, one in each hand. Their spells didn't rip the wands from his hands, as they hoped. Mstislav instead had cast the disarming charm, causing the Aurors' wands flew into his hands and to a pile on one side.

Smiling mockingly, Mstislav put one away and turned to Harry's group as they stumbled to get up. Mstislav notice he had their attention held out the most beautiful wand the Aurors had ever set eyes on.

It was made of pure gold with rubies spiraling down the side. He tucked it in his coat pocket.

"I already have what I came for," Mstislav said with a smile holding a crystal ball. "With each generation of my family one comes one who can fulfill prophecies. It is chosen by birth right. A wizard from the first born line. I knew one from my parents' blood would one day be used to defeat me."

"Your family was killed off, Mstislav," Harry pointed out, hoping it would bring some reaction to why he was here. "As unfortunate as that is, this revenge scheme of yours does nothing."

"If I wanted to do that I'd be in Russia, wouldn't I?" Mstislav snarled. "But, see, Harry, you are wrong. I didn't lose everyone that day! One member got away before it even started. Being a squib has its advantages."

"Your sister?" Dennis gasped. "She was a squib."

"Disowned! No use to my parents, no use to me! I still cared for her!" shouted Mstislav. "I went to her when the muggles were having their revolution, knowing it would cause turmoil in our world. By that time, she was so brainwashed. She chose to follow the Countess' s orders of being a slave to her son, instead of going with her own brother. She was planning on traveling with them. But by then, the Countess already arranged for her to go to England with her son. She was told she had no choice, even those the rest of the servants abandon them. I killed her maid, the countess got shot. My sister took her mistress's ticket and the count's son left with her disguised as horse traders. There was a fair number of mudbloods from that village to take down the palace." Mstislav hissed. "Don't be offend Dennis, you're not really one. There is evidence the former count took advantage of my sister's loyalty in every way right in this room."

It was then, Harry and Dennis felt as if something moved below their feet and they fell to the ground. Ron, tried to fight to get past them but was blocked by an unseen force.

"Your family wasn't really blood traitors, they only disowned their daughter in hopes of being exiled. None of her descendants will fulfill the prophecy to kill me. " Mstislav smiled to Ron. "Your mother's mother's mother. She was a traitor, claimed to have given up her pureblood beliefs just to avoid being killed. None of her descendants turned this wand."

Harry needed the crystal ball. He needed to figure out who the prophecy referred to, who was chosen to destroy him.

"I made sure when that noble's family name entered our world, they would be associated with the disgusting creatures. As for this- you won't have a clue. But don't worry, we learn from others mistakes, don't we, Harry? Needless to say, the parents are safe with me after them. I won't lay a figure on them, that would only set me back. He's already beyond infancy. Your legacy is safe. I will get to him before the letter from Hogwarts comes."

Mstislav was talking about a child, not an infant, already born, still living with his parents and hadn't attended Hogwarts yet. Harry couldn't care less about his legacy, but he needed to figure out who this kid was, and protect him.

"His sister carries my grandmother's wand, unknowingly. The wand used to choose the leader of the Tzvety order. A witch with a flower name, from that blood line in the likeness – the wand, of course, went to her. It found its way to the oldest daughter's daughter, somehow. Not seeing she was muggle born, she held the Tvey wand. I stole it from the rubble after her death. You'd be surprised to find out who chose it next."

Harry calculated what he was talking about. This time he was talking about the Tvey Order, which his mother and both his grandmothers belonged too.

"From one muggle born to another, the older sister's granddaughter uses it. The line of first borns has finally bloomed magic and now belong to a house for purebloods. The wand I brought however, is the wand of my fathers has found its new successor. It stayed true to the birthright and waited for a wizard to come from the eldest of the eldest line. Harry, I see you are trying to figure out who these children are, and will desperately try to figure out this prophecy. You are held up with your past. You'll never figure out this wizard's name."

"What is he going on about?" Harry heard Dennis whisper from the side.

"My squib sister's granddaughter inherited a certain trait in our family. After her murder I took her wand, and it is now in the hands of her sister's granddaughter. This wand, however," Mstislav continued in his deep strong voice. He displayed the wand of pure gold and spiraling rubies.

"Oh, this wand. It brings awe and defeat to me at the same time. Made from the feathers of the mighty Firebird, and hair of the Golden Mare. It was the one used to defeat Baba Yegal and Koschei. The next holder, this prophecy claims, will not rise above me. I will make him my apprentice, and later my henchman. I will not be his mentor or enemy. I will become his master. I will mold the one who is prophesied to destroy me into serving me."

"Who is he talking about?" Harry thought. A child was predicted to destroy him, but who could this young wizard be? Harry then realized that the man was reading his thoughts, he blocked him but it was too late.

"Names can be interesting sometimes. A name could mean one dead man to you Harry, and when I hear your name, I think of someone completely different. The one I'm after – his name will keep him hidden from you. You will never associate his name with wizard, only with hate." Mstislav laughed. With a blinding flash, he disappeared. The room brightened again. There was no trace of the dark wizard left behind. He might as well have never set foot in the Department of Mysteries.

"Everyone back to your stations." Harry ordered, heading back to the office.

"Now, we know why Mstislav is coming here! There's someone prophesied to destroy him, and he is in Britain." Harry said as they rushed to the office with Ron.

"Dennis, find out what happened to his sister, I don't care if you have to call every genealogist in both magical and muggle Europe. We need to know the name of his sister, and see if she appears in any records. Then find out if she had any children. Trace them until you know her descendants today." Ron ordered as Dennis nodded. Harry knew that was looking for a needle in a haystack.

First, however was their lunch hour.

~X~

Harry called to check on Ginny. She'd had lunch earlier at the house explained that Pumpkin did rip up one of Lily's favorite stuff animals and chewed up his slipper. She was also planning on meeting with Wood this afternoon to get a schedule for the Quiddich season.

It was life, Harry figured, hanging up. He then overheard Ron talking to Hermione about surgery dates. He realized things could be worse then a teething puppy messing up their home. This morning they'd had a funny episode of Pumpkin trying to chew the sleeve of Ginny's rob, and tugging her arm down. Harry couldn't help but hear Ron crack up with laughter.

"What's going on?" Harry asked noticing a slight grin on Ron's face.

"Remember yesterday, when Hermione told you about Draco going out the muggle world to work with the lawyer?" Ron could hardly contain his smug smile.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Her boss asked her to go and meet with her muggle client to some diner where the others attorneys meet to see what they have to say about Draco." Ron explained. "So basically she is eavesdropping to make sure the Muggle lawyers are not making fun of poor Draco." Hermione figured like most of her cases this one would be law changing. "Did she dig up dirt?" Harry asked to find the case amusing.

"The man is wondering if his mother dropped him on his head."

Harry shook his head, "Hermione would have been the better choice."

"It is something I would never volunteer for." Ron agreed, admitting he knew nothing about muggle technology. "She likes her case, it has the potential of being law changing like most of them."

"What is it about?" Harry asked, wondering what was taking the waitress so long.

"A Muggle woman wants to divorce her wizard husband and keep custody of her magical children. Normally, Muggles never get custody in these cases, it has always been the magical children go with the magical parent. Now, that things are changing, Hermione is going to see that she has a chance."

"Sure she'll win, she always does," Harry said.

"Well, apparently while they were there, she recognize the Muggle lawyer Draco is working with, and they ran into each other. He's divorced too, so they got into an exchange about that. So they are chatting away, Hermione took her chance to call me."

The waitress came and took down their typical orders.. Then the waitress went to the next table where Dennis who sat with an older gentlemen. His mother's cousin, Ivan Ossipov the second, who he has come to admired over the years. He agreed to meet with Dennis for lunch, and now sat across from him with broad shoulders and a round harden face with thinning dark red hair.

"I told Mum she could…no, I haven't met her…I don't know, again, I never met her….alright, that is new…when did she say this?...That was thirty-five years ago, she could had changed her mind….Grandmother, when Colin died, I said nasty things to relatives I didn't mean, in case you don't remember... Perhaps she did something similar because of her sister...Fine, if it pleases you, you can invite this Eileen lady as well and her new husband too." It was then, the older man tapped on Dennis's shoulder.

"Ivan, would like to talk to you...your nephew," Dennis then chucked the phone to his first cousin, once removed. Dennis was glad that Ivan had agreed to come and meet him when he asked.

"Aunt Tulip, how is the new great-grandmother holding up?...the kids our fine…she's driving Lavender crazy as normal…yes, all five of the children are fine. Dad is alright, strong as always…I'll remind him to call you…well, I wouldn't give Petunia the 'black sheep' label...that is true...that was over thirty years ago…you do realize she's your dead sisters only living daughter…well, Dad wants to see her, and he wants to meet his two great-nephews and their children. Who?...Ask Dennis." He handed the phone back over.

~X~

Lily walked into her room and gasped.

The stuff hippo she'd owned since she was five lay there with its ears soaked and eyes hanging by mere threads. There was a telltale wet spot on her bed.

"May!" Lily called.

A house elf made herself present. She was wearing a short blue dress and a white apron.

"Yes, Lily?" May asked.

"What happened?" Lily asked, staring at the soggy mess.

"This is the first time you have seen me coming home from school, correct?" May asked, rising an eyebrow. She refused to talk in third person around witches and wizards, practically those left in her care.

"Good afternoon, May," Lily said respectfully.

"That is better," May smiled. A day will come that the house elf's dignity will be fully restored. Her species will see that purpose of their lives will no longer be merely to survive until the sun rises tomorrow. She refused to take her father's place, and putting up with total disrespect.

May looked at her room and rolled her eyes, "Pumpkin got scared during the thunderstorm, and she must have sensed your smell and tried to find you. We'll have to get this clean up."

"She couldn't have done this?" Lily asked shocked.

"You are aware the puppy is not a toy?" May pointed out. She'd observed Lily with Pumpkin this morning before Ron came to pick her up. Lily seemed to be under the impression that the living, breathing dog was just a thing to have around the house for her to play with and leave whenever she desires. May made sure the Potter children owned up to their responsibilities. Harry and Ginny both made it clear she was to watch the children while they were at work. May made sure the Potter children treated her with respect, and saw her as an authority figure.

"Yes," Lily answered, shyly stepping aside as May walked in the room.

"She is more important than your toys. If you didn't want her touching them, you should have cleaned your room before you left. Put them in the closet, or something, like I use to do when you were toddlers." May suggested.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"The thunder scared her, and she panicked trying to find you. She tried to look where your scent is the strongest." May explained.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Lily asked.

"Again, not my responsibility," May said firmly. "I did put her outside to get fresh air. I put out a water bowl, which you left empty this morning. I filled out then as well. I also put a block on the porch so she wouldn't run off. I suggest you get her leash so she can go and do business, she has been good at that you know. I have noticed, when it's not raining, she will go to the door."

Lily went to the back porch to see the wall at the steps May created with magic. Pumpkin, who was laying under a patio chair got up and started to wander over to Lily. Lily sat cross legged as the animal crawled in her lap and kissed her. Lily then found her lips pressing against the pup's soft fur, kissing the puppy back.

"You shouldn't have destroyed my room." Lily said, upset. Pumpkin just lied there, not responding placing her head on Lily's hand.

"I am very angry with you," Lily said, and again Pumpkin didn't respond.

Lily then rolled a ball across the porch. Pumpkin beamed and chased after it, pounced it and brought back the slobber mess. Lily giggled as the dog's wet tongue lashed across her face again.

Harry came home with a rather large headache. Mstislav was nowhere to be found, and so far there were no clues as to who this prophesy pointed to. Harry came home, and kicked off his shoes. Sinking into the couch, he was assaulted by the sounds of Lily's jangly piano playing and Pumpkin tearing into the chair cushions.

"I already swept," May greeted.

"Thank you," he said.

"Be sure to close your hamper."

"May, may I ask something of you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," She raised an eyebrow.

"What time does Lily have dance lessons?"

"She has gymnastics at four," May answered. "She already had her after school snack."

"Lily," Harry called. She entered the room wearing a pretty green leotard. "Come on, time for gymnastics," Harry said. He had a hard time keeping track of his daughter's activities. Between ballet, gymnastics, violin ,and scouts – basically anything Ginny wanted to do as a child that her parents couldn't afford – Lily did.

Harry was the same way with his sons. Ginny did attend etiquette at a child, and had Lily do the same. He knew Ron and Hermione did the same things, except Hermione did all those activities that she made Rose do.

"Can Pumpkin come?" Lily asked.

"No," Harry answered. "She is fine on her own."

"Alright, let me go shut my door."

"I'll wait." Harry asked, wondering what her reasoning was behind that. He took her to gymnastics, then went back, exhausted. He tried to read the paper, but couldn't focus. Instead his eyes drifted to the mobile phone on the table wondering about the conversation with his aunt yesterday.

Harry had little contact with his blood relatives after the war and he liked it that way. He got an invitation to Dudley's wedding, but didn't go. Dudley had sent a gift to Harry and Ginny's wedding, but had been in the flesh, which was to be expected. Then Dudley suddenly contacted him, desperate for Harry's help.

Violet, who was three months old, had a heart defect and would most likely not live unless she got a new heart. They were on a very long waiting list, Dudley wanted to know if there was something he could do. Vernon was shock when he saw Harry coming to the hospital, and protested. Dudley shut him up, and introduced Harry to his wife.

Ginny found the right potion, but they read it would take a week of magical treatment to cure the infant's heart and would cause the infant a lot of pain. Harry and Ginny took Violet in for the week, so Dudley and Anne wouldn't be confused onto why their daughter was crying so hard while the treatment was taking its course. Dudley gave the excuse for Anne, while Harry and Ginny took her home from the hospital. Harry had to admit, he became somewhat attached to the girl but they were more than glad to give her back and both honored when the two were made godparents. Vernon still saw him as the enemy.

Harry had to admit, he liked hearing about his grandparents and great-grandparents. He went to the box in search of another letter.

~X~

_August 15, 1942_

A week before the Riddle's murder, this box wasn't at all organized. The memories were far from organized too.

_Dear Ivan._

_It pleases me to hear of your acceptance at Glasgow Academy! Congratulations! You will do well, it thrills my heart to have a brother so bright. You will fair far. Remember that the highest reward for your toil is not what you get for it, but what you become by it. _

_I understand you anxieties about leaving home, Ivan. Don't let Mum's tenseness come off you. You deserve this chance. I hear Scotland is a pleasant place, filled with rolling green hills. Mum may not like the idea, but she won't say anything to Dad – his words are final. Our Mother lives in a struggle for words, words she has known her whole life but they will never come from her lips._

_Dad will always be the voice of our household. He went to boarding school too, and served in the military which you will do one day as well. We are fortunate; most of the 'former people' are not as successful as our dear father. He had the best education, so he desires for you, his only son to be given the same. I have heard stories of the former counts and princes of Imperial Russia living in poverty today. Yet, look at us, middle class. Look at Dad, a dock supervisor. I have a job, and you are going to get a formal education! It is because of this job and war I have come to realize how blessed we are as a family._

_Tulip is jealous, and I am a bit jealous too. We didn't do well in school, so we have no choice but to take the education that is offered to us and acquire the skills to help us to get through life. You are better than that, and deserve better. You will go on and get the education to make the best of life. I don't know much about Glasgow, never being much of a book worm myself, but I am sure there is a reason why Dad chose to enroll you there. _

_They said, you have to take a language, and you wrote that you have signed up for Russian. That is very smart of you! I am sure as soon as they find out that you speak Russian better than the instructor they will make you take another language. In all aspects I am very proud of you. You are going to go so far. Please send me a picture of you and your uniform, so I can show your girlfriends. There is a Westbourne school for girls not that far, they will be flocking at the sight of you. Please write to me about everything!_

_I would normally tell you of my day, but there is nothing exciting about being a maid. Every day, I get up and clean top to bottom, ignored by the Riddles unless there is dust. The most exciting thing I do is fetching milk from the dairy farmer, or getting kindle from the house across the woods._

_I normally speak with my dear friend, Mr. Gaunt. I don't know why people are so scared of him. He is just a lonely man. He has come around a lot. He isn't mean to me at all, I tell you. I don't blame him for not liking anyone here. He is upset fall is coming. I told him I will still come around even those there is no gardening in his house._

_Speaking of which, Frankie sends his congratulations as well. He was around when I was reading the letter. We both joked about the Riddle's ignorance. They live in a large house, and have no evacuees, they still insisted on eating like pigs despite having been given fines on rations violations. I swear they still are under the impression that Edward VII is still the king. _

_Mrs. Riddle is a piece of work I tell you. She takes three hour to get ready and expects me to help her. So annoying and old fashioned – she doesn't even know my name and I see her every day._

_I am starting to understand why Mum is the way she is, she had to work for people like the Riddles her entire upbringing. I would be unhappy too if I had to spend my mornings emptying their shit and washing their sheets. It really seems like a war everyday between the Riddles and their staff. They depend on us just as much we depend on them. I think it is better I do this, and let Mum enjoy working at the factory and doing something that is worthwhile and appreciated. _

_The Riddles do however, have a victory garden. Frankie says he only plans to stay the Riddle's gardener until something better comes along. _

_Ivan, be kind to those you come across, but keep a sharp eye on those who will take advantage. Please write to me, I want to hear about you and your friends. Please take care of Tulip, Mum and Dad. I want you to also go out of your way to befriend Yuri. _

_Love,_

_Iris_

Harry then found another memory. He wondered if this was it. He had no clue how to organize these bottles, as none of them were dated. The only possible solution would be to observe the memory and then catalog it accordingly. He took the memory up to his study and poured it into the pensieve.

He found himself in the cold attack room again. It was almost pitch-black and very damp. Harry could hear the pitter-patter of rain hitting the wooden ceiling, accompanied by the occasional clap of thunder and flash of lightning.

Harry saw his grandmother. She seemed to be in her late teens. Covered in a quilt and her hair in a braid, Iris slept soundly until a loud crack came from the doorway, followed by a stumble of someone slamming against the stone wall.

Iris turned her away from the door to the window. Her eyes were wide as she looked through her unseen grandson.

Harry then saw a light. A light that appears when the person in the memory is having one of their own memories. Harry journeyed with his grandmother into her past.

Harry found himself at a platform of a train station. He was surrounded by men in blue uniforms kissing their families goodbye, and children carrying large suitcases and tags pinned to their coats. He notice one train left a platform cluttered by a sea of Union Jacks and St. George's Crosses, and smiled. This truly was a time for English patriotism in both worlds.

His grandmother was in a ticket line. Harry was able to recognize Iris in a way he hadn't seen her in the other memory. In this setting, she was a young woman of elegance. Iris stood with a suitcase in one hand, and a plaid coat in the other. Her hair was tied into a bun, and she wore a red hat and white dress with red poka-dots.

In front of Iris was a man that appeared to be in his mid-fifties. Lean and muscular, he wore a brown suit. He was tall, six feet at least, with broad shoulders that he held back proudly. Behind Iris was a woman, in her mid forties at least, that barely made five feet with skin wrapped bones. She also had red hair, but much darker than her daughters.

Margaritka was dressed fancily, with a fur coat and a string of pearls. She wore a blue hat with a draped net over her face. She holding tightly to a small white handbag. Despite being dressed in all the fancy clothes, she took her steps much more humbly than her husband. She didn't have near as delicate features as her daughter, her skin had to be much more withered through her life. Her skin was pale, almost-ghost like complexion with bright blue eyes. Yet, Harry recognized that Margaritka still held beauty in her own right

"One tickets to Big Hangleton," The man said in a deep, rumbling voice. The ticket master clicked a piece of paper and give it to him.

As the family left the line, Konstantin leaned down to Iris and asked her something. She glanced at her watch.

"12:14. We have forty minutes until it arrives, Daddy."

Margaritka then asked her husband something in Russian. He nodded and sat on a bench near the platform. Margaritka then took Iris by the arm and dragged her behind the station, away from the crowd and the people. When they were alone, she spoke, in English, this time

"Please, don't try to tell me to be upset with Daddy for making these arrangements. Britain is at war, I want to do my part. He had no right to make arrangements for me to be a damn maid." Iris said to her mother stubbornly. The woman shook her head and said something to in Russian, causing Iris roll her eyes in frustration.

"What do you mean Daddy's wrong? Mum, this is the first I heard you say something against him. What is he wrong about? He spoke fondly of his household. I know you both lived great lives in Russia, I don't want to hear it."

Margaritka shook her head, Harry could tell Iris's statements were wrong from the knowledge he collected about his great grandmother.

If she was a child maid, her life would have been far from any bliss. He could also tell from more features he was able to pick up from observing her. She had a scar on her wrist and by her lips, and she was missing a few teeth in her mouth.

"What danger could possibly occur at a rich person's house?" Iris said to her in a tone no child should ever take with her mother. The women rolled her eyes, reached into her pocket and put a knife in her daughter's hand.

Margaritka then spoke in English. "I was twelve. Locks were forbidden on our doors, too much money. The kitchen maid gave me a knife and told me to put it under my pillow. I did because I heard stories. One night, the butler came to my room. I knew not to fight him, he crawled on me, and had me pinned. I grabbed it and scarred his face. I did not want my daughter to be a maid, but since you must, I will not let you go without a knife. It is the responsibility of every woman to protect herself. It is the duty of every mother to preserve the life of her young, even when she can't be there."

It was in that moment, Margaritka grabbed her daughter's bag and shoved the knife in it.

It was in that moment, Margaritka grabbed her daughter's bag and shoved the knife in it.

"Don't speak ill of your father's family friend." Margaritka said, referring to the butler. Iris followed her mother back.

~X~

Harry was back in the attic bedroom. Iris, without lifting her head, reached under her pillow and pulled out a knife. She held the blade tightly to her chest, eyes shut. Her eyes then busted open.

The stench of alcohol filled the room as door swung open. Iris held the knife tighter to her chest, fingers wrapped around the hilt, preparing herself.

Harry watched helplessly as Thomas Riddle, the heir to the household, former husband of Moran Gruant stumble in, and shut the door behind him.

He walked across the room and suddenly, stopped, staring at Iris. Her back was to him.

She was beautiful, he saw it. Something about her was so enchanting. He wanted her. Thomas threw his flask to the floor, and sat at a chair. A fire blazed inside him, causing his skin to burn with desire.

What was it about her that drove him so mad? How dare this lowly servant put a curse on him that caused him to fall for her flesh? He'd watched her for months as she went about the house. She was truly a rose among thorns, and he had become obsessed with wanting to pluck her_._

_Curse her soul, _He thought to himself, for driving him into such lust.

How many times has he envision Iris in her room, without clothes, scorching his soul? He couldn't get her out of his head. Her red hair had caused a spark in him, forcing him to this room at this hour. Thomas wasn't going to fail to seize this chance. This was her fault anyway. If she hadn't been so beautiful he wouldn't have needed to do this.

He knew she wasn't a virgin, she did ask for a weekend off to visit her soldier boyfriend, and he has seen the way she dressed on her days off. In tight dresses, shaping her body and her breast.

She was asking for it, and he knew that no one would believe her if she complained. Thomas smiled, when he spotted an empty bottle of brown ale in her trash can. He was going to get away with this.

Thomas kicked off his shoes, and tore off his vest. He then unclipped his suspenders letting his trousers fall to the ground then pulled off his shirt. He started to creep towards Iris, as she clung to the knife. As she heard each item of clothing dropped, her panic increased tenfold. She reminded herself to remain calm, as he drew closer with each step. Her fingers were sweaty on the knife.

Suddenly, from the crack of the floor, a snake slithered out from under the bed. It's large fangs propelled it's uncoiling body towards Riddle.

The man tried to get across it the snake moved to one side and snapped at him. He moved to the other side, the snake corresponded stretching its body around the perimeter of the bed.

The man quickly jumped over it and was at the bedpost. Iris leaped up with the knife pointed at him.

Then another snake came out from under the bed. Iris stood up on tip-toed, noticing the creatures for the first time. She leaned against the wall and managed to give the younger Master Riddle a deadly glare.

The snake wrapped itself around his leg. Tom screeched as he tried to shake it off and tripped on the other one as it slithered down his waist to his thigh. Iris watched, confused and fascinated, but kept the knife trained on him the entire time.

He managed to get out of the room, tripping over a stand and continued in panic, leaving his clothes behind. Soon, the sounds of his footsteps soon vanished.

Iris leaped out of bed, watching the snakes warily. They slithered through the crack in the floor, leaving the room. Iris grabbed Riddle's clothes and opened the window as the rain calmed outside. She threw the clothes out into the rain. Put the knife back under her pillow and pulled her blanket over her head.

~X~

Harry came out for a minute, paused and shook his head.

He was used to intense memories, and had seen some more terrible than these. Harry had to view very violent memories in his life. The most graphic memories being from Amber Cummes, a muggle woman who shot her wizard husband, John Cummes in his sleep after years of abuse, and the fear of him going after their young witch daughter. Hermione of course, represented her. During the investigation Carnation found that he plan to blow up bomb the ministry, so actually Amber saved more lives. Now, her daughter was seventh year Gryffindor, and both doing fine.

Harry felt his auror instincts come in as he gathered as much information as he could from the memories and letters, beginning his personality analyses on Iris.

Then a voice came from downstairs.

"Harry, did Astor bring the mail yet?" Harry heard Ginny beckoning him. Harry put the box and bottles carefully on a small shelf and went downstairs to meet his wife.

Harry than heard a cry as the roaring of the wind beat the house. He made his way to the door of Lily's room to find Pumpkin with her head in the corner pressed against the door. Harry picked Pumpkin up by the stomach and tucked her under his large arms, where she burrowed into his sweater. He went down to the kitchen to meet his wife, who was making tea. They exchange pecks on the lips.

"Hagrid made an appointment with his veterinary surgeon for us." Ginny said, stroking the distressed puppy behind the ears.

"He did?" Harry asked, examining the mail.

"Yes, Dr. Ariel Bleddyn, undergrad in biology and Veterinary medicine bachelor at Cambridge, and her masters and PHD in small animal surgery at the Veterinary College in London. She is also a member of the Royal College of Veterinary Surgeons." Ginny explained. "She is Welsh, owns a small animal clinic in Swansea, and treats farm animals in the midlands. She also treats patents across the UK. "

"Is she the one who put Fang asleep?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yes," Ginny answered. "Hagrid highly recommended her. She also set Hagrid up with Piper. During the conversation I found out Hagrid never adopted a puppy, he only adopts older dogs, from rehoming centers where he adopted Fang and Sean. Dr. Bleddyn provided him with Piper after she helped rehabilitate her at a center run by the Royal Society Prevention to Cruelty of Animals."

"I can't imagine anyone abusing Hyper," Harry said, using the lab-retriever-settler mix well earned nick name. "I mean Piper."

"She was apparently confiscated from a junk-yard owner that didn't provide shelter and then return by an elderly couple that found her too energetic, Dr. Bleddyn then saw her as a potential candidate for the new Hogwarts dog."

"She knows about the magic world?" Harry asked.

"Her brothers are both wizards; she's a muggle. But she has helped train her brothers' dogs, and knows how to help magical dog owners keep their animal concealed. She provides for a lot of dogs owned by magical families." Ginny explained. "The appointment is October15th, at 9:30."

She opened a large envelope from Dover as she drank some tea with her husband.

"Is that your father's manuscript?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes," Ginny answered, as her fingers ran down the manuscript. She sat it aside and went through the rest of the envelopes. They were mostly bills. She wondered if it was the chapter on nuclear weapons, the only thing in the muggle world that scared Ginny. Ginny looked through it, it was that chapter. Her mind went back to when she was a child and the Ministry contacted her family, informing them that an object with radiation was fond in the wizard world. Her father and other specialists of muggle objects were being given instruction on how to care for nuclear weapons and get it back to the muggle world. Later, her father told her family how muggles have a thing called nuclear power and they used them to create these things called atomic bombs, two of them have been sent off and created an explosion so powerful it destroyed the magical world.

For months Ginny had nightmares of mushroom clouds until she found out that muggles were just as scared of them. Later, she learned that's what gave rise to Voldmort witches and wizards were scared that muggle-borns and their parents would somehow use these weapons on them. Fear always leads to hate. Ginny scanned the chapter put the manuscript aside to change the subject. "I heard you ran into Mstslav today."

"I heard you saw Mstslav."

"Yes, even Ron came over from the office to try and capture him." Harry explained. Ron was a businessman now, he and George had made a fortune but he still came over when Mstslav was a threat. He did, after all murder Molly's grandmother. Ron only came back to being an auror when Mstslav was in the country, besides that he was happier making more money being George's business partner. "How did your meeting with Wood go today?"

Ginny sighed, "Here is the schedule. Look when our son is being debuted."

_October 13- Ravenclaw Vs Gryffindor_

_October 20- Slytherin vs Hufflepuff_

_November 3- Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff_

_November 18-Slytherin vs. Gryffindor_

_December 2-Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff_

_December 16th-Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw_

"What's wrong with the 13th?" Harry asked.

"October 13, 1017 AD, Rowena Ravenclaw signed the contract that merged The Ravenclaw Academy for Exceptional Witches and Wizards with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That means our son, along with the other Gryffindors, are playing against the Ravenclaws on the 1000th Anniversary of the Ravenclaw House. Hundreds of Ravenclaws alumni will be there. It's also the first time a werewolf played in a Quiddich match in Great Britain who, of course is the seeker. So hundreds of werewolves from across Europe plan to come and show support to her. A large crowed will be rooting against James to support Lilac Ossupov in catching the snitch."

"What did Wood say?" Harry asked.

"I tried to bring it up, he said that is the only team that will fit." Ginny explained.

"The two other houses?" Harry asked.

"The Slytherin Alumni approached him at the end of last season to see if they could not be the team scheduled against Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff…well, the current headmistress."

"Well, we'll be there." Harry ensured. "It won't be that bad." He was only saying this, of course, to comfort Ginny. In truth, there wasn't much they could do.


	13. 1979: A Long Drive

October 27th, 1979

_Why does she have to make so much noise? _James thought. He was sitting up in bed, listening to Lily's snores. He wanted to sleep, tried to close his eyes. Finally, he nudged her awake.

"Yes," James answered, his eyes already drooping.

"Oh, sorry. But I dreamt we were really good friends with Adam Clayton," Lily smiled, trying not to fall back to sleep. She yawned. "Can you get up and put on the tea kettle?"

There was a brief moment of silence. "James." Lily repeated and noticed her husband drifting back to sleep.

"James, I think I'm pregnant," Lily said. James' eyes snapped open.

"I'm kidding," Lily laughed. "Make the tea."

~X~

A chilly mist hung over the polluted river. Brownish stew spat out of a pipe into the water, wafting a foul smell through the sleepy town. In the early morning hours, the sun broke through the smog-filled air, bringing light to the brick-made city.

Harry Evans was quite used to the smog, he was born breathing it. It was life in Cokeworth, and the days began and ended with the call of the factory whistle. Harry heard the men outside heading towards the black cloud that beckoned them; a few months ago he was part of their march.

Harry Evans's mornings were very different these days. He rose out of his bed, still unaccustomed to the silence that filled the small house.

This was the first time in Harry's life he had ever had to live alone.

The morning had been the loneliest part of the day since Iris was killed. She had been his best friend, sweetheart, lover, and wife for over forty-four years. Someone who went through so many emotions; love, pain, and joy, for so many years, only to have it severed – it leaves wounds that never close.

Iris was always on his mind. Each day passed by, and it got easier with time, but his heart never healed.

Harry dressed and glimpsed himself in the mirror. His clothes were hanging loosely, due to the muscles being eaten away by his cancer.

He went downstairs and put some bread in the toaster, and water in the kettle. As he waited, his eyes wandered out the window. There was a smashed pumpkin in the yard and parchment caught in Iris' dead rose bush. _Vandals_! Harry shook his head. He also noticed his yard needed to be raked, as it was covered with a blanket of bright colored leaves. Iris would break if she saw her beautiful yard in such a shape; flowers dying, and leaves not raked. It was things like this that caused her vexation.

Harry went outside to get the mail, trying to avoid looking at the trashed yard. When he was back inside, he examined the two envelopes.

One was from his longtime friend Hermione Talbot. She was a librarian from rural Bedford that spent much of her adult life in London married to a dentist, Dr. William Talbot. Hermione had weaved in and out of Harry's life since he met her when he found her as an annoying know-it-all and later a courageous war hero.

Harry met Hermione and her husband again, when his friend Jean Granger invited Harry and Iris to his son's wedding about a decade ago. Hermione was the mother of the bride, and just saw them as another guest.

Harry recently met Hermione a year ago again at the cancer center in London when she was fighting breast cancer and was a bed-ridden resident. Harry, of course, being the type that felt obligated to do the right thing, went to visit her. He even complimented her beauty after she had her left breast removed.

Hermione was given the news that she was cancer-free a few weeks after Harry was informed that there was nothing more could be done. She now still writes words of encouragement to others going through cancer, but for Harry it was more of an update. This letter arrived rather late.

_September 23, 1979_

_Dear Harry,_

_It warms my heart to write this letter to inform you of all the blessings that have come into my life. I write this letter to you, my friend who I once flew a kite with, survived both a war and was with me through the cancer. You have always been one who gives words of encouragement, which is why I thought I should do the same. I pray to the good Lord every day for you and your family._

_I hope this letter gets to encourage you to keep strength in your current trials. It seems unfair that you still have a number of growing tumors, and I am celebrating my sixth month cancer-free. The Lord has given me so many blessings in my life that my heart could just bust._

_Remember the grammar school teacher who I befriended during chemo treatments and got to know well through the support group? Well, her husband worked at the London Stock Exchange and wants to donate a children floor in the library in his late wife's memory. I was placed me in charge of the new project. Planning will began in November, and construction will start in April. Every child will be able to spend an entire day at the library every day if she wishes._

_We have also decided, in my husband's memory, to place a scholarship for the local dentistry school, so people will remember the kind Dr. William Talbot. It is hard to believe it has been three years since his death, and every day I wish he was still here. My daughter says that she gets his skills from him and the bravery for her dentistry missions in Africa from me. I wouldn't know what I would do without her support._

_How are your daughters by the way? How are they getting along with their husbands? Lily was such a beautiful bride, I was glad to be your escort you to both your daughters' weddings._

_I am saving the most joyous news for last. Speaking of daughters, my daughter has one. Yes! I am a grandmother. My granddaughter, Hermione Jean Granger, came into the world on September 19th, at 2:30 AM weighing 4.6 kilograms. I was more than surprised that Monica named her after me. Her middle name comes from none other than our proud French friend and Wendell's father._

_It fills my soul after this very trying year that I am now alive and able to hold my new granddaughter. God has truly blessed me! Tears come to my eyes when I think about it. Little Hermione gave me the strength I needed. I guess that's what we all need, something to live for. I was preparing for the end until Monica told me she was pregnant, and I knew I needed to see her. We all need something to live for, that is what helps us get up each morning._

_That is what we need, Harry, something to live for. I hope you find what you need to live for and be thankful for each and every day. I will keep you in my prays that you will find your reasons to live._

_A young boy once told me everything is not found in books. It took this librarian a long time to realize that, and a newborn baby to remind us all of that. Something tells me that Grandpa Octaves would be proud of her._

_I hope you will find blessings in your future,_

_Hermione M. Talbot_

_P.S. Picture is folded._

Harry wasn't a sentimental person, but he couldn't help but smile at the teardrop stains in Hermione's writing. She was clearly the happiest she had ever been when she was writing this letter. Harry looked at the picture. The elder Hermione was wearing a bright yellow dress, beaming. Wrapped in her arms was her new granddaughter, swaddled tightly in pink blankets.

The second piece of mail was an invitation from for a reunion with his army buddies in a few months. Considering it would be the last time Harry would ever see his war friends, he marked it on the calendar. He was still writing when the phone rang. The cord didn't stretch far so Harry stayed close to the wall.

"Good morning, Eileen," Harry greeted.

"Harry! How did you know it was me?" asked a nasally but motherly voice.

Harry chuckled. "Who else would call seven in the morning?"

"You have a point. I was just wondering – are you still planning to drive to Surrey today?" Eileen asked. "Severus is home, he can take you."

"I'll be right over, thank you."

~X~

The Snape family was a ten minute walk away. They were an interesting family but not too different from everyone else; Tobias worked in the factory, like all the other fathers. Eileen ran a hair salon in order to make ends meet. Harry went there from time to time, since both Eileen and Tobias seemed to enjoy his company. Anyone who talked to Tobias would think he was an Englishman at first, but after getting him drunk the original German accent he tried to suppress would come out.

Harry walked up the driveway, noticing a shiny Ferrari Dino parked in front of the house, and wondered for a moment if it belonged to Severus or this month's girlfriend.

"Morning, Harry." Eileen bustled out, a lighted cigarette between her fingers. "Come on in, we were just enjoying morning tea."

Harry walked into their sitting room. It was small and cramped, with a couple of empty bookshelves, dusty family photos hanging from the walls, and worn-out armchairs. Near the front of the room was a table holding a tea set and ash tray.

In one chair was Tobias, reading the paper. Across from him was a new color television set with antennas and wire hooked up.

"Morning, Harry," Tobias drawled when Harry walked in. He folded the paper and stood up to greet him. Tobias was wearing checkered blue paints and suspenders with a white shirt and tie to show off his recent promotion.

"Morning, Tobias," Harry greeted, sitting down next to him.

"I hear my son is taking you to Surrey today; about time he did something for someone other than himself, the lazy bum," Tobias shook his head.

"Yes, Harry is going to talk to Severus," Eileen said, her cheerful tone gone.

"He's taking me to Surrey to see my daughter." Harry explained. "With the cancer I'm – well – too weak to drive myself." He looked down.

"Yes, I heard it's getting worse, sorry about that," Tobias said sympathetically. "I am sure when we tell Severus that he is driving you to Surrey he will have no problem with it."

"He doesn't know?" Harry asked. He wondered why he was surprised; Eileen had always volunteered Severus to help with day long projects without his knowledge. Harry had no intention of giving an intervention. "What are you going to do all day?"

"I've been meaning to have a nice talk with his girlfriend," Eileen said with a roguish grin.

"Downright bully her is what she means," smirked Tobias. "Poor girl."

"I like to think more along the lines of toughing her up," Eileen said. "Severus wants a serious relationship; he needs a strong person willing to make that happen."

"Eileen, we both know that he isn't interested in these girls for long walks on the beach," Tobias said sarcastically.

"Our son needs to get his head out of the ground," Eileen said. "Maybe driving you will help with that." she nodded at Harry.

"I hope so, because I'd like to leave soon," Harry said. With that Eileen went upstairs. Soon Eileen came back down with Severus, who stood before Harry. He was clad in dark jeans and shirtless with several tattoos inked along his chest and back. It was blatantly obvious that he'd barely slept.

"Good morning, Severus; you better get some caffeine, I would like to go," Harry said, annoyed. It took a good three hours to get to Surrey. Severus rubbed his eyes, and without saying a word, trudged into the kitchen. Eileen followed him

"He's been having some problems," Tobias apologized.

"He could have least said hi..." Harry said, perturbed.

~X~

"Put on a shirt and a decent pair of jeans!" Eileen barked at Severus as soon as they got into the kitchen. Her son ignored her and lit his morning smoke. "I thought I taught you how to behave around company!"

Without saying a word, Severus ripped a shirt out of the laundry bin and yanked it over his head. He stuffed some bread in the toaster and waited.

"God almighty, when was the last time you got a haircut?" Severus looked over and saw Tobias entering the kitchen.

"Why do you care?" Severus demanded. "You never care to see me anyway."

"Listen to me, boy," Tobias stepped forward, towering over his son. "It's bad enough that you come here and eat our food and use our water, but if you think your mother is going to be entertaining that tramp of yours, then you got another thing coming!"

The toast popped up. Severus pulled jam out of the ice box, angrily spread it over the toast and started to eat it.

"You could at least use a napkin!" Eileen harped, thoroughly exasperated.

"We aren't sending you to school just so you can screw a bunch of hussies. You better not get one knocked up!" Tobias barreled on.

"First off, I use protection. I'm not an idiot. Second, you're not the ones sending me to school. I am on my own. Remember? You were angry with me for not taking that stupid factory job. It's nice to know your high expectations for me."

"I know, I know, the factory wasn't good enough for ya," Tobias snapped. "So you think you're better than me huh? Must be nice to be such an insufferable know-it-all!"

"Tobias, it's time for your work." Eileen cut in. The man looked at the clock.

"I'd best get going, then." He kissed his wife on the cheek and left.

"Severus, your grandparents are giving you a lot of money tuition," Eileen started when Tobias was out of earshot. He would flip if he found out they were helping fund Severus at the University. "I know they are paying half, and we were very proud when you made dean's list last term. But a few things have been happening that concern me." Eileen went on. "It's not just the girls, it's the new car, moving into that big apartment, quitting your on-campus job, and most of all being shady about what you are doing."

"I am not going to clean up after rich, spoiled Muggles." Severus spat.

"I heard unpleasant rumors." Eileen moved on, and then noticed something on his wrist. He then quickly pulled a long sleeve shirt on to cover it up.

"Give me your wrist," Eileen ordered as she grabbed her son's arm and quickly rolled up his sleeve. She became stunned, absolutely stunned. It was as if she was in a nightmare, but this was real life. She touched the ink indoctrinated in her son's arm and mind.

"I can't believe it, that my own son would become a follower of a dark wizard." She hissed in a low voice.

"Please let go of my arm." Severus pulled it back. "Let me explain."

"You better," Eileen barked.

"It's not what you think. I do disagree with some of their beliefs, but I do a few jobs for Him and he gives me pretty good money in return." Severus clarified.

"You are going against everything we value," Eileen said, her eyes misting. "Have you even thought of your soul?"

"Just because my father happens to be a Muggle, doesn't mean I have to support their rights in the magical world." Severus said monotonously. He preferred the fancy flats to the student dormitories any day. Why should he break his back making nothing in the University kitchens when he could be living it up through a few simple deeds for Him? Severus was in charge of the money laundering which made him rather wealthy under Severus's doings that The Dark Lord turned away when Severus set some money aside for himself.

"Faith before blood, my grandfather would say. Our faith has always come first," Eileen said, and closed her eyes. "How irony comes about its dreadful circles! You live in a penthouse promoting the very thing my father went to Azkaban for trying to stop; hatred."

"Mother, it isn't like that at all." defended Severus.

"Your father was given a tattoo on his wrist too, it also represented hatred, it is now a scar. Your tattoo will one day be a scar, but unlike him, you chose to have it. I will pray for you, my son," Eileen said in a daze. "I want you to take Harry Evans to Surrey to see Petunia." Eileen blurted out. She couldn't even handle looking at him upon learning this new information.

"I don't have time," Severus said.

"You will go to Surrey." Eileen said in a tone that left no room for argument.

~X~

"Our son is ready," Eileen said, coming back in.

"I will get the car started, Mr. Evens." Severus said stiffly. Harry bid goodbye to Eileen, then left with Severus.

"Got a nice car," Harry said. Although he hated small talk, he was genuinely curious about Severus. Harry knew a thing or two about getting involved with the wrong people. "How ever did you afford it?"

"I got hooked up with a good deal." Severus vaguely as he pulled out onto the road.

"I understand," Harry nodded as Severus made his way out of Cokesworths. "I had a few scratchy employers myself, when I was young. I even spent a couple nights in jail."

"What?" Severus whipped around to face.

"Focus on the road," Harry ordered. "Why are you surprised?" he continued. "You know as well as I do that making something illegal won't stop it. My record says I broke the law three times but to tell you the truth the number's much higher."

"You don't seem like the criminal type, Mr. Evans," Severus glanced back at the man. "You seem like the type to always did the right thing." That was something Severus respected about Harry Evans. His actions and choices were based on what was best for others rather than what was best for himself.

"The right thing? Everyone questions it when it comes to what they love." Harry explained. "That's something I learned growing up. You will find very few people who haven't broken any rules. When you are destitute, morals and loyalties can be severed so easily."

"What happened?" Severus asked curiously.

"I was a damned good pick-pocketer during my boyhood. I also excelled in shop-lifting. Sometimes me and a few fellows from the orphanage would just run loose on the streets and grab things from people. We didn't care, we'd just compete to be the best thief."

"Lily told me you grew up in an orphanage," Severus said. That was something they had in common; neither of their fathers ever opened up about the past. He figured Harry Evans's childhood could easily be something out of a Dickens novel, and his father was like a tale collected by the Grimm Brothers.

"I had a brother," Harry continued. "When I was twelve years old, we were separated. Me and other boys were sent to an industrial school to learn skills so we could be productive citizens of society. It was filled with boys from other orphanages and workhouses. There, we learned trades. I learned a lot about car mechanics and welding which set me up for the factory.

"I was such a good mechanic that I got hired as an apprentice for Stathos Car Lot in Palmers, Green. I got my hands on Rovers, Morrises, Austins, Fords, Standards, Rootes, Vauxhalls, and even motorcycles." Harry slowed down for a moment, realizing he was letting his passion get in the way of his story. "The job came with free room above the shop. They gave me money for food, tools, clothes, whatever I needed.

"I'm not going to lie and say I never stole after that. Sometimes someone would carelessly drop their pocket watch or I would find an earring in the seat, and yeah, I'd pocket it. But I made enough to feel above that stuff. I was sixteen at the time. I never went to high school.

"Now, my brother, Anthony, was thirteen. He was also sent to the industrial school. Well, I checked in on him once and a while. One day, Miss Cole called me. She gave me some very disturbing news; the authorities finally heard her complaint that the orphanage was being overcrowded. They decided to take some of the kids to find homes in New Zealand. They chose Anthony. They said he was strong enough to work, young enough to be guided right. Surely, some kind-hearted shepherds would take him in and make him part of their family. But Anthony already had family – me. I was his only family, and he mine. The authorities denied me guardianship, they said I was too young. I sought help from Clemente Stathos, the car shop owner's playboy son."

"Did he help you?"

"Yes, but at a heavy price. The next day Clemente came back with a fake birth certificate saying I was eighteen and a forged letter from authorities approving me as Anthony's guardian. He

Clemente had a lot of rules. One of them was I didn't ask where Clemente got these things, and another was a debt to work off. The day after I helped Anthony escaped Clemente asked his father to take a break from the business so when the authorities came looking for us, he could say that I left two days ago not saying where I was going. Luckily, we weren't that important. So they let the case go."

"That was nice of him," Severus said.

"Clemente wasn't the kind of man who went out of his way to do something kind unless there was something in it for him. I delivered packages to random buildings, fixed cars for smugglers, kept black market items, and tricked the police. Clemente held blackmail over me. I saw him kill someone once in the garage, but I kept doing what I was doing. I knew that could be me next. I started to get in over my head. Finally, I used the fake papers to join the Royal Military."

Severus was silent for a long while as they drove weaving through the changing leaves of the country side. "Is that why you didn't want to live in the city?"

"You remember a few things Lily told you, I take it." Harry said.

"She said you never spoke of your past. Severus answered. "I can see why."

"Life is hard. The sooner you learn that the better off you are," Harry said firmly. "Sometimes, it's so hard you just don't want to talk about it. Whoever said money isn't everything clearly was never poor."

"You can say that," Severus agreed.

"In the long run it describes everything," Harry finished. He wasn't trying to sound greedy, but it was a grim reality. His life would have been a lot easier if he wasn't born into poverty.

His daughter's lives would have been much easier if he wasn't poor. Petunia dated and had flings with every back street dog and rebel. Lily had such a passionate friendship with the ponytailed boy in this car. Yet, they both settled for someone who would keep them from ever setting foot in a second-hand clothing store again.

~X~

Harry and Severus had to drive around Little Whinging for a while, because Harry wasn't familiar with the town. He was an unsociable man, but there was no other way to reach out to Petunia. They eventually found Privet Drive, and drove to the Dursley address. Severus agreed to be back in an hour and headed to café to work on his unit plan for his instructional analysis class.

The front lawn neatly kept, but Harry was not surprised to see the sleepy rose bushes decorated by fallen leaves. Petunia was in front of the house, her hair in a tight bun. She wearing a simple large, brown dress and the pearl necklace Vernon gave her. He was glad to be showing up at this time to avoid his divvy son-in-law.

Petunia couldn't help but wonder if her father was going to point out if that one leaf was on the ground, after spending the day cleaning for him. Nothing was ever good enough for the old man. He honestly thought she had nothing better to do with her afternoons.

"There you are, Tunia!" Harry said, exiting the vehicle. Petunia was more than glad to see that awful boy speeding off.

"Father," Petunia said, and waved stiffly, trying to be welcoming. She was surprised; He wasn't the same man at all. He had always been lean, but it seemed that the muscles of his body had disappeared. His hair was gone, erased from him, leaving just his skull, covered with shiny skin. His skin! It was so pale, so white it could blend in with the snow. The treatments they gave him took his muscles, hair, and complexion. They told him he was a hopeless case. Petunia saw this, but chose not to hurt the man's pride and greeted him normally.

Her sister had called her complaining she wasn't doing enough to help, making it seem like a burden, but Petunia had chosen to ignore her. Lily after all had that…power, she should be the one taking care of him. Petunia had enough going on in her life. Petunia, observed her father after months decided then that her father wasn't going to be a burden, at least for an hour.

"Dad," Petunia said curtly. "Do you want to come in for some tea?"

"Yes, I would love to," Harry answered. He generally didn't invite himself to places, but since this was the house of his daughter, he had to make an exception. He went ahead of Petunia on the sidewalk in order to open the door for her.

The house was surprisingly clean for a girl who used to leave her clothes in piles on the floor. It made Harry nervous, being among the expensive things that dually represented her husband's taste and Petunia's advancement in the social ladder.

"I'll take your coat," Petunia said putting her hand out.

"Sure," Harry handed it over. Not long after Harry's back turned, Petunia tossed the coat into the cupboard under the stairs.

"You have a nice place," Harry commented.

"Thank you," Petunia answered.

"It is always something adventurous buying your first home, you know when your mother and I first moved-"

"Let's go to the kitchen." Petunia interrupted, and Harry followed her to the kitchen.

"How is the plumbing?" Harry asked, as he went over to the sink.

"It's fine. Please don't start this again," Petunia said, as she turned away rolling her eyes, to put two bags in some mugs for the tea.

"Start what?" Harry asked.

"Trying to control my life again! No matter what I do, it's always wrong!" Petunia burst out.

"Since when?" Harry was taken aback.

Petunia ignored his question. "Come on, let's just eat," The tension in her started to boil. She could feel her face warming as blood rushed to her cheeks and the veins rose in her skin.

She sat down and turned her chair a bit, hoping her father wouldn't notice her anger. "I made some sandwiches."

"What kind?" Harry asked as he placed himself at the table.

"Cucumber and tomato," Petunia said evenly.

"Sounds good. So how is he doing?"

"Fine," Petunia answered, knowing that Harry was referring to her husband. "How are you?"

"I have a couple forms of cancer." Harry said it right out, he didn't know where she picked up this going-around-it crap. He had always taught his daughters to be straight and honest.

"I know," Petunia went on, wishing he would change the subject. They'd had this conversation yesterday.

"Anything going on with you?" Harry asked, twirling his fingers as the old, familiar, craving started to haunt his lips, tongue, and throat. He opened his waistcoat and reached for his inner pocket, where he pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his lips.

"Are you still doing that?" Petunia asked suddenly. Her father sat forward, shocked as his lighter froze in his hand.

"You quit?" Harry stuttered, surprised at his daughter's sudden outburst of concern. Smoking was once a common interest.

"Yes," Petunia answered sourly. "I hadn't had a smoke in at least three weeks."

"Oh, that's interesting," Harry said, a little proud of her for taking the steps to improve herself. Next, she would be getting her husband to go on a diet. "Why?"

"Yes, I needed to," Petunia answered, as she touched a bump on her stomach.

"Why is that?" Harry asked, hoping this would segue into another topic

"I am three months pregnant," Petunia said quietly.

"How long have you known?" Harry asked shock.

"A month," Petunia said, a little shaky. She was desperately trying to avoid inhaling her father's smoke to prevent herself from lighting one herself. "What business is it of yours?"

"Gee, why would I care?" Harry said sarcastically. "I am only your father."

"Oh, please, spare me. It's not like you're going to – " Petunia stopped, unable to bring herself to say it.

"Live to see my grandchild grow up?" Harry finished.

"I wasn't going to say that," Petunia protested, blushing.

"You were thinking it," Harry said mildly.

"So what if I was?"

"You and I need to get better girl, don't end up like…" Harry then got lost in his train of thought, not knowing if he should tell this story.

"Like who?" Petunia asked.

"Never mind, I was going to talk about something else," Harry was giving up, she didn't care. "You need to contact the family. I would like a phone call once in a while. Your sister would as well."

Harry promised himself he wasn't going to bring up Lily. He was just going to focus on him and Petunia but Harry's fear of the family he and Iris worked for falling apart after his passing was becoming a reality. "Don't you want your child to know your family?"

"You are here right now!" Petunia had to point out. Lily wasn't good for her mental health. There was always something Petunia needed to have over her, whether it was grades, sex, marriage or pregnancy there had to be something. That was why Petunia decided to break from her. She didn't want her children to feel inferior to Lily's children.

"We can barely be in the same room!" Petunia yelled, Lily had said some nasty things to her when Petunia used to tease Lily about being a virgin. It was definitely a two way street. "We literally live in two separate worlds. Can't we just eat?"

"Fine," Harry agreed tersely. They chewed in silence for a while.

"Why are you ashamed of me?" Petunia asked suddenly, putting down her fork.

"I am not ashamed of you, you are my first born. You made me a father, Petunia. There is nothing that would case me shame." Harry said. "You scared me a lot while you were growing up. There were a lot of times I wasn't sure how your life was going to turn out. Did I ever tell you that you remind me of my mother?"

"You never talked about her, or your childhood. I learned that you were an orphan from Mum and my middle name is in her honor. You expected me to share everything with you but you won't tell me anything about your past." Petunia said. She'd been bottling up these feelings for a long time, and they were finally coming out.

"You're like – like a brick wall or something. Sometimes I spend days wondering about your past, wondering what they did to you."

"You really want to know?" Harry asked. Petunia nodded. "You aren't that different from the women in my family. They were stubborn, yet submissive at the same time.

"I remember one time when we were so poor. We barely had anything to eat. We were walking past a poor house and I saw a former friend in yard. I wave my hand to him and my mother made me put my hand down because we were above the poor house folk." Harry said.

"Didn't her parents help her?" Petunia asked.

"Not really, she had to grow up early." Harry explained. "She died young, twenty-four. Only a year older than you, it wasn't until seeing you now I realized how young she was, too young to take on the responsibility of two children."

"Then your father put you in an orphanage." Petunia followed. She wouldn't know what to make of the story until many years later. "No offense, but your mother made some foolish choices."

"Yet, through someone's foolish choice you are here, and your baby is here." Harry remarked.

"When I first met your grandfather, he didn't like me. I don't blame him, now, I was some young hooligan who'd just convinced his daughter to run away to London for the weekend. He said something to me, he said we are all born with a duty. Our decisions, whether foolish or wise will play out in the end."

"Grandfather believed in fate." Petunia said. "I once asked him if he ever missed his life in Russia, being a count. He told me it wasn't my place to question, sometimes life changes our course, what he thought was duty wasn't at all his purpose. He once told me one morning I will wake up and find my purpose on the front porch, other times I have to find it. Did Colleen's family ever do anything to help you?"

"No, her father wanted nothing to do with us," Harry explained. "As if petty, little differences can divide strong blood lines. I met my grandmother once, her name was Elizabeth. Interesting story."

~X~

"We're officially lost," Lily said as they drove through the rolling green hills.

"Lily, we aren't lost," James protested confidently. "We just have no clue where we are, how we got here, or where we're going."

"Is that all? Most people would call that lost," Lily said sarcastically. "I said to go on the right exit at Birmingham but you insisted the map said left, and now we're way off." She ran a hand through her wavy red hair in frustration.

"Lily, I don't need a map!" James exclaimed, as he turned on the windshield wipers. "I've been to the Isle of Man a thousand times growing up, I know what I'm looking for."

He winced as his wheel sunk into a mud puddle but he kept going. "We are currently on the wrong road, but we'll come to a departure soon. We're only an inch off from the map."

"Which is like, ten kilometers," Lily said, frustrated. "What route did your parents take to the resort?"

James was silent.

"James, what route did your parents take?"

James froze. "Well," He began. "They never actually took a route, see..,"

"You mean we're driving to a destination that you only visited by floo powder!?" Lily threw her hands in the air.

"Lily, I am sure that we'll be in Liverpool shortly!" James pleaded. "The next sign will tell us how far we have to go. We'll reach the ferry and be at the Isle of Man before you know it. What does that sign say?"

"Welcome to Wales," Lily answered, furiously. "Get out of the car – I'm driving."

~X~

"When we find civilization again, you're going to go in and ask for directions while I fill up the tank." Lily directed as she drove through what seemed to be endless farmland.

"Lily, men don't ask for directions! It's embarrassing."

"James, I fill up the gas because you don't know how," Lily sighed. "I think asking for directions shouldn't bruise your ego too badly."

It was then they came to a small country service station in the middle of nowhere.

"Fine," James agreed as Lily got out and started to pump gas in the car. James hurried in and found four old men sitting around talking.

"May we help you, sir?" the man at the counter asked.

"Er, where are we?" James asked.

"Hopton," the man eating offered. "Hopton, Derbyshire."

"Well, uh, I'm lost and looking for directions," James mumbled looking at the candy bars.

"Pardon?"

"I'm looking for directions. Would you happen to know the fastest way to get to Liverpool?" James asked.

"You realize that's about a two hour drive, right," one of the men throwing cards into the bucket warned .

"Yes, I do," James said. "We're going to – to my cousin's wedding." He felt the need to make up an excuse.

"Well, you're gonna heading west. Take a right, then another right, then left on the motorway. When you past the cow field you'll go left again."

"Wait, wait, you can't go that way!" The other man throwing cards interrupted. "What you do is go right then left which will lead you directly to the motorway. Stay on the motorway for – maybe six miles, then go to a road called Cokaye Avenue in Ashbourne."

"That route has way too many turns," interjected the man with the sandwich. "And you're forgetting Park road is blocked – that fallen tree, yeah?"

"What is the best way to go?" James asked, annoyed.

"It's simple really, when you get to Ashbourne ,drive around until you find A527. Go straight, you will be there in no time," The man at the counter clarified.

"Thank you," James said. He paid for the candy bar and left.

~X~

"And you're sure these are the right directions?" Lily asked as she pressed her break to let a shepherd pass with his sheep.

"Yes, I wrote it down." James said.

"Well, no offense, but your handwriting is terrible, James," Lily pointed out. "And how do you know these men are trustworthy? You've gotta be careful in the Muggle world. Strangers have no problem screwing other strangers over," Lily said as she drove deep into the English countryside. "I don't know how to explain this to you James, but you have to be careful around Muggles. They aren't all helpless creatures the wizarding world makes them out to be. You have to keep your guard up."

"Says the woman who accepted a wand from a stranger simply because it was free," James smiled.

"I thought you liked my wand," Lily said, glancing down at it in the glove compartment.

It was one of a kind. Her wand was beautiful. Shaped like an icicle, it was decorated with a twisting green vein and painted flowers that changed depending on her mood.

"You still should have been more cautious," James pointed out.

"I was fifteen," Lily said. "What was I going to do? Buy a new one?"

"Your parents?" James inquired

"When was I supposed to ask? Between them complaining about barely breaking even on bills? Why I didn't think of that?" Lily said sarcastically. "Besides, I told you what happened when I was eleven. Remember?"

"Not really," James answered. "You were kind of vague."

"Well, it is a terrible fate being the younger daughter. Especially if you're from a poor family, I always got stuck with hand-me-downs. My mother would go to the second-hand stores and yard sales with Petunia. When she out grew her dresses, they were given to me. Mum would mend them to fit me and I always gave her a fake smile. I wouldn't say a word, because it was beyond my control. I just made the most of it. It was Cokesworth, everyone was poor.

"When I was eleven and got my acceptance, my parents were so excited and insisted on buying everything for me. I really wanted to do my shopping alone but when your parents get that proud of you, you don't want to disappoint them. My father converted some money from Muggle currency to Wizard, and we went to Diagon Ally together. Daddy took me to the wand shop and casually asked Ollivander if he had any used wands.

"Ollivander said he didn't sell used wands. Nobody did. Each witch and wizard deserved a brand new wand of their own. Daddy bit in, but Petunia had to go to school with cheap shoes, and my Dad took extra shifts to pay off everything.

"I was used to old things by then, but I respected my new magical things. Mainly because my parents worked extra hard to pay for them. I was the only first year in the Gryffindor's girl dormitory who ironed on Sunday afternoons. I was made fun of by both pure-bloods and rich Muggle-borns for my old, faded clothes. So the summer before my second year, I got jobs. I would go to department stores and get clothes brand new. I took good care of them so they would last. That is why I always had such a clean dormitory, I didn't want my hard-earned things to be ruined."

"I always thought you were a neat freak," James teased.

"Moving on," Lily said, engrossed in her own tale. "You remember during the end of our fourth year – that fat Carol Gray accidentally sat on my wand and broke it."

"She's not so fat anymore," James pointed out. "She lost a lot when she dated Peter. So much that she had the confidence to dump him."

"That's not the point," Lily said. "I told my Mum instead of saving up babysitting money for clothes, I had to save for a new wand. So she decided to try to help by giving me Petunia's reject clothes. I still remember this one dress – it went to my ankles, with long sleeves and a lace collar. It was awful. I remember it clear as day, wearing that thing. I told my Mum I loved it. It honestly looked like something a nun would wear during the Depression. The other clothes looked like something I would only wear if I was a street walker. We had very different taste. There was also a recession that year making money very difficult to come by."

Anyway, my grandmother had this friend, Miss Allen, a retired librarian, who was going to Denmark for three weeks. She needed someone to water her plants, take the mail and watch after the cat. It was a great deal; I would board with my grandparents, and take care of Miss Allen's place. That way my grandparents would get extra help and I could get the money I needed for a wand.

"Miss Allen owned a cottage on the other side of town, I had to take a bus and walk. It was rainy that day, very muddy. So Babushka, my grandmother, made we wear these ugly brown boots. Since I was gardening bushes, Dedushka, my grandfather, made me put on this long sleeve flannel shirt. So here I was, in a flannel shirt, jeans, and big boots walking along an abandoned country road when suddenly I felt as I was being watched.

"I then came across this man. It's been five years but his features were so mesmerizing I could describe him as if he was standing before me today. He was tall – almost seven feet, with lean muscles. His dark blue eyes staring at me. He had this long majestic black beard that went to his ankle. He wore a long red tunic that went to his ankles, and long sleeves with a cape of the same color covering his shoulders. In his hand was a wand."

"What was his name?" James asked curiously.

"I asked him first, but he didn't answer," Lily explained. "I asked, 'Who are you?.' He responded 'Are you Lily Evans, the granddaughter of Margaritka Ossipov?' I couldn't help but pick up on his accent, he was Russian. I was a little suspicious, but I said 'yes, sir, I am.'

"He goes, 'Your mother is Iris, right?' I said she was. Then he said 'Hold this wand,' and gave it to me. Crystal covered in soil and dead leaves.

"'Take it,' he ordered. I did. It felt ice cold in my hands as if I'd been handed an icicle. But I felt something soft develop under my palm. I then noticed green ivy grow from the bottom up. It was as if a vein grew around it."

"'That means it's yours for now,' the man explained. 'Why don't you give it a wave, make that dead tree come back to life.'

"'I am not allowed to practice magic outside of school,' I said.

"'You are one that follows the rules. I shouldn't doubt. This wand is yours, you can trust it. Remember, you are the leader.'

"He then left. I thought it was strange, but I had a wand. I needed it. It has worked so far." Lily finished her story. "Anyway, where are we now?"

"We are – " James looked down at the map. "Somewhere."

Lily looked up and realized the car had started to smoke.

"What the hell?" James exclaimed as Lily quickly pulled over. The two got out. Lily lifted the car hood to examine the car. She took a step back to let the gray smoke blow away.

"I see a store about a hundred feet away, go and ask for directions – again – and I will be there in a minute," Lily said.

"But the car?" James said astonished.

"Just go," Lily said distractedly, investigating the engine.

James didn't know what Lily was doing. He saw her pull her hair back and take off her belt to tie something. James went to the petrol station the car didn't make it too. He went inside to realize he was at the same place he'd asked for directions in earlier.

"Are you on your way back?" the man at the counter asked, as the others soon recognized him.

"Yes," James lied. "Except one thing, my wife forgot her purse and now we have to go back and get it. So do you mind repeating the directions?"

"Okay, it's real simple, you have to drive to the gate, make a right drive for about eight miles or so. You will see a tree and go left. Then I want you to drive on it for a very long time until you see –" It was at that moment Lily walked in with oil on her hands and her purse around her shoulder.

"I got the problem fixed, I think. But I'm going to change the oil before we hit the road." Lily stated as she left to wash her hands.

James avoided looking at the men. "Let's go then," he said hastily.

"Wait, I need to make a phone call," Lily said, putting a coin in the pay phone.

"Floor six please," she said into the phone. "Hello, may I please speak with Marigold Marinova? This is her cousin, Lily. Lily Potter."

"Why are you calling your cousin?" James whispered.

"I saw Sirius with a newspaper circling apartments in the Kent area, I want her to spill," Lily explained.

"We will be here for a while," James responded as he grabbed a stool and sat down. The man next to him gave him a stack of cards. He started to throw the stack into the bucket with the two others.

"Marigold, this is Lily, how is your semester?" Lily said. "Well, of course, I set you up. I knew you would be perfect.

"Anyway, what's going on with your roommate?" Lily went on. "That is embarrassing. Whose idea was it? Well, alright if you need help with the move. James and I will gladly come over. I will see you later. I want details," Lily hung up.

_Sirius and Marigold are moving in together, you don't need more details than that,_ James thought to himself.

"You need any more directions?" the man asked.

"I think we can take it from here," James answered. "Lily, you ready?"

"I think so," she said. James bought a few items, thanked the men and left.

"So," James started as Lily got in. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Lily asked starting the car. "If you're talking about Sirius and Marigold, it has been going rather well. Way too fast if you ask me. They shagged after four months."

"Four months is long for Sirius," James smiled. "I thought she was freaked out after the first date."

"I blame myself. I should have given Sirius a few pointers on how to act at the movies. She found it a little strange, how overly excited and shocked he was during it. Luckily, it was Star Wars, so everyone was impressed. Now, they're moving in together."

"I really wish you didn't get involved in these things," James sighed. "Especially when the girl isn't even a witch."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Lily demanded. "Marigold may be a Muggle, but she's brilliant. She was sickly growing up, my aunt would keep a close eye on her. She used to be shy and very bookish, until she went to University and started hanging out with bra-burners. Sirius seemed to be attracted to her from the start."

_Who wouldn't?_ James thought to himself. It was hard to pass Lily's strawberry blonde, blue-eyed cousin without giving a second glance.

James was silent for a moment, but curiosity got the better of him. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, she has a roommate who's just awful," Lily said. "Marigold's always made schoolwork her first priority, and her roommate comes home early in the morning with friends. One time she brought back eleven people the night before an exam. She also mooches off Marigold's food and moves her stuff around. And on top of that, she messes around with guys and tells Marigold to leave the room. But when she walks in on Marigold and Sirius, she just makes herself comfortable. "

"So when did Sirius finally catch the snitch with her?" James asked casually.

"Such a romantic spin, James. Four months ago. And what do you mean slow? They only been seeing each other for three months when it happened. He didn't even know she was a virgin until after their third round."

"That's slow for Sirius," James had to point out. "I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"Does he know neither of us 'caught the snitch' until our wedding night?" Lily reminded.

"You have a point there," James said as he cracked opened a cola. He heard about it when Remus and Sirius both losing their virginity at the first possible chance, but James kept quiet about his lack of experience. "But I'm much cooler than them, you know."

"You are, are you?" She leaned over and tousled his hair.

"Damn right, I am,"

As he reached over to kiss her cheek, a car pulled right out in front of Lily. She instantly slammed the break as the car passed, slamming down on the horn.

"Freakin' numbskull doesn't know how to drive!" Lily shrieked. "Where are we?"

"No idea," James said as he sipped the coke.

"And at this point I don't even care," Lily sighed. "The boat left an hour ago, we might as well forget about the Isle of Man."

"We aren't going to make it to that Order meeting either," James added.

"I don't care about that either. Things are too stressful. Alright, it's getting dark now. we'd better find a place for the night," Lily said. Suddenly the car shuddered, and smoke poured out of the pipes. "What now?" Lily exclaimed, pulling over near an abandoned house.

"What happened?" James asked as Lily raced out of the car.

"It looks like we've got a flat. We need to find someone in the next town. We will have to walk," Lily warned.

James shrugged. "What's life without a bit of adversity, right?"

As they started to walk, clouds converged over the land and rain fell. The couple was soaked when they came across a cottage-like bed and breakfast tucked in the hills.

"May I help you two?" A woman greeted at the front desk. It was a cozy place, made of fine oak with the comforts of a country home.

"Our car has a flat tire," Lily explained, coming up to the desk. "Do you have a room free?" The woman nodded. "It is late, my husband and son will get it in the morning."

"Thank you," James said, signing the guest book.

The woman looked closely at Lily. "You look familiar. What's your maiden name?"

"Evans," Lily answered.

"You won't happen to be related to Harry and Iris?" The woman asked excitedly.

"They're my parents," Lily informed.

"Oh, bless my soul. I knew your mother, we went to school together. I'm Cindy Hammett."

"Please to meet you," Lily shook her hand. She had no clue how she knew her mother.

"You are a spitting image of her I tell you, but you got your father's eyes. I would recognize your almond green eyes father's eyes a mile away. How is he?"

"Not well, to be honest."

"My Mum informed me about the death of your grandmother last month, so sudden." She commented as she led them to the empty room. "Your mother use to come to my house for tea when we were girls." She said as she picked up a cat off the quilt bed. "Well, I'll let you wash up, dinner's at six. We are having pork pies. I will give you a discount for being my best girl's daughter. I remember when I moved back and she told me about your father, her pen-pal at that time." She was later assigned to Tom Riddle.

As the two talked, James heard the sound of running feet accompanied by boy's laughter. He'd always liked children, so naturally James went to greet the boy. A ball, abandoned, lay on the floor. There was no sign of the laughing boy.

"My grandson was here earlier, he must have left that," Cindy said, picking up the black and white football.

"Is here now?" James asked. He had definitely heard a boy playing outside the hallway.

"No, my son took him home," Cindy explained as she went downstairs.

Cindy made her way to the kitchen and started cutting the potatoes for the meal. She suddenly stopped as her hands began to shake violently.

"Catherine!" She screamed. Instantly, her daughter, who was out in the garden raced back in and took over. She was diagnosed with muscular dystrophy last week.

~X~

"Are you newlyweds?" Mr. Ciro asked James. He was an older gentleman, bald, in his early sixties at least, and a bit on the overweight side.

"We've been married for seven months," James explained.

"You are newlyweds," the man smirked. "My wife and I have been married for a good forty-three years, and there are still things I am figuring out about her. Is yours getting ready?"

"Yes," James answered, used to Lily's inability to be on time for anything. "Are you on your second honeymoon?"

"Our fifth," Mr. Ciro corrected with a smile. "Still feels like our first. That's the thing about love – always a new adventure and always plentiful. Let me tell you, we had lots of love over our forty-three years, with ten grandchildren to prove it. You are unsure of things, everything is a mystery but no matter what happens, you'll always have someone there for you at the end of the day."

"Dinner's ready," Cindy called.

Lily capped her mascara brush and made her way down the hall, passing a rather plump woman with black hair and a pronounced gray streak. She wore khakis with red heals. She was definitely overweight, but had a pretty face.

"Who are you here with?" The woman asked, following Lily.

"My husband is downstairs," Lily explained.

"Are you newlyweds?"

"Seven months," Lily smiled.

"Ah, I love newlyweds. I remember when I was a young bride. Skinny, like you," She said in broken English. "Then I had the babies and my husband is a wonderful cook. Not good combination for figure." She laughed, patting her stomach. "Best thing about being married – you got someone to buy you presents for life."

Lily laughed as she went back to her room. James was standing by the closet. "I thought you were already downstairs!" She grabbed her purse and quickly dabbed her nose with powder. She then looked up to find the room empty, as if her husband had disappeared into thin air.

Lily went back out to find the Italian woman coming back, hair in a tidy bun. The two went downstairs together. The woman went straight to a bald man, also chubby, with a large wart on his noise. The middle-aged couple jumped into each other's arms instantly and started to lip lock, right in front of the other guests.

The younger couple smiled and pecked on the lips, then joined hands as they walked to the table. They went to the table while the older couple groped like teenagers.

"What were you in the room for?" Lily asked.

"Uh...I was downstairs this whole time," James answered.

"We brought some of the finest wine for our host," Mrs. Ciro said, preventing Lily from replying.

"A toast," Mr. Ciro said as he raised his glass. "To marriage, young and old, may it be forever bliss."

Lily and James cheered and drank.

"How did you two meet?" Mrs. Ciro asked, refilling their glasses.

"We went to the same school," James answered.

"Was it love at first sight?" asked Mr. Ciro, smiling.

"Not quite," said Lily.

"She hated me," James said with relish. "I developed a crush for her when I was thirteen."

"I thought he was arrogant," Lily added.

"Then," Mrs. Ciro added opening another bottle. "Tell me, when did you get to know him?"

"She loves romance stories," Mr. Ciro explained. "Continue."

"We knew each other all along," James repeated. "She just hated me."

"But my dear," Mrs. Ciro said, staring at Lily. "If you hated him, you didn't know him. When did you realize he was different, different from everybody else? So when did you _know_ him?"

"I was seventeen. My younger cousin was recently accepted into the same school," Lily began. "Ivan's son," She added for Cindy's interest, who was listening intensely. "I was supposed to go shopping with him for school supplies. Well, I was so focused on finding what I needed, he wandered off."

"Ivan Jr. was in a bad part asking random people for directions," James explained. "So I offered to help him."

"I was panicking, and then I turned a corner to find him eating sweets with James, with some school supplies already purchased. I realized then, I was looking at him wrongly," Lily finished.

"I see," The woman said as she filled Lily's glass without asking if she wanted a refill.

"How did you two meet?" James asked as the middle age couple got excited.

"We met at church," said the woman.

"Sunday mass. She was sixteen, I was eighteen. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Cut in front of communion just to be behind her," Mr. Ciro continued.

"Afterwards, I asked for his name. My father thought he was too old for me. I didn't care, we snuck out to see each other every day that summer," said Mrs. Ciro. "When my father found out, he was furious. He banned me from seeing him."

"Then I went back to school, never forgot her," Mr. Ciro picked up. "I wanted to write, but I became involved with my studies and I knew her father checked the mail box so he would burn the letters."

"Five years later, I was a sectary in Rome," Mrs. Ciro explained. "We both drank at the same café before going to work for an entire year. Then one day, we took our dogs for a walk in the park. It rained, so we hunched under the same building."

She stared dreamily at her husband. "He didn't even recognize me, but I knew him."

"But we started right where we left off," The two gazed towards each other and kissed, in a way a couple kiss when they forget others around them.

~X~

The rain poured when they got back to their room. It thundered loudly with the sound of each drop hammering the small wooden roof. They couldn't believe they'd just gone through three bottles of wine listening to the middle-aged couple's romantic adventures. It was late, but they were both far from being sleepy.

When James made it back to the room, he kissed his wife in a way that made every muscle in her body leap. She wrapped his arms around him as his lips lowered to her neck. Lily unbuttoned James' shirt as his arms clutched her. She liked that feeling, being so close to him. It brought comfort.

James lowered Lily to the cotton sheets before they began to make passionate love, falling asleep in each other's arms afterwards.

~X~

Lily didn't know where she was.

It was a street lined with paved sidewalks, black iron fences, and rosebushes. She walked past affluent houses that represented the glorious wealth of their owners. She saw a man sitting, distraught, at a step wearing strange clothes. Black pants with a silk tie and vest. His hair was a mess. His face showed signs of being brokenhearted.

"What's wrong?" She asked the man.

"I just gave up the girl I loved," He said, shocked.

"Why did you leave her?"

"She can't have children," the man said. "I hope this sacrifice is worth it." He turned, staring at her with almond green eyes, like her fathers. Then he pushed her to the ground.

Lily felt light-headed as her head was slammed into the concrete pavement. Her cheek stung as the gravel hit the open wound. When Lily stood up, she was in the slums.

She walked pasted narrow streets filled with gray brick buildings. Smog filled the air, cluttering her vision. The sidewalks were covered with broken windows. She felt a cringe in her stomach as she walked pasted the filth, garbage, and waste. In the distance she could hear babies crying of hunger, dogs barking, couples arguing and even a few gun shots.

"Someone have mercy on me and my child!" A voice cried. Lily followed the voice, and came across an alleyway hidden below urban scatter.

"Petunia?" Lily called, peering into an abandoned sewer. She pulled herself down to help her.

The girl in the sewer resembled her older sister but seeing her up close the differences were clear. She was short and bony, with frizzy blond hair and a face that resembled a horse with an ugly scar across her cheek with a prevailing redness of skin. She had almond green eyes that glared right through Lily. She was young, barely seventeen and heavily pregnant. Her stomach stretched across the tattered remains of her school uniform.

"They wanted to take my baby," She said. "Have mercy on me." Lily backed away as the girl advanced.

"I gave my life for him," The girl explained. "I sacrificed everything for my son."

"Who are you?" Lily asked fearfully.

"Please, tell me what I can do to help you?" Lily said as the girl approached her.

The girl grabbed Lily's hand.

"Please, tell me what I can do to help you?" Lily said as the girl approached her.

"I come to you because I sacrificed my life for my child," She said. "Who wouldn't do the same?" She sliced open the palm of Lily's hand. The next words came in a whisper. "You're next."

Lily woke up in a cold sweat. She looked at the palm of her hand to see nothing. It was just a dream.


	14. 1936: Life Changing Visit

Midwinter 1936

Dorea Black, as the only witch Auror, had to be slick. She was always cracking the white collar crimes, dirty business dealings, and such. She took that as an opportunity to snuff out the blood traitors. Her main target was the Potter family. A family that reveled in the fortune of the British Empire, and for centuries made their fortune exploiting slaves and Muggle children. Thus becoming so rich, they didn't blink at being blood traitors. She particularly hated the heir, Charlus Potter, with a Muggle mistress and a fortune so big he didn't even know what to do with it all.

Charlus Potter was trusted with the fortune of several magical families to invest in Muggle stocks. When it crashed, they lost everything, causing the Great Slump to leak into the magical world. Dorea hoped causing such economic damage would be reason enough reason to send Potter to Azkaban.

"All rise," yelled the bailiff as the judge came out.

"Charlus Edward Potter," The judge started. "In the crime of investing the account of Clarence Hagrid into muggle stocks in direct violation of the Separation Act of 1936 the court has ruled not guilty. In the crime of investing the account of the Weasley family, the court has ruled not guilty. In the crime of investing the account of the Abbot family, the court has ruled not guilty. In the crime of investing the account of the Brown family, the court has ruled not guilty. In the crime of investing the account of the Longbottom family the court has ruled not guilty. In the crime of investing the account of the Greengrass family the court has ruled not guilty. In the crime of investing the account of the Umbridge family, the court has ruled not guilty. In the crime of investing the account of the Lupin family, the court has ruled not guilty. All these have been proven not guilty for the fact the investments where made prior to the Complete Separation Act of 1936."

A thunder filled the court with upset families that trusted Charlus Potter as he grinned. He left the court with a dragon skinned robe and his bodyguard behind him preventing the families from grabbing at him.

"I will get you for this, Potter," Clarence Hagrid raced from his chair over to him. "My home is being foreclosed because of you!"

Charlus, couldn't care less and ignored Clarence.

"Mr. Potter, how does it feel to be a free man?" The reporter, David Lovegood, stopped him.

"Great," Potter said dismissively. Lovegood went to Dorea.

"Miss Black, you worked so hard to convict Mr. Potter. Will you continue to fight?"

"Yes, we aren't done yet. We as the Auror Department will thoroughly crack down on any magical family that is doing business of any kind with Muggles to prevent this from spreading."

Lovegood wrote this down and then made his way to Mr. Umbridge, who was coming out of the courtroom. "Mr. Umbridge, as someone who lost a fortune through Potter's investments, what comments do you have for the trial?"

"Potter was a fool of a liar! This is what happens when we mingle with Muggles. They take all our money," Sneered Mr. Umbridge to Lovegood. "As for that Hagrid, it's his punishment for what he did with that giant, bringing that half-breed spawn into this world with that kid looks to be what? Nine? Ten? Acts like a baby. And I must say, you going around interviewing people for the sake of your career is just plain sick."

"Excuse me?" Lovegood raised an eyebrow.

"We just lost all of our money to Muggles, and now you Mudbloods are trying to publish it for your own benefit. It's sick, and now not only are you marrying each other, you are reproducing by the grove," the old man muttered, eyeing the family coming down behind him. "No wonder the Malfoys disowned their daughter for marrying the likes of you. It's just sick, sick, sick, sick…." The man continued to mutter as he walked away.

"Ignore him," A man from behind Lovegood spoke. "My wife and I are both Muggle-borns. You can interview us." Lovegood turned towards the very large Sprout family, whose numerous children stayed obediently close to their parents. One of the curly-haired daughters carried a flowering pot with her.

"Mr. Sprout, were you one of the families?" Lovegood asked.

"No. My boss was, though. I know I'm going to lose my job soon, which scares us," Mr. Sprout answered. "But we'll manage. I'll find another one. I've got family and my land, we'll be alright."

"With both of us coming from Muggle backgrounds. We were aware of economic problems going on. We knew that eventually it would come into our world," Mrs. Sprout explained. "So that's why we pulled out our investments when we did. We are prepared for what lies ahead. My girls and I know a great preserving potion. Our garden has grown more than enough to feed us last season, so we plan to donate to needy families."

"That's swell of you," Lovegood said, writing it down.

"We would also like to congratulate you on your seventh child," Mrs. Sprout said. "We heard the former Venus Malfoy is still a beauty and a bit of an eccentric she has always been, despite not being a socialite."

"Yes, that's what I love about her," David said putting his pen down to talk with two of his fellow Muggle-borns. "She turned on her family, fell from the high society and all that yearned for her, and sunk financially just so she could marry me. Then she gave me seven children. I always ask her if she was insane. She responds that she's as sane as anyone in love."

The Sprouts nodded.

"What does she look like?" One of the girls asked.

"She's beautiful as the day I met her with her blonde hair and pale skin. She also comes up with the craziest ideas." He then turned to the parents. "Mind if I interview your youngsters?" The Sprouts nodded.

Dorea, stood in the background as Lovegood interviewed the young Pomona. She raced off after Potter, who was getting on his broom. "I'll get you, Potter! I swear I'll get you for this!"

"You will." He smiled slickly turning towards Dorea. "I have all the money in the world, enough to pay off anyone. Good luck at that, Sweet Cakes."

"How dare you Potter? How dare you?"

"What?" Potter asked. "How dare I make money? So what if they are screwed over? I'm fine at least." He smiled mockingly before speeding away on his broom. Dorea folded her arms. Perhaps she could ask for her father's invisibility cloak to become a more respected Auror.

~X~

Tom Riddle strolled down the streets. He quickly eyed a young woman in her late teens with a country-style dress and hair in a braid. Tom casually approached her, 'accidently' bumping into her and causing her to drop everything.

"Let me help you," Tom offered politely.

"You don't have to," the girl said as she struggled to put her books back in her bag.

"I'm a gentlemen, it's what I do," Tom explained as he finished muffling items into her bags.

"Thank you." She smiled, walking away thinking she met the politest boy.

Tom continued walking with a hand full of money the girl kept in her right pocket, a locket, and her engagement ring.

"Easy target, Riddle," Harry scuffed as he came back.

"Let's see you at one, Evans," Tom dared and saw a man with a suit and tie waiting at the curve. "That one right there. Bet two ciggs you'll get caught."

It was then that a man came in a plan suit and a top hat came up behind Tom. "Got anything good, Riddle?" he interrupted. Tom gave him the ring he swiped. "Good." The man smiled. "My boss will be pleased. Now, your payment?"

"A question," Tom answered as he saw the man at the curve beginning to stroll away. "Evans, our bet?" He said in a sing-song voice.

Harry approached his target. He tried to avoid organized crime, unlike Riddle whom had an annoying obsession with it. He placed his fingers in the man's coat pocket, trying not to touch him, and grabbed his wallet and a lighter. He smiled at Riddle's disappointed face with defeat while the gangster finished talking and disappeared.

Harry Evans and Tom Riddle were boys more alike than any other. Both knew the burn of trying to sleep without food, and both had been forced to walk barefoot in the snow. They both knew how to sneak into a theatre for shelter and escape. Because of these factors, the two boys excelled at crime.

"Evans did it," Alan Baker said, shocked. "Maybe we should make him ring leader."

"Think twice or else," Riddle ordered his posses as he lit his ciggy. The group of boys nodded, putting out that idea instantly. Harry knew this group of boys were his kind of boys. They all ran wild as they sang dirty songs, spoke slang and stole. He needed to get past Riddle to be accepted. Riddle made it clear that he was in charge and took enjoyment at watching Evans's struggles.

"Let me find the next one," Tom said, gazing over the crowd.

"I got one. You owe me two smokes," Harry argued back.

A sudden crack came through the air, the sound of the bell calling the orphans to race inside. They raced through the back wall in order to look like they were in the yard the entire time, many with their pockets filled with goods to pawn tomorrow. The children collecting trash in front of the orphanage-good to scrounge up a few pennies-followed them.

"Tuesday, donations," Mrs. Cole yelled.

Harry and the others formed two lines by the dining hall that was filled with toys, blankets and clothes. Harry watched as the previous group left, following their nurse. Harry stood near the front, and watched as Anthony passed him. The two smiled at each other as his age group was led away. It was entering and leaving the dining hall the two brothers ever saw each other. The eight-through-ten group was released into the room, grabbing toys and clothes.

"Tom, Martha found a new rain coat that's your size," Mrs. Cole said, pulling him aside as Harry searched for a pair of new trousers. Martha handed Tom the jacket, and Tom put it on.

"Mrs. Cole, the hood is falling off, and there is a hole in the sleeve," Tom pointed out. "I don't want it."

"One of the older girls will mend it for you, let me see if it fits," Martha explained, frustrated, as a teenage girl approached him.

"Why would someone donate a coat with a tear in the sleeve?" Tom asked. "They think we are unworthy of keeping warm? They think giving us their trash would make our lives easier, or they just want to reach their own satisfaction of feeling good about themselves by giving us their trash? They don't care if I get wet or sick, for that matter. Most of the lot think I'm better off dead and less of a burden. Let me guess, their own children got a brand new one?"

"This fits, Mary, mend this," Martha said, ignoring him. "Tom, you need to quit being so whiny all the time. I swear out of all the orphans, you want the most attention."

"Pen pal letters came," Mrs. Cole said excitedly with a handful of letters. The children rushed towards her, reaching their hands out to Mrs. Cole as she called out their names. Harry always felt a bit anxious every time a letter came, afraid that Iris decided not to write to him. He'd never been so glad to be wrong. Harry took the letter with flowers drawn on the envelop and ripped it open.

_Dear Harry,_

_Spring is coming! As always months of endless snow is now followed by unending days of rain. The clouds seem to engulf the day and surround our house. But to me every drop of rain means a new daffodil in the meadow. _

_I promise to press and send you one, since you never picked wildflowers before. It's a shame you have never had a garden. If you ever get one, best thing to do is to walk through it barefoot so you can squish your toes on the wet grass on a calm night after a rainy day. Since you can't do that, I will do it for you. I'll look up at the moon knowing you're looking at the same one. _

_If you ever get the chance to have dirt, which, like you said, is very rare, put the dirt in the pot and plant the seeds I sent. They'll grow into a petunia. Petunias are sweet smelling flowers that make people smile, so that will be good for your first flower. _

_To answer your questions: My father works at the ship docks. But unlike the rest, he wears a suit and tie to work. I'd like to say he is in charge, but some of my classmates hate me because of that. My Dad says he's the boss. _

_My mother does what all mothers do. She tends to the home and takes care of us. That's what the mother is supposed to do, Harry._

_In your last letter you told me about your brother, Anthony. I also know the burdens of being the oldest with a younger sister and brother myself. I get tired of always having to look after them. Anthony is the same age as my sister, Tulip, by the way. Maybe they will be assigned penpals. My sister likes gardening and wearing pretty dresses. I tend to rip my dress and get them dirty. She keeps hers nice. My brother Ivan is a little hooligan, I tell you. He likes to play hide-in-seek. _

_Now my turn for questions: I know you're an orphan, but have you always been an orphan? What were your parents like? I bet they spoke English. _

_I have never been to London. Daddy went to London on a business trip once and brought me back a snow globe of Buckingham Palace. I keep it in my room. _

_What is spring like for you? What kind of games do you play?_

_I hope this letter gets to you on time and I hope to meet you sometime. It tickles me that I have never met you, yet you are my very best friend. I do hope we meet soon. _

_Love,_

_Iris K. Ossupov_

Harry was a bit surprised by the letter. A warmth came to him seeing the ending. They had been writing for three months and this was the first she signed her name with 'love'. Iris was like a mystery to him, someone wanting to be solved. He felt his fingers touch the ink where she signed off to him with love.

Before Iris's letters, Harry always thought that children who went sled riding in the winter or jumping in leaves in the autumn were all fairy-tales, but she showed him it was real. There were such things as open fields to run in and oceans to play in. Through Iris, he learned that happiness had a place in the world. Now, she gave a signature of love, the first love Harry felt since his mother died. Now, someone has placed her love for him in ink.

~X~

"Harry, Mrs. Cole wants you and Anthony in her office," Chris Digger informed him.

"Thank you, Chris," Harry said as he finished his meal and went to the younger children to get Anthony. The two walked to the hall. It was then they noticed a young woman with curly blond hair and an unusually long neck dressed in expensive clothes talking to Miss Cole.

"Mother!" Anthony raced towards her.

"These must be the boys," The woman spoke, she turned to show she wasn't their mother. She didn't have Colleen's loving green eyes. "I'm Jane Barrett. Your mother and I were cousins."

"Perhaps Mrs. Cole should explain," said another five foot woman with a brown bun and fair skin.

"We've got a train to catch," Jane said. "Boys, this is my friend, Olive Andrews."

"Harry, Anthony, these women wish to take you for a month or so," Mrs. Cole explained.

"My aunt's dying wish is to see these boys," Jane explained. "Now, gather your things and come back quickly."

"Can I still write to Iris?" Harry asked as the two women glanced towards Mrs. Cole.

"My daughter's a classroom teacher. She has her students write to the children." Mrs. Cole explained as Olive nodded with delight.

"Yes, of course," Olive said with a bright smile. "I would also like to know all that you have been learning."

Harry went upstairs and got his letters from Iris, ensuring no one else was assigned to her as a pen pal. He wanted to be the only one writing to her. Harry shared everything he ever had. Iris's letters were the first of his possessions that was meant for him, and him alone. He even made sure the petunia seed was secure.

"Where're you going?" Tom asked rudely as he saw Harry walk past him.

"Foster home," Harry said as he held the letters tightly.

"Good riddance, Evans. Good riddance," Tom Riddle said and continued walking.

"Why'd you say that?" Harry asked, running back over to Tom.

"They never work, I'd say most people out there are just plain evil, I tell you," Tom warned as Harry noticed a change on his face, the light leaving his eyes. "I should warn you. See this scar?" He pulled back his shirt and showed a dark red, reptile-like pigment on his shoulder. "It goes down to my chest, you know. I used to be like the others, wanting a home more than anything. You notice all the babies in the nursery want to be loved and held. Us orphans are desperate for love. That is why we fall prey so easily. I was five when I was adopted by the Brownwest family. Excited about it, too. Started calling them Mum and Dad before papers were signed.

"When I got there, I was locked in a basement and chained to a pole. All they gave me was potato scraps, and I'd catch the water with my mouth. At night, they cut me to draw blood. See these scars?" He lifted his shirt, showing knife stabs in his stomach. "They did that to me. The woman had a whip with sharp points on the end so that she would slash on my stomach. The father did things to the girls, and I had to watch. Their oldest son was allowed to do things to me, and it hurt. It really hurt.

"They adopted kids from different orphanages all over England and threw them in with us. They kept twelve at a time. I watched some die. Some were butchered in front of me. Some just grew too tired and didn't wake up the next morning. They were all chopped up and buried in the back yard." Tom paused. "There was this one girl-she was very pretty. That was why the father postponed killing her. The wife grew jealous. So jealous she left her unchained with the window opened one night. The girl raced out without out any clothes on. She walked over me. I was too weak to move.

"When they discovered she was gone, they panicked. They covered all of us up with newspaper and lit us on fire, hoping to hide what they did. The girl came with police and firemen. They put out the fire. By that time I was the only one still alive. One thing I learned, people will hurt you if you don't hurt them first. Good luck."

~X~

_23 April 1936_

_Dear Iris,_

_This letter may seem long, but a lot has happened since you last wrote to me. Mum had a cousin, Jane Barrett. She and her friend Olive Andrews are taking us to their house in the country for two months. I've never been outside London, so I'm looking forward to this trip. Even though we aren't at the orphanage, I swiped your letter-I'm still your pen pal. _

_Jane and Olive first took us to buy new clothes and now they are taking us on a train ride! It's so different from the crowded subways. We got our own compartment with people bringing food for us. The train roared as it left the station. I fell asleep to the motion, with Anthony next to me. When I woke up, I swore I was in another world. We were surrounded by vast green fields. They were everywhere, just endless miles of grass. I was so shocked I had to wake up Anthony to see it. I wish you could see it, because it was so hard to describe. _

_Jane and Olive were behind us, watching us with smiles. I saw creatures I've never seen before, like cows and sheep. We also passed ruins of old castles, and churches as well as people working the field. The sky is so blue out here. I can't believe sky can be this blue. _

_When we get to the next stop, Jane says we will get in a car and she will drive us the rest of the way. I've never been in a car, nor have I ever seen a woman driving a car. She is a lawyer. Can you believe it? A lady lawyer? She is the town's judge, which is even stranger. Olive is the village teacher, and she plans to take us to class with her. She is so motherly, and Jane is very strong-minded. _

_I can't wait to tell you more,_

_Your friend, _

_Harry Evans_

"I hate the city," Jane sighed as she put her elbow on the window while being trapped in Bedfordshire. "Between crowded London and this," Jane said. "Way too many people." She quickly pulled past a car, and was stopped by a police officer to let other cars pass.

"Jane, we have children. Do you know how dangerous that is?" Olive reminded. "Not to mention a bad example."

"Sorry," Jane scuffed unsympathetically.

Harry remained in the back addressing an envelope, then he felt a jerky movement as Jane pushed forward past the traffic. A horn blared at them as Jane pulled out in front of a car onto the highway.

A few hours later, they were in the country again.

The Evans brothers felt the air become lighter and easier to breath. Jane remained on the highway, and then turned onto a dirt road. The boys were fascinated with all the sights as they passed what was a pattern of trees and barns. The brothers had never seen so many trees, nor had they seen chickens or geese before. They saw a tall boy, in his mid-teens at least, keeping the birds on track. He nodded his head to the two girls and continued walking.

"Has Joe resumed school yet?" Jane asked.

"No, Tonks refuses to let his son return. Needs help with the farm," Olive said sadly.

Eventually they were in some kind of village that contained at least three or four white stone buildings, a paved main road, and several mud roads. Jane stopped at what seemed to be a petrol station which read:

CLEARWATER BLACKSMITHS AND PETROL STATION

"You boys need to stretch your legs," Olive said as she got Anthony out of the car while Jane talked with the petrol station owner and his wife. The brothers wandered away from the car and around the tiny village. The two came across a pub which had several men drinking on the front porch.

Harry and Anthony walked behind the pub, noticing the clothes hung out on the lawn, towards the end of the lawn stood a girl in bare feet wearing a small lavender dress with a white collar. She was reading a book in one hand and collecting eggs with the other.

"Hermione, quit doddling and come and read this!" a man yelled out.

"Coming Grandfather," the girl said as she picked up the basket, stuffed the book in her apron, and rushed inside.

Anthony looked up at his brother with a sly smile, wondering if Harry was thinking the same thing.

"Too easy," Harry said. He climbed over the wooden post into the muddy backyard of the pub. He went to a clothesline where he found a pair of trouser. His hands reached for the clothespin when suddenly…

"What are you doing here, boy!" A tall brawdy man with dark red hair busted out, pushing Harry to the ground.

"Nothing," Harry answered as a wave of fear ran up his spine.

"You plan to steal from me, don't ya," the man lashed out. "Street boy from the looks of ya.'Aren't ya'? I lived on the street once too, lived under a bridge and scavenged the streets when I was barely six. At your age, I worked sun up to sun down," he hissed. "Then got sold here, where I spent every nimp and nickel to feed and clothe my dozen kin. Yet, you think you have the privilege to steal from me, this pub? I lost two sons for this country, yet you still want to steal from me?" the owner growled, grabbing Harry by the shirt collar. "I should just beat you silly."

"Oh, thank you for finding him, Mr. Lestrange," Olive called from the fence. The man loosened his grip at seeing Olive and Jane standing near the yard post.

"He is staying with you?" he said calmly.

"Yes, attending school with your granddaughters as well," Olive explained as a smile cracked his stone face.

"Yes, she plans to come up for tutoring tomorrow," Mr. Lestrange said. "Well, you best be going, boy." The man said, letting go of Harry, causing him to flee from the yard.

"Who was that!" Anthony asked when they walked away.

"Octavius Lestrange. His son-in-law, Clearwater, filled the car," Jane explained.

"Does he really have twelve children?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, but only his eight daughters remain and they are all married with children. He once had four sons. Two lost in the war, one died in that terrible epidemic and his last, Hermione's father, in a mine explosion. He has three daughters still in the area, most have moved elsewhere. His one, Gwen Tonks is our housekeeper." Jane explained. "Tragic life, that man has had."

"You will meet Mr. Lestrange's granddaughter, Hermione, tomorrow. She comes in for Saturday day lessons," Olive continued. "Speaking of which, when you are at school, I'm Miss Andrews."

~X~

It was near nightfall when Jane pulled up to a large cottage in the middle of a meadow. The boys were kindly greeted by their uncle, Walter Barrett, a skinny elderly man who wore a suit and tie in the evening. He quickly showed the boys to their room and encouraged them to clean up a bit. The boys were then led to a closed-off room, where they heard a woman coughing at a nonstop rate.

"How's she this evening?" Walter asked the nurse Alice Tremlet, another daughter of Lestrange. "Is she well enough for company?"

"I fear not, but you may want to ask her. She's been inquiring about the boys all day." Alice explained as Walter went in the room. The boys peeked in and found a pale woman with white hair lying on a bed. The boys quickly recognized her from their mother's funeral a year ago.

"Who is she?" Anthony asked, holding onto Harry's arm tightly.

"No idea," Harry answered. The nurse held a basin for her, and the woman sat up with the basin between her legs. She leaned forward and puked phlegm in it. Walter then poured cool water on a cloth and washed around her mouth.

"Sister," Walter said helping her sit up. "Colleen's sons just arrived a few moments ago. They are waiting outside. Are you up to seeing them?"

"My grandsons," she said in a hoarse voice. "Of course, I do."

"Jane," Walter called to his daughter as she brought the boys in. "Here they are, Aunt Beth. The older one is Harry. And this little one is Anthony."

"Harry," Elizabeth said sickly putting her hand on the boy's cheek. "You have your mother's eyes."

"You knew our mother?" Anthony asked excitedly.

"Yes, Anthony," she said weakly as Walter handed Elizabeth a picture of a young gentlewoman holding a girl on her lap. Anthony, without asking, jumped on the bed, and Elizabeth put her arm around him. Harry remained at the edge.

"Here's a picture of your mother and I during The Great War. She would have been your age." Elizabeth sighed sadly. She opened her mouth to say more but then started to hack again. Jane instantly grabbed Anthony as Olive came in with a tray.

"How about you boys leave? You had a very long day." Olive said as Jane and Walter led the two away.

~X~

Harry and Anthony found their first night in the country rather hard due to it being so quiet. The only noise that came was the sounds of the hacking of their grandmother and laughter from Olive and Jane's room, and the strange sounds from outside.

The next morning they woke up in their new white undershirts, under the clean sheets with the sound of chatting in the kitchen. They were each given a new pair of knickers and socks as well. Jane explained that they had school clothes, church clothes, and play clothes. They were not to get them mixed up. The two made their way downstairs where they found a pale, round-faced woman with short blonde hair that outlined her plump cheeks.

"You must be the judge's nephews," the woman said, noticing them. "I'm Mrs. Tonks, the housekeeper.," she said as a strange fragrance wafted out of the black stove. The woman stopped and tried to stoke the fire below, bending down with great struggle until Olive came and put kindling in it for her.

"I hope you like sausages," Mrs. Tonks said to them.

"We never had any," Anthony said.

"Except for one time," Harry reminded. "We got them for Christmas from the pantry. Mum fried them up for us Christmas morning. She didn't eat any. She always made sure we ate first."

"I would've loved to meet her," Olive responded.

"I got some tea for you, too," Mrs. Tonks turned and untied her apron, showing her round abdomen. The boys had seen enough pregnant women at the orphanage to know she was at least eight months along.

"Make sure you eat your fruit, too," Olive added on. "I have a student coming in today for some extra tutoring, and I thought you should join her."

"My father and I both have to go to the courtroom today," Jane muttered, coming in. "Anthony, put your napkin on your lap, please. I expect you two to stay out of trouble, and be sure to visit your grandmother."

"What are we supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"Do what children do," Walter answered following his daughter. "It is a windy Saturday, so fly a kite, or something. Jane, I need to talk to you for a second."

"Where are you boys from?" Mrs. Tonks asked as she sat down, putting a cushion behind her.

"London," Anthony answered.  
>"City boys," Mrs. Tonks raised an eyebrow. "There is plenty to do in the country. You can climb trees, fly kites, or go to the swimming hole."<p>

"Garden?" Harry asked, thinking of the letters from Iris.

"Now, that's an idea," Mrs. Tonks said.

"I'm going back to get ready for my tutor session. Mind Mrs. Tonks." Olive said entering and leaving the kitchen with a suitcase.

"Gwendolyn," Walter called.

"Don't call me Gwendolyn," Mrs. Tonks said firmly, annoyed.

"Gwen," he corrected. "Can I see you for a minute?"

"Yes, Judge Barrett." Mrs. Tonks said. "My father was a damn fool when he named me." She shook her head and left.

~X~

Harry and Anthony took to reading in the parlor, becoming lost in an Oz novel when a girl appeared in the doorway. It was the same girl they'd seen in the yard. She stood with brown bushy hair, and light brown eyes with a chipmunk-like face. She held a belt that was wrapped around several books.

"Have you seen Miss Andrews?" she asked. "She is supposed to give me extra schooling today."

"She went upstairs," Harry answered, wondering what kind of person wants to go to school on a Saturday.

"Oh, are you reading the Oz series?" she asked noticing the book the boys shared.

"Yes, Ozma of Oz," Harry answered. "Dorothy's in Australia."

"I am on the sixth, when Aunt Em comes to Oz, but I actually read all of them. Even the last one where Dorothy accepts that she's a witch. Glinda trains Dorothy to use magic to save Oz again," she said, causing Harry and Anthony to put the book down.

"Aunt Gwen, is Miss Andrews going to be long?" the girl asked.

"Miney, aren't you forgetting something?" Mrs. Tonks asked, hearing the conversation.

"You must be the Evans boy," She said taking a chair across from them. "I'm Hermione Lestrange. And your names?"

"Harry. Harry Evans and he's my brother, Anthony."

"Pleasure," Hermione said. "Now, I have school. Miss Andrews is tutoring me to take the exams to get into different boarding schools."

"Are you sure you're going to pass?" Harry asked, being a horrible student himself.

"Yes," she said in an offended tone. "I'm top of her class. As a matter of fact, I'm given school work to those above my age group and I do better than them." She left, stopping to turn back to them. "By the way, the man you stole from is my grandfather. Have a great day."

"She is my niece," Mrs. Tonks explained.

~X~

"I can't believe you never flew a kite before," Hermione said as she and the Evans brothers they stood around a patio table sorting through the few supplies to make a kite. Elizabeth was out with her brother, sitting in a wheelchair watching her grandsons being taken over by this bossy girl. Jane was reading a newspaper and sipping tea while Olive kept busy making lesson plans. Mrs. Tonks was cleaning a broken pot that had been knocked over. "I love flying kites, but not as much as I love reading about the science behind flying a kite. Most find them rather difficult to construct. I, of course find it rather easy."

"You have a strange name," Anthony blurted out.

"Anthony," Harry corrected.

"My name's not strange," She moaned, insulted. "My parents read a lot and became so smart they wanted to show it in my name. My Daddy was taken out of school to support the family. He was very upset, but would always go to the library so he could still learn. He told me a long time ago Ancient Greek girls use to be name Hermione, because of the Greek God Hermes who would always tell people what they needed to know. I always take great pleasure in doing so."

"Hermione what happened to your parents?" Harry asked curiously.

"When I was born, they found a lump in Mummy's breast, and it got so big it killed her. I was too young to remember. I asked Grandpa why didn't she get it removed. He said because both my grandmas had lumps in their breast and got them removed. Grandma Lestrange bleed to death, and Grandma Milkins was killed by an infection from it being removed. I never knew my mother. Did you know yours?"

"Yes," Harry answered, noticing Elizabeth eyeing them. "What happened to your father?"

"He was killed in a mine accident. Now I live with my grandfather down at the pub." Hermione answered. "My other grandfather doesn't think girls should be educated, so I pleaded not to live with him."

"Was he that scary man we ran into?" Anthony asked, as Mrs. Tonks dropped the tea cup she was taking to Elizabeth.

"I am so sorry, mistress," she said.

"You're fine," Elizabeth said as she stood up and made her way over. "That was a very rude thing to say. Apologize."

"Sorry, Hermione," Anthony said.

"Hermione, I knew your grandfather. We were friends," Elizabeth explained. "I remember when he was sold to the pub. That's where he met your grandmother."

"He was taken to the workhouse by the police. Before that he was a scrapper." Hermione explained.

"Grandpa said his family kicked him out when was very little but gets mad when we ask why. When my parents died, I was sent to live with him. He relies on me to do the books since he can't -"

"Hermione," Mrs. Tonks hushed.

"Sorry, Aunt Gwen," Hermione said. "Now, we can fly it today. I can't tomorrow because it's Sunday. Then during the week, I'm at school and have to help at the pub afterwards. I got an idea. When are you going to get a library card?"  
>"I don't like reading," Harry answered.<p>

"How could you not like reading?" Hermione exclaimed, astonished.

"Hermione, my son's here." Mrs. Tonks called as a tall, fair-haired boy with large muscular structure entered the yard in suspenders covered in dirt.

"This is my cousin, Joseph Tonks," Hermione introduced him as he nodded towards them. "Joe, these are the Evans boys."

"Please to meet you," he said politely.

"Mrs. Tonks, perhaps you should put mint over the flowers. It prevents the rabbits from taking it." Harry suggested, remembering Iris's letter as she finished replanting the flower pot.

"That is a good idea, I will bring some tomorrow," Mrs. Tonks said.

"Very smart of you, Harry," Olive said overhearing.

"Mum, ready to go?" Joe Tonks asked politely

"Yes," Mrs. Tonks came out with her apron untied.

~X~

Harry woke up to find his bed empty. He quickly put on his school clothes and followed Anthony's laughter that came from Elizabeth's room. He went right in.

"Harry," Anthony said happily. "Grandma was telling me stories."

Their new home seemed like a dream. Harry still wrote Iris every day telling her about it. He wrote about his mornings with Mrs. Tonks, then walking to school with Miss Andrews, and exploring the woods with the other school children. Harry even made his way over to the Tonks farm a time or two to help Joseph Tonks bring the cattle in for milking. He wrote Iris how he sympathized with Joseph for not being allowed to attend school while his sisters were still able. The boys were even able to be on better terms with Hermione's grandfather. Yet, no matter how hard she pleaded he still refused to allow Hermione to attend boarding school.

Harry and Anthony spent their evenings in the parlor listening to the radio with Olive and the Barrett family. Harry didn't think two women could become like his parents, but the strictness of Jane and the kindness of Olive made the two seem like their parents. Walter taught Harry how to play chess while Jane read the newspaper to Anthony, Olive remained by the fire darning socks for the students who didn't have any. Elizabeth came down faithfully at first, but each night she went to bed earlier and earlier, becoming more withdrawn from those she loved.

~X~

Late May

"Miss Andrews, Miss Andrews!" Hermione yelled. "Aunt Gwen's having her baby."

"It's too early," Olive said confused.

"I know. My uncle sent me to get Judge Barrett," Hermione explained.

"I'll go and fetch her," Olive said, calming Hermione down. "Harry, stay here." Olive left the room instantly.

"She's really sick. She needs help," Hermione explained as she sat down next to Harry. Jane rushed down. "Anthony, go tend my father in the library. Olive will watch you. Harry, come with me." Jane ordered. Jane then went to her sewing box in the parlor, pulled back some yarn and pulled out a black pot and a polished wooden stick.

Harry and Hermione followed Jane outside where she grabbed lavender, Shephard's Purse, Wood Betony, Blue Cohosh, Vervain, and Pasque flower. She gathered them all up and put them in her black pot.

"You two coming?" Jane said as Harry and Hermione jumped in the car. Jane raced the car over to the Tonks farm. The Tonks farm consisted of a rundown cottage with a rickety barn, and several acres of land. Harry could hear Mr. Tonks still working while Joe Tonks was, like always, out in the field keeping track of the cows.

"The baby's stuck. Mummy won't stop screaming," The youngest Tonks said when the three entered.

"Thank you, Missy," Jane said as she rushed to Gwen.

"I saw something strange!" Susie Tonks said, rushing down. "Jane came to the room where Mummy's at, and she took out a stick and when I peeked in the door she was waving the stick chanting something. She saw me eavesdropping, then instantly pushed the door shut. She said, 'No Tonks allowed.'"

"She said no Tonk's children?" Hermione questioned. Hermione looked towards Harry, "We aren't Tonks children, let's go."

Harry and Hermione tiptoed to the room. They opened the door just an inch to see Jane's hands covered in blood. She washed them. Jane stopped for a moment, staring at the window. 'Why do I help these Muggles when it's hopeless?' she cried. Jane went over and picked up a bundle wrapped in white. Harry and Hermione hid behind the door as she opened it. They then rushed into the room. They noticed some kind of antidote off to the side while Mrs. Tonks remained on the blood-soak sheets with her face burning.

Harry felt strange being in an adult bedroom without permission and seeing a woman in such a frail state. Gwen looked washed. Her face was as pale as a white cotton sheet and drenched in sweat.

She coughed. "No, no, don't go to the castle," Mrs. Tonks murmured with her eyes shut. "Stay with your baby."

"She is hallucinating," Hermione said. "She's never seen a castle in her whole life. I read about these things. She has child-bed fever." Hermione explained as Harry remained silent.

"You kids need to get out," Mr. Tonks yelled coming in behind the two. "Hermione, if I catch you up here again, you'll live to regret it."

"Beware of your aunt," Gwen cried. "She's at Hogwa—"

"Let's get her some water, quickly," Jane interrupted.

"I felt terrible after losing my father," Hermione said as she came down stairs to find the five Tonks children sitting around the table, waiting for answers. "How did you feel when you lost your mother?"

"Terrible," Harry answered as he saw Joe Tonks had returned from the field. Like most of the Lestrange families, they lacked several material possessions. He had to be thirteen at least, nervously waiting for the news of his mother. The younger Tonks girls, who all had magical decedents also waited.

~X~

"I don't get it. Aunt Gwen was perfectly healthy last week," Hermione said. "And now she's gone, and the baby never got a chance to live. Nothing I read can explain this."

"Not everything is found in books," Harry explained.

Octavius Lestrange was beyond distraught about the death his daughter. In his life he had managed to outlive all his sons, and now his daughters were dying off as well. He knew that someone didn't want his family name to go on in this world. Now all his dreams depended on his granddaughter, Hermione Lestrange. He was ready to send her out to the world to find better opportunities.

Octavius Lestrange had more magical descendants than any member of his family, and the most powerful ones, too but none had the name. It died out in the magical world. To this day most of his descendants are still Muggles, but more spark with every generation.

Shortly after the death of their mother, the Tonks family lost the farm. Mr. Tonks moved his family to Bedfordshire to work on the electric lines. He remarried and his new wife encouraged him to allow his son to return to school. Joseph Tonks, knowing education was a privilege, finished high school in two years, and worked his way to medical school. By the end of the Second World War he was a highly respected young surgeon. He married Lydia Bulstrode, the great-great-great-granddaughter of a squib. Joseph bought her fur coats and strings of pearls. He wore suits and ties for most of his life.

Dr. Tonks was glad to provide his wizard son with everything he needed. Joe didn't give a second thought about Ted getting an education. They were disappointed when their beloved Edward Tonks, eloped but he and his wife grew to love Andromeda as their own daughter. She was encouraged to call them 'Mum' and 'Dad'.

Joe Tonks later bought his family cottage in Bedford where he would take his wife and beloved granddaughter to visit as his holiday home in the country. Dr. Tonks wanted Dora to have fond memories of catching fireflies and running loose in the fields. She always had tons of questions, mainly about the pale woman with blonde hair framing her plump who would sing to her baby at night.

~X~

_1936 June 3_

_Dear Iris,_

_My grandmother finally died. She suffered a long time. I was there with her on her last day. She could barely speak to us she was breathing so heavy. It was as if she fought for every breath. She took my hand and Anthony's hand, then put a silver brooch in it. The brooch had a picture of our mother at a younger age. She begged me to look at her one last time. She told me I had my mother's eyes and died. _

_She brought Anthony and I here, hoping that Jane and Olive could adopt us. But a man from London came and pointed out that Jane and Olive aren't a couple. They are two women, after all. To make things short, we are back at the orphanage. Olive was in tears. She said she always loved children but didn't- want to marry which was why she chose to be a teacher. She so wanted to be our mother. Jane was sad but more accepting. They said they'll visit us, but I hope not. They'll just give Anthony false hope. _

_Hermione was accepted into some all-girls school in Essex. Olive was so proud of her. It was the first good news since the death of Mrs. Tonks. I went to the pub where the whole family cheered because she will be the first in the family to seek schooling beyond the eighth grade. She will have to wash the dishes and do the laundry to pay for tuition, but it's something she's willing to do. I never met someone with such a passion for learning. I overheard Walter and Jane saying they'll gladly contribute to a bright mind like Hermione. _

_Anyway, Olive hugged us before sending us back to London. It was as if she was trying not to cry. Jane looks so much like my mother; Anthony could barely look at her. Jane patted our heads and then told us she was sorry._

_When we got back we played with the silver locket all the time. Then Tom Riddle grabbed it from us and stomped his foot on it. How dare he take something I loved so much? He stepped on our silver heart! It was like he was trying to take our mother again. He smashed my mother's heart and laughed about it. I wanted to beat him, but he does strange things lately. He's a mad one, I tell you. _

_On a happier note, we're coming to the beach for the summer holiday. We'll be staying at your school. The classrooms will be converted to bedrooms and our chaperones will be your teachers. We should meet up while we are there. I could sneak away for a couple of hours and find you. Just write where we could meet, and I'll find you there. I want to see your face. _

_You're my best friend. It would be nice if I could see you. In your letters you described yourself as ugly. I don't care how you look, Iris. You're already the most interesting person I know (well, not face-to-face). Sometimes in the morning all I could think about is your letters. Your letters keep me going, and despite all that's happened I have hope because of your letters. There's more than a pretty face in being someone's friend. So, can we please meet? It'll mean the world to me if we could meet at least once. It doesn't have to be long, a few minutes. I just want to meet you._

_Your friend, _

_Harry Evans_

Iris read the letter at least three or four times. Harry was coming to the island. This was her chance to meet him, a best friend that she'd never met. Part of her was nervous. What if he took one look at her and realized she was ugly? Yet, in his letter he stated he didn't care. She was finally going to meet her best friend.

"Mummy, I finished the laundry. May I go to the beach?" Iris said one morning as she was bathing Ivan.

"Take your sister with you," Margaritka ordered as Tulip jumped with excitement.

"But I'm meeting a friend."

"If she's your friend, then she's your sister's friend," Margaritka answered. "Be back by noon."

"Come on," Iris said to Tulip, who raced after her sister.

~X~

"Harry, Amy has a bunny," Anthony announced excitedly.

"It's not that big of a deal," Harry informed the little eight-year-old, pulling him away from the group of children. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"But I want to stay and pet the bunny," Anthony moaned but still followed his brother. Harry took a moment to straighten his brother's hair so it would look nice. "Where are we going?"

"To meet someone," Harry answered as he waited for the chaperones to be distracted, and fled from the group. Harry walked along the beach, noticing a dot in the distance along the sand. He worried as he came some distance away if he had turned the wrong way or if he should go back.

Then, from the corner of his eye he noticed a young girl in a plain red dress off to the side of the shore, trimming a rose bush of an abandoned beach house. She was short with dark red curls that fluttered in the wind showing her sand-covered cheeks. For the rest of his life, Harry would swear his heart skipped a beat or two when he first laid eyes on Iris. He swore she stood between heaven and earth as she left the bush and moved to the waves to wash herself and her owl-like glasses.

"Iris?" Harry called. She turned towards him pulling a few red strands from her face, showing off her darling brown eyes.

Iris froze. She'd seen many boys before, but seeing this fair-haired boy caused her stomach to flutter. She tasted the salty sea as she looked deep into his almond-shape green eyes. "Harry." She smiled. "Are you him? Harry Evans?"

"Yes," Harry said nervously.

Iris glanced over Harry. This was the first time she ever found a boy attractive. The two children stared at each other for a minute. He couldn't describe this feeling for her, but was as if he knew her his whole life.

Iris felt the same thing. She glanced at his face, the face of a friend she considered so dear, with his green eyes and sweet voice, and felt herself being drawn and reconciled to whatever fate lay ahead of her.

"Who are they?" A voice came behind her. It was then Harry noticed that a brown-hair girl with a mouse-like face followed Iris.

"Oh, Tulip, this is my pen pal, Harry Evans. Harry, this is Tulip, my sister," Iris introduced, forgetting she was there.

"Nice to meet you, I brought my brother Anthony, too," Harry said as Anthony came up behind him. "He's Tulip's age."

"That doesn't mean we'll get along," Tulip pointed out.

"Would you like to go with me?" Iris said putting her hand out. Harry instantly grabbed it. "I would love to."

Harry wanted to kiss Iris on the cheek, but he decided to wait.

~X~

"How dare she leave me with you! Iris is going to be in so much trouble!" Tulip screeched.

"Why don't you go home?" Anthony asked and made his way back to the group. Tulip followed him, still screeching about her sister's abandonment. Anthony found his way back and went to his age group, still surrounding the new pet rabbit.

"It's cute," Anthony commented, bending down to pet it as Amy kissed the bunny's head.

"Isn't she just precious," Amy said as she bounced the bunny in her arms. "Aren't you, Floppy?"

"What are you children doing?" Tom Riddle snuck up behind the group.

All eight heads looked forward.

"I found something you would like."

"What is it?" One of the boys asked as the group of children stood up. They all knew Tom to be the somewhat ring leader of the older group. No one ever imagined he'd give them any kind of attention.

"A treasure," Tom explained as they listen gullibly. "It is in a nearby cave, hidden by pirates. We should dig them up before they come back."

"I live here and we don't have any pirates," Tulip spat, standing up and folding her arms.

Tom looked over. He'd never seen this kid before, but she was rather annoying.

"Well, you can only find it through magic," Tom explained. "Let me show you."

"Can Floppy come?" Amy asked.

"Of course," Tom smiled.

The children looked at each other and followed Tom Riddle. Tulip had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach while the rest of the children followed this stranger. She raced to find her sister. Anthony went with the other children.

~X~

Harry had never been happier. Through Iris, he was able to appreciate nature, down to the most insignificant stone and blade of grass. The power of his mind became weak and hazy; all contours seem to elude him. Iris showed him where she collected wild flowers and even showed him the outside of her home. The two walked along the sands, catching the waves and swimming in the water.

Harry may have just turned eleven, but when they came back to shore he gazed into Iris's sand-colored eyes, noticing how her wet hair clutched to her mud-covered cheeks, and he became devoted to her.

Iris took Harry to her house where she showed him the flower garden she wrote about. She showed him her petunias, lilies, amaryllis, glories, and her devotion to them all. Her mother, who was hanging laundry at the time, had no problem allowing this lonely boy into her house, sparking a desire for the boy to be part of this loving family. This was a task that Iris would one day fill when her own red-headed daughter would come to her home with a lonely boy, too.

Harry was assisting Iris as she tended to her garden when Tulip came up to the house.

"You are going to be in so much trouble when I tell Mummy," Tulip commented as she went to her dying marigolds.

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked, coming towards Tulip.

"You left me alone on the beach with that orphan boy who abandoned me," Tulip answered. "They could have taken me thinking I was an orphan."

"I wish," Iris murmured to herself.

"Tulip, where is Anthony?" Harry asked instantly.

"He and a group of children went with some kid," Tulip said. "Tom Riddle."

Instantly Harry sped off. Iris dropped everything and followed Harry. It was a long dash, but Harry never stopped, not even to catch his breath.

Anthony was shaking. He stared at the beach in a daze with a large group of children. Amy was crying and kept saying 'Floppy' over and over again.

"Anthony," Harry called, coming up to him. "Are you alright?"

Anthony began to murmur something. "He was talking, _sassa_ _sazar_," he blubbered.

"Who?" Harry asked. Anthony got up. Shaking he pointed to Riddle who stood there smiling, almost laughing at the children. Iris watched from a distance. She clutched behind him. She felt herself become lost in a dream. She heard the sea gulls cry above her, and in a vision she saw a green light surge at some lady who appeared to be a younger version of her mother, and fall dead. A tear came to Iris's eye at that scene. She didn't know her, but she felt her heart drop.

Iris went to wrap her arm around Anthony, protecting him from this boy. She pulled him and went to stand behind Harry for protection. Tom Riddle looked at this little redhead guarding over his target but couldn't help but laugh. He turned to face Evans.

"We were just having a little fun. Lighten up, Harry," Riddle approached his classmate.

"What did you do to him!" Harry shouted, running up to Riddle and pushing him to the ground.

"Harry," Iris begged with her arm wrapped around Anthony. Harry turned to punch Tom.

Later that Month

"There's a man outside," Emily Faller called from the window. In an instant the orphans rushed to the staircase to see Mrs. Cole greet him at the door.

"What is going on?" Harry asked Gilbert Higgs.

"Someone has come to the orphanage," he said excitedly. Harry, along with the rest, eavesdropped and tried to take a good look at the man.

"Look at his long white beard," Irena Jacobs commented. "And his odd clothes. I bet he's rich."

"Maybe he is lonely and looking for someone to share the wealth with," Lacy Mummer said hopefully. They watched as Mrs. Cole greeted the long-bearded man. She nodded and took him to her office.

Instantly, the children sped from the staircase in different directions while Tom Riddle, hearing the chaos, retreated to his room. Boys and girls were fighting each other to get to the sink to wash their faces. Girls were rushing to change into new dresses while the boys polished their shoes and combed back their hair. Harry quickly went to find Anthony.

Anthony was cuter than Harry. There had been a few times where people wanted to adopt Anthony but changed their minds when finding out he was straddled with an older and not as adorable brother. He slicked Anthony's hair and cleaned his face. Maybe this man would be the one where Harry wouldn't be a burden.

"Give me a puppy face," Harry ordered. Anthony shot Harry a pleading look from his big green eyes.

Mrs. Cole came up with the man, and the children approached him on the spot. The March twins were in matching clothes playing hand games, Nolen Oliver was polishing his shoes smiling at him, and Cassie started to tell him about her grades. Each child was competing for the best smile, trying to give the best presentation. Yet, like all who come to Woolsworth, he only came to take one. The man passed Anthony without even a glance. It was as if he was deliberately trying to avoid the children's faces and went right to Riddle's room.

Mrs. Cole stopped to give a few warnings as Martha came down from the infirmary. Harry, upset by this, went and directly passed the man, 'accidently' bumping into him.

"Sorry, sir," Harry said and made his way to his brother. Anthony smiled, then all the orphans froze in shock as the man went to Tom Riddle's room.

"Why is he going to Tom?" Sam Todds said as they watched. "He doesn't even want to be adopted."

"The kid's crazy. Maybe he came to take him to the nut house," Vinney Whole reason. Harry ignored them as he met with Anthony to see what goodies they were able to swipe from the man.

"What strange things are these?" Harry asked, opening the wallet to find a bunch of coins Harry has never seen.

"Harry, look at these," Anthony said, taking hold of some pictures. "They are moving."

"Moving?" Harry said, glancing at the black-and-white photos tucked in the wallet. The boys were so in awe they just stared at it for the longest time.

"Excuse me, I would like that back," Harry and Anthony looked up and saw the man towering over them. Harry guiltily gave the wallet back.

"And something else," The man continued. Anthony shyly pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket and gave it to the man.

"More," The man ordered.

Harry rolled up his pants and pulled out a stick he stole from the man. Harry didn't know why he wanted it so badly.

"One more item," The man said. Anthony pulled out a pendent with a lion, badger, snake and bird surrounded by an H. Anthony was really hoping to pawn it.

"You know, boys who steal often don't get ahead," the man said. "I would hate to see what becomes of your future."

Shortly afterwards, Riddle came out and went directly to Harry. Tom desperately needed money, and Harry was the best burglar in all of Wools. Only next to him of course.

"Where is his wallet?" Tom asked.

"What?" Harry asked, shocked.

"I know you stole it, Evans. You wouldn't let that one get by without taken' some for yourself." Riddle ordered. "I _really_ need money. Hand over his wallet and whatever else you pocketed."

"He caught us," Harry stuttered looking down.

"He caught you?" Tom said angrily. "That man actually caught you! Evans, you really lost your edge. Your kind is really useless."


	15. Hogwarts Struggles and Changes

_5 October 2017_

_Hogwarts_

"Alright, first years, wands away, quills down, brewing begins," Professor Patil announced, flowing around the class in her brightly colored robes.

"Today, we're going to finish our ingredients for the Babbling Beverage. Then I'll give instructions for the next class assignment. First, a quick review: two points for each question answered right."

Rose, Bahaar, Amanda, Cody, Latvina, Ruben, Kayla, Juno and Albus, all Gryffindors looked at their notes as the other three tables did the same. All ready to earn more points towards their house as Patil grabbed a small can with names written on popsicle sticks.

"What does the Babbling Beverage do?" She pulled a name. "Miss Lopez?"

"Makes you utter nonsense," Nina spoke.

"Very good, two points for Hufflepuff."

"How can we use Babbling Beverage?" Patil pulled out another stick. "Mr. Hillard?"

"To confuse people, it also helps when you are trying to keep a secret," Hillard answered. "Good, two points for Ravenclaw. Now, open your scrolls for notes on ingredients. Then all of you can head to your cauldrons."

While the class wrote, Patil came over and gave an outline of parchment to a few students including Bahaar Karmi at the Gryffindor table and Nina Lopez at the Hufflepuff table.

"Why do those two get a copy in every class, while everyone else has to write it down?" one of her Ravenclaws hissed.

"Any questions?" Patil asked going around the room as the students copied down the potions ingredients and purpose. She then went over the ingredients giving an example for each one.

Scorpius Malfoy raised his hand.

"Oh boy, we'll be here awhile," Donald, another Ravenclaw, snarled at the Slytherin they had taken to bullying in his first few weeks of school.

"Mr. Malfoy," The professor called.

"Pr-pr-professor," Scorpius started. "Wha-wha-what are the in-in-in.."

"Spit it out, Stutterus!" Henry Conner shouted as his gang of boys laughed.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw, and detention Mr. Conner," Patil said instantly. "Mr. Malfoy, continue."

"Ne-never, m-m-mind," He said slowly with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Are you sure?" Patil asked, coming closer to him.

As Albus copied his notes, he noticed Scorpius writing something down with his quill as Patil went around to check on it. She answered the question, then she went through in teaching the class. They all created a successful beverage at the end.

But James had warned Albus that after every potion, Patil had a large class assignment.

"A Babbling Beverage is an example of a stone-based potion, which we'll be discussing and making over the next couple weeks. Different stones hold various magical properties which are often essential in some potions. For example, a bezoar taken from the stomach of a goat, which is found here, is used as a cure for most poisons." She passed around a white bezoar stone. "While a moonstone, here, is used mainly for love potions." She passed out the moonstone. "I am assigning you partners, and next class when we meet in the library. There, Madam Malfoy's going to take over the class and teach you how to research your stone. I am passing out a list of stones, I expect you to have a stone chosen. Together we will research and learn about the magical properties and history of the stone. Then you and your partner will introduced them to the class. Now here are your partners." Patil waved her wand and the board transformed into paired names.

Albus looked to see none of the partners were of the same house. He wondered why she was James's favorite. Albus picked up his things and made his way over to Malfoy.

"Do the Scandinavian Amethysts," Henry Connors whispered confidently. "That would be so funny to watch."

"That would definitely cause an ear sore," Albus commented unintentionally, as the boys turned to see Scorpius right behind them as the clock struck, ending potions class. Albus saw Rose, she comfortably talking to her Hufflepuff partner, Carlene Olsen who was just as enthusiastic about the project as she was. Scorpius handed a copy of the list of stones over to Albus.

"You two be-be-bett-er sh-sh-sh?" Scorpius faced Conners.

"Scorpius, we aren't doing that one," Albus apologized quickly. "I didn't mean it…"

"Better shut up?" Henry finished. "Or what, you curse us, Stutterus."

"Don't call me that!" Scorpius spat furiously.

"Pipe down, Conners, you're not funny," Albus ignored him as Conners walked away with the other Ravenclaw boys, who laughed.

"Why do you talk like that?" Albus asked curiously.

"My m-m-m-Mum said her d-d-d-Dad st-st-stuttered so it runs in the f-f-f-family," Scorpius explained. "Anyway d-d-do you w-w-w-want to meet some time?

"We could figure what stone we want to use between Transfiguration and flying tomorrow?" Albus suggested.

"I c-c-c-can't, I h-h-have something else," Scorpius explained.

"What?" Albus asked.

"Nothing," Scorpius said nervously. "I just can't."

"Nessie, that never flies in my house," Albus heard a familiar voice as they approached the corner. "He actually has a few friends with my first years."

"I'm worried he won't have any…" another woman said. Albus and Scorpius turned the corner to find Madam Malfoy with two carts of books, one with the Gryffindor symbol and another with a Hufflepuff symbol talking to Professor Tonks. She most likely changing book carts in the common rooms.

"We were just talking about you," Madam Malfoy said looking at Scorpius.

"How is school going so far, Mr. Potter?" Tonks asked happily. "I've seen you made a new friend?" She asked looking at Scorpius.

"Great, we're potion partners," Albus said politely.

"And how's school going for you?" Madam asked nervously.

"F-f-fine," Scorpius said a bit nervous. "G-g-going to class." He then left.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe our librarian asked you a question," Tonks called the Slytherin back. "It's rude to walk away from adults when they are talking to you."

Scorpius came back.

"Yes, I believe that's when I'm presenting to first year potions next class, on how to do research," Madam Malfoy said as her grandson's eyes widen. "Isn't that something to look forward to."

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you are looking forward to it," Professor Tonks inquired. "Being a member of my house, you are always excited for class."

"Yes," Scorpius said to his strict leader. "A-A-Albus, w-w-w-we sh-sh-should h-h-h-head to c-c-c-class." The two students left.

"My grandson didn't even look at me in class during his first year. Doing my job embarrassed him. By the end of this year and onwards he'll be use to it. Most of the professor's kids are," Tonks said. "Can you renew National Geographic for us?"

"The Muggle magazine?"

"Yes, my students wore out the last edition," Tonks said slyly and left.

"What's wrong with that time?" Albus asked as they took their seats at the Charms classroom.

"It's not good for me," Scorpius explained. "I h-h-h-have a c-c-c-class b-b-b-between th-th-then."

"What class do you have that we aren't in?" Albus asked squinting.

"It's n-n-nothing." He said frigidity.

"I bet it's Professor Fudge," Ruben whispered, sitting next to Albus as Scorpius joined the Slytherins.

"Who's Professor Fudge?" Juno asked.

"The teacher Sprout hired to work with the stupid kids, like them for example." Conners said as his head tilted to Nina and Bahaar. Rose couldn't help but notice a few other first years looked up at Conners knowing that name. "My Dad said she shouldn't have been hired. She's a squab."

"Professor Fudge actually works with the finest of our school," Tonks interrupted Conners, as she came in. "Eight points from Ravenclaw for insulting the staff. Now time for class."

Rose bit her lip. Wood informed her at the beginning of the year that she was to meet with Professor Fudge on Mondays after Defense Against the Dark Arts with two other dyslexic students her year-a girl from Ravenclaw and a boy from Slytherin. She wasn't ashamed to be dyslexic. Her parents always told her it was completely normal. Part way through the year her parents will come to Hogwarts have a meeting with Professor Fudge, Professor Sprout, Professor Wood and Rose if she wished. Uncle George and Aunt Angela held a really great admiration for the way Fudge helped Roxanne.

~X~

"Oh, Lilac," a voice said as Lilac Ossupov and Violet Dursley strolled through the stone halls.

Lilac remained close to her friend, relying on Violet more as the days drew nearer to the full moon came closer. Despite Lilac's heavy eyes and dry throat, she still tried to attend class. Lilac was well aware of the provisions for others of her kind. For example, professors couldn't hold it against her if she chose to go to the hospital wing instead. Most did, but Lilac didn't like missing out. Violet helped her best friend get through her struggles by remaining strong for her. Violet carried Lilac's book bag, and agreed to take notes in case Lilac fell asleep.

"Oh, Lilac," the group of five Gryffindor girls came close behind the two. Then a howl came from the group followed by giggles.

"Say that again?" Violet turned, pointing her wand to the girls. In an instant, several Slytherins witnessing the scene, stopped with their wands by their side. None had them out, of course, but waited for a fight. A few Ravenclaws stopped as well, but the gathering crowd was mainly made of silver and green ties and scarves, maintaining their code.

Violet pointed her wand at the Gryffindors as the girls' faces went white.

"What?" Amber Crawly asked. "Really, over a joke?"

"Get a sense of humor, Dursley," Sarah Gorgon shook her head. It was then a woman came walking up the hall with her dark raven hair in two butterfly-shape, a knee length cotton dress that covered one shoulder, over a long sleeve blouse being held together by a beaded belt and a brown and red cape to cover her russet skin.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Tuwa intervened approaching the girls.

They all became silent. Violet looked around to see most of her house putting their wands away and continuing to class.

"She pulled her wand on us," Kelly Straws said snottily.

"Miss Dursley, dueling in the middle of the hallways is against the rules. Seven points from Slytherin."

"They were making fun of Lilac," Roxanne Weasley informed her as her Hufflepuff friends nodded. "If you're going to take a few points from Slytherin, then you might as well take points from Gryffindor. They were teasing her about her condition. Violet was defending her friend."

"Traitor," Sarah hissed.

"Really," The professor said. "Eight points from each Gryffindor then, Roxanne, nine points towards Gryffindor for being honest. Now, get to class."

"Wow, your father runs a joke shop and you can't even take one," Katie Dowser hissed to Roxanne as she put her bag over her shoulder and continued. Violet and Lilac, confused by this smiled as she walked passed them.

"She's such a loser. I bet the Hufflepuffs only hang out with her because she has no friends. If she just got rid of that clunky hair style and learn to laugh a bit, she'd be part of our group." Sarah added.

The third years continued their way into Transfiguration. Lilac and Violet sat on the left side, as Lexi Jordan and Roxanne came in and sat behind them, Aurora Rosier and Aries Stroll in front of them.

"Violet, next time you want to pick a fight with Gryffindors, wait until we're in front of Aesolon's class at least." Aurora said. "Then we can hex them b****s good."

"He'd let us off," Aries whispered.

"What?" Violet asked. "Doesn't he turn into a lion?"

"I ran into him in Hogsmade this weekend," Aurora finally turned. "He and Tonks were sharing a table at Three Broom Sticks."

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Aesolon interrupted. "Please tell me what makes it more important than my class."

The three were silent. Violet opened her notebook and began writing.

"Mr. Stroll up front far left by Mr. Weasley, Miss Rosier to the far right by Miss Baker, Miss Dursley, between Miss Gorgan and Miss Crawely so they quit yacking. Ten points from each Slytherin." The man barked. "The next side conversation will be a detention."

Aesolon glanced at the young werewolf's water supply to see it was half empty. He touched it, _'Crinaeae Ksanagemizo'_. Her water bottle was then refilled without her knowledge. He then stopped and modestly slipped already written notes to Lilac and Roxanne behind her.

"Class, eyes forward, we have several topics to go over in transfiguration today," The professor called.

Roxanne still trying to get Lilac's attention quietly wrote on a piece of paper. Roxanne passed it to Lexi to check it, and Lexi noticed a few letters backwards and written going uphill but understood the note. Lexi rewrote it for Roxanne and passed it forward over to Lilac.

'_Sorry for the girls in my house. It's not right that they make fun of you for being what you are. Not all of the Gryffindor's are cruel. I swear it's just those girls, and they're idiots. I'm not friends with any of them, I swear. Would you like to be friends with Lexi and me?_

_Roxanne Weasley_

Lilac glanced at the note, covering it with some parchment as the professor passed them with his conscientious eye. Roxanne then focused on the class, using the color changing pen her father invented for her to help with the different spellings.

"Roxanne," Violet called as everyone filed out of the class at the end of the hour. "Yes."

"We are going to Hogsmeade to get dresses for the Ravenclaw ball tomorrow, would you like to join us?" Lilac asked.

"Sure," Roxanne answered. "We would love to come."

"Do you have your permission slip?" Lexi Jordan asked.

"Yes, my Dad sent it to Tonks awhile go." Violet answered. "My Mum lives for these things; she already sent me money if I promise to send her a picture."

"I heard Sir Saltry was sacked?" Lexi asked casually.

"Is it because of what he said?" Violet asked as they looked at Lilac, who nodded.

"What did he say?" Roxanne continued curiously.

"Well majority of us our werewolves because our mothers are werewolves, a few from being bitten. Last month when he was administering wolfsbane potion, he let slip something like: 'Only a werewolf would be cruel enough to do this to her own children.' As if werewolf women are cruel to have children, and our existence is a cruelty. Patil's eyes got so wide right at that moment."

"Oh," Roxanne said curious about Lilac's story.

"Well, one of the former headmistresses was there-in one of the portraits, you know-she left. Later, Helga Hufflepuff herself came back to an empty portrait and said Sprout would like to see him in her office immediately." Lilac said. "I'd never thought I'd see a founder leave the office."

"Hufflepuff does when Sprout's about to sack someone." Lexi explained. "Epically for something like that, she taught the werewolves students at her time."

It was then two of the girls spotted their cousin coming up the hallway.

"James," Violet and Roxanne greeted at the same time. James's eyes went between the two, he then continued walking with his friends.

_That Evening_

"What are you doing?" Jacob Bleatchy asked as the Gryffindors strolled onto the Quidditch field like they owned the place.

"It is our turn to practice," Dominque Weasley informed them. "Now get your players off the field or I'll send my team to take them off for you."

"Or try," Jacob responded. "Let me inform you how this system works. See, Wood put a thing called a _schedule_ up on the bulletin board. It says here that Slytherin is able to practice until four o'clock. That means not a single Gryffindor broom is to be up in the air until it is four-o-one. The time is currently—" Jacob looked up at the Quidditch clock tower and saw it was three fifty-five.

"Sorry," he apologized and blew his whistle. "Slytherins down." The rest of the teammates swooped down.

"Might as well leave the equipment out," Alec said as the rest of the two teams nodded. "They need all the help they can get."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dominque turned her head, fairly offended. That caused rest of the Slytherin team to gather around.

"We don't mean anything by it," Olivia said as her short body swooped down. "We just know that you are playing against Ravenclaw on a very big day."

"Yes," Violet joined in. "I read the Hogsmade Daily today, so many Ravenclaws alumni will be coming the Mayor Dumbledore offered to pay residents for housing them."

"You're just upset because you aren't our biggest rivals this year," Fred pointed out.

That comment instantly broke into a swirl of laughter from the Slytherin team. "Don't think we hold you to that importance," Vincent pointed out.

"Oh, Violet," James called as the team started to slyly walk away. "My parents told me to tell you hi." The team glanced at her, but Violet continued walking as the others stopped for a minute before continuing.

"Alright, ignore them," Dominique ordered the team.

The team raced into their locker rooms.

"Violet," Jacob stopped her. Violet and Vincent handed over the ancient Nimbus 2001s so Jacob could lock away the Slytherin brooms. Violet put her Quidditch uniform away and slipped on her green jacket with her name on it and took down her blonde hair, then joined the team waiting for her.

"Violet, what did James mean by his parents said hi?" Vincent asked as the rest of the team looked at her while they headed up the path. "Do you know them or something?"

"Oh," Violet took a deep breath. "Our fathers are cousins."

"You mean you're related to Harry Potter?" Olivia asked. "The Harry Potter? That's pretty wicked."

"I know," Violet said as they walked made back to the castle, crunching on the fallen leaves.

"Oh, look who's here?" Alec interrupted as they looked over to see the Hogwart's dog, Piper, sniffing around the wild pumpkins.

"Piper," Jacob called. She popped her head up, seeing the Slytherin team approaching. She raced towards them cheerfully. Piper wagged her tail with exhilaration, her feet stomping as she greeted the different players.

Some of the members bent down to pet Piper as she moved her snout forward to lick any random member. She then spotted Vincent's wand and immediately started to bark, prancing back in a playful attack stance. Vincent pointed his wand towards a ball that levitated in the air. The ball flew around the team as Piper chased it while the other Slytherins laughed. The team took turns moving the ball around. Each time Piper caught the ball, she would put it down and nudge their wands.

"What are you doing to that poor dog?" a voice behind them called. The team looked around and saw Professor Longbottom walking back from the path that leads towards the castle.

"Good evening, Professor," Jacob greeted as he stepped towards him. "We're on our way from Quidditch practice and Piper saw us, so we decided to stop and play with her."

"So you are telling me a group of Slytherins decided to 'play' with the dog."

"Actually, she decided to play with us," Violet cut in.

"I'm not buying it," Longbottom shook his head as the Slytherin's shrugged with disbelief. "I'll inform Hagrid of this, so he'll know to keep his dog safe. Ten points from Slytherin for each of you."

"What exactly has my Quidditch team to be docked seventy points?" A voice came behind them. The team turned to find Professor Tonks coming down from the path that lead to the cemetery. In an instant the whole Quidditch team started to speak after once. Tonks held up her palm causing the team to become silent.

"I caught them harassing this poor dog," Longbottom explained.

"We weren't doing anything to Piper. We're just playing with her." Olivia said upset as Piper finally caught the ball and took it to the team, dropping it at their feet.

"Yes, Professor Longbottom, Piper seems so frightened of them." Professor Tonks pointed out. "And last I checked there are no school rules concerning this matter. So unless Sprout had a meeting that I didn't know about, there is no reason to take seventy points from our house."

"Andromeda, I have a right to be suspicious," Longbottom argued, a bit agitated.

"But no right to be biased," Tonks argued.

"Yes, I see you do swell at remaining unbiased," Longbottom snap.

"When everyone shows bias against the house, then the house head has a right to show bias towards the house," Tonks answered. "I must say it's quite a treat to come back from my weekly pay to the cemetery to find you taking points from my house for simply playing with a dog."

"I'm sorry for that, Professor Tonks," Longbottom said apologetically. "No points will be docked."

"Before you leave, why don't you tell Miss Dursley your plans?" Tonks suggested.

"What?" Longbottom asked. "Shouldn't she be told of my decision alone?"

"This is nothing to keep secret," Professor Tonks explained. "Besides, Slytherin would be thrilled to hear this from you."

"Miss Dursley," Longbottom started. "After observing your work and studying your homework in my class, it is very clear that you are further ahead in herbology than the rest of the students your year. It's in your best interest to be placed in the fourth years."

Violet blinked a bit. She stood there in silence, thinking that Longbottom out of all professors would bestow this honor. She was above the rest of the class, ahead in magic.

"What do you say, Miss Dursley?" Tonks finally interrupted.

"Thank you," She said shaking a little.

"Luckily, fourth year herbology falls during the same time third years have no classes," Professor Tonks stated proudly as the team surrounded the girl.

"It is only for a month base. If you're struggling, you will go back," Longbottom ensured.

"Oh, but we will help her," Vincent assured. "We can get her caught up this weekend."  
>"Very well," Longbottom nodded. "I will see you next class."<p>

"Is it impossible to keep you out of trouble?" Tonks shook her head as she walked up to the castle with her students.

"Yes," the team said at the same time.

"Well, remember our goal: not to be in the negative with house points this year," the professor went on. Even though that was thirteen years ago, it was still embarrassing.

"When is fourth year herbology?" Violet asked.

"Tuesdays at one," Beatly answered.

"So, what will I be doing during the time that third years have herbology?" Violet asked. "More free time?"

"No one in my house is to have extra free time," Tonks said bluntly. "I already made arrangements. Madam Malfoy has agreed to let you assist in the library."

"Really?" Violet asked

"Really," Tonks answered.

"We all know she wants to be head of Slytherin," Olivia added.

"But she very well can't be when I'm the head of Slytherin," Tonks stated proudly. "Madam Malfoy is doing her best to be a good librarian. She always provides the work study hours needed."

"She's my aunt's mother-in-law," Vincent butted in. "So she knows my situation. You'll be with me during that time. We'll just be shelving books."

"I wasn't talking about anyone's situation, Mr. Goyle," Tonks backed quickly. "Hogwarts always provides students' needs and the work study hours is merely one."

"I don't need work-study hours," Violet continued. "Both my homes are very wealthy."

"And your relations," Olivia said. "Professor Tonks, Violet's related to Harry Potter. Isn't that interesting? Our first muggle-born and she's the niece of The Chosen One. "

"He's my father's cousin," Violet said modestly. "I didn't even know he was a wizard until last year. You see, Potter is a common name in the Muggle world, like Black."

It was then the team gave her a funny look, and Professor Tonks let out a little chuckle.

"Violet, you make me laugh," Goyle shook his head. "Please repeat that line to as many as possible."

"Which line?"

"Black being a common last name in the muggle world," Goyle said.

"Isn't it some extinct pureblood?" Violet questioned.

"Pureblood only means you come from cousins who screwed each other, really not an accomplishment," Vincent joked. "It's all crap, really. Look at my situation. My Mum married my Dad for the sake of blood purity. The man can't even spell my name right nor send a card on my birthday, but Mum thinks I should be grateful that I'm at least pureblood. It's stupid."

"Alright, well, if you knew my father's family. Harry Potter or any magical person for that matter would be the last expected to come up." Violet explained. "Mum always says the Dursleys are the least likely people to do anything extraordinary. So, no, I didn't expect wizards to be on my Dad's side. Heck, when our godparents visited, my brother and I tried to control our powers so they wouldn't suspect anything. My brother still does, he thinks they're Muggles."

"Godparents?" Tonks instantly turned around, making her way back. "Violet, are you saying Harry and Ginny Potter are your godparents?"

"Yes," Violet explained. "No big deal, really. He and my Dad aren't close."

"I know Harry Potter personally," Tonks said as the team traveled on. "Once you told your father about being a witch, everything was settled in days. What's going on?"

"My parents are divorced," Violet explained bluntly as Tonks nodded. "My Mum hates all of my Dad's family, including the Potters. To her, there's no distinguishing between a Potter and a Dursley. Right now, they're fighting over who I get to spend my Christmas holiday with, and Dad's pressing charges on my stepsisters. I spend my holidays bouncing between the two. I consider Hogwarts my home."

"Violet, it could be worse," Vincent added, overhearing. "Most of my Dad's family is in Azkaban."

Tonks shook her head. Being the head of a house came with a lot more issues than a regular professor ever dreamed. "Miss Dursley, divorce is never a happy situation for all parties involved. There are several kids with divorced parents in both the magical and muggle world. You're never alone, and there is always someone to turn to and people who care about you. Don't shut them out. Mr. Goyle, that's why we need to make career goals so we don't end up down that path. Make your families failures the reason for your success. You're at the top of your class, and capable of doing great things. Now, dinner should be starting soon, you should get going. Mr. Beatly, please open the door for Miss Weasley." Tonks then went down a different corridor.

Violet made her way to the great hall, she passed her team captain, who was now lost in a conversation with Victorie Weasley.

When Violet went to the great hall, she joined her third years Slytherins. One of them moving a bag upon seeing her arrival. She had a letter sitting on her plate from her favorite person in the -world, the one whose memories had helped her cast a non-corporal Patronus so far: Her own little brother, Vernon.

_Dear Violet,_

_Thank you for showing me the secret passageways through Diagon Alley. Now I can avoid the bullies on the bus. I swear Grander is a coward for trying to beat us scrawny boys up. The other day me and a few fellows were playing cricket on the playground, when he and his gang came up and broke my bat for no reason. Then they lined us up against the fence one by one. _

"_Dursley, empty your money!" Grander ordered._

"_No," I said sternly. _

"_I think Dursley wants a swirly," he laughed as his friends approached me. If only he wasn't my neighbor. Next thing you know, his shoes were tied together and he tripped trying to chase me. How do you control these things, Violet? I don't want them to know our secret. It's a good thing Grander is a stupid slob. _

_I'm at Dad's this week, so right after school I go to through the pub then to the book shop, Flourish and Blotts. Last week, I went through the joke shop to get to Mum's place and asked Mr. Weasley a way to get rid of bullies. I think it was your friend, Fred's father. He suggested this confusion toffee. I was glad they accepted Muggle cash. I swore I saw a man who looked exactly like Uncle Harry talking to the other owner. _

_Anyway, I can't wait for Hogwarts as it's getting harder to control my powers. I almost revealed my powers in front of Aunt Ginny once. Good thing I didn't let that one slip. Could you imagine Dad having explained to those two? It's hard being a wizard surrounded by Muggles. Even though Dad's a Muggle, I'm so glad he knows. I swear we're lucky to have such a great and wonderful father. _

_Dad's working with a new lawyer who's not that bright. I showed him how to make sure the wireless was hooked up the other day. He didn't even know how to get onto the internet and had this astonished look on his face when Dad Skyped with the health inspector. When Dad saw me, he handed me our ipad. I went straight to my corner in his office and did my homework. Then I read. I'm reading _'Chronicles of Narnia'_. I'm on 'Prince Caspian'. _

_Dad is actually cool with magic, Violet. When Gidget was flying outside the office window with a package, his blond-hair case partner was on his way in. Dad stopped him and kept him distracted while I let her in with your letter. I then introduced her to Dad. Gidget, like always, is friendly with him. _

_I want to be like him one day, but in the wizarding world. I told Dad how awesome he is for standing up for me, and I think he's the greatest. He smiled and said I'm the greatest son he could ever have. I was very relieved, and happy when I told him I was a wizard. He says we can practice magic around Grandma as much as we want and that it's nothing to be ashamed about. I told him I never was. I like my powers. Here's another surprise: Grandma Dursley knows! I can't wait to show her the tricks I've taught myself. _

_Later, Gidget followed us home. The cleaning lady was still there, so I put food out on the window seal to keep Gidget from getting distracted and let her in my room. It rained and Dad made me let her in so she didn't get sick. She sat at the chair of the dining room table. I told Dad about your letter and I asked about the picture you wanted. Even though he doesn't produced magic he seemed to know what a patronus is and what dementor is. I wondered how he knew this, but I figured he's really smart. He probably figured out. I'm sending the picture of us at the beach- the one taken after Grandfather died, when Grandmother took us to see Aunt Marge. Dad said he'd make a copy of the picture he has at the hospital after I was born, the one with us together, before he sends it. _

_The case is going to family court next month. He says that Claudia is an adult, and I shouldn't stay in the same house with her if she's going to make me steal. He and Mum are arguing a lot on the phone, and I feel trapped in the middle. I most likely will be living with him unless Mum throws her out. But Sam's refusing to turn out one of his daughters on our account. Mum's crying a lot, and it's painful for me to hear. They are saying nasty things about each other when they don't know I'm around. Is there some kind of charm or spell to make them get along? It's my fault for not standing up to Claudia and Abby. I stopped using magic on them, hoping this would make it stop. I accidently made both Mum and Dad's phones die because I'm so sick of the fighting. I can't wait until next year when I can go to Hogwarts and be done with this divorce stuff._

_Anyway, at dinner Dad goes, 'There's something I'd like you to know about Uncle Harry."_

_But I interrupted him and I told Dad how I felt about him and how great I think he is for standing up for me. It was sort of an apology for you. I said we're lucky to have such a great and wonderful father. I told Dad I'm glad to be his son. Dad then said Uncle Harry isn't going to be at my birthday party, which was odd because he never is. I asked Dad if Grandpa Dursley would be happy about me being a wizard since I'm named after him and all. Dad said he's pretty sure he would be. _

_Anyway can you believe my birthday is only a month from today? Granddad is already planning coming to London and plans to take Mum and I out on that day. I asked Mum if Nan is planning on coming to visit too. Mum then she just got married again, and like always her mind is most likely on her new husband. She's hopping Nan will just send money on the wrong day like she always does after she gets married. Mum then says to herself annoyed, to Nan getting married is like going to the grocery story. She then reminded me that Nan forgets when your birthday is, even those it comes every four years and not to be disappointed if I don't hear from her at all. _

_The Saturday after my birthday, I asked Dad if we could go to Grandma for a party, that way I can see Boris. I must confess to you I'm kind of glad Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry aren't going to be there. I really want to show Grandma my magical abilities. _

_See you soon, _

_Vernon K. Dursley_

Violet shook her head and folded the letter, thinking to herself, _'Whose withholding information now, Dad?'_

10:35 PM Hogwarts Cemetery

"That was unsuccessful," Lilac sighed sitting next to a headstone as Violet's arm expended. "Perhaps we're taking this too fast. Maybe you should get a full patronus before trying to become your animagus. That was what Aesolon said when we asked him."

"I can do a patronus," Violet pointed out. "It just won't show me the animal I need to become. Watch: _Expecto Patronoum_." Violet raised her arm and light came out and then flew off. It was some kind of bird.

"It's coming along. They change. Mum and Dad told me at one time it was thought that werewolves produced the wolf as their patronus. It's not true. I think it may be how we relate to the ones we love most, the person we get our happy memories from. My Mum says she thinks of us children when she casts her patronus, and it comes out a bear. When she was a teenager in the DA, her patronus was a chicken. She couldn't produce one then after she was attack. Then after she had my sister, it became a bear. She's protective of us, so it's a bear. My Dad's patronus is a fox."

"What are you children doing here?" A woman behind them asked. The two looked over and saw a woman they had never seen before standing before the cemetery lights. She was tall with gray hair wearing all black, in her black glove hands she held a rock.

"Nothing," Lilac said, a bit nervous as they both held their wands tightly.

"The cemetery isn't a playground." She pointed her wand at them, brown oak decorated with the Star of David. "You have no right to be here at this hour."

"_Leventi Sedimentary_," Violet said ,instantly flinging her wand towards the headstone covered in small rocks and pebbles. It was one of her own spells. The rocks dangled in the air, ready to take charge to the woman.

"How dare you remove stones from that grave to attack me!" The woman hissed furiously. "_Shahhah Sheol" _The stones went back each to their right place.

"Sorry," Lilac apologized.

The woman approached the girls and took a close look at Violet; Violet could see she looked familiar to the woman. She then noticed her Slytherin jacket.

"In my faith, we put stones on a person's grave for respect. A Slytherin of all Houses shouldn't be violating my own son's grave to attack me. Most of the stones were put there by members of your house, I assume." She paused as Violet kept her wand pointed at her. "Let me see your wand girl? I'm not going to harm you. It looks familiar."

"I have the crystal one," Violet said, showing it to her but not handing it over. "With the green vines around it, it sort of looks like an icicle wrapped in ivy." The woman glanced at it; she jumped a bit as her eyes grew wide as if she saw a ghost. The vines, of course, died when she held it. The flowers only grew for Violet and changed depending on her mood.

"Where did you get this wand?" She demanded. "I've seen it in previous hands."

"A man gave it to me," Violet answered. "I don't know him. I was eleven, and alone at Mum's house. A knock came on the door, I didn't open it, then he came through the fire place. He had a long beard and spoke with an accent. He told me this wand belonged to me, and in a few months from a school will inform me I'm a witch. He also said I must not tell them about the wand. Then a few months later, Professor Jones came and told my Mum and Stepdad like he said. My stepdad wanted to throw me out, my Mum didn't support me coming here but said it was my choice. I went to Diagon Alley on my own, that's where I met her family." Violet tilted her head to Lilac.

"You should be careful accepting things from strangers." The woman said. "What are your names?"

The girls were silent.

"You both are very smart, for not answering me," She said slyly. "Go, before I mention seeing a student here after hours, on a full moon."

"I'm allowed to be out on a full moon," Lilac explained as she placed her hand on a headstone of some couple with freshly planted flowers.

"In the shrieking shack," the woman said bluntly. "If it wasn't for the man buried under the stone your hand is on, you wouldn't have revealed your condition so lightly. It is the night of atonement for us, so I have no choice but to forgive you. Now, go before I report you to your houses."

The two rushed away.

"Lilac, when will you be leaving?" Violet asked as they made their way out of the cemetery.

"After supper, tomorrow," Lilac answered. "It's a family thing. Speaking of which, how are things with your father?"

"Better," Violet said. "It's sort of relieving to have things out in the open. He sent my permission slip to Tonks and got things cleared with her and Sprout."

"Did you bring up the thing with your grandmother?"

"No," Violet answered. "My grandmother knows I'm a witch, but doesn't act like it's something to be proud of. More like it's something to 'accept'. Families are weird."

"Tell me about it. Are you going to tell your godparents?" Lilac asked. "I'd sort of like to meet them."

"Wasn't your Mum in Dumbledore's Army?" Violet asked.

"Yes, she was," Lilac said proudly. "She joined the first and second time. And my father, who came here during the first war, was also part of the student opposition as well. The Hogwarts Resistance, they called themselves. It even had a few Slytherins as members. Between the wars he worked in the Muggle world as a book translator. His grandparents left him a cottage close to a small island where he transformed safely. Being a werewolf wasn't at all like it was today. Soon the very person who bit him called my father to spy in the second war. The Death Eaters would've had it out for him being a Muggle born and a werewolf but they never caught him. He created fake papers for other muggle-borns and arranged for escapes to other parts of the world. He used the cottage to hide his cousin's children. They both fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, for Hogwarts.

"Mum was almost eaten alive by this nasty one, Greyback, who knocked her unconscious. That's what turned her. The Healers even declared Mum dead and assumed she was on the other side because of her condition, failing to treat her. Her friend, Parvati along with others, stated differently. Tonks, who was still a Healer at that time, checked Mum's heartbeat and found her alive but unconscious and marked her to go to St. Mungos. Dad said the werewolves that fought defending Hogwarts took in the other werewolves who were injured defending Hogwarts. A few were trained healers before the bite, and he let them use his house. That's how my parents met."

'_My Dad picked up my Mum, who was hitchhiking after she escaped an anorexic clinic.' _Violet thought to herself as they strolled by the lake up a hill, watching the Shrieking Shack. "Then what happened?"

"Tonks didn't tend to patients for long. She was searching for her own daughter, the one that died." Lilac said. "Her picture is in the Hufflepuff common room, among the other famous Hufflepuffs. That's what Sara Lunar says. She's another werewolf, bitten at eight, she was.

"Funny conversation, Sara wants to be an Auror, and Glory told her that's impossible because all Aurors come from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Hufflepuffs are never looked at for Auror prospects because they are weak. Sara argued back that apparently since Hufflepuffs have a reputation for being weak they have displayed their famous members in their common room. Professor Tonks' daughter is on that wall, they call her the Hufflepuff Tonks, but only in the common room, since that wasn't her last name. The portrait knows her mother is a professor and head of your house. She visits her sometimes, too. I asked Sara, and she told me that Tonks is constantly making funny faces to make the students laugh when they are down. She got mad at Sara once because she said that werewolf men should only date werewolf women since no others would date them. Sara's the third window up by the way." Lilac said, pointing to the shrieking shack. "She forgave her when Sara explained that her boyfriend had just broken up with her because of it. When Glory asked why was she seen in Gryffindor common room portraits, Sara stated it was only because her son was in Gryffindor and how could she not visit him then she called Glory an idiot."

Violet laughed at that.

"Anyway, are you still having dreams?" Lilac asked.

"Yes," Violet answered. "They're pretty scary, and mainly about Vernon. I can't imagine him practicing dark magic. It's as if someone is sending them to me. I see him in dark robes doing terrible things or he's in terrible danger. I wouldn't know what to do without my little brother. One time I had this dream he was in this dark room with this veil, and he was being pushed through it."

"You should tell someone," Lilac said. "Dreams are a serious thing in our world. Anyway, how's it coming?" Lilac asked as Violet took out their project. It was a map of the school.

"It's coming along, I never knew how enormous Hogwarts truly was until I attempted at drawing it." Violet said, taking out what seemed to be endless layers of parchment.

"Tell me the story again?" Lilac asked, becoming drowsy, the transformation near.

"You heard the school legend," Violet said.

"I like it when you tell it," She said as Violet pressed her hands to her skin. Her friend was becoming warmer.

Violet sighed and began, "There once was a werewolf who went to Hogwarts. When his two closest friends found out about his condition. They became animagus so they could join him on lonely nights. Then when the full moon rose, they both transformed into animals while he was a wolf. They wanted to keep it a secret. Together the trio created a map of everyone in the school so they could get out without trouble."

"In some versions it was three of his friends," Lilac said, then got up to cough.

"In others this unknown werewolf had four friends, in a few it was one." Violet laughed. "In some versions he attended school during the Renaissance, and in others he and his friends were at the Battle of Hogwarts. The truth is in there somewhere."

"Violet, I'm glad you're my friend." Lilac said, and then the full moon rose.


	16. Secrets of Bones

**Disclaimer: All rights to these characters belong to J.K. Rowling and I am not her.**

**Author Note: I am going to try very hard to update this story at least once a month. This is my October update. I want at least five reviews before the next update.**

"Great news! Great news!" Ted shouted as he raced into the Potter's household.

May stared at the nineteen-year-old for a long while before she returned to the stove, grumbling to herself.

"'Good morning, Mr. Lupin, would you like to come in for some breakfast?' 'Sure, I'd love to, I have great news this morning,'" May muttered as she poured Teddy a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks. Is Harry or Ginny around?" Ted asked as he took off his coat.

"It's their house," she answered as she flipped flapjacks onto a plate, handing it over to Ted as he fiddled with his ipod. It was then May noticed the tattoo on his right shoulder: a red phoenix with one wing flung up out over a full moon and the other wing spread out to show a single hot pink feather among the scarlet ones.

"Interesting tattoo," May commented.

"Oh, thanks. I got it for my parents." Ted said, taking out his headphones. "On the wing at the top-the one over the full moon it says: 'Remus, March 10th, 1960-May 2nd, 1998,' and the wing near the bottom on the pink feather it says, 'Nymphadora, August 5th, 1973-May 2nd, 1998'. Then across the banner it says 'To Those Who Give All'-Does Harry have a tattoo for his parents?"

"Mr. Potter isn't the tattoo type," May explained. "My son tried to get a tattoo showing he was born a free elf, but due to elf skin, he was unable to."

"I see," Ted said as he took a sip of orange juice. "I got a that said 'Gryffindor's Fight,' but the artist spelled Gryffindor wrong and the lion was weird. I just morph away those." To demonstrate, Ted flexed his bicep, and a very bad lion appeared and then disappeared.

"Anyway, how's school going? Got any leads on Healer interns?' May asked, sitting across from him to eat.

"Where's Ginny and Harry?" Ted asked, excitedly. May clicked her fingers, and in two seconds she was back down with Harry and Ginny coming down the stairs, followed by Lily and Pumpkin.

"What is it, Teddy?" Harry asked with a smile at seeing his godson so excited.

"Guess who was asked to assist the Healer at the Hogwarts Quidditch games this season?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Sir Saltry asked you…." Harry asked.

"Oh, no, Sprout sacked him. He must have done something bad; she wouldn't even let him finish out the year." Ted said. "The staff is to keep it hushed, Grams and Patel are splitting Healer duties until a school matron is found. Well, mainly Grams because Patel can't be on her feet too much. Grams doesn't mind doing it, she liked being a Healer.

"It wasn't even through my family connection that I got it," Ted continued. "The intern affairs head said something like: 'What Saltry said got the Board in hot water. We better send that Lupin kid to cool them off.' And they gave me the offer. I still have to be supervised by a licensed Healer to diagnose or fix anything. Either Grams or Patel can do that. It'll look great on my resume."

"Well, congratulations," Ginny said opening the newspaper.

"Anyway, Sprout's now looking for a Matron for the hospital wing," Ted said. "I would apply, but I still have to finish my year in the Muggle nursing program, go through the Healer program, and do my residence."

"Any leads?" Ginny asked, concerned the school was operating without an official healer. "Hogwarts is getting a lot of substitutes, what with Sinistra'shusband having health issues, Patel being due in May and, from what Hannah told me yesterday, the adoption will finally come through in December."

"Neville already arranged for a substitute," Harry added. "He took the week before school let out for the holidays off, they plan to go and have things cleared in Honduras, and their son will be allowed to leave the orphanage on Christmas Day. They plan to use winter break to bond with him before the term starts again."

"I remember when Sprout substituted for Neville, right after that miscarriage;" Ted said. "She took over only for a few hours until his regular substitute arrived while he went to the hospital. She looked very annoyed when I asked her if she knew about herbology."

"I bet she was," Ginny shook her head. "Sprout was another recommendation for Neville and Hannah, you know. She technically only needed to confirm Neville's employment and give them a copy of his clearances. But she added a recommendation as well."

"What's the boy's name?" Ted asked curiously. "Saw a picture of him at the pub the other day. Cute kid. Golden-brown skin with black hair and ears perked out."

"Timothy. The orphanage wrote to Hannah informing her they're already addressing him as Timothy Longbottom, and they are sending a picture of them over so he will know what his parents look like." Ginny explained. "The matron says he practices magic regular with a great curiosity, which excites them. At least they know it won't turn out like it did last time, when the mother changed her mind. That's when they looked into adopting older children. It was actually your grandmother who suggested they go international. She read the article about magical orphanages in Central America in _Education Weekly _and gave it to Neville. After a group of dark wizards raided Muggle villages back in the early 2000s, the council started to monitor the orphanages close to where the raids took place and pulled out the children who showed signs of magic. There turned out to be a lot as a result of those raids. I remember when McGonagall left Hogwarts to take a position as one of the council members to outline their education and care."

"Wonder what the kid's going to think, being taken from a place he lived his whole life and sent to live with two people he never met in a whole new country."

"They're pretty nervous about it," Harry said. "They've been reading books and spoke with other parents who adopted internationally. Timothy really is lucky to have them. That's what Ron and Hermione said when the representative from the Office of International Affairs of Magical Children interviewed them. Anyway, tell us about your internship? What will you be doing?"

"Fixing Quidditch injuries," Ted said. "I get to wear a green robe and all. Wood is meeting with me on Saturday to show me everything. Grams wants to buy me my first Healer robes-you know how she's sentimental about these things. Had to hold my mobile away from my face-She was that happy. Mopus is insisting on taking us to lunch to celebrate."

"You're on a first-name basis with him now?" May asked.

"He's no longer my professor and he's my grandmother's boyfriend. So, yeah. Anyway, since I'm in Hogsmeade, I'm meeting Vicky for a date. She said she has something important to tell me. I got her those earrings she wanted." Ted said as he finished his plate.

"You're invited to come over Sunday," Ginny said.

"Oh, sorry. Meeting Granddad in Wales," Teddy explained. "Bringing him something over. He's trying to talk me into applying for the Cardiff Healers Academy. "

"What about Friday?" Ginny asked.

"Out with my buds," Ted said casually as he thumped his knuckles to the table.

"Lily, do you want to go water the house plants?" Harry asked. Lily excitedly grabbed the water can and raced to the living room with Pumpkin following her.

"I know what you're going to say," Ted butted in. "If I have too much, don't get on the broom. If our DF loses himself, I'll call you or someone to come and get me."

"Just be careful," Harry warned. "You have a lot of stuff going for you, Ted. Don't let one night blow it."

"I won't," Ted said. "You know, I told Granddad you gave me these lectures. He thought that was ironic."

"Why did Lyall think that was ironic?" Harry asked.

"He told me next time you give me these lectures to let you know he recalls plenty of times Dad played the DF because both your father and godfather were too drunk to even mount a broom."

'_Kid, you think__I get on your case,' _Harry thought shaking his head of what Remus would say to his son. "I guess things go full circle. Are we done?"

"Got it," Ted answered tapping his knuckles on the table. "May, may I please have some orange juice."

"We're out," May answered. "I'll get Lily."

"Does she ever talk like normal house elves?" Ted asked as he got up to pour some apple juice.

"Only when she's being sarcastic," Harry answered. "Anyway, how is Lyall?"

"He's pretty good, I think he has a girlfriend," Ted answered. "I kind of agreed to meet with him every Sunday. I'm convincing him to publish his work about Boggarts, but he thinks it's too late. He put up the flag for my university in his sitting room, right next to the Gryffindor banner I got him."

"Teddy, why did you become a healer?" Lily asked curiously.

"I always wanted to be a healer," Ted answered. "It started when I was a kid. Grams would take me to Grandpa Joe's house," Ted started. "I was ten when he died. I remember him pretty well. His house smelled like mint and he never threw away a thing. You remember him?"

"Dr. Tonks was a hard person to forget," Harry said. "He wasn't always like that. Your grandmother placed you in his care when the battle was over, and healers were called in."

Harry also remembered Joe Tonks asking Andromeda to accompany him to meet his lawyer to switch Ted's and Tonks's inheritance over to Andromeda and Teddy at the christening. Harry, along with others, thought it was odd until Andromeda explained he lost the farm while during the Depression. If there was one thing Dr. Tonks could do, it was to keep what was left of his family financially safe.

"Yes, well, when I was like four or so Grams and I would visit Grandpa Joe. One day, they were talking about something and I got bored so I went to his attic and found a bunch of boxes with 'Ted' written on them. I assumed they were mine. So I opened them and found a bunch of old, dusty muggle toys and I started to play with them. When Grams found me, I was playing with the old train set and a bunch of muggle tin soldiers set up. Grams started to explain that they weren't mine, but Joe said I could play with them whenever I visited. Then he showed me muggle pictures of my grandfather and great-grandmother. Anyway, one of the games was this bone puzzle that I was obsessed with, so Grams got me a magical one with the muscles and everything. "

"Was that when?" Ginny asked.

"No, I was seven the first time it happened. We were at his house and he kept calling me Ted but I notice he was acting more stricter than normal. The man was strict, but not with me. He then said something about missing Twizzle and the Cod wars. Grams asked him what he was talking about then her called her Lydia and referred to me as 'our son'. He eventually came back to himself and told Grams about his Alzheimer's. She connected it to many other incidents like writing the wrong year on the check or wore a coat when it was hot. That wasn't the last time he confused me with the wrong Ted. I sometimes played along said things like, 'Sure Dad, let me finish listening to the Beatles. I have my Hufflepuff stuff already packed.' Grams would get so mad." Ted shook his head remember. "I once changed my hair in front of him and he said: 'Dora please put your hair in that dark blonde color. You know your grandmother's going to show you off at church. So try to look like her.' Do you remember the King's Cross Station night?"

"Yes, I came to watch you as Andromeda and others went to search for her father-in-law. He was at King Cross Station between platform 9 and 10, waiting for your grandfather to come out. He was stopping random people asking for him, and he mentioned Hogwarts to a few Muggles." Harry remembered sadly. "She put him in a home-St. Dymphany's Home For Elderly Muggles At Risk-wasn't it? I heard it wasn't that bad of a place."

"She was very upset about it," Ginny said, remembering Andromeda's tears at putting a man whom she called 'Dad' in a home. She was convinced her husband and daughter would have hated her for it.

"She never took me to see him. I was too young to be in one of those places. They were good to him though. The Healers were definitely NEWTS in Muggle studies. When Grams told them he was a surgeon in facial reconstruction, they got him old surgery tools to play around with, and let him think he was helping patents. Did Grams ever tell you what happened the day he died?"

"She stayed with him," Harry remembered. "It was hard on her losing the last Tonks, you know. But he had been suffering a long time. It was almost a blessing."

"It was relieving, Grams told me when the healers left, and it was just him and her that he said, 'Lydia's complaining all day how's she's been waiting. I always thought she was the one who took forever.' Grams played along and said, 'I bet she's gorgeous, Dad.' He then went on and said: 'Ted and Dora came to see me earlier; they think it's time I come home. They're coming back to take me with them tonight.' And he died that night. I swear the old man saved everything he ever bought. His house took forever to clean out- insurance and bills from the sixties were filed away in his office. I saw his old anatomy books and started to look through them, and that's how I got really interested. Still use them. You want to know something ironic?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"While we were cleaning the house out, we came across this plastic white Christmas tree my great-grandmother bought in the 1950s, never been opened. Grandma looked at it and moved it to the keep pile, saying she'll use it for work. Then she bought these green discount bulbs."

"So the Slytherin tree is…" Ginny asked.

"Yes, the Slytherin Christmas tree was picked out by Muggles," Ted said. "It was kind of funny, I heard Madam Malfoy give her a compliment on it and asked where she got the tree, and my grandmother in full confidence said 'Thank you, Nessie, it was my in-laws.' Malfoy asked if it was appropriate to have her muggle in-laws tree for the Slytherin common room. Grams said 'Lydia Tonks was the most good hearted woman I ever met, no doubt she chose Slytherin to spread Christmas cheer, Dora would agree with me on that.' Grams told me stories about her. How'd she'd visit strangers in jail because no one ever visited them and taught a sewing class at a home for former prostitutes.

"Mum must've liked her," Ted continued. "One time in the common room, a girl in my year was reading _Northanger_ _Abbey_ I picked it up to give it to her, and looked inside to see the book was donated by my mum in memory of Lydia Tonks. Grams didn't even know she did that, must have been her fourth year, at least that's what she figured. That's when Lydia died."

A vibration moved across the kitchen table, coming from the sealed scroll which the Aurors used for department messages. Harry unrolled it.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"A wizard found a skeleton in Portland," Harry said. "It's close to the Isle of Portland, near the muggle village Chriswell." Harry said. "Chriswell," Harry muttered to himself. That was where his grandmother, Iris, grew up. He had many envelops with Chriswell up in the bedroom.

"Isn't the werewolf clinic close to Portland?" Ted asked as he listened intently.

"Yes, a healer was on his way back from the island and came across it." Harry said. "I'm sending a message to Marinova for her staff to meet us there."

"Marinova?" May said instantly as she packed Lily's lunch, squinting at Harry. "You mean Carnation Marinova is an Auror?"

"Dr. Carnation Marinova," Ginny corrected. "She has a doctorate in forensics from Oxford."

"She no longer works in the Auror department." Harry explained to the house elf. "She's now the head of the Department of Magical Forensics and Anthropology. It's separate from the Aurors. They identify bodies and keep track of crime evidence. The department has flourished under her."

"She identified the Chistokrovykh family," Ted remembered. "I remember when that came out, it was pretty big news."

"Yes, I was with my Grams when they were discovered. She was pretty concerned. Her mother's family was also killed." Ginny nodded.

"Macmillan did a whole unit on the Magical Revolution of Russia shortly after it came out. We had a debate on whether or not Vershin was a dark wizard." Ted went on.

"He ordered the death of hundreds of witches and wizards because they were pure-blood. He was no different from Voldmort," Harry said wondering how anyone could even have that debate in his class.

"That's what I said, but some said no that was the best way to get rid of pure-blood supremacy," Ted shrugged. "He had newspaper clippings in his classroom about the discovery. Ironic on how some muggle farmer came across this powerful magical family ninety-some years after their murders, then the family healer and their house elves. What was the name of the son whom they never found? Evgeny, are they still looking for remains?"

_Evgeny was in the department of mysteries last week.'_ Harry thought, but that was top secret Auror information. "No. Didn't Carnation give a lecture to you on their find?"

"Yes," Ted said excitedly. "She taught us how to distinguish magical DNA from Muggle DNA. It was at the Healer School Granddad wants me to attend. Cool stuff."

"If you want, I can ask about you coming to her lab. She handles a lot of skeletons," Harry suggested. "I'm sure she can use the help."

"That will be great," Ted said. "I could use that as experience to replace my bone anatomy class."

"Do you know her, May?" Lily asked, noticing the elf's nervousness.

"Distantly," May said slowly, as she collected the plates. "Eat your fruit and get ready for school."

"Yes, ma'am," Lily answered as she swallowed her fruit and left.

"Out of curiosity, has she done research on British magical families?" May asked.

"Yes, I'm needed there pronto. It's our day to take the kids to school those," Harry said, sighing.

"I got them," Ted volunteered. "Don't have class until noon anyways."

~X~

Harry approached the beach to the usual scene of a newly discovered body. Some Aurors were spiking the beach and wrapping yellow tape around the area. The civilians-which consisted mainly of healers and werewolf patents-stared at the skeleton. Harry ignored the crowd and brushed past a handful of aurors who were yacking about last night's Quidditch match while guarding the skeleton. He then proceeded to the forensics team waving their wands in search of anything suspicious nearby while a blood hound sniffed at a skeleton.

"What did you get?" Harry called.

The hound looked up and transformed into Carnation with her black curls pushed back in a bun.

"Five feet, six inches; Caucasian, male; seventeen to nineteen years of age," Carnation said with her eyes squinting at the boy. "Cause of death was most likely inferi."

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"I thought it be a werewolf since we're so close to the clinic," one of her lab assistants stated.

"The clinic was founded in 2005. He would've been long dead before then. Besides, if you look at the marks along his bones, it clearly indicates human teeth marks." Carnation corrected her. She then turned back to Harry.

"See his acromion," Carnation pointed to his left shoulder. "Teeth stuck to it and he has a cracked scapula. If we look at his skull, we see a dent in his occipital bone and scraping along his zygomatic bone. So something grabbed him by the shoulder, used force to slam him against something hard and dragged him into the water.

"If we look at his right hand, we see some of the fingers are bent and that he has a bite mark between his scaphold and lunate, along with a cracked ulna. On his left arm we see he's missing his index finger and top middle finger. He was hanging onto the shore while fighting them off. One of them bit off his fingers and another twisted his wrist. He was pulled below the water.

"When I investigated his legs, I found he sprained his left ankle and the medial cuneiform on his right foot had another injury. He tried to get back to the surface, so they broke his left leg. He sprained his ankle trying to kick them off. They had to bite into his legs to keep him down. Drowning only takes three to four minutes, so these injures had to have happened in seconds. So in the few minutes he was trapped, the kid broke four bones trying to get out, he surely was putting up a fight. The bites on the ribs and spinal cord would have been after his death." She said putting her hands on her knees and looking over him. It was always harder for her when she came across skeletons of children. "Once we get him in the lab, I'm going to run some tests to find out more. If he was a muggle, I would guess he died mid-nineties. If he was a wizard -late seventies, early eighties."

"Good work," Harry said, looking at the time. "I'll stop by later to see his identity. I also have something to ask of you."

"Until then he's 'Teenage Inferi.'" Carnation informed him as another team came out with a body bag.

"Remember, these bones belonged to someone's child. He could have a brother, niece, whatever still out there, so handle him with respect," Carnation said to her forensic aurors as they assisted her in placing the skeleton in a bag in a reverent manner. That was one thing Harry respected about her, she always reminded herself that each corpseshe came across was once someone with a family. It kept her humanity in check, which was hard to keep in the Auror business. Once they were gone, Harry ordered some aurors to stay and commanded a ship fleet to see if any other skeletons floated to shore and locate the cave the inferi had come from. If Harry's prediction was right, then the inferi would be inactive. Harry went back to his office.

~X~

Carnation marched into her lab with the newly discovered body on her table. After saying a quiet prayer, secretly asking permission to unlock the story of this boy, she began her work. By investigating the skeleton, Carnation felt as if she was bringing him back to life to reveal the end of his life and show him who he was and where he belonged. She handled each piece of bone with absolute veneration.

Carnation first went to his jaw to an incisors tooth to collect a sample of dentin and placed it in her Determent Potion, a potion she herself had invented and used in magical forensics.

'_Altum cerno.' _She waved her wand around the potion then let it transform into the last potion Teenage Inferi drank before his death.

Carnation didn't know what it was, but it was a strange emerald green. She took a sample and put it under a microscope. She still couldn't recognize the potion. She took another sample, placed it in a tube, and sent an owl to her friend Astoria Malfoy who worked in potion research at St. Mungos. Astoria had the equipment to break it down and find the ingredients contained in the potion.

Carnation then went to his spinal cord whispered her own _Vertebrate_ charm to get some of his bone tissues. She levitated the sample over to a slip of glass to place under a microscope and magnified it until she could see the nucleus of the cells. She then examined the colorant count to see if it was above the Muggle-Wizard level.

The boy was a wizard. His death would have been in the late seventies or early eighties. She wrote it down and got another sample of tissue.

She took two clumps of cell and put it under a more focused microscope, then grabbed her Duplicate potion which she kept in a small compact. Taking out **her small enchanted **Q-tip and rubbing the tissue counter clockwise, she chanted: _"Transaltum fator __**matriarch**__."_ She let it go as the tissue transformed into a copy of his mother's tissue.

"_Transaltum fator __**patriarch.**__"_ She circled the other bone tissue sample clockwise to get his father's **tissue**.

After a few minutes, Carnation went to examine his mother's DNA and count the colorant count-she was a witch. Carnation then went over and examine his father's DNA to discover he was a wizard. She wrote down that Teenage Inferi had two magical parents, eliminating any wizard with one or two muggle parents from the identification list.

It was then that Harry came into the lab. Carnation was ready to talk to the Head Auror about what she covered in the bones.

"What do you know about him?" Harry asked looking down at the skeleton trapped in overlap.

"He was a wizard. Pureblood, most likely considering his parents would have been distant cousins. From more observations, he was very well loved, no signs of mal-nutrition or abuse. He was athletic, very strong bones, had a lot of calcium in his life. He would have been a very healthy teenage boy when he was killed. It's so hard sometimes with children."

"I know, he would've been close to my godson's age when he died," Harry mentioned sadly. "Did you identify the last potion?"

"Yes, it was this emerald green potion," Carnation held the test tube up as Harry's eyes suddenly beamed. "I sent it to my friend's lab to identify it, or break it down to find the ingredients, along with their properties."

"Good…" Harry said becoming pale.

"What is it?" Carnation asked the Auror.

"You know this could lead to a cave of inactive inferi which means several hundred bodies to identify."

"I am aware of that," Carnation said a bit nervous.

"My godson, Ted is in the Healer Program, and has a great interest in anatomy. Since you do a lot of research in bones and wizard DNA, I was thinking…"

"I'll set him up with hours," Carnation answered.

"Thank you," Harry smiled to her.

"No, problem, no offence to the Auror recruits, but it'll be nice to have someone who wants to work here instead of chasing after dark wizards. If he does well, I can hook him up with my friend in potion research."

"He'll like that," Harry grinned. "He loves this stuff, so he'll be great, glad I could talk to you. I have a meeting to head to, send papers if you need anything signed." Harry then said, getting down to business. "The Auror from Moscow is coming today. Bring the papers on what you from when you identified the Chistokrovykh family to my office as soon as you can. We're most likely going to help in finding a witch or wizard related to them, and he might want a copy. I also want to put an investigation to see if the Chistokrovykh match with any Death eaters."

"Will do," Carnation answered.

"Thank you," Harry said politely and left as Carnation's assistant came in with an old set of records.

~X~

Harry left the forensics lab in a state of shock. It was miraculous, after thirty eight years, that Regulus Black's skeleton suddenly comes to shore during Harry's charge, of all times and places. Harry soaked in this new information as he entered the elevator back to the Auror wing. It was best to be discreet, he figured. It was the Forensics' duty to officially identify the skeleton as Black. But Harry felt for sure it was, but something told him this was her secret to uncover.

As the elevator made its was from the Forensics' lab. Harry remembered Kreacher's tale about the young unsung hero and the sacrifice he made. Harry wished the house elf was alive for this discovery. Harry could at least inform the daughter of Regulus's most loyal servant, he thought, so he scribbled a quick message home requesting May come to his office.

Harry than caught up with Dennis to attended a meeting that required Dennis's translation.

"Is Ron coming today?" Dennis asked.

"No, he and George are in Oslo making plans for a store," Harry answered as he passed through the Domestic Affairs Office and found the Child Abuse Posts, untouched and full of envelopes.

"Rita, deal with this," Harry ordered an Auror passing by as he handed her the box.

"Yes, sir," she said, taking it before heading into her office.

"When is Hestia coming back from her maternity leave?" Harry asked. The Auror who replaced her as Head of Domestic Affairs wasn't very good.

"She still has five weeks," Dennis answered curtly as Harry nodded while the elevator rose. Harry could sense Dennis was relatively annoyed by that question, so he asked, "How is the baby?"

"She's amazing," Dennis answered with a smile. "Her baptism is tomorrow. That has Hestia stressed out."

"Is it her family?" Harry asked, curious if Hestia ever contacted the former Death Eaters in Azkaban.

"It's mine. They keep inviting people we don't know," Dennis answered.

The elevator rung. Harry walked into his office as the secretary stood up.

"The Auror from the Russian Federation has arrived, Vladimir Modya," the elderly woman explained coming out with a tea tray.

"Thank you, Meryl," Harry said as he walked into his office.

"Harry, there's something you should know," She started as Harry opened the door to find an elf in his office wearing a suit and tie.

"He's Vladimir Modya?" He asked, looking at the elf.

Dennis, being highly trained in foreign affairs ignored that question and introduced himself along with Harry to Vladimir.

"There hasn't been a house elf in Russia since 1921," Dennis whispered quietly afterwards.

The elf, who was looking at the window this whole time, turned and spoke.

"I'm the Auror who's been trailing Mstslav," Dennis translated. "Yes, I'm an Auror like my father and grandfather before me. Are you surprised?"

"Tell him no," Harry lied to the elf as Dennis translated. The house elf spoke promptly, ignoring Dennis.

"Good. Now we can get to business," Dennis translated for the elf. "When we heard Mstslav had been spotted in the United Kingdom, we first wondered why, but then we figured the one prophesied to destroy him might be here."

"He's been coming back and forth for almost a century, long before I or my parents were born," Harry explained. "He was clever in coming when our department was after darker wizards. We only heard of this prophesy a couple days ago. If this is only a child he's after, why did he come before?"

Dennis finished translating. The elf spoke again.

"We are aware of that," Dennis translated. "Do you know this child's identity?"

"We believe it might be a descendant of Mstslav's squib sister," Harry answered and Dennis translated.

"The Chistokrovykh squib is a simple rumor," Dennis translated as he and Harry looked at each other. For some reason the two men felt a wave of heat by denying the existence of his sister. "In his birth record it states he had a twin sister. All sources say she was experimenting with her mother's wand and she accidentally blasted herself. The rumor of her being a squib and sold as a servant is just a rumor. The fact that she even existed is little known. Every Muggle-born in Europe would be making phony identity claiming to be a Chistokrovykh if word got out she survived. " Vladimir said and pulled out a crystal ball.

"I brought the prophecy," he said. "If the general public ask, it's a rumor. The Chistokrovykh family, being a mighty family, knew their squib daughter would be their ruin, so they sold her to a nearby noble family. She wouldn't have been important enough to keep record. Last we heard, she was planning to run off and marry the stable boy. We can't find any records of the couple afterwards. We found a love note addressed from him to her." He then handed a paper in a bag over to Dennis. "This boy may be her decadent."

Harry waited for Dennis to translate.

"Do you know this stable boy?"

"No." Vladimir said, then continued as Dennis translated. "Considering he's a wizard of the United Kingdom, that would be your problem. We'll find out what happened to his sister and see if there are any traces of her family in Britain. The note speaks of the revolution and staying in Russia, so this is a surprise for us." Dennis translated as a tap came on the fire place. "From what I hear, your wife is a descendent of the Angonov family, Mr. Potter. Masters of fire and rivals of the Chistokrovykh family."

"Through her mother, yes," Harry answered. "My mother-in-law knows for a fact that Mstislav killed her grandmother."

"That would be a personal issue for you then," he said in Russian, and took out a cigar.

Suddenly a loud snap echoed the room. "You wish to see me?" May asked, coming in at the wrong time.

"Hello, madam," Vladmir's ears perked when he first caught sight of her.

"May, yes, but it's something that can wait," Harry said.

"Find. Would you prefer May to bring lunch for _Master_ Potter?" She said sarcastically.

"Surely nothing can surpass the needs of this fine lady," Vladimir said in perfect English.

It was then Carnation walked in with papers for Harry to sign. May's back suddenly tense as the doctor entered.

"Dr. Marinova, do you have the reports I asked for?" Harry asked.

"Yes," She answered handing the file over with her eyes glancing between May and the two men. "I have papers for you to sign as well."

Harry, being in a rush went back to glanced over the paper something about tooth and hair sample record from Azkaban. He signed the paper not reading it fully. It took a moment to recognized the prisoner's number. "Is this for Sirius Black's DNA?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Carnation answered folding her hands together. "From our investigation, the forensic department believes the two are brothers. The only way to be certain is to see if Sirius's DNA matches with our boy."

"You don't need his DNA," May interrupted. Harry signed and handed it back.

"What are you doing here?" Carnation finally asked. "Last time I saw you, it was twenty years ago at least, wasn't it?"

"She's my house keeper," Harry said. "Her father, Kreatcher served the Black family for many years. She'd be interested in the current findings."

"No, he didn't," May lied quickly. "You shouldn't be looking into his…whatever it is. You won't find anything. Nothing will match."

"Every DNA is a find," Carnation said in a tone of pure passion. "You look warm enough now. The first time I saw you, you wore nothing but a pillow case. I was in so much trouble for giving away that coat."

"Carnation, the Auror from Russia is here," Dennis interrupted, and Carnation respectfully said something in Russia which pleased Vladimir.

"Our grandmother's parents were from Russia. She taught us some growing up." Dennis explained as Vladimir smiled and spoke back.

_So was mine_ Harry remembering Iris's letters from her parents. But that had nothing to do with this meeting, no more than Dennis and Carnation's grandmother.

"I'll see you this weekend," Carnation said to Dennis as Harry handed her the paper.

"Let's finish this up," Harry said to Dennis when he left.

"Yes, I'll be working here for a while," the elf said in Russian. "I want my own office, and aurors assigned to work under me." While Dennis finish translating, the elf took his seat at Harry's desk and placed his cigar on the wood.


	17. Cousins' Tale

**Author's Note: Sorry for being late on the update. Anyway thank you to those who reviewed. I posted this chapter because November is Diabetes Awareness Month and month that centers around family. So I hope you enjoy, and read so I can get a hundred reviews. **

**Also, the J.K. Rowling created these characters and all rights belong to her. I am not her.**

The world can be a tangled place, and our relation to others is given little thought. Truth be told, people very rarely keep track of second cousins and so on. This was how the Creevey family went through decades not knowing of their relation to the famous Harry Potter. It isn't a family of fame, but one thing is for certain, they're a family of great potential.

Let's go back and review the history of the Creevey family: At the heart of the Creevey family, its true roots are found in the Marinovas.

While the Ossupov family witnessed nothing but lost in the Russian Revolution, the Marinovas found opportunity. A family of farmers from Crimea, the family dreamt big after the oppression of the peasants was finally lifted. In 1921, Svetlana Marinova became the first member of her family to attend the University of Kiev. There, she studied the English language and mathematics under Professor Arnold Barker.

While at Kiev, Svetlana joined the student movement to protest against the political upheaval in her country and was arrested. During Svetlana's time in prison she was used for scientific experiments and underwent much torture. She prayed a lot during her suffering and gained great faith. She remembered the brave martyrs before her. For hours she would beseech God for their courage.

Svetlana was released in 1927. She returned to her brother, now a struggling farmer with eight children. At that time a great famine swept the nation and Stalin**'s** reign of terror was at it's height. After Svetlana heard of Professor Baker's plan of returning to Britain, she sought him out and pleaded to go with him. He agreed and had a visa within a week after their marriage.

Yuri Marinova, Svetlana's nephew, was a baby at that time and could go for hours without making a sound. He was the safest of the children to sneak across the border. In desperation, Yuri's mother put her infant son in a suitcase. Svetlana and Arnold were able to sneak him past the border.

The rest of the family eventually starved in the Holodomor or was murdered in the Great Purge while Yuri safely grew up in England. Arnold Barker took the post **for** a chemistry teacher at an all-boys school a few miles outside London, and they became a happy family.

Due to the medical experiments, Svetlana was infertile. As a result, Yuri was the only child to his aunt and uncle. Aunt Svetlana raised Yuri in the Russian Orthodox faith that she held so tight, and Uncle Arnold imparted his patriotism to Great Britain. Yuri was loved and cherished. He had a happy childhood.

When the war broke out and the Nazis began to bomb London with much of South England, Yuri, along with the rest of the children, was evacuated. Yuri was sent to Portland and taken in by the Ossupov family, who were also Russian Orthodox. This brought great comfort to his aunt who missed him dearly.

Margaritka and Svetlana began to exchange letters on the boy's well-being and became good friends. During Yuri's stay, he fell in love with the Ossupov daughter, Tulip. After the Nazis retreated, the professor was able request for Yuri's return, but Yuri kept in contact with Tulip. His heart was always with her.

Yuri wanted to be a photographer, but his uncle persuaded him to be a teacher. Arnold saw Yuri as his son and always dreamed of the boy following in his footsteps. Tulip encourage him to follow his uncle's wishes as it was a much more solid vocation.

Yuri graduated from Hampshire College and took his uncle's post. Shortly afterwards, Yuri and Tulip married. Tulip, like her sister, had two girls. Zinnia was born in the early March of '58, and Marigold in late May of '59. Both of the Marinova daughters were baptized in the faith of their parents.

One Christmas, Svetlana and Arnold gave the girls each something to treasure. They gave Zinnia a camera. Zinnia found a whole new world behind a camera lens and spent hours taking pictures. Marigold received a microscope, and to Arnold's delight, spent all day taking random objects to magnify-seeing the smallest unit of life fascinated her.

In the summer of '71 while the Evans rejoiced in the news of Lily being a witch, the Marinovas went into distress. That same summer, Marigold was diagnosed with type one diabetes. The family went into constant worry for Marigold's health and safety.

Tulip sheltered Marigold as a teenager. As a result, Marigold was considered rather ugly due to her pale face, acne and weight, along with her scrawny blonde hair. Zinnia looked like her mother with a pasty complexion and plain brown hair. The Marinova sisters weren't considered great beauties and both outcasts, being so involved in their hobbies.

Like her father, Zinnia's love for photography was discouraged. She was often overlooked due to Marigold's medical , with her parents' hindrance towards photography she felt her passion was being taken took her troubles to cousin Petunia, who sympathized with her. The two formed a close friendship during their teenage rebellions. The duo always planned ways to sneak out for wild nights filled with drinking, boys and other mischief. The only time their parents gave them any attention was when they were in trouble.

During the holidays, Lily became close to Marigold. Lily found Marigold quite interesting, due to being kept in so much, Marigold read a lot and was well informed on the different sciences. Lily would go with Marigold to the beach when the girls visited their grandparents. Marigold and Lily often shared intellectual conversations with each other about anatomy and biology. Lily appreciated the wealth of knowledge Marigold shared. They were both picked on by their sisters.

In 1976, Zinnia went against her parents' wishes and enrolled in the Coventry University of Art as photography major. While traveling through rural Lancaster on a photo shoot for a school project, Zinnia met William Creevey, the son of a dairy farmer. The two soon became infatuated with each other. William's strong-held ways caused Zinnia to calm down and the couple soon became engaged. William, wanting his in-laws approval, converted to the Russian Orthodox faith for her. The two married a month after Petunia's wedding.

Marigold first followed her parents' wishes by enrolling in the University of Kent to become a science teacher in 1978. To be more social, Marigold joined a women's group on campus and soon became active in the feminist movement. She switched to biology with her concentration in forensics, being the only female to take on that study. She dreamed of owning her own lab one day and solving crimes. The feminists would flaunt her for having the highest grade point average in her field.

Free from her mother's constant eye and reminder of her health, Marigold lived the life university had to offer in the late seventies. She would go to late night parties and get up early the next morning to march at women's rallies. Marigold soon transformed: she lost a lot of weight, started to wear makeup, care about her hair, and dressed more fashionably. She also developed rosy cheeks, clear skin, and a sharp tongue.

While their daughters attended university, Tulip and Yuri were exposed to the magical world. After the death of her mother and the diagnoses of her brother-in-law, Tulip took guardianship of her werewolf nephew, Ivan, in 1978. Hogwarts had an obligation to inform the two new wards.

Tulip was also aware of the distress of her pregnant niece, Lily, shortly before the death of Harry Evans. Honoring, Iris, her departed sister, Tulip was obligated to help. Tulip attended Lily at the hospital while she was in labor. This was the only time Tulip saw Harry Potter. The family returned to hiding afterwards.

On May 3rd, 1981, the Marinovas welcomed their first grandson, Colin William Creevey who inherited his mother's looks of pale face, brown mosey hair and easy excitement. Zinnia was a little put-off when neither of her cousins showed up at her baby shower. Unlike Petunia, Lily sent her cousin's son a gift with a note apologizing through Marigold. It brought comfort to Lily while in hiding that Zinnia was happy. Danger was increasing; Lily and James couldn't leave their home.

While Ivan was babysitting on summer holiday, he witnessed little Colin summoning his rattle to his crib. After he informed Lily, Lily wrote back asking not reveal any relation of the Potters to Zinnia's son as it would cause the boy unnecessary danger. She found delight and worry in the news. Zinnia had a heart of gold and deserved happiness.

Worried Death Eaters were watching the owls, Lily wrote to her extended family one last time. Lily requested Ivan to watch her cousins' families and not reveal their relation. The thought of putting Zinnia's family in danger was unbearable.

Petunia called Tulip on the morning of November 2nd to give the news: a home innovator broke in and murdered the Potters, their son was in her custody. Tulip pretended to accept the explanation not revealing that she knew the real reason. Zinnia was the only member kept from the truth. During the wake, she naively informed James's relatives that Petunia planned to keep in touch with them. Petunia stopped talking to her then.

The death of Tulip's niece and nephew-in-law was heartbreaking but short-lived for the tragic events to come next. That Christmas, Marigold announced she was pregnant and got accepted to a doctorate program in Ireland. She planned to go through with both, despite opposing opinions.

The pregnancy, along with the stress from grad school, grieving for her cousin, and other factors, caused serious damage to Marigold's health. Part way through the pregnancy, she was diagnosed with chronic kidney disease and was put on dialysis. Zinnia agreed to give her sister her kidney. Zinnia then spoke with the doctors about giving her kidney to Marigold. The baby was due in June, and they could go through the donation in July. When Zinnia went for a checkup, she found out she was pregnant with her second child.

On June 17th, 1982, Marigold had a daughter born four and a half kilograms. She was given insulin shortly after the delivery, Marigold's blood-sugar plummeted to dangerous levels and she went into a coma a few hours later, suffering from hypoglycemia.

Zinnia was in the delivery room with Marigold and had to take the newborn when her sister started shaking. Marigold was in a coma for three weeks, during that time Zinnia read to her sister and brought her niece over hoping that would create some response to waken her. Her heart beat did move in the baby's presence, but her eyes wouldn't open.

When Yuri and Tulip signed off to shut down the machine that supported Marigold, Zinnia was at home with Colin, she was spotting earlier that morning and decided to stay at home to take care of her own unborn. William went in for her. When the nurse walked in and yanked off the breathing mask, Yuri soon broke down. William took his father-in-law out of the room. However, Tulip stayed, she was there when Marigold took her first breath, and she held her daughter's hand when she took her last.

Yuri named his orphaned granddaughter Carnation Svetlana Marinova. Carnations are the flowers of memorials and that's how he regarded the newborn, a memorial of Marigold's life. It's always what is left behind we remember. Zinnia and William declared themselves godparents to their new niece, unknowing her mother left the church two years earlier. Yuri made the family vow to never put any blame of Marigold's death on her child before her baptism. They made Carnation's christening a happy occasion despite all that happened. Marigold's passing was an end to a long string of bereavements and the family needed to move on. _But this was not the end of Marigold's story._ There is more to Marigold's story and more to be revealed later.

Marigold was always well aware of her health. She was alarmed by the sudden death of her cousin with a son at such a young age, so she had a will made out during her pregnancy, claiming her sister and brother-in-law as guardians. After her death, her feminist friends each made a donation to the newborn which her grandparents placed in the fund.

Tulip disagreed with Marigold's decision but didn't say so. She took care of Carnation as Zinnia went through the final phases of her pregnancy. Dennis was born in late January, bringing family joy into the new year. Zinnia then made preparations in the nursery for her niece and sons, but her mother refused to hand guardianship over. The mother and daughter battled each other for two years until Zinnia and William were finally able to gain legal custody of Carnation. The money Svetlana left the Creeveys was enough to pay off their mortgage and provide for three children a home in Liverpool.

So as it happened, Colin, Carnation and Dennis were raised together, Carnation being seen none the less of a sister and daughter in the Creevey household. The family went to church every Sunday although Dennis was the only one who showed any understanding of the Russian services.

The only time they were angry with Carnation was when she came home without her coat and lied, saying she gave it to an elf and then refusing to confess the truth. Besides that incident she was a well behaved child, like her mother always reading and curious about different sciences.

Zinnia was overjoyed when Colin inherited the same passion for photography. She would bond with her oldest son by taking him with her for shootings and showed him off at her galleries, grooming him to be a protégé. The family was electrified when Professor McGonagall, showed up to represent Hogwarts and inform the parents on Colin's magical abilities. William was so proud; he went out and got the boy a camera of his own. Both parents had a curiosity about this new, magical world, and they wanted pictures of everything. Like his mother, Colin wasn't scared to walk around with his camera everywhere. He also wasn't afraid to take risk for the sake of a picture. This put Colin in Gryffindor.

Zinnia was apprehensive about sending Colin to Hogwarts again after he was petrified, and reasoned not to let him return. After Carnation received her letter, William refused to argue with his wife any further on the matter. Carnation boarded the train with her cousin in 1993.

On their way back, the Creeveys decided to take Dennis to see the sites of London. When Dennis got lost in a busy neighborhood full of tourist, he realized he could understand what people were saying, even though they spoke in different languages.

Carnation never doubted she was loved. She once witnessed her uncle punch a neighbor for calling her a bastard. Her aunt constantly compared Carnation to Marigold in praise. The hardworking feminist was admired by her daughter. This loyalty mixed in with her mother's perseverance and straightforwardness all showed during her sorting. Carnation, being like Marigold, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Later Zinnia wrote to Carnation that she wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone until Sirius Black was captured.

The family wasn't surprised when Dennis got accepted into Hogwarts. Inheriting his father's hard working personality made him a Gryffindor. He was more than eager to join his brother for a very exciting year.

Strife soon crept between the brothers and their cousin during the tri-wizard tournament. Carnation proudly rooted for her champion, Cedric Diggory, and even accepted a pen from Draco Malfoy. While the brothers rooted for theirs and were furious with her for agreeing with the other Hufflepuffs. All three believed Harry Potter when it ended, but mistrust grew with the events that followed.

For Carnation's thirteenth birthday, Tulip and Yuri gave Carnation Marigold's old microscope. Like her mother, Carnation became fascinated with cells and the smelliest units of life. She took it to school with her. One autumn afternoon in '95, while looking at water samples from the lake, she was approached by a curious Slytherin girl in her year-Astoria Greengrass. Astoria soon became just as fascinated, and the girls formed a friendship. Every Wednesday evening the girls would meet and look at Potions they made from class and explore the difference ingredients. Snape, being a fan of science himself, let the girls use his classroom and ingredients. He was shocked when they asked him for more books on chemical elements of potion ingredients. Potions became their favorite subject and Snape a favorite professor. He let them use the classroom unsupervised for their study.

Having a Slytherin friend and Snape being a favorite professor caused her cousins to question Carnation's loyalty. These factors prevented the brothers from informing Carnation about Dumbledore's Army. She hated Umbridge just as much as the rest, but mistrust was everywhere. Not to mention Astoria's sister was in the Inquisitorial Squad and the brothers thought of her being a spy.

Carnation started to hold contempt for Gryffindors that year. She knew her cousins were keeping a secret and was upset they didn't let her in on it. Romilda Vane and her clique, all girls her year would bully Carnation terribly for her obsession with science and spread nasty rumors about her. The Gryffindor girls in Carnation's year were hated by the school. Carnation considered sweet revenge when she was invited to Slug Club and her cousins weren't.

Then the Death Eaters took over, putting the three in terrible danger. Ivan still remembered Lily's last letter and showed up to protect his Zinnia's children. He first advised them not to register in the commission. If anyone asked, they were half-blood. Ivan Ossupov was in double danger being a Muggle-born and a werewolf but still did everything within his power to help.

Colin showed incredible bravery during this time, a true Gryffindor at heart. While the ministry guard was on the search for the golden trio, Colin sneaked into the Improper Use of Magic Office and broke the Trace, giving his Muggle-Born classmates a better chance of defending themselves.

Once word got out Colin that was successful, Dennis and Carnation followed duty and modified memories. Carnation erased her grandparents, Dennis his parents. The three met at the family cottage and intended to hide until the war was over. It was the perfect place. If needed, they could make a quick escape through the old Andersen shelter that had a passage to Ivan's island. Ivan left to help fight the war, but came back once a week. The three teenagers lived alone with a fideliuscharm over the family cottage.

While the three were moving in, Colin discovered Lily's letter in Ivan's study. Colin was fearful and excited about his relations to the revered Harry Potter. Any time prior, Colin would've announced it to the world. However, with Death Eaters everywhere he kept it secret, knowing it would only put his brother and cousin in more danger. Colin kept the letter through a safety potion so he could show Harry after the war as proof.

In early September while Carnation was swimming in the ocean, she accidentally scraped her leg against a rusted pipe. When she came to the beach, blood was gushing out but she just put pressure on it with her wand. She didn't know it was infected.

The next evening while Carnation was making dinner, Colin and Dennis went out on patrol and came across Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor. They invited him to stay only for one night. However, the next morning Carnation woke up with a fever and Dean noticed the cut. The boys assumed it was a fever and it would rectify itself.

A few days later Dean came back with a Healer also on the run. After Ted Tonks found Carnation bed bound, he gave the boys a firm lecture, asking why they didn't bother going to Muggle hospitals for a shot at least. Now, the doctors would amputate it.

Ted told them how to get past security at St. Mungos, and get the ingredients for the patient. He stayed with Carnation in case she took a turn for the worse and needed some advanced healing charms. Dennis, Dean and Collin met Andromeda in the storage rooms where she gave the boys the ingredients.

After Ted concocted the potion, he drenched a cloth to wrap around her cut. Ted and Dean stayed until Carnation was healed. Ted found the girl amusing, particularly how she was unafraid to embellish her room with black and yellow badger banners around her Gryffindor cousins, not caring that it annoyed them. Carnation was the last patient Ted treated.

During this time, Dennis discovered his unique ability to speak different tongues while studying Konstantin's old books and was able to diagnose himself as being an aligist, a very rare power where a witch or wizard can hear and speak any language without any prior knowledge. He planned to use this gift to get girls.

Much of what Ivan did during the second wizard war will be revealed later. But Ivan stilled used his cottage quite a bit. Before the war, he co-founded a new organization of werewolves that planned a nonviolent campaign for their rights. They called themselves 'The Werewolf Righteous'. First objective was to defeat Greyback and his gang. However, they were to be out of the house during the war, hidden in case there were spies.

One afternoon during these meetings Colin and Dennis decided to teach Carnation how to cast a patronus. She found it difficult at first but enjoyed the practice. When the werewolf meeting let out; they started to watch the children on the beach, amused. Carnation felt a fringe of excitement when her first-year defense professor stepped forward to offer his assistance. With Lupin's guidance she finally casted a full-fledge dog patronus, the werewolves applauded. This didn't surprise the brothers-Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty, and Carnation loved dogs.

The main problem besides the anxiety and being cut off from their friends was boredom. The three would study magic in order to keep up with their classes, hoping they would be allowed to attend Hogwarts again. Carnation of course was ahead; within a month from casting her patronus, Carnation became an animagus so she could leave the property. She met Justin Finch-Fletchley, a fellow Hufflepuff also on the run. Carnation had a crush on him and invited him in for the weekend before he continued on his travels to France. He gave Carnation her first kiss.

Eventually the Greengrass family was able to make contact with Carnation, though they didn't reveal much because Death Eaters had already marked them as blood traitors. Astoria wrote to Carnation, telling her that her father was arrested for being a traitor to the Ministry by Umbridge and her mother had Muggle-borns hidden in her basement. They also had hidden art work and books kept away in the attic to prevent them from being destroyed by Death Eaters. Mrs. Greengrass was happy she was safe.

Dennis contacted Nigel, who informed him that Dumbledore's Army had reformed. Colin kept careful watch on his coin. He was the only one who went back to the Room of Requirements for the meetings. He forbid Carnation and Dennis from returning to Hogwarts. Colin considered himself the head of the household, which annoyed the other two. Dennis and Colin fought a lot, particularly when Dennis found out Colin kept in touch with Neville Longbottom about what was going on at school.

Dennis was becoming taller and more handsome than Colin. Colin still insisted he follow his orders. Dennis finally had enough and lashed out at Colin, accusing him of being jealous because he was a more powerful wizard. This was the last thing Dennis said to Colin. Carnation came in with the coin signaling for Dumbledore's Army.

The Battle of Hogwarts was well remembered. Ivan Jr. called the Hogwarts Resistance after Remus signaled for the Werewolf Righteous, then went to fight. The brothers heard Longbottom's call and all three were instantly rushed away to Hogshead Inn. There the three reunited with their friends, who shuttered together in fear. When Carnation heard Colin went back to Hogwarts despite being turned away, she immediately fled to join him. A spirit of a man practically knocked her out in the yard of Hogshead Inn. The Hufflepuff prefects brought her back in. She woke at the exact moment Harry defeated Voldemort.

When Colin wasn't found amongst the survivors, Dennis and Carnation assumed he went back to the cottage. That morning Ivan came back from battle with a few injured werewolves and no Colin. He didn't have to say anything to them. Dennis ran out onto the beach, looking up at the sky. He watched a seagull fly past, closing his eye and knowing his brother was gone. Carnation went out to the neatly kept garden and wept for her lost cousin. The two went together to identify him and make preparations.

When Zinnia had her memory returned from her, not only did she find her darling Colin, who was most like her, dead, but he was to be buried in a place where she could never visit on her own. Colin was given the traditional Orthodox funeral. After having to inform Eileen about Severus's burial, McGonagall arranged for leaders of all faiths to be present at the funeral at the families' request. She found an Orthodox priest with knowledge of the magical world for the Creeveys. This did nothing to ease their pain. Zinnia would spend days watching the sun rise and set, mourning for her son. She later dedicated herself to faith.

William honored his son's sacrifice by sending his remaining children back to Hogwarts. He took pride in his son's sacrifice as the father of any fallen veteran. William hoped this magical world was a better place because of him and was more of a hero than Harry to William. His son's death took a toll on him, but he took it with pride. He considered his son a hero.

The rest of Dennis and Carnation's Hogwarts years was filled with constant changes for the better. Dennis shocked the school in how handsome he grew in the past year, and his unique talent was in constant praise. He was more than welcome to the Slug Club. Then Dennis made the Quidditch team as the new Gryffindor seeker, making him even more popular with the Gryffindor girls. Carnation rooted for Dennis even when it was against Hufflepuff.

Despite his new popularity, Dennis still held his high morals. That included standing up for Hestia Carrow, a Slytherin who was a year below who had everyone's hatred because of her father. Hestia was surprised when Dennis defended her.

Due to Dennis's ability, he was sought after by many employers even before he took his OWLS. But he was a dire need in the Auror department. Dark leaders worldwide quickly made plans to take Voldemort's territory and recruit remaining Death Eaters. McGonagall secretly pulled Dennis to translate messages for the Aurors to catch these Dark witches and wizards. He discovered some had followers planted during the war pretending to ally with the Order and quicken the defeat. During one of these sessions, Dennis met Mstslav. He tried to recruit him, but Dennis turned him down. This was the first time Harry heard of him.

Carnation graduated from Hogwarts at the top of her class in 2000, with a record high score in Study of Ancient Ruins and Potions. Carnation then decided to finish what her mother started. Using the money Marigold left her, Carnation got two bachelors in forensics science and anthropology from Kent in addition to a masters from the University of West Scotland in 2006. Carnation then entered the Auror program after graduating and took a position with the forensics investigation team after completing training in one and a half years.

Carnation proved to be her mother's daughter in announcing her pregnancy with no clue of the father's whereabouts. She was twenty-six and had the stability needed to raise a child on her own. Zinnia felt joy for the first time since Colin's death when she held Orchid Zinnia Marinova, her great-niece in 2008. Dennis Creevey and Astoria Malfoy were made godparents and she was baptized Russian Orthodox.

Shortly after she got back from maternity leave, Harry appointed Carnation as the leader of the forensic investigation team. The ministry then paid for Carnation to get her doctorate from Oxford. Magical forensics grew with her invented spells, potions and studies.

Magical forensics skyrocketed into fields beyond the Auror's work. The Department of Magical Forensics and Anthropology soon earned its own spot in the ministry with Carnation as the first head. Being a true Hufflepuff, Carnation's loyalty remained with the Aurors, particularly after Dennis was promoted to the head of Auror Office of Foreign Affairs and needed research done.

Carnation's greatest fame came in 2012. In the remote Ural Mountains, a Muggle farmer unearthed bones that belonged to the mighty Chistokrovykh family. Carnation identified the mother, father and two sisters. Through taking sample of living decedents, Carnation also identified the family Healer and their two house elves. All buried with the same honors. Shortly afterwards, Carnation saved the DNA evidence of Mstslav being Evygeina-the missing Chistokrovykh heir. She honored Harry and Dennis's request to keep it top secret. She then began to identify other pureblood families killed in the revolution.

The Chistokrovykh murder was considered a great tragedy among pureblood society, their discovery followed by a public broadcast of their burial caused Carnation to receive a lot of attention. She was proclaimed the mother of magical forensics by the Daily Profit and got her name on the frog cards. In 2013 she was awarded The Nobby Leach Award given to Muggle-borns who attributed greatly to Magical Society. She also received an Order of Merlin, second class. Her proudest moment was when Professor Sinistra, who was now head of Hufflepuff asked for her picture to go on the wall.

However, things weren't great for another Auror, Hestia Carrow. Her and Dennis both being Aurors, had several shared lunch breaks and became friends. She was even a planned guest to Dennis's wedding before the engagement ended in a break-up. He also laughed off her chain of unsuccessful partners. She found Dennis fun and admiral. She could always go to him with a problem. She told him what was happening with Flora.

Flora married for the sake of blood purity and to get rid of the mud name Carrow. Hestia was a bit alarmed when her brother-in-law would constantly put Flora down, remarking on her magical talent, her looks and brains. After Flora started having bruises, Hestia begged Flora to get a divorce. Her sister finally did leave, and after a confession at St. Mangos, the Healers called the Aurors to transfer Flora to a witches' shelter. Without the shelter's knowledge, Flora went back to the house only to get a few Carrow heirlooms. No one knew she left the haven until her body was found the next morning.

Dennis knew Hestia's heartache and provided to be a great comfort to his friend. She felt as he truly understood her pain. He would go for long walks with her after work and always checked in to make sure she was alright. Soon, their feelings began to change, and Hestia saw a new side to Dennis. Dennis was always sure that Colin was in a better place and helped Hestia see that. He promised Hestia that she would see Flora again and she was truly safe. The two began to spend more time with each other, taking long walks down Dagion Alley after work and late night dinners. They fell in love, both recognizing being with each other was different from their past relationships- it was something truly meant to be.

Hestia also grew to love the Creevey family. Zinnia and William were a devout couple and shown enthusiastic praise. They had a grace in their hearts that Hestia was drawn to the same faith. She converted to Russian Orthodox before her engagement, a decision she made on her own accord. She asked Carnation to be her sponsor.

During one of the classes, Hestia revealed her dark past to her. Carnation felt her heart wrench for her and vowed to be there for Hestia and swore to be her guide and support in faith. That Easter, Dennis and Hestia became engaged. The couple married in 2015 and had a daughter in 2017.

So in all the trials and tribulation the family entrance has led to this moment.

Ivan Ossupov and Carnation Marinova stood in front of the Ossupov Cottage, prepared to escort their new goddaughter enter the everlasting bond of faith. Ivan held the girl while Carnation held two lit candles as the priest gave a small blessing to the child, calling the mass forward. He then had the two godparents renounce the devil and accept Christ, promising their loyalty to the baby.

After the priest blessed the water with incense, he took the naked infant from Ivan and immersed her in the baptismal font, covering her in water from head to toe three times, repeating the Trinity. He then handed the crying infant over to her godmother to dry and comfort her. The priest then handed a new silk snow-colored gown for Carnation to dress the girl in along with a tiny gold cross to place on her heart. Once the girl was dressed, he blessed the baby with oil by taking a small silver stick and placing a dot of it on the girl on her head, lips, ears, and heart. After the priest led the godparents around the alter three time. He cut a lock of the infant's black hair. The godparents finally made the sign of the cross, and kissed the cross the priest held. The priest concluded the ceremony marking Begonia Flora Creevey a Christian.

Petunia sat in the third row, staring at the former cottage of her grandparents. The alter was in the front patio, decorated with icons of different saints to make it resemble a church. Petunia didn't take communion as she was raised Methodist and the most of her Sunday mornings were spent watching the news. Unlike Zinnia who held her faith tight, Petunia was drawn away from religion and its restrictions. She was more than happy to simply observe the relatives and their new families. She was clueless during most of it, although she did take note that the godmother's hair covering almost fell off during the ceremony. The priest's wife was able to sneak it back to her.

Zinnia was of course taking pictures from different angles. Her husband held tight to a girl that could hardly sit still. This girl did take off her shawl, Tulip with her head wrapped in lace made her tie it back up. Tulip's friend found the girl just as amusing as Petunia did. Petunia watched Ivan's two older daughters get into a whispering bicker, until his wife separated the girls and took away the older girl's phone. The family had color coordinated outfits of blue and navy. The second girl who was around Violet's age, looked adorable with her auburn braids in white lace.

Together all the children went up to communion, and only Petunia and Tulip's friend remained seated. She didn't understand much of the mass. It was still just as much a mystery when her grandparents dragged her and Lily to church on Russian Christmas and Russian Easter. Petunia still listened as they sung 'Jerusalem,' concluding the ceremony, wondering her place in this very tight family.

~X~

"Anything I can do to help?" Petunia asked, coming into the kitchen shortly after Ivan started to wave his wand to fold the chairs and his two older daughters were using some form of magic to keep a ball up.

"Nonsense, Petunia, you're a guest." Zinnia answered, emptying the refrigerator. "Right, Hestia?"

"Right," Hestia said as she helped her mother-in-law pull cut fruits and vegetables from the refrigerator. Hestia was a rather plain woman with straight coffee-colored hair, sad dark chocolate eyes and pale skin with high cheek bones. She was a short lady, only coming up to her husband's shoulders, but still held herself proudly. She still had some of the baby weight on her figure, but it was covered by her earth-toned dress.

Dennis came in from helping his father set up the grill, turning Hestia's attention. Petunia went ahead and helped Zinnia arrange the vegetables. Petunia could tell Dennis inherited William's muscular built with Yuri's blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the head, causing her to smile.

"I don't know these women," Petunia heard Hestia whisper. "I can't even sort the Muggles from the normal."

"You'll be fine," Dennis confided. "Mum, introduce us to your guest," he said a little more loudly to Zinnia

_ 'Your grandchildren are magical,' _Petunia reminded herself, straightening her posture. She realized she didn't only need to prove her family that she was comfortable around magical people but to herself as well. It never occurred to her that some magical people may be just as uncomfortable with her kind as she is with them.

"Oh, this is my cousin, Petunia Dursley, her mother was your grandmother's sister," Zinnia introduced proudly. "Petunia, my son Dennis and his wife Hestia."

"Please to meet you," Petunia shook the couple's hands.

"You as well," Dennis greeted politely. "Grandmother's around here somewhere with her guest. Mum told me a lot about you." The two older woman looked at each other and grinned as Dennis continued. "I bet Grandmum's excited to see you, she said last time she saw you was…"

"When your brother was a baby," Zinnia said. "Come, Petunia, Mum and Dad can't wait to see you. Hestia, please join us."

Petunia followed Zinnia through their grandparents' old house that has been beautifully remodeled throughout the decades. She had to admit that even though Ivan's wife was a witch…like her granddaughter. Lavender had excellent taste and great cleanness. She went to great efforts for this house to be ready for this event. The woman clearly loved photos, and anyone could tell this was a spiritual family with small poems and decorated sayings reminding the family of God's love.

Petunia straightened her back and Hestia gave her a quick grin as they entered the parlor where two elderly women sipped from a floral tea set with a small plate of sandwiches. The room was tiny, with a primrose wall and lace curtains. Lavender seemed to have kept the furniture such as the old piano, and table, but replaced Margaritka's space with her own-just as Ivan took over Konstantin's office.

Petunia instantly recognized her aunt, Tulip. She sat comfortably in her chair with a cane beside her and her white hair in a bun. It seemed the years of never smoking or drinking, eating healthy, along with walking a mile to church and back each day paid off. The woman was still sharp and of good health at ninety. Yuri was also in good health in his late eighties. He wore big rimmed glasses, although he was skinny and completely bald. He sat in the corner, not taking much notice. On the other side of Tulip and sharing the tea platter was another familiar woman that Petunia knew but couldn't quite remember. She was skinny and had sullen features and silver hair. She wore an indigo dress with a silver Star of David necklace.

"Mum, look who we have here," Zinnia introduced her excitedly as Tulip barely glanced over.

"It's Petunia Dursley, my niece," Tulip said in a shrewd voice. "It isn't like I've never met her."

"It's been almost thirty-six years, Mum," Zinnia reminded.

"Yes, last I saw you was at your sister's funeral, but I don't recall you at my daughter's," Tulip answered coolly as she sipped her tea.

"Petunia, Petunia Evans, wow, this is a surprise." Her friend chimed in, putting her tea cup down.

"You were the younger one, right?" Yuri pointed his finger at her.

"Right," Petunia said with a smile, that wasn't an error she was going to correct.

"Anyway, how are your boys? What have they been up too?" Tulip asked, finally looking at Petunia.

"I only had one son," Petunia explained.

"Didn't you take in Lily's son?" Tulip said, eying her.

"Yes," Petunia answered.

"So I ask-how are your boys?"

"I told her all about your happy family, and how you raised Harry and loved him, liked I raised Carnation," Zinnia explained, assuming Harry was Petunia's son as Carnation was her daughter.

"They're both fine. Dudley's a top lawyer in London and Harry's a detective for Scotland Yard." Petunia explained as she rehearsed.

"He's quite a good _detective_, from what I hear." her friend explained.

"Ashamed what happened to his mother, a home invasion gone wrong," Yuri finally spoke.

"That's awful," Hestia butted in. It was then Dennis came in beside his wife. Tulip's friend gave her a little grin.

"Let me explain," her friend spoke up. "The dear cousin Lily your mother told you about yesterday, who was killed. Her son is your superior, Dennis."

"You mean…" Dennis started. "Our boss is…"

"Your second cousin," Tulip said, taking a sip of tea. "For heaven sake, we know he's a wizard and Lily was a witch. Petunia, here, is the aunt who took him in."

"Grandmother," Dennis started. "Your friend…."

"Eileen Hirsch," The woman answered. "Petunia remembers me as Eileen Snape. The Evans were family friends of ours. Isn't that right?"

"Right," Petunia answered quickly.

"Why didn't I see the connection?" Zinnia was silent for a moment. "Anyway, Petunia, would you like to see pictures? I've seen pictures of your nephew."

"I'd love too," Petunia said, following her cousin into the living room, wanting to see the area rug with the green couch but instead seeing a larger space with a sectional couch, book shelves and sliding doors.

"Lavender had the older girls make a collage of the parents going through life yesterday." Zinnia explained as she went to the mantel, showing pictures of Begonia surrounded by snaps of parents throughout their lives, including their wedding, graduations, and from when they were very little. Petunia noticed the pictures of Hestia moving, a lot of pictures were of her and a girl who looked exactly like her. She also noticed there were hardly any pictures of Hestia's parents.

"This is one of my favorites Colin, ten, Carnation, nine, and Dennis, eight. It was at a meadow near my in-laws." Petunia looked at the picture of the three children sitting in a flower field. The girl was in center with her arms around the brothers. She couldn't help but notice how suddenly sad Zinnia came looking at a picture of Colin alone. Petunia only ever saw Colin when he was a baby, but could even tell then the similarities the boy had to his mother. Petunia felt a twinge of guilt in not ever adventuring out to have Harry and Dudley meet Zinnia's family.

"Petunia, I'm going to find my daughter," Hestia interjected. "Would you like to come with me?"

_ She's a witch…like your granddaughter." _Petunia reminded herself. "Sure. Let's start with her godfather, I haven't seen my cousin, Ivan, in ages."

"I'll introduce you," Hestia suggested.

"Does she still do photography?" Petunia asked when she and Hestia were alone. "She was so talented back when I knew her."

"Only privately. When Colin died, she let things go," Hestia explained. "Little Begonia and Orchid always brightened her up, though. Try not to stare at Lavender."

It was then Hestia led her to the dining room where Petunia recognize Ivan, now full grown at fifty-one. His red hair was slightly gray and his freckles were replaced by wrinkles. Ivan also showed much more maturity since the last time Petunia saw him at sixteen. He still had those strange scars that he couldn't explain to Petunia. She watched as Ivan helped Lavender return from the bakery and placed the cake on the table, then helped her set out plates and silverware.

Lavender was pretty, with short wavy blond hair cut almost like a boy and porcelain skin. Ivan took her coat as she came in, revealing her short stature and flat body. She seemed to be around Dudley's age, making her at least fourteen years younger than her husband.

"Ivan?" Zinnia called.

"Have you seen my daughter?" Hestia asked.

"She's with Carnation," Lavender explained, finally turning towards the women. Petunia realized the reason for the warning. Lavender's left face was completely skinless, displaying old scabs from her forehead down to her shoulder. It was as if someone ate half her face and left, the other half filled with scars. Lavender, quite used to the shocking stares after nineteen years, ignored her. Petunia instead noticed her lovely blue eyes that still shown when she and her husband shared a gaze.

"Petunia?" Ivan said taken aback. "It's nice to see you after…"

"Thirty-six years," Petunia answered. "It's nice to see you too, Ivan. Tell me, what are you doing out in the magical world?"

"I work for the Ministry," Ivan replied. "You seem awfully comfortable around our kind."

"I'm trying," Petunia said. "I really am trying to look past it, but it's hard to break from these attitudes I had most of my life."

"We aren't ashamed of what we are," Lavender cut in. "We are Ossupovs, we've committed no crimes."

"Listen, I was jealous you and my sister had something I didn't," Petunia said. "So I developed an attitude towards…_magic_…I can't have that attitude anymore. My grandchildren Violet and Vernon are _magical_. I'm sorry." The two looked at each other confused. Ivan scratched the back of his head.

"You called me a freak because I was a wizard?" Ivan asked.

"Yes, what did you think it was?" Petunia asked. "Anyway, is your father around?"

"I always thought it was because of something different. Anyway, Dad's been gone for five years," Ivan said straightly.

"Oh, sorry," Petunia apologized. She didn't find herself surprised. With Uncle Ivan's habits of cigar smoking, heavy drinking and taste for salty food; the man was lucky to make it past seventy. "Anyway, I'd love to meet your children."

Ivan led them into the dining room.

"Petunia, I would like you to meet our oldest Glory, who's too busy texting her boyfriend," Lavender said as she snatched her daughter's phone.

"But Mum," Glory started. She looked more like her mother with her blonde curly hair, and pale features. She wore a mauve dress with a plum silk ribbon as a headband.

"I'm sure he could use a breather," Lavender said, annoyed. "Anyway, our younger one is Lilac."

"She's upset she can't snog him constantly," Lilac interpolated. Petunia's eyes went over to her. She had more Ossupov features with her father's auburn hair in two long braids, lots of freckles and adorable brown eyes. Her mother had her dressed in a navy blue skirt and white blouse far from her liking, along with a gold cross with an opal in the center. From what Petunia observed of the girl, she had her father's personality at thirteen in being a bit impish but still good-hearted.

"Girls," Ivan Jr. scolded as they became instantly silent. "This is my cousin, Petunia Dursley."

"Please to meet you," The girls said at the same time and stood with their backs straight, shoulders up, giving a small curtsey.

"Pleasure is all mine," Petunia said then looked at Lilac. "You have a lovely cross necklace."

"Thank you. It's goblin silver. My godfather got it for me at my baptism. He's part goblin so he was able to get a good lead."

"She was just telling me how her granddaughter, Violet, attends Hogwarts," Lavender grinned, changing the subject as she hugged her daughter from behind the shoulders. "This is our younger daughter, Lilac."

"Your Violet's grandmother, that means we're related, that's so exciting." Lilac beamed.

"The two youngest is Ivan the third, and Daisy," Ivan introduced two small children, nine or so, who also gave tiny proper greetings. It seemed Lavender went to great strengths in keeping them polite.

"It's nice to meet you," Petunia greeted the four.

"The pleasure is all ours," Gloria said, kindly.

"Girls, could you excuse us for a minute," Ivan ordered.

"I'm very happy to meet you," Lilac said again. She and Glory grabbed the twins and left.

"Your daughters are very polite," Petunia commented.

"Thank you. We try to make sure our family is presented well," Lavender said sternly. "With people knowing what we are, we show a reflection for our kind."

"Remember last time I saw you, the Christmas holiday after…" Ivan asked.

"I remember," Petunia nodded. "You wanted to see Harry. I said I didn't want him to be with a bunch of freaks and kicked you out." Petunia said. "But I'm sorry I was a different person then."

"I thought it was because of what happened two summers before," Ivan said. "Because of mine…our condition," Lavender held his hand tightly.

"What are you talking about?" Petunia asked. "What condition?"

"I'm going to keep this comfortable for you. I can tell you're trying hard at accepting magical people, and I respect that," Ivan said. "Since your granddaughter knows, I still need to tell you," Ivan said as Lavender sat beside him, holding her husband's hand. "Remember how Dad was away a lot?"

"Yes," Petunia answered. "British Intelligence, if I recall."

"Dad hired one of James's friends to take care of grandmother in his absence. She was against this but liked the friend, so she agreed." Ivan went on.

"I remember. What was his name?" Petunia asked. "Lipton or something."

"I don't say his name out of respect," Ivan explained promptly. "Now, this friend was…" He hesitated for a minute and spoke again. "Let's just say: he had a virus."

"Virus?" Petunia questioned.

"We'll go with that," Ivan said. "Due to lack of understanding, anyone with this virus was shunned."

"STD?" Petunia questioned.

"More of the kind you get from an animal bit," Ivan said. "I was curious about this virus, so one full moon I followed him, and he attacked me. Lucky I wasn't killed, looking back on it," Ivan said. "I thought that was why you turned me down. Your granddaughter knows full well about us, but doesn't care. I've come full circle with it. I wouldn't have my career if it wasn't for this condition."

"Good," Petunia said, not fully understanding.

"He's a well-respected leader," Lavender elucidated, proudly.

"There she is," Zinnia walked in with Hestia. "I want to introduce you to Carnation."

"It was nice seeing you," Petunia said. "We should all get together some time." The two nodded. She definitely was going to repeat this story to Harry in hopes of getting more clarification.

"Petunia," Ivan called as she turned back to him. "Your grandchildren are very lucky. I can tell you care about them very much."

"Thank you, Ivan," Petunia said, glad someone could see how hard this was for her. "We should get together sometime." Ivan and Lavender nodded as Petunia went with Zinnia.

"Even though I miss my sister dearly, I can't deny the joys of raising Carnation," Zinnia said as they passed her husband at the grill. "Right, Will?"

"Nobody could have loved their girl more," William said, putting chicken on the grill.

"My in-laws kept badgering us to adopt her legally, but that would be an insult to Marigold's memory. Carnation followed her footsteps," Zinnia added.

"In more ways than she planned," Tulip remarked passing them.

"Mother!" Zinnia said, dumbfounded. "Orchid is running around here somewhere as well, rascally little thing." Zinnia explained as they came to the patio in the outdoor garden. Petunia spotted Carnation at a picnic table.

"Carnation, it's time for her feeding," Hestia came in and Carnation passed the baby over.

"You can use our bedroom," Lavender said bringing out trays as Hestia passed her.

"Thank you, Lavender."

"Carnation, this is my cousin Petunia," Zinnia introduced the two excitedly. "Petunia, this is Marigold's gal-_Dr_. Carnation Marinova."

"Pleasure to meet you," Carnation stood and shook her hand.

"She definitely has her mother's brains," Zinnia said, delighted. "She has her own forensics lab. I'll let you two get better acquainted," Zinnia said and left.

"Couldn't ask for finer weather," Petunia started taking a seat next to her.

"My aunt was looking forward to us meeting," Carnation said. "She says you know I'm a witch."

"Well, you got that from your mother's side," Petunia said, surprised on the casualness.

She didn't have the slightest resemblance to her mother. Marigold had a chic-like grace with radiant blond curls and a fair, smooth complexion. Carnation had bounteous onyx black curls that dangled to her shoulders, an elegant tan complexion with striking grey eyes. She was beautiful, probably the most beautiful witch Petunia has ever seen, but inherited no family traits on her mother's side for sure. Petunia noticed during the ceremony how she walked with a natural vestige of aristocratic beauty. She held an ease of grace completely unfamiliar to the family.

"I know that. She wasn't a witch but all my cousins are, so it's assumed." Carnation answered.

"Your mother was smart," Petunia said. "Skipped a few grades if I remember, planned to go all the way."

"Then she died having me, a week shy of finishing her masters and two months before starting on a PHD. I followed her footsteps, more ways than I wanted." Carnation said sadly. "I assumed you and her were close?"

"Made fun of her mainly_,_" Petunia said. "She was dorky when she was younger, eyes always in a book or in her microscope. She always got her point across. She even won a few arguments with my late husband over politics."

"Really," Carnation's eyes lit up. "I didn't know she was into politics."

"By the time she met Vernon, her clothing consisted of short, tight dresses or low cut tops, so yes, any male agreed with her." Carnation and Petunia shared a laugh. "She was a bit of a nerd, but a quite stunning feminist," Petunia explained. "She blasted Aretha Franklin, Elton John, Pink Floyd and Stevie Nicks. Always trying to talk my sister and I into attending marches."

"You were close, I take it?" Carnation asked.

"No, she was closer to Lily. If you want to know something strange, your mother was born eight months before Lily and died eight months after her," Petunia answered. "Marigold was accidently in her wedding."

"Zinnia told me a lot of stories about her," Carnation smiled excitedly. "You didn't show up at your sister's wedding, and Margaritka ordered the best man to pick out one of her cousins to replace you. Grandmum insisted on Mum since she was single, like most of James's friends."

"Sounds like something your Grandmum would reason," Petunia added.

Carnation continued: "When Margaritka led Mum into the bridal room. Lily looked at your Mum, turned to our grandmother and asked 'who's this?' Margaritka answered 'Marigold, she's been involved at University, as you can tell.' That was one of my favorite story, showed how fast Mum changed."

"You were told a lot about Marigold, I take it," Petunia mentioned.

"She was my mother," Carnation answered. "She was quite extraordinary, I wished I would have known her, have a feeling she would have adored my…." It was then Carnation stood up instantly as she looked up the old willow tree. "Orchid Zinnia Marinova, you get down from that tree right now!" Carnation yelled.

"I wanted to see things from above. Mummy, you should come up here. I can see the ocean." Orchid said.

"I told you no tree climbing at this party! You'll give Grandma Tulip a heart attack!" Carnation yelled.

On second thought," Dennis said coming up behind his cousin. The two exchange quick smiles before turning their attention towards the girl stuck in a tree.

"Uncle Denny, look how high I am!" Orchid yelled.

"Orchid," Dennis said sternly. "Why are you up there?"

"I was bored." Orchid explained. "Besides, what's the point of having a tree in the yard if I can't climb it?"

"Now, Orchid!" Carnation ordered as the girl climbed on a thin branch, which broke. The little witch flew down and landed gracefully on her feet. Carnation instantly pulled her daughter towards her. Orchid was an exact image of her mother, but seemed to inherited Marigold's blue eyes. The tan skin and the onyx black curls were the same as her mother.

"You got your dress all dirty," Carnation said whipping her daughter. "One afternoon of minding your manners, that's all I ask. Come on, let's go inside and get cleaned up."

"I swear I don't know where that child gets her mischievous spirit from. Marigold and Carnation where both so well behaved, then comes this little prankster." Zinnia shook her head as the party continued.

"Nana, did you see me up there!" Orchid raced back out towards Zinnia.

"You flew beautifully, Sweetheart. Now go back inside and get cleaned up so you can hold your newborn cousin." In an instant the girl raced back inside.

"What did she just call you?" Tulip head bolted towards Zinnia. "You're not that child's grandmother."

"Mum, it's just what she calls me," Zinnia started, a little nervous as they went back into the house.

It was then Petunia had an idea, if making up with Ivan was that easy, perhaps she could make amends with someone else-after all, thirty-eight years certainly is more than enough time for bygones to be bygones. Petunia could maybe reach out to him, and give the delusion she was comfortable around magical people she wasn't related to, too and then Dudley and Harry would both be insured. The only fault in this plan was she knew this man was awfully smart, he could easily be some famous wizard Harry is familiar with, that would surprise him.

She went up to Eileen. "Mrs. Harsh," Petunia started.

"You can call me Eileen, dear," Eileen said. Petunia went to walk with her for a while. Out of curiosity she asked. "Is your husband around here somewhere?"

"Oh, he's gone," Eileen said. "Died of cancer, that miserable sap, back in '85."

"I'm talking of your second husband," Petunia answered.

"Oh, after Tobias's death, I moved to Israel and caught the eye of a real wealthy wizard. Isaac Harsh. In his younger days he invented these things called Chocolate frogs. Well, lets say when he left me-god rest his soul-he left me with a very wealthy fortune and two houses. My current boyfriend is a wizard in Wales. He's not a Jew, but still a looker. We have a lot in common. "

"Like what?" Petunia asked, trying to carry on the conversation, eventually leading it towards direction.

"Same past loves, same regrets, some loss, and pride in our loss," Eileen answered, then smiled. "Tomorrow, he's introducing me to his grandson, Ted."

"I see, glad you have done well," Petunia said. She took a deep breath to ask the next question. "What's your son up to these days?"

Eileen stopped instantly, Petunia noticed the wide smile melted off the woman's face.


	18. Ravenclaws and Legacies

**Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful year of reviews, feel free to read and review. I would also like to inform you that the next couple chapters will be flashback chapters. **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, and enjoy the Holiday season **

**These characters belong to JK Rowling, and I am not her**

Ravenclaws and Legacies

"When's the train going to arrive?" Lily asked as they stood at platform 9 ¾.

"Soon," Harry answered a bit annoyed after she asked this for the fifth time. "It probably has a lot of stops."

"So what's up with the Ravenclaws, again?" Hugo asked, standing next to Lily and looking up at Harry.

"It's their one thousandth anniversary," Harry answered. "But we're rooting for Gryffindor."

"If Gryffindor had a similar anniversary, we'd be more obnoxious," Angelina reminded the other Gryffindor parents, who rolled their eyes in irritation.

"The school would be shacking for security on that," George said. "They better get here soon. Dominique's not happy when her parents miss a game."

Bill showed up at the station alone.

"Where's Fleur?" George asked.

"Long story," Bill answered as the train rolled in. "Oh, Harry, how is Teddy holding up?"

"Fine," Harry answered. "I offered his services to the forensics' department since they deal with bones and stuff."

"Good, that will help him get his mind off things." Bill said sympathetically. "It came as a shock to me, but I can't tell my daughter what to do in these matters. Talk about awkward for Andromeda."

The train finally pulled in, making a complete stop. The Quidditch parents got on, Ginny having gone ahead on an earlier train to cover for the Prophet. So Harry was riding with George, Angelina and Bill.

"To be honest, Bill, I haven't seen Ted at all this week," Harry said as he helped Hugo and Lily boarded with a bag of books and board games. "From what I hear, Lyall is trying to convince him to go to the healer school in Cardiff."

Bill nodded caringly.

"What's going on with Hermione's Mum?" Angela whispered before getting into the compartment.

"The chemo didn't respond well and she got violently sick. Dr. Granger was found passed out on the bathroom floor this morning." Harry explained. "So Hugo gets to join us for the Quidditch match today." Harry said in a more excited voice. Hugo looked over and smiled, then went back to Lily.

"Sounds like cancer," Angelina said as she sat down. "I remember when Dad was going through it. He was always so stubborn, being the one who gives orders." Angelina shook her head. "He drove the doctors mad, the old Captain. I didn't blame Mum for moving back to Trinidad when he died. There, she's a widow to a Captain in the Royal Navy. Here, she's a witch who married a Muggle."

"We plan to visit her this Christmas," George explained. "We're actually sharing a plane with Neville and Hannah-their connecting flight is there. It was pretty neat over hearing the travel agent tell them they have two tickets there and three tickets back. Angie, tell them how your parents met."

"It's a long story," Angelina started.

"But interesting," George went on.

"Mum was born to a powerful magical family that lived on an island in the Caribbean not far from Trinidad. Her father was the chief of this island-it was founded to help witches and wizards born to slaves. My Dad is from a Muggle family that had generations serving in the Royal Navy. A few years after graduating, he was stationed in the Caribbean. On his day off, he went exploring on a motor boat. He ended up getting attacked by a colony of merpeople who protect the island. Mum heard the commotion and went to stop them. Soon they began a romance, which her family approved. Mum told Dad she was a witch, but I don't think he took it seriously. They married shortly after he received another assignment. Before they left, she took him to the island. That was when he realized it was real. There are still rumors that Mum used a love potion and people bother her today about how to make it.

"Tell them how he ended up at Hogwarts," George continued.

"I was born at a British military hospital in Malta. Mum wrote to my grandfather, and he followed tribal tradition were the senior member of the family makes the wand for the infant. He sent it to her: Nine inch, palm wood with mermaid hair core. My brothers and I grew up in a military household with strict rules and moving every few months. Mum was planning on educating me the island's way, by sending me to service as an apprentice to a witch at thirteen. She even had her sister looking for a placement, but at eleven Professor McGonagall came and explained because of my family's military service and my nationality in the Muggle world I was enrolled at Hogwarts. Luckily, Dad wasn't deployed overseas and was there to make the final decision. I think Roxanne takes after him a little."

"A little," George commented.

"A lot," Angelina corrected. "She's very self-discipline."

"What's going on with her wanting to leave Gryffindor?" Bill finally asked.

"Oh, well she has some trouble with some of the girls there," George said, being vague.

"A little," Angelina added. "A bunch of little snots, if you ask me."

"For the most part yes," George continued. "We plan to address it at the IEP meeting, despite a certain switch."

"What kind of switch?" Harry asked.

"Well, the individual educational planning meeting includes Fudge, the learning support professor, Sprout, the House Head or Oliver and another school staff. Now for the last couple years Neville has had the end of the alphabet. We trusted his input into Roxanne's accommodations. Sprout switched and gave Neville the Ks through Os, now Narcissa Malfoy is on our daughter's IEP case. We asked Neville why she switched, and he wasn't allowed to say. This got Ron and Hermione upset, but Neville assured that she does generally care for Hogwarts students and that the Malfoys have respect for Fudge's position. We then looked into asking Andromeda to take on Roxanne, but none of the House Heads take on IEP cases out of their house since they are a lot of work to fill out. McMillian has the beginning of the alphabet, Morphus has the eight non-English speaking students, and Hagrid has those five half-giant kids."

"James's meeting is two weeks from now," Harry said, thinking of James's attention deficit. "It is most likely going to be the same, able to take his exams alone with extra time, given a seat in the first row and checked on periodically by his professors. The Ps have the Earth magic professor, Tuwa Powaqua. Is it true this is Wood's last year?"

"Yes," Angelina said. "He took a job as a professional coach. I don't blame him, his wife was the Muggle Studies professor, so it's probably hard for him to work there. From what I hear, Hazel and Maple are terrified of brooms since the accident."

Harry remembered that. It was a year ago when Emily Wood went on an errand and was attacked by a wizard who was drunk and waving his wand. The man sent a curse her way, causing her to fall to her death, leaving Wood behind with their two daughters, ages four and six. "He's a good teacher. Albus was saying there is this Slytheirn kid who stutters, and he was cheering the lad on after hearing Ravenclaws bully him."

"I can see him doing that," George said. "Anyway, where's Fleur?"

"She's in France," Bill answered casually. "Gabrielle and Marcus are taking Gaston to a hospital in Macedonia to see if they can figure out what's wrong with him. Fleur went to take care of their other children."

"How sick is he?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know. I hope he's alright, that kid's hilarious." Bill sighed. "Anyway, he had high fever for a month now, and the healers are at a loss. Macedonia Children's Hospital of Magic called in a healer who specializes in children with Veela heritage and-get this—it's Viktor Krum's wife. She is a Veela and a highly recommended healer. Fleur used her influence to get her to take a look at him. Apparently, wizards with Veela blood tend to have health problems, but Healer Krum knows some treatments. It will take a month or so."

"Is that why Louis is…?" George was almost scared to finish the sentence.

"Wizards with veela blood not squibs with veela blood," Bill said confidently. "No, Louis has always been pretty healthy and athletic. The school we sent him to loves him. He's a talented student with top marks. He is looking into something called engineering."

"Oh, how are you handling it, by yourself?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Louis being a squib was a hot button issue for Bill.

"Well, Fleur left me this long list of stuff I'm supposed to do every day. Some of it was kind of annoying- I really don't need to be reminded to feed the dog. I think our neighbors have taken notice."

"That annoying newlywed couple?" George asked.

"Can't even tell the difference between bickering and an argument," Bill asked shaking his head. "This couple still holds hands every day. So me being comfortable with Fleur away for a few weeks has them stunned."

"That would be nauseating," Harry agreed.

"Oh, one weekend they were taking care of their niece. The woman mentions about not letting kids play on something for so long. Fleur shakes her head and says 'Wait until the child is four, Dear.' Fleur also told her childbirth's not that painful and men learn to clean eventually."

"Why is Fleur telling her this?" Angelina asked.

"Humor, I guess. Anyway I think the pub manager figured it out. I stopped by there while taking Hercules for his walk and ordered a sausage sandwich with jalapeño peppers, onions mayo, and salt. Because, you know, I can eat without being reminded of my cholesterol. The pub owner goes: 'Your wife's away I take it, Weasley." I just say yes and take my order and get a steak sandwich for the dog because Fleur makes him eat healthy, too. I went back down to the beach, opened a beer and let Hercules run. I called Fleur for an update, put her on speaker, which got Hercules going a bit crazy looking for her-the big mama's boy. I called Charlie to see how he's doing, too."

"Let me guess, he talked about Helena the whole time?" George asked.

"Yes, every time I asked how's he's doing he talks about how the wonderful Helena is doing or her two amazing children, Zora and Sorin." Bill said.

"how did they meet?" Harry asked.

"Helena was Charlie's secretary, and even though he doesn't believe in being romantic at work, he fell in love with her- and I mean head over heels. That's all he talks about. He fell in love with her two small children, too. He wants Mum and Dad to meet them. It's serious, Charlie's moving in with them."

"It's gotten that serious," George's eyes squinted.

"He wants Mum and Dad to come over for Christmas." Bill said. "Anyway, when I got home Percy was there. Apparently, him and Audrey got into an argument and she threw him out of the house. So my evening alone ended him whining while I was trying to listen to the Quidditch match."

"What was it about?" Angelina asked.

"I know, but I'm not saying much. We went to see her and she threw his clothes out the window. They have a strange relationship. It's always been life's mystery how a fun-loving, whimsical artist ever fell for…well, Percy. I think it has something to do with Muggle woman being attracted to wizard men. She read a lot of fantasy novels. Percy always gets offended when I tell him this."

"Yes, he gets sensitive about that," George shook his head. "Remember when they first met and Dad said he could lose his job for telling a muggle? He goes: 'well, if it's between the Ministry or the woman I love', or what did he say to you Bill?"

"He told me I was jealous that he found a muggle more attractive than my wife," Bill said trying not to laugh.

"I still don't see how those two ever ended up together, until I heard her father say: 'I don't know how a nice, responsible young man like Percy ended up with my quixotic daughter, but I hope he'll pull her down to Earth.' Meanwhile we're all glad she gets him to laugh." Harry added. "What did he do?"

"I'm not saying," Bill answered. "He's acting depressed about it. We went to her studio in hopes to get him out of the doghouse. Audrey just ignored Percy and directed the paintings. She's quite popular in the Muggle world, even though I haven't the slightest clue what she paints, a bunch of splatters on canvas. Percy tried to explain abstract to me. Anyway, she told him he's not welcome at her exhibit."

"He must have done something bad," George commented. "Anyway, did you hear Fred has a date to the ball?"

"Does he?" Harry asked.

"Some Slytherin his year," George continued.

"So does Roxanne. I helped her pick out a dress." Angelina said. "A Hufflepuff a year above her."

"So we'll know he'll be gentlemen." George said. "Harry, out of curiosity. You have access to all criminal backgrounds?"

"Don't embarrass her," Angelina warned George.

"I like embarrassing my kids," George defended himself. "Especially when they make me proud."

"Like the time when Fred shot fireworks off a roof?" Angelina asked shaking her head.

"And Mr. Barley came knocking on my back door with my teenage son and his friends. They of course refused to speak to him. I said: 'That one's definitely mined'. Always proud to claim that kid after a prank, grounded him for a week."

"Didn't you pay for the damages and make him work it off?" Angelina said knowing that lead to another story.

"Yes, I did, that ended up with him hanging around the store and flirting with girls. I don't know what I'm going to do with that kid." George shook his head. "He pointed out those girls who were bulling Roxanne for me."

"They are little bitches," Angelina said to herself. "The Slytherin girls her year are nicer."

"Slytherin has changed," Bill added. "Andromeda lets them get away with nothing. Did you hear how Andromeda forced them to take etiquette lessons? It was rather funny, a couple days ago she gathered them up and explained that they're aware Slytherin has a reputation and one of the students yelled 'Then why are we here?' that one got a detention. She then said Slytherin had another reputation of being a house of charm and grace, she didn't want Salazar Slytherin's house wondering around acting like a bunch of blabbering baboons. Then she taught them how to dance and made a student demonstrate. The other students were shouting jokes at him. Does this story sound familiar?" Harry and George instantly nodded.

"Is Morphs taking her?" Angelina asked.

"No, teachers have to chaperones," Harry said. "Speaking of Andromeda, do you know where Ted has been? I haven't heard from him all week. I arranged an internship with the forensics department and he hadn't even sent paper work yet."

"I heard Lyall Lupin is sick," George explained. "One of Hermione's co-workers told her."

"Well, maybe that's where he is," Harry nodded. "Lyall and Ted are very close. Ted always admired his grandfather."

"He's a good man, always knew how to make a laugh or those related to him embarrassed." Bill shook head. "I remember one time he asked about introducing Victorie to Lyall. I was thinking, sure you can invite Remus's dad. Well, somehow this line came across our table: 'Now, Ted's grandmother, god-rest-her-soul use to get turned on by thunderstorms, you know that sound hitting the roof always got her in the mood. That was great for me because, you see, we lived in Wales. As a matter of fact, Ted, I think your father was a result of that hurricane in '59.' Ted's face became this beat red, Fleur was covering Louis ears and I was trying not to crack up."

"I like the line at his eleventh birthday party: 'I'm not trying to tell you what house to get in, but all the Lupins have been in Gryffindor for the last nine generation. But if you want to break tradition, that's all right.' He said it right in front of Andromeda." Harry remembered.

"I remember when we first met him, the boggartwas a nightmare at Grimmaled place and Sirius kept hinting for Remus to have Lyall to take a look at it. Sirius told us how it was agreed Remus had the coolest father among the Marauders. A shame to hear about his poor health. Between that and the breakup Ted must have a lot on his mind." Bill blurted out as all eyes darted at him. "None of you knew?"

"No," Harry said. "None of us had heard anything, what happened?"

"I don't know, Victorie said she wanted to be single her seventh year and I can't make these decisions for her," Bill defended quickly.

The train rolled into Hogwarts. Harry looked out the window to see the school streaming in blue and silver as it stopped and the other Qudditch parents got off. Harry recognized a few faces such as the Pakistani squibs and their younger daughter. He also saw his old classmate, Lavender Ossupov, formally Brown with her eight year old twins who all three were waving Ravenclaw flags.

"Lily, Hugo stay close," Harry ordered as his eyes looked at the crowd.

"Lavender, where are the former Dumbledore's Army?" George asked her.

"They are in the library clumped with the Hogwarts Resistance, Luna is actually close to my husband, signing autographs." Lavender answered.

"That makes sense," Harry nodded. "Anyway tell Lilac I said good luck," Harry said politely.

"And tell James I said good luck as well," She nodded. "I'm going there first."

It was then the Karmis came up to George and Angelina recognizing their scarlet and gold flags. The couple first wave their banner to show their son was in the same house. "Where the Quidditch pitch is?" The father asked quickly and loudly

"Come with us," Bill said. The couple looked confused.

"You can come with us," Angelina said slowly making a welcoming motion. The two smiled and they agreed.

"Where're we going?" Lily asked.

"To the library, to meet your godmother," Harry answered as he went through the crowed passing hundreds of Ravenclaws and their families along with students lingering in the crowd, all of different houses out for the pure enjoyment of the day. Harry wanted to meet his sons, but assumed they were at the Quidditch pitch.

~X~

The Library Tower

Harry was hoping his sons would meet him here, but figured James was most likely getting ready for his match and Albus was there with his new Gryffindor friends. He wondered if this reunion was the reason for Albus's new abhorrence of Ravenclaws.

Harry took Lily and Hugo through the halls to the library tower that was decorated with several paintings and pictures of the Ravenclaws, starting with Rowena, going through the upwards spiral. Harry showed Lily and Hugo the tidbits of the Ravenclaw family and Rowena's biography along with the Ravenclaw Academy joining Hogwarts in October of 1017. Harry followed it through the different eras of history. They passed several elderly wizards and witches, also on their way up the ramp to the library.

One was Venus Lovegood, Luna's great-grandmother, who smiled at them but then got distracted being swept away in a library. Harry knew that it was common for several generations of witches and wizards living at one time. Venus was sharp enough to be out and about the crowd on her own. She smiled at Harry but the door was shut to keep the hundred and nine year

old safe. Harry wondered why the Malfoys had an interest in showing her off.

Harry then saw Monet Lovegood, a curator of the National Wizard Museum and also a former Ravenclaw coming out from the closed-off room.

"I assume you're looking for my stepdaughter?" Monet asked with a smile.

"Yes," Harry answered. "Where is her table?"

"She's waiting for you, it's near the entrance. She has a long line." Monet warned.

"Thank you," Harry nodded towards her. "I heard your son is close to her."

"Yes, they're adjacent," Monet answered. "I'm surprised I could get Michael here from Alaska. Well, I'm sorry to make this short, but a lot of our artifacts were brought here. It was nice talking to you."

"You as well," Harry nodded as Monet left.

Harry led them through the library, passing a number of silver and blue streams along with excited alumni. Some Harry recognized. Cho who pointed out different things to her relatively confused husband passing through the corridors. Michael Cornor, now Luna's stepbrother who now owned a ranch of flying caribou in Alaska, was walking around with his family. Harry stopped and talked some to Anthony Goldstein, along with his wife and children. Harry pointed out the different humanitarians, poets, writers, ministry workers, inventors, and healers to the children as they walked past them.

"Harry, are you looking for anybody?" A voice said behind him. Harry turned to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with a Slytherin letter jacket. She was a pretty little thing with the exception of her long neck and large front teeth. Harry was used to people staring, but this girl was grinning like she wanted to be noticed.

"Yes," Harry answered. "I'm looking for Luna Lovegood."

"I just got her autograph. My brother is a huge fan of hers. He'll be shocked if he found out you knew her." She answered coming closer, flipping her hair. "She's the fourth one from the main library entrance. A lot of Hogwarts Resistance members are here, more than Dumbledore's Army."

"The Hogwarts Resistance was founded by Ravenclaw students in the First Wizard War and it is their day," Harry explained.

The girl continued to follow them. "It's interesting being a Muggle-born who can claim family connections to the Order of the Phoenix."

"Like who?" Harry asked, not really listening.

"My grandmother's sister in the first war…" She said slowly coming to a realization. "And my dad's cousin in the second war." She then looked at Harry as if she was waiting for a response. There was an awkward pause. "I take it you're mainly here for the game." The girl continued.

"Yes," Harry said shortly, hoping she would leave.

"My best friend is the Ravenclaw seeker," She said. "I'm sitting with her family, so I'm sorry to say I won't be rooting for your son. I guess you won't tell my Dad."

"Alright," Harry said squinting to her.

"Well, I'm going to help out with the event. Our house head said we had too." The girl explained. "My shift is almost over."

"Sounds like something Tonks would do," Harry said to the girl. "She really repaired your house's reputation. You're lucky to have her as a house leader. She raised my godson, so I know her very well."

"Glad to see you're a good godfather," The girl said cynically and left peeved.

"Do you know her?" Hugo asked.

"No," Harry answered.

"She looks like the muggle in the pictures at Aunt Petunia's," Lily commented to Hugo as Harry kept the two nine-year olds close in the crowd.

They passed Ivan Ossupov-Harry met him after the war when Ivan tried to claim that they were related, claiming he was Harry's mother's cousin, but Harry always doubted it. Ivan was there mainly as the first werewolf to be placed Head of Werewolf Affairs and as a former member of the Hogwarts Resistance. He was next to the Flitwick family who had a memorial set up for their father. Now, knowing his grandmother's maiden name Harry realized his claim might have been accurate. Ivan and Harry exchange quick, brief, glances before he rose to meet his wife and younger children.

"There she is Dad," Lily yelled. Harry looked over to see Luna Lovegood talking to a group of Ravenclaw students. She finished up immediately when she saw Harry.

"There you are Harry," Luna made her way over. "I'm glad you brought Lily over before the game." Lily instantaneously hugged her adored godmother.

"Yes, you said your godmother was here?" Harry said as Hugo went up to them excitedly.

"I'm very excited to meet her, Aunt Luna," Lily said looking to Harry. "My godmother's godmother sounds exciting right, Dad?"

"She's also my great grandmother," Luna explained to Lily. "She's being shown off today in particular for being the oldest living Ravenclaw."

"I heard James is playing today," Luna started casually to Harry.

"Yes, will you root for him?" Harry said even more casually.

"Asking a Lovegood to root against Ravenclaw! Why, that's a sin!" A man let out a burst as Hugo gave him a funny look.

"Calm down, Grandfather," Luna said to the man behind her.

"Harry, my entire family's here. My great-grandmother is the oldest living Ravenclaw and is to have a seat of honor at the Quidditch pitch." Luna explained.

"I see," Harry took that as an answer as Luna's two godchildren, Hugo and Lily left with her. Harry read the article Luna's cousin wrote. He knew Luna held a great admiration to the elderly flapper. Venus moved in after Luna's mother died, taking care of her until she went to Hogwarts. She then tried to bribe Death Eaters for Luna's release after she was taken.

"My cousin wrote an article. The Malfoys gave some earlier pictures. They wanted to show off connections considering…" Luna handed him a flyer.

_Venus Lovegood_

_Blood Traitor-Suffragette-Socialite-Ravenclaw_

_Venus Lovegood is far from any ordinary elderly witch. One of few voices left of a great magical generation, she now is celebrated proudly as the oldest member of Ravenclaw House, which is why on the thousands birthday of this house she is given a place of honor._

_Venus Lovegood was born Venus Malfoy in 1898 at a mansion in Wiltshire, England. 'I was a curious child. I never conformed much, always running my dress by climbing trees and never took much to the fine manners expected at the time.' She recalls about her early childhood._

_On September 1__st__, 1909 Venus entered the halls of Hogwarts and became the first member of her family to be sorted into Ravenclaw. 'My family was quite shocked. We were traditionally Slytherin, but the hat saw me as a capricious child and put me in Ravenclaw. They didn't think much of it. I was clever, and parents are always proud to have a child in Ravenclaw.'_

_Venus didn't spend her years quietly like young ladies were expected. She and other girls in her year became active in the suffrage movement. 'We would leave school and chain ourselves to the ministry pillars' she laughs today. 'The professors later cursed the grounds to prevent us from leaving from the school.' Venus laughs at the memory._

_Shortly after graduating, Venus went into service and took a job at the Department of War with the ministry. 'Most of the men were away fighting in The Great War, so they offered jobs to us females. I got a job as an editor for the Daily Prophet because the men who normally ran it joined up in the fight._

_After the war she rented a high-class penthouse in London. 'It was a wild time, the roaring twenties,' Venus explains today. 'I just didn't want to miss out.' While there, Venus enjoyed going to parties with many celebrities at that time, becoming caught in the whole Jazz scene. 'The Prophet' liked me, and I started the first fashion and gossip column. That was where I got close to David Lovegood.' She says with a devilish smile. 'He was running his own paper, the Quibbler.'_

_In 1924, Venus shocked the magical world when she eloped with David Lovegood. 'He was a reporter doing a story on us, he had a muggle degree and people didn't like that then so he started his own paper. Very wild of him. He was in my year but we didn't talk much back then.' Venus explained. 'Marrying him created quite a scandal. His parents were Muggles and I was well-known throughout Pureblood society for my fashion and my social grace. My parents were furious, cut me off. Most of my social circle stopped talking to me all together which made me lose my column. I didn't care. I was young and in love._'

_After her marriage, Venus became an active reporter's wife. She would go with David and often went undercover for him in the first few years of their marriage. The couple planned to travel the world, but those dreams were put to halt when Venus had her first child, followed by six more._

'_We suffered a lot during the depression,' Venus recalls. 'We didn't have any money in the market. We started to have less and less subscriptions. Eventually we were faced with the decision to close it down. Broke my heart, but we had seven kids to feed, our time needed to be spent trying to provide for them. I took a job as a seamstress. David was against this, but knew we needed to find a way to survive. He got a job fixing old wands and selling apples and we also took in two boarders. We didn't have a much, but we had food on the table and clothes on our backs.' _

_Venus and David had a total of nine children, all in Ravenclaw._

_They eventually were able to reopen the paper once the Second World War hit and they became one of few with connections to the Muggle World. During this time, Venus worked in a factory and lost two sons in the war. Venus refuses to comment on that lost. Her second daughter, Alice got a job with the Magical War Department in making sure the bombs didn't hit the magical world. Venus and her other children would collect aluminum and make blankets for solders._

"That's quite an interesting article." A voice came behind him. Harry turned to see Andromeda and Morphs.

"Glad to see you," Harry said, happy to see the old family friend. "How's the term going so far?"

"Great. The sorting hat took kindly to Slytherin this year. We got a sweet group of first years." Andromeda answered. "I'm also enjoying two Gryffindors in particularly."

"That's great to hear," Harry said looking up to Morphs. "And how is your year?"

"Couldn't be better," He answered. Harry liked the transfiguration professor even though his sons didn't take too well to him. Harry always told his boys that the strictest teachers later turn out to be the best.

"Anyway, we have some great news," Andromeda said as she modestly showed Harry a sapphire engagement ring.

"Well, congratulations," Harry said to the both of them. "You've been together a long time. Anyway, have you seen Ted around? How's he taking this, considering?"

"Considering what?" Andromeda asked suddenly as Narcissa came from behind with a cart carrying a pitcher of water along with silver and blue cookies. Harry also noticed a bunch of Slytherins helping her.

"Was this your idea?" Harry asked as Andromeda nodded.

"Anyway, do you know that girl?" Andromeda asked, looking at the blonde-haired girl Harry was talking to earlier.

"No, not really," Harry answered. She nodded as Morphs looked at her, agreeing. "Yes, she tends to lie. That's why I had to ask. I'll talk to her later about it. Let's just say there will be a few detentions and some points from Slytherin."

"Dad, when is Luna coming back?" Harry looked over to Luna's autograph line to see his old class mate Ernest McMillan with a girl around Lily's age with obsidian-color curls and golden tan skin.

"Soon, Orchid," Ernest said. "Stand up straight, you're a lady."

Finally, Luna came back with Lily and Hugo, and Harry was quick to claim them.

"Who do we have here?" Luna asked as she went to sign the little girl's parchment.

"Orchid Marinova," the girl answered proudly. "I'm your biggest fan. Except, I think your wrong about-"

"Orchid, you don't correct someone else's work unless you're an expert," Ernest corrected the girl.

"Is this your daughter, Ernie?" Luna asked signing her book.

"Yes, she wanted to come here this weekend." Ernest said. "Afterwards, we're going to the Quidditch match."

"We're rooting for Gryffindor because they are the underdog," Orchid said as Lily came up behind her.

"What's an underdog?" Hugo asked.

"Not a Gryffindor," Harry answered.

"That girl looks like fun," Lily commented as Harry began to drift away.

"She does, does she," Harry agreed.

"She reminds me of someone," Andromeda said instantly as she joined them. "She reminds me of someone but I can't think of who."

"I was thinking the same thing," Narcissa said, coming to stand next to her sister. "Her mother is a Astoria's good friend. Orchid was at a Greengrass party and I couldn't help but think the same thing. She reminds me of someone, but I for the life of me I can't think of who."

"Me neither," Andromeda added. "Delightful child."

"I disagree," Narcissa sighed. "She's a handful, at the parry she was infuriated about something, such a temper. She doesn't get that from Ernest, that's for sure."

"Anyway, Harry see my head girl," Andromeda pointed out an Asian girl with golden skin and raven hair in Slytherin wardrobe. "That's Kanda Nott. She was adopted from Thailand when she was nine. Her parents, Theo and Susan, were very helpful to Neville and Hannah. She was offered a job at the ministry. I'm very proud of her."

"They're taking Spanish classes today," Harry informed her as she nodded. "So they can communicate with Timothy better. They got another letter from the matron. He's not taking his English classes seriously."

"I don't know if her parents learned her language or not, she was alright when she came to school but still needed support. Fudge and I gave her extra tutoring. She's came a long way, I'm very proud of her." Andromeda went on. "Speaking of being proud of someone, what was this about Teddy? I thought he took the news rather well, considering his love for him."

"I'm talking about him and Victoria breaking up." Harry blurted.

"Let's leave," Andromeda said she looked up at Morphs who nodded, agreeing to watch Hugo and Lily.

"I was talking about the news he heard on Sunday, about Lyall Lupin." Andromeda said as they went to a storage room of discarded books.

"I heard he was sick," Harry started.

"No, he's dying," Andromeda interrupted. "I didn't know about him and Victoria, when I talked to him on Sunday, he told me about his grandfather. So his girlfriend breaks up with him and he found out about his grandfather the next day." Andromeda said shaking her head.

~X~

The Quidditch arena was packed. Everywhere was silver and blue with a few hints of gold and red spread throughout the stadium. Harry spotted Luna's family all surrounded by Venus. He saw Albus sitting in the student seats with a group of first-year Gryffindors, along with Scorpius Malfoy and other Slytherins also rooting for Gryffindor. He also saw Rose with a group of Gryffindor girls and a few Hufflepuffs. For some reason, all the first years were rooting against Ravenclaw.

The Gryffindor parents gathered together. Harry sat with George, Bill and Angelina while Hugo and Lily sat on the lower bleachers. On the other side was the Karmis. Harry saw the mother say something to the younger daughter in her tongue. She smiled and sat right next to Hugo and Lily.

"I want to be a Gryffindor one day," Orchid said, coming up with her father.

"Orchid, I can say this with full confidence: your mother and I would prefer that you were a Hufflepuff." Ernest said as the girl giggled.

"Dad, can I sit with them?" She asked looking at Lily, Hugo and the other girl.

"Of course," Ernest said. Orchid then excitingly went over to the group her age. Harry, happy someone other than Gryffindor parents were coming out for their team made room for the History of Magic professor.

"So Ernie," George started as he sat down. "How does this work out?"

"How does what work out?" Ernest asked. Harry paid close attention, recognizing McMillan's daughter, Orchid.

"I know her mother," Harry explained. "She's a co-worker."

"Oh, we get along for the most part, even though we aren't together. She makes the decisions for Orchid's religious upbringing, and I make arrangements of her educational upbringing." Harry nodded remembering Ernest pretentious ways.

"Divorce?" Angelina asked.

"Never married," Ernest corrected. "I didn't know about her until she was three. Darling, isn't she?"

Finally the two teams were released. Dominique flew out, followed by the three chasers including Clair Cummins, Bahaar Karmi, and Roxanne Weasley. Harry took a closer look at Bahaar Karmi. He wondered why people were upset that he shared a dormitory with first years, Bahaar may be turning thirteen in March but he was also the shortest boy his year, passing for more of a nine year old than an twelve year old. He could barely be seen between Roxanne and Clair. He was followed by the two chasers, which consisted of Fred and Dane Slooper. Last was the Seeker: Harry's own son James soared like a proud phoenix, making Harry's heart swell with such gratification in seeing his son in the red and gold uniform.

It was then time for the Ravenclaws to be announced, and they burst out with a roar so loud and made it impossible for anyone to even think. Their seeker, Lilac Ossupov, fluttered out last, and she was the first open werewolf in a game the cheer was deafening.

The two teams lined up against each other as Wood came out onto the field with the announcer saying the names of each team member. Oliver Wood threw up the quaffle followed by releasing the snitch causing the players to go off into a chaos of different directions. The quaffle started off in Ravenclaw arms, but as soon as they attempted to score Dominique blocked it, passing it to Roxanne who went for the goal but was then surrounded by all three Ravenclaw chasers. Instantly, she dropped it to be caught by Bahaar Karmi who was able to sneak past the Ravenclaws and make the first goal of the season, causing his parents to cheer him on proudly.

The quaffle was then pivoted by a group of Ravenclaws until Bahaar was able to catch again. He then passed it to Roxanne who made the second score. She attempted to make the third one but it was blocked, caught by Bahaar and the third one was made successful followed by a fourth and fifth made by Clair. The six and sevenths were made by Bahaar. The eighth was made by Roxanne followed by a Ravenclaw score.

Harry could hear the Karmis cheering as their son made Gryffindor's tenth score and was well on his way to the eleventh when suddenly a bludger came flying to him. The boy ducked, almost falling off this broom. It came at him again as the two Ravenclaws swarmed around the young first year like sharks. The Ravenclaw beater flew towards a bludger and sent it Bahaar's way. He flew out of the way as the other beater hit the bludger and this time got his target's arm.

"They're doing that on purpose. How else could a bludger go after the same player three times?" Bill said, shaking his head as Bahaar landed gently, greeted by Wood, who led him to where Ted Lupin stood in his green healer robes. Harry felt a slight moment of pride in seeing Ted walk out so professional.

Fred Weasley instantly swooped in, charging at the Ravenclaw beaters, furious with them for going after the little chaser. The two large Ravenclaws next targeted Dominique but the bludger was blocked by Fred who hit the ball towards the Ravenclaw beater. Fred and the beater exchanged glares as they kept aiming the bludger at each other while circling the pitch. Finally the two brooms flew to each other and they got into a fight mid-air. Wood blew his whistle, causing the two beaters to come down.

"Our son just got kicked out for defending a player," Angelina said, shocked.

"That's our boy," George said proudly.

Harry focused on James. James was frantically searching for the snitch the whole time this was going on. Harry somewhat wondered why James was flying in a zig-zag pattern across the field. Finally James paused and looked around nervously. That was when Harry spotted the winged ball.

'_It's above your head, James just look up,' _Harry kept saying as Dominique blocked a point. _"Reach your hand up, you have it." _

"Want to shout it don't you?" Bill asked, seeing the snitch. Harry nodded.

Harry watch as James searched for the snitch that flew right above him . Then suddenly a pretty red-headed girl in a sideways braid swooped up beside James. She stood up on her broom causing the crowd to silence. In a few seconds she jumped off her broom, flung herself forward doing a backflip around James, catching it from his grasp then landed one hand on the handle. She swung around, propping herself on the broom and holding the snitch in her hand. That was when James turned to see her right beside him.

Harry looked across to where the Ravenclaws parents were standing, Lilac's parents frozen unable to blink at their daughter's dangerous moves. The rest of the large crowd cheered in a Ravenclaw victory. Harry could see James's disappointed face as he landed.

~X~

Ginny took notes on the very disappointing match. She tried to be neutral but found it impossible with her baby playing on the field. She wrote the final scores along with the impressive move on the Ravenclaw seeker. Even she had to admit the move to catch the snitch was extraordinary. As she packed up to leave, she opened her phone and read her boss's text message. He wanted an interview of Lilac Ossupov.

Ginny packed her belongings. She now figured why so many reporters normally passed on the Hogwarts matches. Not only did Ginny's ears ring from hundreds of teenage squealers, but now she had to highlight her son's defeat. She went down to the Quidditch locker rooms and waited for Wood outside the trainer's office.

James, of course, packed and left before his mother even got there. Typical twelve-year-old, she figured. Ginny couldn't help but smile walking pas Bahaar Karmi who sat with his arm propped up, surrounded by his parents trying to speak with Oliver in their broken English. Oliver, being the Head of Gryffindor, shared a few words with them while Ginny waited. She needed his permission to speak with any of the Hogwarts players.

"Are you here for him?" Wood asked, surprised, as he walked away from his Gryffindor student.

"No," Ginny shook her head. "But I'm definitely going to give his name to a few professional scouts. The Prophet wants an interview from Lilac, being the first open werewolf on a Hogwarts team."

"She'll most likely be this way," Wood explained. "She sprained an ankle coming off her broom, so I'm going to have the Healer Assistant take a look at it. Hogwarts doesn't have a full-time healer, but luckily we have two professors with a license. Patil is covering for this game." Oliver led her to another room where Lilac sat with her ankle propped up and a girl with a Slytherin sports jacket beside her.

"Lilac, you played very well today," Oliver explained. "This is Ginny Potter, she wants to interview you."

"I read your articles, we're huge fans," Lilac said. star-struck.

"Godly,"' her friend said, a bit more critical.

"Big word," Ginny chuckled as the girl rolled her eyes. Ginny ignored her and turned towards Lilac. "Where are your parents? I'm not allowed to interview minors without a parent or guardian."

"Oh, her Mum's going to be here, don't worry," Patil said as she waddled in slowly, dressed in loose Ravenclaw robes. "How's my seeker?"

"The sprain hurts a bit, but I'm still going to the ball tonight," Lilac said confidently.

"Just be careful. I'll have the healer assistant come and look at it. Since the Gryffindor player is worse, we're giving him first attention." Patil explained.

"Does he know I'm a werewolf?" Lilac asked innocently.

"Yes," Patil said. "I can guarantee it won't be a problem for this one."

"But our treatments are different," She said as Patil left, leaving Ginny alone with the two girls.

"Our bones tend to weaken before full moons, so we need more calcium. That's why I'm allowed calcium supplement pills before every game. Professor Patil is a good house leader. Do you know she's having triplets?"

"No, I didn't," Ginny said professionally as the sound of footsteps came behind them with Ted Lupin in his Healer robes being followed by Padma. Ginny noticed he wasn't as proud as he thought he would be. His shoulders hung low.

_What's wrong? _Was Ginny's first thought, but kept that to herself as Ted ignored Ginny. This boy who dreamt of being a healer his whole life, now in green robes for the first time, had such a gloomy look in his eyes.

"So what do we have here?" Ted asked. Lilac instantly became silent, too nervous to speak.

"Lilac Ossupov, my seeker," Patil answered.

"I sprained my ankle," Lilac said pulling her pants leg up. "I think it's serious." She said fluttering her eyes as Ted narrowed his eyes at it.

"How much does it hurt on a scale of one to ten?" Ted asked.

"9.5" Lilac said with a sigh. "Is that bad?"

"It says here you're a werewolf? I need to use different treatment for your changing tarsals." Ted explained. Lilac nodded.

"Well, before I treat, have some chocolate," Ted offered her as she took it still staring at him. Then suddenly the Karmi boy yelled. "I'll go check on that." Ted said. "Eat. Studies have shown chocolate relaxes werewolves."

"He's so handsome," The Slytherin said instantly.

"And an advocate. Did you see the gray ribbon tattooed on his arm?" Lilac went on.

"His father was a werewolf," Ginny interrupted.

"I know, my Dad confirmed it," Lilac said nonchalantly. She then went off dreamily. "We are connected."

"I'm going to take Ted to get the right potions for your treatment, do you have any questions for him?" Patel asked. coming back in with Ted.

"Yes," She said with a sly smile. "Is it true Harry Potter is your godfather?"

"Yes," Ted answered casually as he checked where the sprain was located. "Tell me where it hurts." He then pressed a spot above her foot.

"There," She answered. He wrote it down and left.

"You have the same godfather. That makes you two practically related. He's all mine," Lilac said foolishly as Ginny then took a closer notice to Lilac's friend.

"Violet Dursley," She said instantly.

"Yes," Violet responded, adjusting her green jacket.

"It's been a few years." Ginny said. "How's school?"

"Great, I'm with the fourth years in Herbology." There was then an awkward moment of silence.

"I am huge fan of your column," Lilac interrupted as the sound of footsteps raced through the room.

"There you are!" Lavender said, coming straight to her daughter's bed. "How are you! You're not hurt that bad are you?"

"I'm fine, Mum," Lilac said annoyed. "The Healer-in-training is really good, he gave me chocolate. See."

Lavender shook her head. "Where's your sister?"

"Snogging her boyfriend most likely," Lilac said as her and Violet started laughing.

"I'll get her in a minute," Lavender rolled her eyes. "I wanted to talk to you first, I don't ever want to see you pull a stunt like that again."

"But Mum, we won," Lilac explained.

"That doesn't matter, you could have been killed. You injured yourself enough. Why do they have you waiting?" Lavender said.

"He left to get treatment," Lilac explained.

"Without asking me first?" Lavender asked. "I'm a certified healer who specializes in werewolves."

"Mum, Patil is my house leader." Lilac said.

"I happen to be your mother," Lavender hushed as another blonde hair girl snuck in behind her.

"That's why I need you." Ginny assured her. Lavender turned, finally acknowledging her in the room. "My column wants to interview your daughter for being the first open werewolf to play for Hogwarts. Since she is underage, the Prophet wants the presence of a parent or guardian. It prevents lawsuits. Would you sign this form?"

"Let me read it first," Lavender said sitting down taking the paper, then looked towards the blonde-haired girl who took a seat beside her.

"About time you came to see your sister," Lavender commented to her oldest daughter.

"My boyfriend was upset by the lost. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't tend to him?" She whined. "Besides, I did her hair before the game."

"A nice katniss braid," Lilac said showing off her sided braid.

"You think your boyfriend is more important than your sister?" Lavender murmured. "When will you give up these silly ways?"

Lavender sat and read the paper. Glory sat next to Ginny. That was when Ginny notice her and her boyfriend's initials in bold marker on her hand.

"Tell me about your boyfriend," Ginny said.

"Oh, he's my sweetheart and I make sure we walk to class together every day," she giggled as her mother ignored her, reading Ginny's papers.

"I must say, your daughter is a spitting image of you at that age," Ginny said to Lavender, looking at Glory.

"Thank you," Lavender smiled, looking at Lilac. "I think I'm going to discuss this with my husband, if you don't mind," she said, putting the papers in her briefcase. Ted finally came in and treated Lilac with Lavender hovering over him.

~X~

"It was just so strange. I approached James and he completely ignored me. It was like he was embarrassed I was there." Harry said after supper while Hugo and Lily were playing upstairs while they sat in the sofa, sharing a bottle of wine.

Pumpkin shambled down the stairs, exhausted from the two children. She went to the sofa and nuzzled on Harry's leg letting out sad whimpering cries. Harry picked Pumpkin up and put her in-between them. The puppy then rested her head on Ginny's lap.

"He probably was," Ginny said, stroking the puppy's head. "Honestly, Harry, what did you expect? Him to be running up and hugging you? The boy's twelve, going to be thirteen soon. The last thing he wants is to be seen hanging out with Mum and Dad."

"Now, what kind of child is embarrassed of his parents?" Harry asked.

"When I was his age, I didn't want my parents in a ten mile radius. You're going to find this difficult since your parents weren't around for you to be embarrassed by them."

"That seems to be the phrase of parenthood: 'You're going to find this difficult…'" Harry shook his head.

"I heard you telling Neville that," Ginny reminded.

"He was scared Tim will resent them for the adoption. He doesn't have a clue on to where to start when his son gets home. I wanted to tell him 'welcome to fatherhood', but I didn't." Harry said. "We shared a few drinks and talked."

"Well neither of you had a real strong example to look up to growing up," Ginny shook her head.

"Tell me what part of being a parent has ever been easy." Harry sighed. "Anyway how did your interview go?"

"It didn't, I didn't get permission. But I did sort of get caught up with Lavender Brown. She's one of those mothers who hover. When Ted was treating Lilac, she watched his every move. I didn't know what my boss expected, the girl is a typical teenager. Oh, and Lavender's older daughter is sixteen, she referred to her boyfriend as her 'john-john' and Lavender told her to grow up." Ginny said as Harry let out a chuckle.

"How did Ted do?" Harry asked.

"You should have seen him," Ginny spoke in awe. "He reminded me of his father. I mean he really reminded me of Remus."

"He's going through a rough time right now," Harry said sadly. "Some time tomorrow, I'm going to contact him. He is my godson."

"And on that, guess who I ran into?" Ginny went on.

"Who?"

"Violet Dursley," Ginny answered.

"Hm," Harry shook his head. That was when it clicked for Harry on the girl he encountered at the library. "I didn't even recognize her. I think I might have gotten her in trouble for lying with Andromeda."

"She's been lying for three years, serves her right," Ginny said. "Get this, she's going to the ball with Fred."

"Oh, should probably warn Dudley. He may want to mention his boxing days to Fred."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Well, if you're going to date a girl, you should fear the father. Even if he is a muggle," Harry said casually.

"Where did you get these ideas?" Ginny said as the phone buzzed.

"Speak of the devil," Harry said as he answered it. "Hello, Aunt Petunia, how was that christening thing."

"Went well, caught up with my cousin. It's nice having an old relative live so close now," Petunia explained.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, remember when I told you how Zinnia and her husband moved in the same condo?" Petunia explained.

"How is this person related to you, Harry asked, wondering the cause of this request.

"Her mother is my mother's sister," Petunia answered. "She's around too, still maddening at ninety."

"Tulip is still alive," Harry blurted out.

"How did you know her name? I never mentioned her?" Petunia asked.

"Never mind," Harry said as his mind drifted to the letters. To him, Tulip Ossupov was a spunky fifteen-year-old girl who prided herself on collecting the most tin. Harry didn't ever think to ask what Tulip was like as an adult. "I'd like to meet her."

"Why?" Petunia asked. "I'm sorry, but do you have any idea what's it like to have an overbearing aunt who holds you at such low expectations?"

"Are you asking me that question?" Harry asked.

"I ran into someone else there who is interested in meeting you," Petunia changed the subject. "A family friend, I should say."

"Who?"

"Eileen Snape." Petunia answered. "Harsh, now. But anyway she was a woman from the neighborhood, very kind to my family, now looking back on it."

Harry paused for a minute, it was strange hearing Petunia refer to a witch as an old friend. "Sure, I'd love to meet her."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Tulip is still alive," Harry answered.

"You mean your grandmother's Tulip?"

Harry nodded, Ginny nodded back.

"Next Saturday, at one," Petunia said as Harry marked it on the calendar.

~X~

"Harry, I wished you shared these letters," Ginny said with her feet propped on a pillow as Harry came in with the evening paper.

"In this one she's describing taking a bath to Harry," Harry said handing her a letter.

"The letters obviously weren't written for her grandson to read," Ginny shook her head. "Anyway, I think you inherited your grandfather's sense of romance. Listen to this line he wrote: _'The other day they handed out carrot rations and I instantly thought of your hair.' _"

"Very funny," Harry said, crawling in bed next to his wife as she dived into the old letters like an unread romance novel. "This is one of my favorites."

_9 February 1942_

_My Dearest Iris, _

_I can't tell you where I am right now nor can any words begin to describe how scared I am all the time. Fear is a tiring burden. Yet with each day my heart becomes more driven to defeat these Nazis, knowing it will give us peace. _

_It's hard to make friends here. The other day I shared a drink with a few American fighter pilots along with a couple of laughs. The next day they were blown up. Another time I had lunch with a very entertaining French fellow, and he was gunned down that afternoon. I miss home and safety so much. _

_I miss the dusty August heat and dream of flowers on an English lane. Every day I miss our isle's air and the laughter from London children. Even though London hasn't had laughter for quite some time, I want to hear it again. I want to be home. From midnight to midnight I tremble from the vehement rage of fires and see the fallen planes. I still see them even when I close my eyes. _

_ When things get too dark for me, I remember the parting of your lips and the palms of your outstretched hands. I still think of your face glistening in the rain from that April day. When we were children, your letters would bring a smile to my face. Now they bring hope to my heart, knowing at least there is one person in the world who wants me to live through all this. For this, Iris, this solder will always be grateful. _

_Love,_

_Harry Evans_

"Beautifully written," Ginny said. "Makes me want to kiss you. Anyway, you'll like this one. Did you read this one? You'll see something I like."

_7 April 1942_

_Dear Harry, _

_Its spring here in Little Hangleton. The Riddles won't let me grow a garden, but my friend says I can use his yard. I think he just wants my company. I started with some lilies, since they grow well even if they blossom prematurely. I also got some daffodils for color. _

_I'm sending you a pressed azalea as a token of my love. In flower language it means 'take care of yourself for me.' So please accept this dried flower and what it means._

_It may seem strange to celebrate life with constant news of death, I can't help but become enchanted by the songs of the new birds or dazzled by the playing lambs. On Sunday afternoon, when my chores are through, I often go and lie in the meadow, taking comfort in Mother Earth's Bed. _

_There, I press my head against the soft ground to remember your green eyes. Oh Harry, I am ashamed to say I forgot the softness of your blonde hair or the warmth of your musk skin, but your almond green eyes are too unforgettable. They are more of a treasure to me than any sapphire. I so long for the day I gaze in them. Your green eyes are the most enchanting eyes anyone will ever love. _

_So, please keep the azalea in your pocket as a token of your promise to me. When you fight, please remember the azaleas so I can see your eyes once more._

_Love,_

_Iris K. Ossupov _

"I think the Second World War is a little over romanticized," Ginny said.

"A little?"

"Well, remember when we went to that Muggle film-at that university-black and white-now I remember: 'Casablanca'?" Ginny brought up. "Shortly after we got married. I swear, we came home and made love for hours afterwards. It was a romantic story. I felt bad for the American."

"He did the right thing. He truly loved her and wanted Ilsa to be safe. He did the selfless thing," Harry said, gathering the letters.

"But I felt bad for him," Ginny confessed. "After all he suffered, only to find out she was married."

"But her husband suffered, too," Harry argued as he took another look at the letter. "These are real treasures. Not many families have their grandparents' old letters." The two carefully put the letters back in the box.

Harry pulled out a bottle. Like all of Iris's confiscated memories, it was left unmarked. Harry poured a memory into the pensieve. He then took Ginny's hand. Together the two dipped their heads in it and zoomed down to the 1940s.

It was a dark night. The ground was covered in snow and clouds were piling over the dead earth. They spotted Iris alone with her red hair covered by a green scarf. She was wearing a shabby winter coat and walking beneath the silver snow, the hem of her dress were brushing her ankles. She wandered through the towering pines and passed bare oaks so she could use the moonlight to guide her.

Iris raised her lantern in her right hand and illuminated an old rundown cottage with a snake nailed to the head. For a moment both Harry and Ginny wondered if Iris was there on a dare; it was the old Gaunt cottage. Iris looked up at the sky as snow started to twirl down. She looked back at her footsteps, knowing they would soon disappear. She quickly rushed up to the door and left a colorfully decorated box.

"What are you doing here?" A voice boomed, pushing Iris to the ground. "I don't like trespassers!"

"Sorry," Iris said quickly as she pointed to a decorated tin box. Morfin opened it to find a fresh fruit cake inside.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Gaunt," Iris smiled, and left.

"Thank you," he shouted out. The man walked back out to the gate as Iris disappeared into the woods.


	19. 1979: Confrontations

**Confrontations **

**To my readers, sorry this took so long to update, it was due to factors beyond my control. Anyway, I hope you like my chapter it took a lot of research to create. If you find any historical or cultural inaccuracies please PM me. I tried to make it as accurate as I could.**

**All work belongs to JK Rowling, I'm not her. **

**The Beta for this chapter was AccioAsh7171**

1979

Vernon Dursley changed his mind at last minute. Normally, when his father-in-law visited, Vernon tried to stay out of the way as much as possible. The man was hard to please, always looking at the plumbing and electric of their house, pin-pointing any flaws of the home he bought. However, it would be impolite not to make an appearance. The last thing Vernon needed was that magician looking like the better son-in-law.

Vernon drove up to Privet Drive and was shocked to see a Ferro Dino parked in his driveway. The top was down, revealing a strange boy sitting in the driver's seat. He had to be around nineteen; he was thin with sallow skin and a large hooked nose. He also had long greasy, black hair pulled in a ponytail and tattoos all over his arms. He seemed rather content sitting in his car reading a large book while enjoying a cigarette.

"Excuse me," Vernon huffed, approaching him.

"You're excused," the boy said, not even looking up from his text.

"May I ask what are you doing trespassing on my property?"

"I'm not," The boy said. "Trespassing is entering a property without permission: I have permission to be here. My neighbor, Mr. Evans, needed a lift. So I was being…neighborly."

"Alright, smart mouth, what are you doing?" Vernon finally asked.

"I'm reading," the boy said, annoyed. "It's what people do with books. Particularly those in University."

"You're in University? What's your major?" Vernon asked with a crack in his voice.

"Chemistry."

"Don't make me laugh. You couldn't make it through freshman year."

"You're right." The boy smiled. "When I enrolled, I tested out of basic and was placed in the advanced classes so no, I didn't make it through freshman year. In a month I was a junior."

Vernon just stared at the boy and started to walk backwards towards the house, not taking his eyes off him.

"You're going the wrong way," a voice said behind him. Vernon turned to see his wife with her father coming out of the house. "You see," Harry continued. "Vernon, some advice; when you walk face the direction you're walking. Prevents accidents."

Vernon could hear the boy laughing in the background.

"Who's that boy?" Vernon whispered quickly as Petunia eyed him, recognizing the boy.

"Looks like someone lost all respect for authority," Petunia snarled to her father.

"My foot. Watch this," Harry muttered then turned and raised his voice. "Hey, Severus, put that smoke out or I'll come and put it out for ya!"

Instantly Severus dropped the cigarette and stomped the butt out. Harry looked back to his family with a grin as Severus fearfully looked up.

"What's he doing here?" Vernon asked.

"He's brought me to see my daughter," Harry explained. "This kid has been an unofficial member of our family for years, no reason to not trust him. Right, Petunia?"

Petunia just nodded.

Harry continued. "Anyways, it's nice to see you, Vernon. You have some uneven shelves in your parlor, and that vase has to go-regift it or something."

"I'm looking at references to reshelf it, sir, don't worry." Vernon said, annoyed.

"So you're paying someone," Harry huffed. "Yes, you need to pay someone to use a hammer and nails, I forgot."

"Dad," Petunia corrected.

"Well, Petunia it was nice to have lunch with you," He kissed her on the cheek. "Please, come and see me." Harry was starting to walk away as Petunia's eyes went to Severus, who was starting the car. That was when Vernon realized this boy's true nature.

"Hey," He shouted. "Next time, think before you bring that kind of scum around here." Harry stopped right there, Severus pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"What did you say again, Dursley?" Harry said coming right to him with his green eyes piercing into him.

"We have a problem with his kind," Vernon sputtered. "His background isn't trustworthy, He's not welcome."

"You're aware that your wife grew up in the very same neighborhood he did," Harry started. "And it was much better than what I got. Are you telling me it wasn't enough?"

"I'm not saying…" Vernon started, realizing Harry took this completely the wrong way.

"That's not what I got at all," Harry spoke slowly.

"Severus, I'm sure you have to be somewhere soon, right?" Petunia interrupted.

"As a matter of fact," Severus started, then paused. "No, I have all day."

"Listen, Dursley," Harry lectured. "I've worked damn hard to provide for my daughters. So, I'll be damned if you dare insult a hard-working kid trying to make a better life for himself. I tell you one thing, Vernon, who'd think of him less and still consider himself worthy enough for my daughter."

Petunia looked over to see Severus purely enjoying this scene. She buried her head in her hand, wanting to be anywhere but here.

"I meant his kind," Vernon explained.  
>"What kind?" Harry yelled.<p>

"Yeah, what kind?" Severus butted in.

"Shut up, Sev," Harry silenced him. "What do you mean his kind!"

"He means I'm a wizard," Severus finally said as Petunia hissed at him.

"Is that true?" Harry asked towering over Vernon. "Vernon, you chose to become part of my family knowing full well we are a diverse bunch. I hate to break it to you, but in life anyone that is interesting isn't ordinary. For someone who's going to be a father, you really need to loosen up."

"He'll be an excellent father I'm sure," Petunia interrupted, insulted.

"Sorry for giving my advice," Harry said. "What will you two do if you raise a child that is-how you say-_unordinary_? I won't want a grandchild of mine feeling ashamed for something to be prided."

"No child of mine is going to be like that," Vernon shot back.

"Your wife carries that gene," Harry said straightly. "If not your children, then your grandchildren, maybe. Last thing I want is an Evans feeling unloved."

"We'll love our children," Petunia finally said. "And I will give him or her everything they need and want. I would never make them feel lesser by their own parents."

"On that I'll leave," Harry said. He kissed Petunia on the cheek and didn't speak to Vernon. Severus pulled out of the driveway as soon as he got into the car.

"Damn Muggles," Harry vented as Severus drove away.

"What?" Severus turned towards him, trying not to laugh. "Aren't you a muggle?"

"Thanks for informing me. That gives me a right to complain," Harry huffed as Severus started the drive home.

~X~

"Severus, when we stop for gas, go in and call your mother."

"I don't think she wants to hear for me, Mr. Evans," Severus said.

"I wasn't giving you the option," Harry said as Severus pulled into the gas station. Harry Evans wasn't the man to argue with; when he said something it was done. Severus would even admit he liked that dominance.

"Ten pounds, regular," Severus ordered the attendant. He went inside, paid for the gas and bought a cheap lighter. Severus then went over and dialed on the pay phone.

"Hello, Snape household," A woman answered the phone. Severus's eyebrows raised.

"Charity?" He smiled relieved, it was his very good friend, Charity Burbage.

"Severus, how long are you going to be?" Charity asked.  
>"We're an hour and a half away," Severus answered. "I assumed Mum told you."<p>

"Yes, very noble of you," Charity answered.

"So you don't mind?" Severus asked.

"Gives me a chance to get my studies done," Charity sighed. "Your mother ignored me most of the day."

"Did she?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Well, except when I was mediating, she busted into the room and demanded to look at my arms. Then she went into her room and cried. When I asked her what was wrong, she didn't want to speak to me. So I figured, might as well take advantage."

"What else happened?" Severus asked.

"Your father came home for lunch and they got into an argument. Screaming and slamming doors."

"Sounds normal." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Your dad was a bit more civil than last night, though," Charity went on. "I made your parents lunch-your mother still hadn't left her room. Your dad was grateful though. He ate, not saying anything to me. Hey, you know he's got a weird tattoo on his arms a 'J' with some numbers."

"You didn't ask him about that, did you?" Severus asked quickly, knowing that could easily set the man off.

"No, I just found it peculiar," Charity said.

"Don't ask. Don't bring it up, it just sets him off," Severus warned. One time, when he was five, he took a ball point pen and wrote a J along with a string of numbers on his arm. When Severus showed it, Tobias started pounding on his son. His mother instantly intervened and then he turned to beat on her while Severus cried in a corner, thinking it was his fault.

The numbers came off with his mother's wand but his father could never get rid of the tattoo branded to him, and that violent memory became an invisible scar to Severus. He never fully forgave him for that. It wasn't the only thing that needed forgiving, his father had done all sorts of things to drown the pain, including abandoning them for six months. There were sometimes Tobias would disappear for days and came back like nothing happened.

"I won't," Charity promised. "Oh, your Mum just walked in. She wants to talk to you." Severus could hear Charity's echo as the phone was ripped from her hands.

"Mum," Severus started a bit nervously.

"Your grandparents are coming for dinner," She said promptly. "They know."

"What!" Severus said sharply.

"I told them," Eileen said promptly. "Your grandfather wants to have a talk."

"Please, Mum," Severus shook at the thoughts.

"You're worried about their respect now, but this morning you seemed to have no problem breaking your mother's heart," Eileen snipped. "That's how it is, I see. Anyways, Dad asked me to summon him the moment you get home."

"But….I have an errand," Severus said quickly.

"It's a Friday evening," Eileen said. "Charity, here, is going to help prepare for the Sabbath."

"Mum, I have to run an errand," Severus repeated.

"Fine, make it quick. I don't want any of your dark junk in this house," Eileen said. "You will be back in this house by six-thirty."

"It depends."

"Don't you dare think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has more authority over your own mother," Eileen hissed. "I'm the one who carried you, so you'll do what I say. Did you know I was in labor for forty-three hours?"

"Mum, your point," Severus said straightly.

"It is a Friday, Severus. The Sabbath begins at sun down, just as it has for thousands of years. We are Jews first and foremost, wizards second. You won't dare put the duties to your faith and family below to serve You-Know-Who. He who puts his own needs first does nothing for honor."

Severus let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, I'll be there." He slammed the phone down and went back to the car.

"Your mother knows we are on our way?" Harry asked, coming back to the car.

"Yes," Severus answered, careful not to let his anxiety show.

"So, tell me about your girlfriend. Witch or muggle?" Harry started, looking towards him.

"She's a witch," Severus explained. "She was a Ravenclaw my year. We really didn't speak much at school. We started hanging out after she found out we planned to attend the same university. She got on my nerves, being excited about going to the Muggle world and all." Severus originally wanted to use her to make Lily jealous. That plan clearly failed. He and Charity did have a common goal in never coming back to Hogwarts again.

"Tell me more," Harry went on. "Her personality."

"Well, she's a Buddhist and a vegetarian," Severus said.

"Then she's perfect. She'll drive your mother nuts," Harry commented as Severus smiled. "So, did you start dating at University?"

"No. Charity got involved in the muggle world and campus life. She plans to travel abroad next semester and is in almost every club. I hated my roommate and focused on my studies-a lot of all-nighters at the library. I didn't see her again until I ran into at a party." Severus remembered that party well. He lost his virginity with some muggle girl who's name he couldn't remember. When Severus came out of the room, he found Charity on the sofa eating brownies with some stoners. He was going to ignore her until Charity told the potheads she was a witch and then performed magic. Luckily, the men were so high it didn't phase them. Severus took her home and let her sleep it off on his roommate's bed. They started meeting once a week after that, things climbed from there.

"We're not actually dating." Severus finally said.

"Then what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"We're just friends," Severus explained. "That like to share mutually enjoyed benefits. You might not understand."

"I was married for twenty-nine years and have two children. I know what mutually enjoyed benefits are," Harry said.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, tell me more about University," Harry changed the subject.

"It's going well," Severus answered. "I'm in the advanced Chemistry classes, I like my lab partner—we're the only Jewish students from our boarding school and have more in common."

"What exactly are you studying?" Harry finally asked. "I keep getting different answers from your folks."

"I'm a dual major. Chemistry is the main one," Severus answered. "My grandparents said they'd pay for half of my tuition if I get an education degree on top."

"You'd be a great teacher," Harry said.

"I'm not teaching anyone anything," Severus answered coolly. "But I'm willing to do the work for half tuition. But I'm never going to take a teaching post."

"Teaching is actually a very noble calling. My brother-in-law Yuri provided his family with a very good life doing so and helped create a generation of young scientists," Harry informed. "Be careful throwing out the word 'never.'"

Severus nodded to amuse the old man as they drove through the country road. Even though Severus held a total contempt for Muggles, Harry Evans was different. When Harry was Severus's age, he jumped from a plane into an epic battle in Normandy. Knowing this, made Harry Evans the bravest man he ever knew.

"What was it like, the war?" Severus asked as they continued their drive.

"You don't ask veterans that question," Harry answered. "I'd thought you knew that, considering…"

"Dad never fought in a war," Severus said. "He never talks about that time."

"He just lived in pure hell," Harry reminded him.

Severus shook his head. "We aren't talking about Dad."

"Okay, you want to know," Harry said. "It isn't something worth celebrating, I didn't fight for any higher purpose or to bring pride to my family. I fought because I had to. I fought to protect my country, and we practically lost everything we hold dear. During the blitz, when I came across my brother's body, I lost it. A month later I ended up killing a German close to his age- they recruited boys as young as fourteen. He was looking right at me when I shot him. You'll never know the guilt of having another life ending on your hands, even if you had no choice. I've gotten a medal for diverting Suffolk and free drinks when I wear my veterans hat. But I'd still prefer rather not talk about what I have seen."

"What about when you liberated Bergen-Belsen?" Severus asked. "Those people were happy to see you."

"How did you know that?" Harry asked, a bit shocked. Lily didn't know that. He never even told Iris.

"Dad mentioned it," Severus answered.

~X~

"My niece, Marigold, is stopping by this evening. She's going to Liverpool for her sister's art exhibit." An idea then dawned on Harry. "You know, Severus, she's always had a keen interest in science. She's biology major at Kent and has grown to become quite pretty since you last saw her. Perhaps you should stop over and meet her?"

"Perhaps," Severus said, trying not to roll his eyes while thinking about Lily's plump, acne-covered cousin. They drove into Cokesworth. Severus pulled up to the Evans house to see a 72' Ford Grande in front of the brick house with a 'Women Now' sticker on the bumper.

"Looks like she's here," Harry said recognizing the car. Harry looked over to his house and noticed the vandalized mess he left behind this morning was gone.

"Uncle Harry, we're glad you made it home safely," Marigold said rushing to the car. "Severus, thank you for driving him."

"You're welcome," Severus said, taking off his sunglasses for a better view. She was positively radiant. She had just turned twenty and had long gleaming blonde hair with rosy cheeks. She was wearing a short dress that highlighted her hour-glass figure and revealed her clean-shaven legs. "I must say, Marigold," Severus said, staring at her. "Time has been very generous to you."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Another voice came behind him. Harry looked over to see James's friend Sirius standing in the yard.

"It's a compliment," Severus explained. "It's probably something you're not use to hearing, Black, but generally they are a good thing."

"Severus, thank you very much for the ride," Harry said getting out of the car. He looked over at his two guests. "I went to see Petunia."

"How is she?" Marigold asked.

"Fine," Harry answered, keeping it short. "If you see Lily, I have something to tell her."

"Welcome, Mr. Evans," Severus said, starting the car again.

"Tell your mother I said hi, are you sure you don't need money for gas?" Harry asked him.

"I'm fine," Severus said.

"Well, good luck at University and bring your girlfriend by some time." Severus nodded and pulled away.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

"He's a good family friend," Harry explained. "I invited the Snapes to both weddings, but they all had something going on both days. It wasn't quite clear. Anyway, he's a great kid, was he part of yours and James's group?"

"Not exactly," Sirius said slowly.  
>"Shame. Would've been a good add," Harry said.<p>

"Marigold has some great news," Sirius changed the subject.

"Yes, what brings you here," Harry asked curiously.

"We're on our way to my sister's gallery. I'd thought it be a good chance for Sirius to get to know the family," Marigold explained.

"Let me guess, stopping here was his idea," Harry asked grinning to Sirius.

"She wanted to show you something," Sirius backed up. "Then we came to this mess. We cleaned up most of the vandalism."

Harry looked around. "It looks nice, thank you. I was shocked this morning when I woke up to it."

"A lot of punks in this town," Marigold said, grabbing a filled garbage bag. "Sirius got most of it, he was very fast. He also found the hider key, I hope you don't mind."

"Where was it, Sirius?" Harry asked, looking back at him. Harry didn't have a hider key.

"Anyway, tell him your good news," Sirius said changing the subject.

"Oh, here," Marigold said as she pulled a letter out of her purse. Harry opened it. She was accepted into the forensics graduate program at Cambridge.

"This is good news, congratulations," Harry said as he looked up. This time, he took a closer look at Marigold. In a few minutes of their conversation she became very pale and sweat started beading from her forehead in this chilly weather.

"I think we should go inside," Marigold said suddenly rushing to her car and grabbing her purse. Harry opened his wallet, handing her the key.

"Do you have what you need?" Harry asked as Marigold nodded, as she rushed inside.

"She takes her purse everywhere with her," Sirius commented carelessly.

"I see," Harry nodded, ignoring him as he followed her inside. "She knows how to take care of herself. Marigold, do you need a coke or something?"

"Yes, I'll get drinks for everyone," She said rapidly as they approached the house.

"I have sweets in the drawer next to the sink, take some with you when you leave." Harry said, before she flung to the kitchen.

"She never fails to confuse me," Sirius said. "Last thing I expect is for her to offer to get drinks."

_She's biding her time_ Harry thought to himself as he peeked into the kitchen to see Marigold drink a large cup of water before going up stairs. "She's always been a sweet girl, doesn't surprise me at all." Harry said, deciding to keep Sirius occupied. "So, how long have you been dating?"

"About six months," Sirius answered. "Anyway, I'm glad we stopped by to see you on our way. This will be the first time I met Marigold's family since the wedding. I was too busy with best man duties."

"I never saw my mother-in-law harp on someone so much, but you did good under pressure." Harry commented

"I was wondering if you could tell me about them," Sirius explained. "I'm sort of nervous."

"They're Muggles, why are you so nervous?" Harry asked.

"Well, no offence but I was there when you and James met, and he wanted to crawl under the table afterwards."

"I had him shaking, didn't I?" Harry said with a wide grin, sitting down next to Sirius while lighting up a cigarette. "Let me guess, you're worried about Yuri?"

"Sort of," Sirius answered. "To be honest, I never been this involved before. I've pretended to be serious about past relationships, but she's the real deal for me."

"Marigold is something else, much more than a fling." Harry said shaking his head. "Why did you come to me?"

"Well, Mr. Lupin—he married a Muggle-is away on business and I can't approach my own father about this," Sirius explained. "He wants nothing to do with me."

"That one hits home," Harry said solitary. "I've known Yuri for quite a while, he's pretty easy going." _It's her mother who's going to grill you,'_ Harry thought but then heard footsteps coming down the kitchen stairs. Harry peeked back into the kitchen, where Marigold was cleaning a syringe needle and using the brighter light of the kitchen to get the right amount of insulin. However, knowing Sirius was in the next room, Marigold went back upstairs to inject it privately.

Harry turned back to Sirius, "It's Zinnia's day really. Her husband is most likely looking forward to meeting you." _Because he needs an ally. _"One question, what do you do?"

"I'm a curse breaker at Gringotts," Sirius answered.

"Sirius, you're a banker," Harry corrected. "It's boring enough they won't ask any questions, pays enough for them to be impressed. Another thing, keep in mind you're dating Marigold, who's always been a health concern."

"Why is she a health concern?" Sirius asked. "Lily said something similar."

"Did Marigold tell you why she went to an all-boys school?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"No, her friends told me," Sirius answered. "They brag about her strong aptitude in science and math more than she does."

"Her uncle was the headmaster, he made the arrangements with the acceptance board and the school nurse. It was the perfect set-up. Yuri taught there, so he was able to keep an eye on her during the day. St. Albans offers housing to staff, so she could live at home and Tulip could monitor her at night. She could have gone to a co-ed boarding school with similar programs, but her parents didn't want her living away from home, which I don't blame them. " Harry explained.

"Sorry, for taking so long," Marigold interrupted, coming in with three cokes preventing her uncle say much more. "Uncle Harry, should you really be smoking?"

"You're going to annoy me about what I should and shouldn't be doing because of my health?" Harry asked and looked at her.

She nodded and sat down, drinking her coke, "Well, if you aren't going to put it out for you, put it out for us. I can't be around second hand smoke."

"So who's all going to be there?" Harry asked, putting the butt out. "I'm sorry I can't make it."

"Well, some art collectors and curators who want to take a look at her work," Marigold explained, taking slow sips of her coke. "A lot of her friends are going to be there, I'm assuming her subjects are also going to make an appearance. The Creeveys are coming down tomorrow, parents, siblings, nieces and nephews."

"All of them?" Harry asked.

"Well, except one of his brothers, who's deployed," Marigold answered and looked at Sirius, "I've told you about my brother-in-law; farmer's son from a large family."

"He's a good lad, youngest of six," Harry added. "Knows how to earn a living using his own two hands. Have they taking a liking to him yet?"

"Ever since he fixed my parents' stove, they have come around," Marigold explained.

"That's always a blessing," Harry said. "It was like that with my in-laws. They told me what was broke and I fixed it. You got love those who like to work with their hands. I swear neither of my son-in-laws would know the difference between a screwdriver and hammer if I dropped a tool box on them. What does he do now?"

"Right now he's a milkman," Marigold answered. "Mum and Dad wished he was attending University, but he doesn't strike me as the academic type. He makes Zinnia happy."

"Sirius, can you take these in for us?" Harry asked as Sirius collected the empty bottles and went in the kitchen.

"So, Marigold, how is University life treating you?"

"Very well," she said.

"Out of curiosity, what is that event you were doing? Lily said you invited her but she had some meeting."

"Reclaim the Night?" Marigold asked. "It's to promote women's safety at night, better law enforcement to protect us and to stop making victims out to be perpetrators. It was our cry to the police and the law to protect us, not them."

Harry nodded, "So, how are you and Sirius, considering?"

"Oh, he has no problem with my political involvement," Marigold answered. "I wouldn't want much to do with him if he did."

"Have you met his family yet?"

"No, he doesn't talk too much about his family," Marigold answered.  
>"What about his school days?" Harry asked with a smile.<p>

"They went to that one school in Scotland that Lily went to," Marigold said. "He's a banker, Lily told me before we went on our first date. He claims to have got his banking degree from that school which I found rather odd, since I never heard of a banking degree nor any prep school that gives a degree at such a young age."

"Does he ask about what you're doing?" Harry asked.

"He let me look at his blood cells," Marigold sighed the same way some girls sigh about going for long walks on the beach. "He had never seen his cells. I even magnetized them so he could see his DNA. He let me draw a copy his cells in my journal."

"Did you find anything abnormal?" Harry asked.

Marigold didn't answer that question. Sirius came back out right at that moment.

"Marigold was telling me how you let her look at your blood as well as your banking degree from that school in Scotland," Harry said.

"What University is it?" Marigold asked, giving Sirius a strange look.

"University of West Scotland," Harry assured as Sirius nodded.

"Yes, I'm from the University of West Scotland, where I got what I needed to be a…banker." Sirius finally spoke as Marigold gave him a strange look.

"Why didn't you say before? That is a great university. I've met some students from there at the conference I attended last year," Marigold recalled. "Some of them were finance majors, you might know them."

"I must say this, in any relationship honesty is very important. You can't keep hiding secrets from each other," Harry said as both Sirius and Marigold had downcast looks.

~X~

Severus snuck into the back door of his home to avoid any awkward passes with his mother. She tended to take up sewing in the living room in times of distress. Severus walked into the back of the kitchen where Charity was sitting quietly in a mini skirt and sweater studying. He snuck up behind her and kissed her at the center of neck, causing a slight smile.

"I haven't seen you in a while." She laughed devilishly as she closed her book.

"I've been out," Severus said, coming around to sit in front of her.

"Well, makes sense that you come home when I finally get back to my studies," Charity sighed.

"Mum kept you busy?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Charity said. "But I didn't mind. I was a bit curious about kosher meals."

"You're always curious," he said, tapping his fingers to the table. "So what do think of Cokesworth?"

"It's very…Muggle," Charity said. "Charming to a degree."

"Alright," Severus nodded-that would be the last word for Cokesworth. "Anyway, where is Mum?"

"She's been acting very strange," Charity said. "She comes down and starts to cook, insists that I help then partway through she leaves, crying. Your Dad came home, started off a bit tired, went to his office and came back out full of energy."

Severus's eyes grew wide, "Was his speech blurred? Were his pupils dilated?"

"I don't know," Charity said. "Anyways, how the hell did your parents end up together?"

"They were married in November, I was born in January, it doesn't take much math," Severus said shortly and left, heading to his father's study.

"Severus," his mother called angrily. Severus followed the voice, picking up the too-familiar clues from Charity's tale, they met outside his father's study. "This may come to a surprise, but your father is using again."

"Mum, if you told me the sun is going to rise up tomorrow I would be less surprise," Severus answered. "Anyway, what's with the 'again?' You know he's never stopped."

"Finding bags of white powder on your father's desk was a cherry on top of what I found out about you this morning." Eileen snarled.

"Did he go back to work after this?" Severus asked.

"Yes, then he back for another hit. He's in his office, now," Eileen explained. Severus went into the room to find Tobias shaking so hard he was barely able to stand.

"Can you go for a day without getting high?" Severus asked, closing the door behind him so Charity wouldn't hear. "The one time I bring a girl home, and you do this crap."

"Why do you care?" Tobias asked. "I know you're only using her because you can't have what who you really want. You screwed up at getting the gold, so you're settling for the silver."

"Well, the one thing you're an expert at is screwing up," Severus started and then went on. Tobias ignored Severus and started frantically searching the room. "Where did your Mum take it?"

"Like, I'd tell you," Severus said and went off again.

Tobias continued to ignore his son. He was feeling this prodigious euphoria ten minutes ago, ready to charge at the world. Now, Tobias felt frozen, yet his skin was wet with cold sweat. He didn't know if he was going to vomit or faint; he just needed more of his powder. Tobias was ready to tear the floor open in search of it: "Where is it?"

"Where's what!" Severus asked.

"I need something, anything," He said as Severus watch him continue to ravage his entire office. "You're a wizard aren't you? Help your old man, make me some."

"Are you kidding me?" Severus said. "You're pathetic."

"What right do you have to call me pathetic when you're the one still in love with some red-headed cunt," Tobias shouted.

Severus froze right there. In a flash he turned with his wand pointed at his father. "What did you just say?" Severus said slowly.

"You heard me," Tobias said confidently.

In an instant Severus flung his wand, casting out a stinging hex, causing Tobias to be knocked to the ground. Severus walked over to him, with his wand pointed at the man as he lay there weakly. "Don't you ever insult Lily! Do you hear me! Don't you ever use that word on her!" He left his father alone, still lying on the floor.

"When are you leaving?" Eileen asked as Severus came back out.

"Soon," Severus said, he then saw his mother's eyes watering. He was silent staring at the middle-age woman before him; for a simple moment it seemed she had more lines around her lips and along her eyes.

"What do you have to do?" she asked.

"I need to make a delivery," Severus said simply.

"Take care of it. Get it out of my house," She said dismissively as Severus went upstairs to his room. Severus sat at the edge of the bed for a while, thinking back on the past. It was in this room where Lily gave him his first kiss. It was after his bar mitzvah, given as a gift and she made him swear not to tell anybody. Severus smiled thinking about it. He swore then that he dedicate his life to her. That obviously didn't work out, but to this day, Severus kept that sweet moment with him.

But he had work to do. Thanks to his father's addiction, Severus had become rather good at hiding money. That was the only way to keep it from his father's nose.

"_Revertio_!" Severus said with his wand. The suitcase came out from under a loose board in his room. He took it out and started counting the money in it.

Severus's role was simple. He had an important job in the organization that didn't involve killing any Muggles. The Dark Lord knew he could never get Severus to take a life, even if it was necessary. When the Dark Lord found out Severus's muggle past, he didn't hold it against him. Instead, the Dark Lord, who was a pure genius on finding opportunity, chose to use it for his advantage.

In secret, the Dark Lord explained to Severus that in his younger years he worked for the London firms. Lord Voldemort wasn't ashamed of this, he learned a lot about organized crime from this firm. Eventually, the crime family that headed the firm he worked for 'disappeared' leaving him with several claims in the Muggle underworld: brothels, drug rings, and money laundering circles. Severus's job was to collect the money from the pimps and dealers, count it, take his own share, and then take the rest to Gringotts. Severus wasn't allowed to convert it since a Cokesworth boy carrying around millions of Muggle pounds would raise suspicion.

Severus was to meet Regulas Black at six pm, which in Death Eater time meant five-forty-five. The Dark Lord tried to recruit James Potter for this task, since the Potters were known for the fortune made from Muggle stocks, but a Black having millions of Muggle pounds was still more believable.

Yet, Severus was the main man to be trusted with the Dark Lord's money, because the term _'I can't afford it' _wasn't a foreign concept to him, according to Voldemort.

Severus used a transfiguration charm to make the suitcase small enough to place in his pocket. He went back to the hall.

"Charity, do you want to take a walk?" Severus asked, seeing her. "Maybe make a quick trip to Diagon Alley."

"Yes," She answered. "As a matter of fact, I need to go to the apothecary."

The two went to the living room and into the fire place, and with a quick use of floo powder they were in Diagon Alley. Evidence of an upcoming war had taken its toll as people were buying everything in large quantities in case they needed to go into hiding. The Dark Lord has yet to begin his plans, but fear had taken over. Severus kept Charity close to him, hoping she would make a good distraction. No one would suspect a Death Eater to be hanging around with this muggle-obsessed arm candy.

Yet, sure enough, Severus spotted Remus Lupin from the corner of his eye standing at a cross road, it didn't take Severus that long to notice Peter Pettigrew across from Remus, the two nodded to each other and began following the couple.

"Why are we doing this?" Peter asked a little too loud.

"It's this or listen to Sirius's girlfriend name all the bones on his hand," Remus reminded as Peter nodded. "We need to know where the finances are coming from and stop it, cut off their resources."

"What do you need at the drugstore?" Severus asked.

"My birth control and my zit cream," She answered casually as Remus and Peter came closer, not losing sight.

"Isn't your ex-boyfriend behind you?" Severus whispered as Charity glanced around to face Remus Lupin. She'd lost her virginity with him, with all hopes of a long lasting relationship only to end with heartbreak two weeks later for being too clingy.

"Remus," She smiled, seeing hair down past his ears. "You look rather scruffy."

"Charity?" Remus said, a bit shocked as Severus put his arms around her. "You're dating him?"

"Well, not so much as dating…" that was when Severus drifted away. He went through the pharmacy to the alley behind Gringotts to meet Black.

"Got the stuff, Snape?" Black said as Severus approached him.

"Yes," Severus said, handing him the suitcase.

"Good," Black said.

"So how does it feel, delivery boy?" Severus asked, purely to annoy him.

"For your information, the Dark Lord has asked for the service of my elf, which he'll use tonight," Regulus said in a matter-of-fact manner. "So the future looks pretty bright, I'd say. Who knows where I'll be this time next week?"

"Shut up and take the money," Severus said, handing it over.

"Snape, are you sure no one caught you?" Black asked counting the money, never trusting his former bully.

"Yes, I brought a perfect distraction," Severus said.

"Then what is that girl doing on the roof?" Black asked. Severus looked over his shoulder to see Dorcas Meadows watching him from the roof with a camera. Severus and Regulus quickly ducked out of the way into separate buildings.

He walked in casually, grabbing some condoms, his grandfather's medicine and zit cream. Severus looked out the window. Charity and Remus were now arguing. He needed to find a way to not stand out. That was when Severus noticed Andromeda Black with her daughter in pink pig-tails looking at pumpkin dyes for jack-o-lanterns. Andromeda was the Head girl during his first year and always kind to him. Severus didn't know her last name now, but she'd be a good diversion.

"I want this one, Mummy," The girl said, looking at them with a wide toothless smile.

"That is a pretty color," Andromeda said patently. "Dark red and yellow, that'll make a great pumpkin."

"I want it to be pretty," the girl said clapping her hands.

"It will be, now when we get to the register, hand it to me, so I can pay for it." Severus made sure he made it to the register before them. He then pretend to be a gentleman and let Andromeda in front of him.

"I see you're a Healer now," Severus said spotting her green robes.

"Severus," Andromeda said as her eyes widen in astonishment. "It's been a while, I almost didn't recognize you. You grew quite a bit."

"Mummy, can I hold them?" The girl interrupted after the cashier rang the dyes. Andromeda gave them to her, the girl wrapped her fingers around them tight, not letting go.

"What have you been up too?" Andromeda asked, curious.

"I'm attending university, Westminster." Severus said, walking with her.

"My cousin-in-law goes there," She said, making sure she held her daughter's hand. "Great place, what's your major?"

"Chemistry," Severus said, following her outside.

"That's such f-in bullshit," Remus spat at Charity as Andromeda instantly plugged her daughter's little ears in a split second, keeping an eye on the two scruffy individuals.

"Oh, hey, Sirius is looking for you," Peter yelled towards her.

"What for?" Andromeda asked, being leery of the group.

"He wants you to meet his girlfriend," Remus explained. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"When you have children of your own, you'll understand." Andromeda said as the girl just stared at Remus. He shrugged, not caring.

"Anyway, he's dating a Muggle," Remus explained. "She wants to meet his family."

"Thank you, Remus, I'll contact him when I have time, but as you see I have my hands full," Andromeda said, looking down at her daughter. "Severus, it was nice seeing you."

She walked the other way with her daughter.

"Yes, more amazing and far more talented than you," Charity continued dramatically as Severus laughed, handing her the package. "Come on, let's go." They strolled away.

~X~

"So to make sure I get this straight, Zinnia graduated from Coventry University last year, works for UK POP, but this summer she took pictures of the garbage strike, which is now being displayed." Sirius said as Marigold swiveled through the streets of Liverpool.

"I'm quite proud of her," Marigold said as she stopped at a red light. "She captured some very powerful photographs, my sister. She took them by surprise to seize people in their natural state. She went on the roof of some buildings to get better views of the strikes and display the rioting more dramatically. She was in the middle of tear gas in some of the photos. She even convinced one man to let her take pictures of his home so the public knew their living conditions. Sadly, the popular ones are the richer homes with trash piled in front, of course. Sorry, I'm rambling again."

"It's more like your informing," Sirius chuckled. "I swear since we met there hasn't been a reason to listen the news broadcast, you're already informed."

"Price you pay for dating a girl who prefers newspapers to a gossip magazines." Marigold grinned.

. "What University did William attend?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, he's not the University type," Marigold explained. "He's more of the kind who prefers working with his hands. They married last year, the summer before she graduated. He doesn't take to the city much, but moved to Liverpool for Zinnia's career—it has more galleries than any city in England. He works as a milkman, but his company only allows him to work three days a week because of the power shortage, so they don't have much. Zinnia makes most of the money, and they're happy." Marigold explained as she pulled in front of a row of terrace houses. After a quick reverse and turn she parked the car perfectly between two others.

As the couple got out of the car, Sirius took a look around the Muggle neighborhood. He knew Muggles were unpredictable. After all, he grew up in Islington which was filled with cafes, theaters and museums that Sirius would sneak to just to be daring. Grimmauld place used to be swamped by colorful Muggles that never failed to prove his parents wrong throughout most of the sixties.

Sirius grew up hearing music expressing peace and love tuning outside the walls of his home. He would look outside his bedroom window to see Muggles in brightly colored clothes dancing, passing out flowers and preaching new ideas. This caused a fascinating curiosity about them. Now, Sirius was glad to be dating one so opposite of the magical stereotype.

Marigold paid the parking meter and led Sirius down the Liverpool neighborhood of Wallasey, which was very different from his beloved Islington. There were a lot more children running around kicking the football and playing with jump ropes. It also smelled of fish and the street was dusted with sand.

Marigold looked ahead to see a skinny, brown-haired woman pumping water from the recently reopened city pumps.

"Zinnia," Marigold called as she looked over to see a wide smile come across her sister's pale face.

"Marigold," Zinnia said excitedly coming up to her with a kettle of water. "I was getting this for you." She said as the pump shut off.

"Don't you just hate these water rations?" Marigold commented as they walked with each other.

"I know, we never have enough," Zinnia said as they approached Sirius.

"Nice to see you again," Zinnia said warily.

"He's excited to see your exhibited," Marigold spoke as Sirius nodded.

"It's nice seeing you again," Sirius said as they shook hands.

"Glad she brought you," Zinnia commented. "Well, come on in, I was just about to straighten up."

"You shouldn't be doing housework before your big day," Marigold said as she and Sirius followed Zinnia up the small stone steps.

"Well, with Mum and Dad coming over, I had Will tidy up," Zinnia explained. "Come on in, I just put a frozen something-or-other in the oven." Zinnia said as she opened the door to their tiny house. "Well, this is our home," She said with a smile as he and Marigold passed through the halls covered in brightly colored wallpaper, passing through bead curtains to get to the living room.

"Anyway, Sister, tell me how is University?" Zinnia asked as Marigold handed her letter.

"Aww, my sister getting a Masters!" She said with a smile. "Congratulation! I can't wait for Mum and Dad to see."

"I won't tell them until after the exhibit," Marigold said. "It's your weekend."

"Well, this news is just too big, but if you insist." Zinnia said handing the letter back to her and taking their coats. "Sirius, could I get you a drink?"

"No thank you," Sirius answered.

"Will, company!" Zinnia yelled upstairs. "His entire family is coming to the gallery tomorrow. He's so proud of me."

"Who wouldn't," William said, coming down in a flannel shirt with a tie to kiss Zinnia on the cheek. He was a hunky figure with large muscular arms, a head of brown curls, and rough skin.

"Nice to see you, Marigold," William greeted his sister-in-law politely.

"Nice to see you too, Will," Marigold said. "This is my boyfriend, Sirius Black."

"Aww, glad meet you," William said giving Sirius a firm, farmer's grip.

"Anyway, when's Mum and Dad due?" Marigold asked.

"They're on their way, bringing Aunt Svetlana," Zinnia said. "Speaking of which, can you come into the kitchen? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure," Marigold said, following her sister.

"Did you tell him?" Zinnia asked.

Marigold shook her head.

"Figured, since he let you drive," Zinnia said, a bit frustrated with her. "Anyway, are you two…"

"Yes, I already told you," Marigold said as she put the leaves in the strainer. "We're planning on moving in together next semester."

"Did you speak with somebody?" Zinnia asked worried.

"I'm not an idiot, Zinnia," Marigold answered. "I talked to a physician long before I even met Sirius. When I take my diaphragm out, I check my glucose. It's one less person trying to monitor me every second of the day. I'll tell him while we're looking at flats."

"Alright, how's his family?" Zinnia asked. "I'm sure his parents were impressed with their son's bringing home an accomplish scientist."

"Forensics is hard to explain to people, Zin," Marigold said as Zinnia brought sweets out of the ice box. "I haven't met his parents yet, he always changes the subject. There's something peculiar about him, I tell you."

The doorbell rang, echoing through the walls.

"That must be them," Zinnia sighed. "Here's the your-house-is-so-small conversation before my big day."

"It's not small, it's charming," Marigold said following her out to the living room.

"Thank you," Zinnia said as she heard William opening the door and the girls went out to greet their parents.

"Mum, Dad, Aunt Svetlana come on in," Zinnia said as she and her sister rushed out to the hall while Sirius stood in the living room.

"Thank you," Aunt Svetlana said, handing William her coat. "Congratulations, such an honor to have a successful niece." The two looked at each other.

"Will, still working at the dairy, I see," Tulip said as she passed the coat off to her son-in-law, reeking of milk.

"Marigold has someone to introduce you to," Zinnia interrupted as Marigold locked her arm with Sirius.

"Mum, Dad, this is Sirius. We met at Lily's wedding, remember?" Marigold recalled.

"I see," Tulip said as her and her husband eyed Sirius.

"I remember you, you're James's friend," Yuri started.

"Yes," Sirius answered proudly.

"James is a pretty good guy," Yuri said. "He recommended that one fellow to look after Tulip's mum. You're good in my book."

"That didn't turn out too well for my nephew, if I recall," Tulip said critically.

"Let's take this to the living room," Svetlana suggested.

"I was just informing him about Mum's maiden named being Black," William explained as Tulip rolled her eyes.

"But that doesn't mean you're related, it's a common last name." Tulip said, and then turned her attention to Marigold. "How are you doing, he didn't make you drive all the way?"

"Yes, I did drive all the way without eating or drinking anything," Marigold said sarcastically.

"Don't joke with us about that," Tulip hushed.

"Your daughter is very fond of driving," Sirius said, unsure of what they were talking about. "Plus it's her car; she wouldn't let me drive if I asked."

"I like this one," Svetlana said as they finally sat around a television with a two large antennas on top.

"So Sirius, what do you do?" Tulip asked.  
>"I'm a banker," Sirius recited. Yuri and Tulip looked at each other impressed.<p>

"Good, don't give in if this one wants a loan," Tulip said looking up at William, who frowned a bit as he came in with a tea tray.

"Sirius, tell us about your family," Zinnia said quickly, quite upset by that remark.

"I haven't met them, yet," Marigold said, quietly groaning to her sister.

"What, are you ashamed?" Tulip demanded.

"No, it's not that," Sirius said quickly.

"My daughters have Russian nobility and were raised with English breeding, you couldn't ask for a better mix," Tulip practically shouted. "What is there to be ashamed of?"

"Sirius, do you have any siblings?" Yuri asked, trying to change the subject.

"A brother, Regulus," Sirius asked.

"Your parents named you poor children Sirius and Regulus? What are your sisters' names, Boring and Ordinaryia?" Tulip commented.

"Mum, enough," Marigold said.

"If you look in the phonebook, you'll come across hundreds of Blacks," Svetlana said, nodding to Sirius. "Think of how many John Blacks or Dave Blacks there are. It's hard having a common last name."

"Fine, I'm just shocked by the personality expectations," Tulip added as Marigold looked at the clock. Sirius noticed that she became pale again.

"I'm sorry to leave you alone. I have to take care of something," Marigold said as Tulip nodded. She grabbed her purse and went upstairs. "Zinnia, come with me, I have to talk to you about something."

Tulip waited until her daughters were out of ear-shot until she asked her next question, "On that note, tell me, why should my daughter trade in her unique last name for one so common?"


	20. 1939: A Time For Change

**A Time for Change**

**Disclaimer: All rights to this universe and fandom belong to J.K. Rowling, I am not her.**

**I worked very hard for this chapter and researched a lot. If you see any historic or cultural inaccuracies please politely PM me. **

**Beta for this chapter: AccioAsh7171**

Winter 1939

"Professor Dumbledore," A boy knocked while the young transfiguration professor was caught deep in his lesson plans.

"Yes, Richard," Dumbledore said, putting everything aside to help the young Gryffindor.

"Sir, I need to go to the Ravenclaw common room. Do you know how to get there?" Richard asked politely.

"Why do you need to go to the Ravenclaw common room?" Dumbledore asked.

"My family could only afford one pair of shoes," Richard explained. "It's Friday, it's now brother's week."

"What are you going to wear?" Dumbledore asked, this wasn't the first time a student had this problem.

"Oh, I'm just going to stay the common room, don't worry, others are going to take notes for me," Richard explained.

"Richard come here," Dumbledore said. He then grabbed two pieces of cardboard from a pile he's been collecting and placed them on the floor. "Put a foot on each one."

Richard did so.

"_Pedis soccus_," Dumbledore said, circling the wand around the second year's feet. The cardboard transformed into a shoe. He did the same to the left foot. "Is that better?"

"Thank you, sir," Richard smiled. "Um…my brother?"

"I'll give them to Professor Shane, he'll take them to the Ravenclaw room," Dumbledore ensured. As soon as Richard left, Dumbledore used his wand to repair the shoes and put them in a bag. He went back to his lesson when Susan Cart, one of his prefects came with a pair of mittens for her little sister in Hufflepuff. After he got Susan situated, Dumbledore finished his lesson plans, graded papers and filed everything perfectly.

He then read the latest news of the wizarding world about the German Chancellor of Magic, Burkhart Althaus's decision to abandon the Muggle community. It seemed the German Ministry of Magic has gone to the extreme in protecting its citizens from Muggles. They had gone as far as taking Muggle-born children from their cradles and nursery beds to prevent them from being purged by the Third Reich.

'_These Muggles called Nazi's can't be that scary,' _Dumbledore thought before he folded the paper. He agreed with most of muggle and magical Britain; it was Germany's problem, not theirs. He was thinking this as he walked down the halls and heard voices.

"Walburga, I have a secret to tell you," Eileen Prince whispered coming out of the library. Dumbledore walked out to see Walburga Black and Eileen Prince in the halls.

"What are you two doing out in the halls at night?" the two turned. He wasn't surprise to see Walburga, since she had a total disregard for the rules, but Eileen, who was normally well-behaved, surprised him.

The two Slytherin girls looked at him, neither wanting to say a word.

"Is there a problem out here, Dumbledore?" a voice came up. It was their house leader Horace Slughorn.

"What are you two doing out here at night?" he asked the girls.

"Miss Prince said something about a secret," Dumbledore said as Eileen kept her fingers to her lips.

"Detention and ten points each," Dumbledore said. "Now go."

"I saw one of your girls out and about when she should have been yesterday," Horus reminded.

"Miss McGonagall will be cleaning your caldrons tomorrow and missing a Quidditch match," Dumbledore insured. "A boy in my house was going to skip class because his parents couldn't afford shoes," Albus said flatly after the girls left.

"I have a girl in my house who was freezing yesterday because the elves didn't start the fire," Horace said. "Her parents couldn't afford to buy her a coat and her old one was so thin, she was getting sick. I watched as another student showed her how to roll up and stuff newspaper in her uniform to keep warm. I spoke with Galatea, The Hufflepuff common room is close to the kitchen, so they don't need as much wood as the Slytherin common room. She agreed to give us their spare wood."

"It's now entered the walls of Hogwarts. Did you see how little the students ate during the welcome feast? This generation has been taught to eat very little, most of the food being snuck out for later," Dumbledore sighed. "It's a habit for them." 

"What more can we do?" Slughorn asked.

"I've have a few wealthy families that are dedicated to my house- Longbottoms, McLaggens, Browns," Albus explained. "I'm hoping they'll donate."

"I just wrote to the Greengrass family telling them about my students, they're Slytherin Alumni, known for their generosity." Slughorn said. "The Malfoy's surprisingly offered to buy winter wardrobes for all the Lovegood children over in Ravenclaw, but their parents turned down the offer."

Spring1939

"Extra, read all about it!" Anthony shouted through the streets, holding several copies of the evening news. "Prime Minister Neville Chamberlin gives word that GB will defend Poland if Germans invade! The Wizard of Oz motion picture finally hits London! Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Extra! Extra!" Anthony shouted as he walked through the streets with a canvas bag carrying several rolls of newspapers while waving a copy in the fresh spring air. *

Anthony then spotted a pretty red-head girl who looked very out of place walking around London. She seemed to want to define spring in a bright yellow house dress. She wore a pair of glasses that shaped her darling brown eyes. She had a very pale face, paler than most English women. Her auburn hair was pinned up in a bun as she walked around in a pair of flats, carrying a carpet bag.

"Excuse me, I need help finding someone, can you show me this address?" The girl asked, holding up an envelope with her suitcase in hand. Anthony ignored her and continued walking.

"Excuse me, sir," she said again.

"Lady, I can't tell you where every Londoner may be lurking," Anthony said rudely as he accepted a shilling from another customer.

"Well, may you at least tell me were a Harry Evans lives?" The girl asked. Anthony stopped in his tracks.

"Iris," Anthony said as he turned, he now saw her as a fresh breeze among the city streets. "Iris, Harry's Iris, in London! This is a surprise. Come with me before the rain lets in. Oh, I'm Anthony, by the way. His brother, but you already knew that."

"It's nice to see you Anthony," Iris said with a grin. "I could barely recognize you with how much you grown."

"So have you, Harry's going to be shocked when he finds out his pen-pal's such a beauty, much prettier than the picture you sent him," Anthony continued speaking in a fast pace as he led Iris down the streets excitedly.

The two went through the narrow alley ways, passing thousands of peddlers selling everything from apples to underwear. He took her through very narrow cobblestone alley ways, looking back to make sure she was in sight until they came to a building of rickety flats. Iris could hear the symphony of the merely crowd with all sorts of vocals, and brightly colored human beings.

"Where is Harry?" Iris asked, following Anthony up a flight of stairs.

He then took off his shoe and took out a key to unlock the door. He quickly rushed her inside and put the plank across the door behind them.

"Home sweet home," Anthony smiled as Iris eyes circled the place. She was shocked by the dirty dishes piled in the sink along with the mold everywhere. "I assume you'll be sleeping with Harry?" Anthony asked, eyeing her curiously.

Iris put her suitcase down, took a few steps to see two mattresses off to the side being separated from the kitchen and each other by curtains. Behind the mattresses was one large radio, off to the side were piles dirty clothes.

"I think I'm going to straighten up first," Iris answered. "When is Harry going to be home? I wanted to surprise him."

"He's….out," Anthony said, coming back with a gas lantern. "He's doing a job."

"At the garage?" Iris asked.

"The other," Anthony said vaguely. "Let's just say, he's paying a debt."

~X~

Harry sat, staring at the concrete walls and cold bars that surrounded him. Here he was, seventeen and in jail for the fifth time. He never went to trial- Clementine, the man he worked for, knew how to pull strings. He liked to keep his decoy on the streets. Harry stayed there the night, trying hard to avoid people. Eventually, one of Clementine's cronies would come to bail him out, and he'd have to wait for next week's assignment.

Harry hated jail. The cold, dark cell reeked of sweat and urine. Yet, he took it with pride; these nights prevented Anthony from boarding a ship to New Zealand. Harry looked at the clock. In this place five minutes seemed like an hour. There was absolutely nothing to do but wait and try to avoid trouble with the tougher inmates. Harry was more than gratified when the police man came: "Alright, Evans, you've been bailed."

"Thank god,"

"You really need to straighten up. Don't want to see a young man like you go to waste," The officer continued as he escorted Harry out. Harry ignored him and left. The officer hadn't the slightest clue he was talking about.

Harry was able to scrounge up a few farthings for a pack of cigarettes. He decided to have a smoke in the park before heading home. Harry needed a moment for it all to sink in…he was seventeen now. He made it to being seventeen without getting killed or stuck in a long term sentence. For that, Harry felt grateful; it was a rare thing in his neighborhood.

Harry sat in the park for an hour or so to try and get fresh air. London in late April was filled with open buds that seemed to shake their petals causing the streets to be filled with white, purple or crimson floating through the air.

He was in the middle of a cigarette when he saw a familiar face approach him. She was a young woman, around Harry's age who had it together. She wore nylons and a brimmed hat tilted at an angle to reveal her brown side curls. She held herself proudly, gliding in slid-faster shoes that matched her gloves and handbag to go with her slim gown with v-neck ruffles and shoulder pads. Harry took a minute before he dared to say her name: "Hermione Lestrange."

"Harry," Hermione said, surprised. Harry then noticed the cream of her pale face was showing with red going a bit above her lips as she turned towards him. The country girl that once annoyed him seemed to have completely disappeared, melted into London elegance. "It's been awhile, I thought Miss Andersen and Judge Barret were trying to get you back."

"Never worked out," Harry answered. "What have you been up to?"

"Going to school," Hermione answered. "I'm going to be a librarian."

Harry nodded. "And your cousin?"

"Which one? Most of us are scattered. I heard Joe was able to go back to school. He's now at university, studying medicine. You?"

"Dropped out," Harry answered. "Had to get food on the table."

Hermione nodded and sat down next to Harry in a lady-like fashion.

"Did you see Wizard of Oz yet? You were a big fan of the books, if I recall," Harry asked.

"Yes, I did. We went to the midnight show. I honestly swear the producer never even read the book. For starts, the girl playing Dorothy is way too old and they skipped the entire story on the sliver shoes and made them ruby. Not to mention, Glenda hardly full fills her mentor role, they skipped almost all obstacles on the yellow brick road. It looked like Dorothy went on a merry walk. Plus, I know this will spoil it for you but the Scarecrow was never crowned and the ending made Oz seemed like a dream," Hermione sighed. "But all that to the side, the effects were…colorful."

"In what way?" Harry asked.

"I already gave too much," Hermione responded. "I think they wanted to impress those devoted to L. Frank Baum's wonderful work by splashing color in front of our faces, completely ignoring the plot. A disgrace, really."

"Anthony and I are going to see it sometime," Harry said, after listening to Hermione vent.

"Now, I know why Miss Andersen and Judge Barrett were so upset by the Alice in Wonderland motion picture. When will they learn to accurately portray a book on film," Hermione continued. "From what I hear, they aren't doing the sequels. The L. Frank Baum books would surely be remembered over this mess of a film."

"Most likely," Harry agreed.

"Anyway, I have to get to class; it was nice seeing you," Hermione smiled to him, Harry smiled back as she walked away.

~X~

Harry walked into his flat, shocked. Part of him wondered if he was at the right place. He looked around to find the dishes clean and sitting in a rack next to the sink. The sink and counters were spotless, with newly sewn curtains by the window and fresh flowers on the table. He opened the curtain to his mattress and found two suitcases off to the side, his clothes folded and sorted, and fresh, clean sheets on his bed. Harry went to check Anthony's side and found the same thing.

"Anthony," Harry called, confused. He wondered about the time. Anthony should be in school right now or getting the paper. Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs followed by a knock, Harry opened a crack to see a flame of red hair. "Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it's me, Iris," She answered. "I've been writing to you for eight years."

"Why do I like thunderstorms?" Harry asked.

"You like to watch the rain from the window," Iris answered. "You like the sound it makes on your roof. After each storm you like to take a walk and breath that light air. It reminds you that a storm always ends; no matter how bad they seem, storms always end. The rain is strange, isn't it? How dark skies can cause such bright flowers. I know other secrets too, Harry. You still think of your mother. She died years ago, but you still remember her warmth when she held you. You would give anything for a picture of her. You put on a tough boy act on the streets, but you and I both know that's just an act. You like to think of yourself as a gentlemen. You never kissed a girl, just like I never kissed a boy. Neither of us want to kiss for the sake of being kissed. You feel obligated to hold the door for a lady when you see her. You dream of living in a house with a wife and family, coming home to food on the table and sleeping knowing no harm will come. Harry, whatever souls are made of, I'm sure yours and mine are the same."

"Iris," He whispered, closing his eyes to thank whatever force had brought her here. They still wrote letters, she was the only person he could let loose his soul to, reveal his dreams and fears without feeling weak. Every word that Iris penned, the letters she traced giving him her most personal thoughts, trusting him with secrets no one else knew gave him such strength.

Harry opened the door, and quickly pulled her in before the thugs from upstairs where able to even get a glimpse of her. Harry hadn't seen her since that day on the beach, but since then she had become magnificent with her red hair flowing by her shoulders. She was pale like she described herself, with her darling brown eyes covered in thick-rimmed glasses that shaped her eyes. Harry wanted to kiss her, but being his mother's son, he would never kiss a lady without her permission. He let her in and realized she was carrying bags of food. Harry helped her by taking some of the bags.

"I got stuff for dinner," Iris explained putting a canvas bag on the table. "I wanted to surprise you. I decided to move here, if you don't mind. I plan to get a job as a waitress or something then find a place of my own. I should have asked, but me coming here was unplanned. Is it alright if I stay? It's just for a few days."

"Yes," Harry answered.

Harry was speechless. They stared at each other. Harry imagined Iris many times. Now she was here, standing before him.

"I hope you don't mind me straightening up," She continued. "I wanted to come and see you for a long time. I just decided to not let someday be my excuse." Iris spoke casually with her friend, after all they knew each other since they were nine. Iris felt no awkwardness around Harry. It seemed the moment she entered the room, Harry was home.

"It's nice…when did…" Harry stuttered at the words, until he finally said what he been rehearsing for his situation. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here," Iris answered. "You must be tired."

"Anthony didn't tell you where I was?" Harry asked.

"No, I just figured," Iris answered. "Anyway, you must be starving, working on those cars all night, I got some oatmeal I made Anthony this morning still on the stove, I'll heat you some up."

"You must be hungry too," Harry said sitting down at the clean table.

"I already ate. You have a tear in your shirt. Let me fix it."  
>"Oh, you don't have too," Harry said.<p>

"It'll take five minutes," Iris said as she put ripped newspaper in the stove with some kindling and a match. She then put the oatmeal on. "Take your shirt off," She said as she pulled out some thread and a needle from her purse. Harry went to his room, to the pile of clean and freshly ironed shirts. He took his off, revealing his muscles. He was a lot more toned than most boys his age. Due to working at the garage he had some grease marks along his shoulders, and a tattoo of St. George's Cross on his right ab. Harry was hoping she wouldn't ask about the tattoo of his crime firm, which was on his left shoulder.

Harry turned to button his shirt, so he could glance to the kitchen. Iris instantly turned her head pretending not to stare. This made Harry grin like an alley cat. He put on a new shirt and suspenders, then went back out, handing Iris the ripped shirt. Harry couldn't help but be delighted at the thought that Iris found him handsome.

"This is your first time in London?" Harry asked casually.

"Yes," Iris answered. "I came here because…."  
>Harry instantly shot her a hopeful look.<p>

"Never mind," Iris answered.

~X~

"I kind of felt like a rebel, sneaking into the movies," Iris said as they strolled through the park, almost hand and hand but not quite.

"I told you I know my way around," Harry bragged. He felt his arms swinging near hers, wondering if he should try and capture her soft, delicate hand.

"So, tell me, why did you leave?" Harry asked, casually.

Iris was silent.

"Were they teasing you too much," Harry asked concerned.

"I dropped out of school, I got tired of it," Iris said seriously. "The towns' people don't like my family. My Dad brings in a lot of money being the head of the docks and has created a lot of jobs. Yet, they still don't like us nor accept us. They pretend around my parents but their true colors show through their children at school. My brother, sister and I were born here and never set foot off this island yet they still consider us Russian: Tibla, Cossack, Katsap, Vodkalky, Vanilla Asian, it was every day.

"One day, a group of boys followed me onto the beach: 'Hey, Mudak, where's the vodka?' one of them yelled. I turned and realized they were surrounding me. So I pushed one of them into the ocean really hard and ran. The boys chased after me, they had me surrounded no matter which direction I tried to face. I was outnumbered."

"Then what happened?" Harry asked, he felt his face turn red and his heart began to beat faster.

"One of them pushed me, two had me held down, and the other ripped my dress," Iris said, "But nothing happened. When he tried to attack, I kicked him and escaped. I tried to run and they pushed me again. That was when a rock came flying by. I looked up, I saw my brother Ivan there with a sling shot. The boys started chasing after him. Ivan's clever. He weaved through the trees and took the shells and threw one back to create a distraction. That was when my friend, Cindy, came. She walked home with me.

"When I got home, Ivan was there with scratches on his knees. He told our mother, who told our father. He was furious; he took me right to the police station to have a warrant on those boys. But one of the boys was the constable's son. When I tried to file a report, they brought up my report on how I was caught drunk last year, another brought up how I let these boys buy me coke before and been to dances with them. To be honest, I knew these boys since first grade, I thought I could trust them. The police then started to ask these ridiculous questions such as: how long was my dress? If I was drunk when this occurred? If I was sure that I didn't lead them on? It was as if they were trying to make out to be my fault. The boys then came in, next thing we knew Ivan was interrogated for 'assaulting them' and was given a warning."

"For protecting you?" Harry questioned.

"There's more, the next day Dad went to school to see about getting the boys expelled, but since this was outside of school nothing was done. I had to walk pass them and take a seat in class. Then the girl behind me whispered, 'Hey, Tsarina, great cover up for trying to give a little on the beach.' So I—I attacked her. The headmaster came in and suspended me. When I got home, Mum was at her English lessons, so I packed and came here."

Harry stood there silently, torn between wanting to hunt down those boys or rejoice with Iris finally come to live with him. He could see himself spending the years with her by his side. He knew Iris always felt that love wasn't necessary two people staring at each other endlessly, but two people facing the same direction, dreaming about their lives together.

"Why did you come live with me?" Harry asked, nervously. Her story was why she left, not why she came.

Iris was silent, "I think about you a lot, I look forward to your letters and I can't imagine my life without you. Every day I read your letters, and slept with such a longing to see you each night."

"Me neither, when I think about you, I smile like an idiot coming back from the post office," Harry chuckled. "I wonder about you-what you look like, what you're doing. You give me hope."

"Same with me, Harry I haven't seen you in years but I can never let you go, I didn't want to write this to you…" she went silent, walking away, Harry followed her wanting her to finish that sentence. She finally turned to face him, "I wanted to say I'm in love with you in person."

~X~

Harry slept on the floor with a pillow, while Iris took his mattress. It was his idea, of course. A lady should have the more comfortable bed. He was perfectly content with a pillow and blanket in the kitchen; he'd had worse.

At the same time, Iris slept in the mattress alone, trying to sleep. She turned, and turned again. Hearing the wind howl and the thunder boomed she sat up. Lighting flashed, revealing Harry's handsome silhouette through the curtain. Iris stood up, walked out and touched his shoulder to nudge him awake.

"Yes, do you need something?" Harry asked, alert.

"Yes," She answered. "It's a bit cold in there…alone."

"I'll get you another blanket," Harry stood up and walked to the door.

"I think I have enough. Maybe I need you," she whispered.

"Excuse me," he said. Iris didn't say anything. She lead him to the room. She kissed him, Harry kissed back, exploring her small mouth as his lips locked with hers. It wasn't the first time either of them kissed, but it was a kiss that made their skin sweat. Iris stopped, laid on the mattress and pulled him next to her, and they kissed again. Harry stopped then, turning away.

"Stay," Iris begged tugging at his shirt. Harry felt his large hands slide down her shoulders. He got some courage and laid next to her. They kissed again. When they parted, they were both out of breath. Harry felt his hands glide to her waist as she kissed his cheek. She stroked his hair as his lips went across her neck. Iris's hands unbuttoned his shirt and glided onto his chest, feeling his well-tone abs. She could feel him unlacing her nightgown as they slowly moved closer together.

Iris stopped, feeling warm and nervous at the same time. Harry, feeling her discomfort, loosened his grip, and turned to the side.

"Stay close to me," Iris suggested, draping her arms across him for a few seconds then turning away from him. Harry agreed, not wanting to admit that he was just as inexperience. He put his arms around Iris and kissed her on the cheek and tried to fall asleep. She never felt so safe with his breath against her skin. Iris turned to face him and pulled him over her.

~X~

"Why do I need to go to school if you two aren't?" Anthony asked as Iris and Harry walked back with new school supplies. It was now mid-summer, Iris had lived with them for a months and a half. Harry couldn't have been happier.

"Because, I want you to do better than me," Harry answered.

"I'm not going in ripped clothes," Anthony said.

"I'll mend them for you. Come on, you're going to like it," Iris assured as they walked up to the flat. Iris stopped stunned, when they reached the door. Harry and Anthony followed and stopped as well, at their door stood a middle-aged man near his fifties with a chestnut brown beard with some grey hairs wearing a suit with a tie.

"Father," Iris said stuttering.  
>"I've been looking for you," he said solemnly in Russian. "Who's behind you?"<p>

"Harry, this is my father," Iris said. "Father, this is Harry Evans and his little brother Anthony. I've been writing to Harry for years."

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry said, offering his hand as Konstantin gave him a critical look.

"I can't say the same," Konstantin said. "Let me in."

Harry in an instant let him in, Konstantin held Iris by the arm. The two then had an argument in Russian, Anthony and Harry's eyes went back and forth between the two. It seemed Iris didn't want to let Harry in on what Konstantin was saying. Finally, Konstantin slapped Iris across her right cheek and ordered her to do something.

"I'm going to pack," Iris said to Harry with her hand on her cheek.

"She wants to live here," Anthony finally spoke up.

"Sir," Harry started, approaching Konstantin.

"I don't want you to ever contact my daughter again," Konstantin said, darkly. Iris came out with her suitcases, eyes watering.

"Please keep writing to me, I'll come back again."

"Most likely not," Konstantin said grabbing her suitcase, forcing his daughter to follow him.

"Bye, Harry, we'll meet again," Iris repeated. Harry followed, "Wait, please let her stay, she's my only friend," Harry begged Konstantin.

"That is none of my concern," Konstantin mumbled and kept going at a fast speed.

"I love her." "I'm best," Harry muttered to her father.

"Harry," Konstantin finally turned to look at him. "You're not good enough for her."

"What?"

"Look at where you live, what you do, where you've been," Konstantin said. "Look around. Do you think Iris deserves that? Having her husband constantly in jail? Do you think I want her living in a place where you can barely walk alone at night? She deserves better."

Iris wanted to say something, she started to approach Harry, fighting her father. Harry looked down, ashamed of himself. He walked away.

~X~

"You snitch," Iris said as soon as saw Tulip sitting at the sofa reading. Tulip, not looking at her sister went to the kitchen. Margaritka, who was faithfully making dinner, came from the kitchen, relieved to see her daughter home.

Iris didn't even look towards her mother. She went right to her room.

"Let me talk to her," Margaritka suggested. Konstantin, respecting his wife's better understanding of their daughters, left.

"Tell her not to unpack. I've made arrangements," Konstantin said. "If she doesn't want to go to school, I will send her to a place that will put obedience back into her. She'll serve as a maid to the Riddle Household in Little Hangleton in Hampshire."

Margaritka crept into Iris's room, "Dad already told me about my employment. I'm never coming back."

"Iris," Margaritka started.

"Don't defend him, Mum, you don't know what I feel towards Harry. He'll never write to me again," Iris said. "Dad was so cruel to him."

"Stay away from this Evans boy," Margaritka said. "I agree with your father."

"What else is new," Iris snipped. "Mum, you don't know how it feels to be in love with someone, to want to give up your world for him. You're trying to understand the feelings I have but you don't. So, why don't you leave me be?"

Margaritka instantly grabbed her daughter by the wrist, holding it tight enough to leave a handprint. "When I was a child, my family didn't want me," Margaritka said. "I didn't live up to their talents, I was useless to them. So I was sold. I didn't know a mother's love. But I still made sure you knew it. So, don't you dare dismiss me so easily. Listen." Iris sat down, noticing her mother's eyes growing darker. It was in a moment, Iris notice something different about her mother, she'd noticed these times before when her mother seemed more powerful than others cared to notice.

Iris sat down, staring at Margaritka.

"When I was your age, I was in love with a stable boy, so deeply in love with him. Such romances were forbidden, but we would write to each other, knowing it would cause us to be dismissed. It was the kind of love that you took that risk. We would sneak off with each other in the barns, he would even steal flowers from your grandmother's garden for me. When the Revolution broke out, we wanted to sneak off away and live the rest of our lives free. But when the time came, I chose loyalty and assisted in my brother's safety."

"You have a brother?" Iris asked.

"Evgeny," Margarika whispered to herself, but made sure Iris didn't hear. Instead, Margaritka looked at her daughter. "After Fredor was killed, I went on to serve my countess, your grandmother. I planned to go with her as my penance for letting him die. The countess took me aside and put me in nice clothes with jewelry sewed into my coat, dress and corset. I followed her and your father. I could hear the mob demanding for their death. Then suddenly a green light flung at her but missed me. Once she was dead, I grabbed her ticket. we could hear the peasants looting the mansion.

"Your father took my arm, made me lead him through a secret passageway out to the kitchen and to the stable. We made it out safely. We came to England and had you, your sister and brother. I left my love's last letter behind, with his death on my shoulders. Yet, I live here in peace as a wife and mother. You don't know what game fate has drawn for you, Daughter. You just live."

~X~

Harry didn't chase after Iris. For weeks, he was lost in thoughts. He received Iris's letters but didn't open them. Harry thought of the life he had and knew it wasn't a good one. He thought of his mother, living in a wretched marriage to a drunk and getting killed just to feed her children. He tried to imagine Iris living the same life, the years wearing on her pale face and fading her red hair. Then he tried to imagine her in a pool of blood, lying on the floor thinking herself loveless. The image was a nightmare to Harry.

Harry pondered through his nights in jail. He watched the wives coming to visit their husbands and screaming at them for what they did, and later seeing those women in tears at their funerals in Potter's Field with other unmarked graves. Iris couldn't be one of those women.

He thought of the women who were killed on the street at night after their innocence was stolen. Iris couldn't be one of those woman. Iris didn't deserve anything that a life with him offered.

Harry thought about who he was, a thief that never worked an honest job and knew eventually his bosses would kill him. Harry reminded himself of the innocent women struggling to feed their children because their husband was dead or in jail. No one would want that for a loved one.

Konstantin was right. Harry needed to prove himself to be a better man than what he is today. He needed to prove himself worthy. That summer he tried to find better opportunities.

Days later, Harry came back from a long night at the garage, not even listening to the radio, wondering what to do with his life, where he should go next. Harry then noticed something strange, the streets were in a commotion. The men who normally returned from the grave yard shift weren't there that morning and many young men were heading out early in their best suit. It was as if London was silent, people in their flats glued to the radio.

Harry walked up his flat to find Anthony's stack of newspapers waiting for him. He picked it up, unlocked the door and looked at the newspaper article:

'_Germany Invades Poland_

_Britain Declares War._

_King George VI Calls Young Men For His Majesty's Service'_

**AN: Alright, to get more and better reviews, I'm going to start asking discussion questions. So please feel free to answer.**

**What do you think of Hermione's complaint about 'The Wizard of Oz' film?**

**What do you think of Iris's reasons for dropping out of school?**

**Do you agree or disagree with what Konstantin said to Harry?**

**Do you feel Margaritka's story has any relevance to Iris's situation? Will it be more helpful in the next generation?**

**Also on a last note, I posted two Harry Potter one shots, feel free to go and take a look at them and review.**

**Thank you and hope you tune in for the next chapter. **


	21. 1939: In the Prince's Attic

**Disclaimer: This is based of the original work of JK Rowling, I am not her. **

**AN: As you know I am writing HP historic fiction and connecting the wizarding world with a lot of real life events. At the end of last chapter was the start of The Second World War and I plan to cover most aspects of European Front in the Second World War. **

**Beta for this chapter: AccioAsh7171, check out her story its brilliant.**

In the Prince's Attic

Magical London 1939

There was once a small London neighborhood called Golem, which was a few blocks from Diagon Alley and only visible to magical residents. It was different from most magical communities; in Golem the Muggle-Borns of their faith were welcome, marriage to Jewish Muggles was encouraged and their squibs were often given a role. It was a community focused on preserving the Jewish faith rather than any blood-status.

The Prince family was the only family in Golem the pureblood elite considered of any importance. Considering themselves descendants of King Solomon through his wizard son; thousands of years of wizarding heritage couldn't deny their blood purity. They held strong ties to Aaron Prince, who was both teacher and mentor to Salazar Slytherin, making them the most affluent family in Golem. Moran Prince was a high-ranking ministry official. His wife, Rachel Gringotts was the heiress to the Gringotts fortune and was a well-known seer.

Eileen Prince may have been a child in the late thirties, but she couldn't help but notice the adults in her neighborhood developing a sense of fear. It started when her father brought home a muggle-newspaper and griped about a group of people called the Nazis. Her mother said something about sensing 'Our Muggle brothers and sisters' in danger.'

Moran invited the Minister of Magic to their home, when Eileen and the other children were sent upstairs, they listened in as the adults tried to convince the Minister of Magic to advise the muggle Prime-Minister to take action against the Muggle German Chancellor. That however, was met with oblivious ears. The Complete Separation Act prevented the magical world from interfering with Muggle affairs and Neville Chamberlin very rarely listened to his advice anyway.

That was put aside when it was time for Eileen to attend Hogwarts. Eileen was raised with cunning charm and dreamed of going out into the world of incredible adventures. When the sorting hat read this, he quickly placed her in Slytherin. She was adventurous and ambitious. Eileen was proud to join her family house and welcomed by the dungeon portraits because of her ancestor.

During Eileen's first year, she received a letter from her parents asking her to publically hate Muggles and Mudbloods. She was confused by this, but being an obedient child, she did. She noticed others children from Golem said things, even half-bloods like the Goldstein children were encourage to smear on Muggles and Muggle-borns, despite their own mother being a Muggle-born witch.

Then that summer, Eileen began to hear a pattern of noises, few weeks of shuffles and voices from the attic then a few days of silence followed by a few weeks of shuffle again. Her parents forbid her from going to the attic, but it sparked curiosity. Her parents told her to ignore it and focus on preparing for her Bat Mitzvah. Being a Prince, it had to be a grand celebration with all the pureblood families. It was their way of introducing their daughter to pureblood society.

When Eileen was home for winter break during her second year, she heard them again, footsteps and whispers all dancing around above her. She wondered curiously what it could be. It was the night most of her school friends were celebrating Christmas Eve, which was just another night to her. Eileen's parents were at a meeting and she was in the parlor writing an essay for her charms class while their house-elf waited on her. It was then she heard a sound coming down the hall, the door then crept open and a boy suddenly walked in the room.

He was skinny, with dangly black hair wearing a brown shirt with suspenders and a large brown coat. At the shoulder of his coat was a Star-of-David with the word 'Jude' sewed to the brown material.

Eileen was a little frightened. She backed away when he approached her and smiled seeing someone his age.

"My name is Tobias Snellenburg," he said in a deep, crisp voice that almost rung.

"Eileen Prince," Eileen said as the boy eyed around the room. He then looked at the family chest set.

"Do you play?" Eileen asked. "Pawn to B2." Eileen ordered. The white pawn moved, and the boy took a step back a little frighten.

"Mistress Eileen, Gluke came to see if you needed any….." Gluke, the house elf came in and spotted Tobias standing there.

"Back upstairs, now," Gluke ordered as Tobias raced back to the attic. Eileen watched from a distance.

~X~

When Eileen's parents came home, they finally let her in on the family secret: they had Muggles in the attic.

Moran explained to his daughter that there was a group of bad Muggles who wanted to eliminate the Jews. This didn't make sense to Eileen; Why would someone want to kill them?- They were, after all, God's chosen people. Eileen knew there was some inequality towards her faith. Hogwarts let out for Christmas and Easter but never for Hanukkah or Passover. When she did go home for her holidays, she had to make up the class she missed.

"We have been history's scapegoat, time and again," Rachel explained to her daughter. "Being Jewish meant you were held guilty for the world's problems, even if they were far from your own. Time and again, Muggles and in some cases Wizards wanted our heads. Salazar Slytherin's father was killed by a mob for hiring a Jewish teacher for his children. That is why we Jewish witches and wizards hold stronger ties to Jewish Muggles. It's happening again. Germany has been having problems since the end of the Great War and has chosen their scapegoats. So we formed a system to smuggle the Jewish Muggles away from the danger."

"The Snellenburg family was the only staying in their attic until they found a place to settle in England. They couldn't immigrate the Muggle way because of the quota the ministry set on how many families could enter the country." Rachel finished.

"It is very important that you keep quiet about this," Moran went on. "After the Potter family led so many to financial ruin, the Auror Department is crunching down on families intermingling with Muggles. You can be shipped to Azkaban for so much as holding a Muggle coin."

~X~

Eileen began to spend more time with Tobias and his family. It included his father, Dr. Falk Snellenburg, and his older son, Severus from a previous marriage. Rifka was Tobias's mother and Yona was his younger sister.

The family was from Austria. Linz to be specific, Dr. Snellenburg was a professor in Roman history at the Catholic University of Linz and was considered an authority on the old Roman settlements throughout Austria. Falk was one of many against The Anschluss and always considered himself Austrian before Jewish. "We'll never be German," Tobias said to Eileen confidently. "But we're not allowed to say that out loud." He later added.

His mother, on the other hand, wasn't too disappointed in the idea of living in England. Eileen was a bit terrified of Rifka Snellenburg, a strict, stern woman who once taught English at a convent school. The nuns didn't care about her religion, since she was such an impressive teacher who took pride that her students feared her. Some of the nuns thought Rifka was too strict with the children, but that didn't bother her.

Rifka was always fascinated by the English language and culture; this opportunity was a gift for her. The convent was hiding enough Jewish children to take in the family. Rifka made sure her children kept up with the classes.

"A few months ago a petition came signed by both faculty and students to have Dr. Snellenburg fired," Moran explained. "The Academics buying into the growing anti-Semitism was a significant sign for them to leave the country." Eileen, of course asked Tobias about this.

"One of Dad's students told him about you people," Tobias said as his mother's corrected their papers. "Strange story; a few months ago soldiers came. They made us leave our great big house and forced us to live in a ghetto. We shared a flat with five other families. Mum and other teachers tried to teach us, but it was so crowded. Dad got into arguments with Jews of different sects, so it was also noisy. Then a few days ago, one of Dad's students came to see him. That night he came back with a few men, one was Mum's friend, Sister Elisa. I didn't recognize her out of the habit. Anyway, they blindfolded us and made us go with them. I heard one of them shout _imperius_ . I lifted my blindfold and saw someone pointing a stick at the guard, but Sister Elsa covered me up again. We walked for a very long time, then I heard tapping. We walked onto different pavement, and they took the blindfolds off. We were in a strange town with strange buildings. The people had strange clothes, too. We walked and walked until we found a house with a mezuzah. The family led us up to their attic. We walked through a cabinet and then we were in your attic."

"Do you miss Austria?" Eileen asked.

"Not really, I was bullied for being a Jew. The other kids would throw rocks and spit at me. The teachers encouraged it until I were sent to a separate school for Jewish kids."

"Was sent," Eileen corrected.

"Was sent," Tobias said. "You bullied too?"

"An older Gryffindor girl once made a remark while I was passing out my Bat Mitzvah invitations." Eileen explained. "Want to exchange badges, your star for my snake?"

"I heard you are getting a new name," Eileen said curiously as they switched coats.

"Just our last name," Tobias explained.

"What will it be?" Eileen asked.

" Snape, after some village in York," Tobias looked over to see Severus standing behind him.

"Why do we have to change our name?" Tobias asked his brother.

Severus rolled his eyes, "I told you this a thousand times, Tobias. Because of what is going on. So many so are trying to emigrate to Britain. So Parliament put a limit on the number of people who can enter per year. We are changing our name so it looks like we have been here the whole time. That way more families will be able to make it through and we won't be deported."

"Alright, one more thing," Tobias called, Severus came over and looked at the board. They had a conversation in German which caused Tobias to grin widely. Tobias picked up his bishop then moved it to knock out Eileen's queen.

"You cheated," Eileen commented. "Perhaps I should get my brother to play against yours."

"He'll probably win. Severus is one of the smartest and the bravest," Tobias commented. "Dad named him after his favorite emperor, Septimus Severus."

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Falk asked.

"Septimus Severus," Tobias said innocently.

"Ah, my favorite, Rose to power after he murdered Clodius Albinus, he conquered most of Britain." Tobias smiled at that story. One thing Eileen noticed about Tobias was how much he smiled.

~X~

A large knock came on the door as the Prince ate their dinner.

"Moran Prince, you are under arrest for showing magic to Muggles." An Auror announced from a pounding outside the door.

"I will go to the attic," Moran explained to his family. "You keep them distracted."

"What do you want me to do?" Eileen asked.

"Repeat what we told you," Rachel ordered as she used a charm to clear the dishes. "Muggles are bad, Mudbloods shouldn't be welcomed.

"What's going on?" Severus asked when he saw Moran in rush the attic.

"We have to get you out of here," Moran said. "I will show you another passage, it's a bit longer but will take you to New York."

"There will be no such passage," a voice ordered. Moran turned to face Dorea Black, taking off her invisibility cloak to surprise the family. She clapped her hands and other Aurors appeared beside her.

"Moran Prince, you are under arrest for exposing magic to Muggles."

"What?" Mrs. Snellenburgh hissed.

"What is going to happen to us?" Yona panicked.

"You will be deported with your memories erased," Dorea said, in an instant Moran's eyes glanced downstairs, he quickly used legitimacy to message his wife to come upstairs as the Aurors went through and tested to see if the Snellenburgs were actually wizards.

Eileen instantly recognized the Auror as she came upstairs. It was Dorea Black, the aunt and godmother of her best friend, Walburga Black. Eileen felt her stomach knot in realizing her friend's betrayal.

"Please," Severus begged. "Send us anywhere but Austria. We will go to Antarctica "

"My family isn't safe in our homeland," Professor Snellenburg pleaded. "Send me back, kill me anyway you please but let our children stay."

"Things will get worse for them," Moran explained. "Dorea, we went to school together, we were both in the same house. We served as Head Boy and Head Girl together. I ask of you as a friend and fellow Slytherin to do what's right. Sweep this under the rug, for once. They'll be out of here in a few days."

"I am sorry, but you are Muggles, and your fate is with the Muggle world." Dorea clarified with no sympathy in her voice. "I will erase your memoires."

"At least let my children stay," Rifka cried. "They are innocent of this whole operation, let the children stay."

The aurors waved their wands, Rachel and Moran surrounded the family, chanting under their breaths as the Aurors attempted to erase their memories. Eileen didn't say anything but she knew her parents were powerful when it came to the mind; they could block anyone, send messages and even protect others. They were able to chant a wandless spell that repelled their memory charms.

"Now, they will be sent back to where you belong," Dorea ordered.

In an instant an Auror was by each member of the family. Eileen saw Tobias being grabbed by a large Auror four times by the shoulder. One by one each family member was tossed into the cabinet. Then an Auror waved his wand causing flame to fling into the cabinet.

"Set a jinx so that they will remain there," Dorea ordered as two men surrounded Moran.

"Where are you taking my father?" Eileen asked as her mother stayed close.

"Where all wizards go who practice magic in front of Muggles," An Auror answered as they dragged Moran away. "The mother will stay to take care of the girl, you'll be watched."

Eileen raced out of the house as her father was taken away. Her mother, still horrified by the scene grabbed the girl and pulled her back in.

"Are they going to forget about us?"

"Wait," Rachel silenced her, she pulled back the large curtain of the empty attic. Eileen peeked over and saw her father along with other men in the community being arrested and fire coming from their attics.

"The others?" Eileen acquired.

"Your father put an anonymous charm on them to prevent them from being discovered. The families that made it out of the attic will remain safe." Rachel insured.

Eileen then looked around the room scattered with so much evidence. "The family left their pictures," Rachel tried not to cry while stacking the black and white stills.

"Perhaps once the trouble with the Jews in Germany is over, we will find them," Eileen suggested.

"Perhaps," Rachel answered, then looked at the floor and notice their new identities left behind on their beds. Rachel gathered them up and took them to her husband's study. For now the Snape family will be locked away until they could somehow find them again, maybe after the war.

**AN: I was very disappointed that I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter. I put a lot of time and research into these. If my work is unappreciated than I will discontinue the story. Please Review! **

**This was a particular painful chapter to write, so after this we're going to take a break and visit the 2017 plot. **


End file.
